What Lies Beneath
by KiraAmano
Summary: Too quickly people judge what they see in an instant... It takes time to learn another person's hurt, to learn just who they really are and learn to love again. Rarely is the truth written clear on someone's skin. DeiSaso, AU, rated M for later chapters.
1. Break My Fall

Reisha: Hey there! As you might have noticed from my little tag there and my writing style, I'm not Kira Amano. I'm a friend of hers… You'll know me as Reisha for this fanfic. It was Kira's idea that we turn this work, originally an ongoing literary roleplay, into a fanfiction for all of you. The writing is about 50/50 here, between her and me… I just edited it together to break up the back-and-forth and fix the errors. As is the case for Kira's other fanfictions, please read and review… It's your guys' feedback that lets us know where to go with this, after all! Anyhow, that's enough of my rambling. Here's to hoping you have as much fun reading our work as we did writing it. Enjoy! ^. .^  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 1

With a soft sigh, Sasori lifted his eyes to look around him. It was unusually cold for this time of year… The snow was already falling heavily, and it crunched underneath his feet as he walked. He ignored the looks he received from the people gathered around, chatting in little groups, pausing in describing their summer breaks to glare. His freshman year he'd dealt with it, all the way to now, as a junior in high school. He scoffed a little, hid his eyes again beneath his black hood as he opened the doors. Just two more years and he'd be gone. With a heavy sigh he reached up to pull the hood of his jacket away, shaking some stray snowflakes from his hair. Everyone could just go to hell for all he cared. 

Deidara huddled his arms around himself against the cold as the door opened, not looking up. He didn't understand why everyone always insisted on huddling up in their little groups outside in the cold and snow before the bell rang... Although, maybe it was the huddling up to talk that made it more bearable. The blond could talk to just about anyone he wanted, but had never really had a group to belong to. He was a drifter around the edges of circles, someone to laugh with and at, but not to trust. No one trusted a prankster. It was probably the smart thing to do, the blond thought to himself with a mental shrug and a small smile... He was hardly the kind to go around selling people out, but he wasn't above using a secret to get a laugh. The blond didn't look up as whoever had just come in passed by where he sat in the hall, didn't see their face. His hand rose a little, something grasped between his fingers before swinging down suddenly with a sharp bang, the sound echoing in the nearly silent halls. He glanced up with a crooked grin, wanting to see his victim's reaction. 

Sasori blinked once, twice, before he turned expressionless eyes towards the source of the noise. His brows lowered menacingly. Just because he was short for a junior didn't mean he wasn't used to intimidating people. Deidara only grinned innocently, pushing himself slowly to his feet and slouching easily against the wall, apparently unperturbed. Perhaps it was bravado... Perhaps it was flat stupidity. Deidara had transferred into the school as a sophomore, had never learned why the redhead had become the resident social outcast... people usually only referred to his asshole nature... and so had never learned to be afraid. Sasori opened his mouth to speak, before hearing his nickname called out behind him. 

"Hey Akasuna..." 

The tone was mocking. It was probably just some dumbass freshman acting tough. Sasori turned… He hated being right sometimes. The freshman was easily five inches taller than him. Sasori had a reputation from years ago in 7th grade, infamous for what had happened... But the freshmen always had to go and test him. Hands pushed back against his shoulders, made him stumble back. 

"Dumb move, fresh meat, hn." 

Blond brows rose a little as a blue gaze eyed the freshman. Even if he didn't know why the redhead was the way he was, it was common knowledge around campus that he was formidable when it came to fighting. Tsking and raking his fingers back through his hair to where it was bound in a low ponytail at his nape, Deidara shook his head a little pityingly as he crossed his arms over his chest. The show promised to be good, at least. 

Sasori looked up at the one who had so blatantly and wordlessly challenged him. He reached up and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, in the same move grabbing one of his wrists and slamming him against the wall. "Still wanna pick a fight with me, dumb shit?" He hissed, holding both his wrists behind his back. His dull rose eyes showed no emotion as he grabbed at the back of the other's shirt and pulled him down in a horse-collar motion so he was on his back, Sasori's foot on his chest. "Make sure you watch who the hell you pick a fight with next time, asshole." 

Deidara couldn't help the dry smile that twisted one corner of his mouth upward, clapping slowly in appreciation. He was a joker at heart... Silent laughter at the whole situation gleamed in his eyes as he watched. That was one thing he admired about Sasori, despite his apparent lack of social skills... the redhead could fight like nothing else. Of course, it wasn't as though a freshman would pose any real threat, any real challenge. The sound of the morning bell jerked the blond's eyes upward to the clock. Never enough time to get to class... Damn administration thought that five minutes would be enough to push through the herd of students. "Thanks for the show, Sasori," he chuckled, not able to help himself. No one, not even the volatile redhead, was exempt from his teasing. Jerking his head a little up, as though in salute, he turned away. First class of the day... chemistry. Any other class would have left him underwhelmed at this time in the morning, but any chance to make something explode was worth his attention. He'd been called a pyromaniac before... The accusation wasn't far off. It was only the first day of the school year, Deidara knew, and unlikely that they'd have anything other than a lecture, but he dared to hope as he took a seat and waited. 

The shift in atmosphere at Sasori's appearance a minute later was almost a tangible thing, like electricity arcing suddenly through the air. The blond had had a few classes with the redhead, but even so it never ceased to surprise him. It was oppressive... Like the mood made the air thicker, harder to breathe. It was times like these when he most wondered what it was that Sasori had done all those years ago, that he couldn't get anyone to talk about. Sasori was the last to arrive, mumbled a little to himself as he took the vacant seat next to Deidara, too focused on how much he hated groups, hated hearing people whisper about him to their friends, to focus on anything in particular. Blue eyes looked sidelong at the redhead as Deidara sat back and crossed his arms again, appraisingly, as though his profile might supply the answer to his question. 

Ash-rose eyes shifted suddenly to the side, looking Deidara up and down before narrowing. 

"...What are you staring at, brat?" he growled. "You looking to pick a fight with me too?" He looked away for a moment before something else caught his ear from behind. 

"Hey, isn't that the guy who-" The girl who had been whispering just behind them was cut off by her friend. 

"Shh. You know you're not supposed to talk about it when he's in the room." 

Something like anger flashed in Sasori's eyes, though he didn't respond. Everyone knew, it seemed. Some people knew, most did, in fact... but there wasn't a single person who knew the actual truth of it. 

Deidara's brows lifted as he caught the whispered exchange, disappointed when his curiosity went unsated. He glanced back at the two girls before looking away dismissively. He'd rather learn the truth from the source, than a secondhand account from a second-rate story teller... Although preferably without having Sasori try to beat the shit out of him. "Nah, I've got nothing to prove, hn," he finally replied as though nothing had happened, nonchalantly, to the redhead, stretching his legs out in front of him and crossing his ankles, turning his eyes back to the whiteboard up front for a long moment before glancing back over with a quirk to his mouth. "Though you might want to think twice about calling me a brat again... Shorty." He grinned a little, meaning no harm by the jab. He rarely did, and to be honest, Sasori wasn't that much shorter than him… but at the moment it seemed like a fairly innocent thing to poke fun at. 

Apparently, though, it wasn't quite so innocent. Sasori felt his blood boil as that word reached his ears, rage and something like pain clouding his already stormy expression. 

"Just... shut the hell up..." He hissed. The redhead snatched up his things and took off, storming out of the classroom and down the hall and leaving the class clown blinking in surprise as he vanished. 

Deidara slouched back into his seat, rubbing the back of his neck in confusion. True, he didn't know the redhead's 'buttons,' hadn't had much chance to interact with him at all, but he hadn't expected such a violent reaction to something so innocent. He was wrapped up in his thoughts, didn't even notice the agitated whispers that rose at Sasori's disappearance, had trouble concentrating when the teacher came in... It was just a boring lecture over the periodic table, anyway. No chance for explosions today, it seemed. 

Sasori slipped into the nearest bathroom and pressed himself into a corner, eyes dark with hatred. His nails dug into his wrist as he tried to calm himself down, little beads of crimson working down his skin. That insult… everyone knew would bring back memories… and it did, painful memories. The anger melted away suddenly and tears streaked down his face. Sasori swallowed hard, looking at the marks on his wrists before pulling his sleeve down over them. Nobody would ever understand... 

Deidara couldn't help but feel bad, kept glancing at the door, and then the clock, hoping the other would return before class got out. Perhaps the blond wasn't exactly the nicest guy in the school, or particularly well-liked, but he didn't like hurting people without a good reason. He wasn't sure why the joke had gone too far... only that it had, and that he wanted to apologize for it. Perhaps it was the strain in the redhead's voice as he'd stood. 

Sasori grabbed a paper towel and set it over the still bleeding crescents on his arm, went to exit the bathroom… but when he looked up, he stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes narrowed a little... It was one of the popular assholes who enjoyed making his life a living hell. 

"…Sakon... leave me the hell alone." He moved to step around the other, but was shoved back. Sasori was in no mood to fight, felt emotionally completely spent. Before he could get his thoughts together to defend himself he felt a sharp pain in his jaw that snapped his head back as Sakon's fist connected, hard. The force sent him stumbling back into a corner just in time to feel a foot shoved into his chest, knocking the wind out of him. 

"Akasuna... how far you've fallen." Sakon smirked, chuckled, shaking his head as he turned and left. Fuck Orochimaru's dumbass popular kids, Sasori thought sluggishly before unconsciousness swept over him, leaving him curled up in a ball. Why the hell did he deserve this?... 

Deidara didn't know why he was suddenly so eager to find the resident jerk of the school, but his relief at being released a few minutes before the bell lent speed to his step. He paused for a moment, not sure where to look first, and with so little time... But then, it was a high school... It seemed logical: with so many people around and so few places to hide, the bathroom would be a good place to start. Blue eyes widened as he ducked into the nearest one, seeing the redhead curled into himself on the ground, unmoving. His brow furrowed a little as he knelt beside him, resting a hand on Sasori's shoulder and shaking him a little. "Hey..." he murmured, too concerned at the moment to wonder why he cared at all. This wasn't a joke... There was definitely something going on. He glanced at the red seeping through the paper towel around Sasori's wrist, pursed his lips a little as he wrapped the makeshift bandage a little more securely and pulled down the redhead's sleeve a bit to camouflage it. He shook him again, a little less gently. "Yo, Sasori..." 

Sasori's eyes opened slowly, vision blurred for a long moment. His brows furrowed a little and he set a hand over his chest where he had gotten kicked. The redhead coughed a little, a bit of blood trailing from the corner of his mouth. "Leave me alone." He mumbled, getting up, but almost doubling over at the pain in his chest as he did… it was enough to bring tears to his eyes. "Just... do what everyone else does and leave me alone." He started walking out of the bathroom, wiping the blood off on the back of his hand. Deidara might not have been a scholar when it came to injury, but he knew that coughing up blood was never a good thing. 

"You should go to the nurse, hn," he said, shifting his backpack to a more comfortable position behind his shoulders as he stood. Perhaps it was guilt over having accidentally pushed the redhead further than he'd meant to earlier... Or maybe it was just stubbornness and stupidity, the blond admitted to himself as he moved to follow. He was well aware of Sasori's reputation, knew the sort of damage he could cause from stories he'd heard others tell. But... whatever it was, it just sat badly with the blond to leave him like this. 

Sasori stopped in the doorway, looking back at him and turning around. "…Why the hell should someone like you give a damn? People don't look at you like some sort of fucking monster. You don't get beaten on sight when..." Deidara recoiled a little at the sudden verbal onslaught, clenching his jaw for a moment to bite back an instinctive sharp retort before it could escape as Sasori stopped himself, took a deep breath. "First you insult me, now you're acting nice towards me. Make up your mind." 

Deidara sighed, shaking his head slowly. "I wanted to apologize for that," he said, hooking his thumbs behind the straps at his shoulders. Ignorance was hardly an acceptable excuse, but it was all he had. "I didn't know it was such a sensitive subject, hn." He shrugged, knowing it was a token gesture at best, but not sure what more he could do... After all, he was just the class clown. Sasori's eyes dropped for a moment, losing some of their anger. 

"Normally it wouldn't be..." He felt something inside shift at the memory, turning away. "Only my parents were allowed to ever call me that." Deidara caught the shift in tense, understood immediately. Even knowing that the redhead's back was to him, the blond nodded. 

"I'll... keep that in mind from now on. I'm sorry." The apology, though simple, had a deeper meaning… It was more than just for the joking insult earlier. 

Sasori flatly refused to become emotional about anything, especially this in another person's presence. The redhead stepped out of the doorway to let Deidara through. "You're going to be late for class..." 

"You're sure you don't want to go to the nurse?" the blond asked, turning his head a little back over his shoulder as he stepped into the hall, but not looking at Sasori. He was getting a feeling that it would be crossing a line. 

"I'll be fine..." Sasori mumbled, stepping out into the hallway beside him. "...Thanks." 

The redhead smiled, just a little, before heading for his next class. He couldn't help but feel something was changing… but wasn't able to figure out just what it was. Everyone looked at him as though he were the devil, was evil. The way Deidara looked at him was different... it made him feel less like the asshole everyone thought he was. 

Yeah, the blond thought to himself with a small nod, watching Sasori go. People were right when they called him stubborn, when they said he was a stupid blond, sometimes. Occasionally he didn't know when to quit, and it got him into deep shit... But Deidara felt that somehow, this had been the right thing to do. There was more to Sasori than met the eye, of that he was certain. 

Reisha: And so ends chapter one. Hardly worthy of the M rating… But don't you worry, that'll come later, I promise. Hehe. Again, please read and review. People who give constructive criticism get cookies! (Of course, so do people who just review, as well. Hell, cookies for everybody!)


	2. Save Me

Reisha: Hello again to all of you out in fanfic-land! It's friday... Which means a new chapter for all of you ladies and gents. I'll tell you up front, this one doesn't earn the M rating, either, but there's certainly some fluff, and some confusion, and plenty of name-calling. Anyhow, I won't hold you up anymore... Enjoy. ^. .^

* * *

Deidara's next class was boring, but bearable... Though he couldn't help but smile when the bell rang and he checked his schedule once more. Art... He'd been looking forward to it, nearly ran into a few people as he made his way down the stairs and took a seat at one of the long tables... Perhaps hand-me-downs from when the chemistry department had gotten new counters and materials last year... to wait.

Sasori couldn't help but smile when he saw Deidara as he stepped through the door, taking a seat beside him and earning a small grin from the blond.

"Yeah, damn Akasuna's gone soft, I tell ya! Didn't last five seconds when I caught him in the bathroom!"

Sasori sighed and closed his eyes, running a hand back through his bright red hair in annoyance. Deidara's smile faded some when he heard the boasting behind them, glancing back over his shoulder. Sakon... one of the more blatantly annoying students at this school. The blond glanced sidelong at Sasori with a sly look before lacing his fingers behind his own head and closing his eyes.

"What were you doing there anyway, Sakon, hn?" he asked, raising his voice just a little before turning his voice, peering at the more popular boy with a narrow, appraising look and a lifted eyebrow. "What, you brother mess your makeup when you two were making out?"

Sakon turned an eye on the blond, his eyes narrowing a little. "What's wrong, Blondie? Did I strike a nerve? That's so cute… defending your little boyfriend like that." The pale-haired boy smiled thinly, the expression odd considering the makeup he did, in fact, wear… It was no secret that he and his twin were more than a little odd, though people didn't speak of it much. "Hey, Akasuna…. Better shut your little boy-toy the hell up, before I mess him up too." Sasori turned at the threat, practically jumping over the table and grabbing Sakon by the throat, knocking over his chair and shoving his antagonist against the wall.

"You dare to fucking touch him, and I'll beat the living shit out of you until your own brother won't recognize you," he snarled. Deidara blinked a little at Sasori's outburst, surprised at how suddenly protective he seemed. It caught him off guard... The blond was used to fending for himself, taking care of his own scrapes when they inevitably arose, the threat of fighting didn't scare him. The blond was confident in his own abilities. Sakon growled a little as the redhead backed away, giving him an annoyed glare before he found his place again.

Deidara waited for a moment for his surprise to ebb, still turned around in his chair, before opening his mouth again, masking his confusion with a sardonic smile and eyes half-lidded with apparent boredom. "Anyway… That might be a show worth seeing..." he deadpanned. "But I know you'd need your little fuck-buddy brother there to back you up, wouldn't you?" The blond yawned, started to turn back in his chair, paused as he thought of something else. "Just because you take it from behind doesn't mean everyone does, little lipstick-wearing tool. Hn." With a shrug, he turned around dismissively, getting to work on a sketchpad he'd pulled from his bag.

Sasori sighed some, narrowing his eyes and stared at his folded hands for a long while. Why was he so suddenly so defensive of Deidara? He glanced over, eyes narrowing just a bit before looking away again. He pressed hand to his chest again, grunting some at the discomfort there before running his hands through his hair. Why did things have to become so complicated suddenly? He shifted a little, closed his eyes, focused elsewhere until he heard the lunch bell ring. Sasori was the first out, felt the need to hurry without knowing why… He always ended up spending lunch alone, anyhow. He took his customary seat in one corner of the lunch room, watching everyone with their friends, talking, laughing. He sighed a little, caught up in his own thoughts. In truth, as much as he seemed to be the biggest jerk in school… He hated being alone.

Though he was subtle about it, Deidara was more wary than usual of who was at his back as he made his way through the crowded lunchroom. He wasn't afraid of Sakon, or Ukon, or even the two of them together... But he was_ not_ going to get them catch him off-guard. The blond ruled out sitting at one of the already-populated round tables that made up most of the seating in the cafeteria, gaze moving around the edges of the building until he caught a flash of red. Dodging other people with their own trays, he made his way to the almost-deserted table. "Hey... mind if I..." he gestured toward the seat next to Sasori with a tilt of his head, hands full with his own lunch and backpack. Sasori looked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Out of all the tables you could eat at... you decide to sit with me?" he asked, confused. Deidara wasn't exactly popular... but at least he was better off than Sasori himself was. His gaze shifted away. "Guess I don't mind." The blond sat, heaving his backpack... God, the thing was damn heavy with the books he had to carry... into the seat on his other side. For a long while they were both silent until Sasori found the quiet uncomfortable, fumbled for something to say. "Deidara... is this what friendship is like?"

"I guess so," he said after a pause. The blond wasn't completely sure, himself... He'd been moved around from place to place all his life, had grown used to moving around the perimeters of established social circles without ever really being accepted in. Deidara could remember lots of acquaintances... but no one he'd really call a friend. He turned his head a little towards the redhead. Maybe this was what friendship was like... It certainly looked like it, and he'd seen plenty of friendships from a distance. "How's your chest?" he asked with a hint of concern in his voice, tearing open a packet of ketchup and seeming to concentrate on squeezing it over his fries.

"Better… Probably gonna bruise though, if it hasn't already," he said, looking back over at Deidara with a hint of a smile touching his lips. "I've never understood you... Everyone's scared of me or wants to make my life a living hell. You... don't." Sasori leaned back against the wall behind him and looked sideways at the blond. "Even after all the stories I'm sure you've heard." Deidara shrugged, munching thoughtfully on a fry.

"Whatever it is that has everyone so terrified, they sure don't talk about it when I'm around, hn." People never hesitated to say what a jerk 'Akasuna' was- he still didn't understand the nickname, but had decided long ago to avoid it since it seemed to be such a short fuse, after the first time he'd seen the redhead beat someone to a pulp- but they could never give him the reason why. He swallowed and shrugged. "Anyway, I've got no reason to hate you, and it's not like I have anything to prove by fighting you." Sasori was quiet for a long moment, appeared to consider something deeply before opening his mouth to speak, eyes narrowing some at the memories.

"Back about six years, I... lost my parents in a house fire." He began. "Me and this other kid had a big rivalry going on. Sasuke was his name. I was popular, he was popular...whatever." The redhead shrugged. " After everything though, after my parents died… he went too far." Sasori paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. The blond held his silence, nodding slowly as he listened waited for the other to continue. "He claimed my parents deserved it for... having raised me. I... almost killed him. If not for my best friend at the time, I probably would have. I broke both of his legs... and four ribs. From that day on, I swore never to hurt anyone again. That's why I refuse to ever actually batter anyone. I only use those threats to scare them away."

He heard the pain in Sasori's voice, narrowed his eyes a little in quiet sympathy. To lose your parents so suddenly, and then have someone be so cruel about it, so cutting... It was an ache that hit close to home. Now Deidara understood why the redhead so often held himself away from others, besides their fear, their anger... It was to cope with everything. He didn't have any words that seemed right, that were important enough to say in the light of the confession. Pressing his lips together, he simply lifted a hand to rest on Sasori's shoulder for a moment.

The redhead looked over at him slowly. "Nobody really knows the whole truth, but... I guess that's the way it should stay." He said, looking away for a moment before bringing his hand up to Deidara's. "It's over and done with. I'm okay now, had time to deal with it. I hate being alone all the time, though. Please... don't leave me." He said, shaking his head. "Now I finally remember what it's like having a friend. I don't want to go back to being alone." His hand tightened around Deidara's, almost pleading. The blond smiled some.

"Why would I leave, hn? It's been a long time since I've had a friend, too. Not something I'd run away from." He squeezed Sasori's shoulder once with a grin before dropping his hand back to his tray. Their lunch period would be over soon, and he'd barely touched his food. It was a little strange... To think that Sasori had been through all that... They dealt with their situations so differently. Of course, the blond had managed to keep his own issues out of the spotlight, had never gone after someone like the redhead had Sasuke. The other had withdrawn, though... Deidara couldn't have done that, couldn't have pulled back completely. It was wonderful now, though... he had a friend, a real friend, the blond thought, and couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventfully until the last bell of the day sounded... Sasori pulled on his jacket, put the hood up to keep the snow out of his face. It would be a long walk back home. Sasori ran a hand back through his hair a little before he headed out a side door. It was still snowing well, Sasori noticed with a light smile, an expression that had grown rare in recent times.

The blond hesitated for a moment, looking out at the falling white with his arms crossed over his jacketed chest. He didn't like the cold... But he needed to get home. Steeling himself, Deidara pushed the front door open and almost immediately pulled up his hood with a shiver, his steps hurried as he made his way down the stairs and to the sidewalk. Squinting a little through the curtain of snow, he caught sight of a familiar figure ahead. "Hey, Sasori!" he called, quickening his step a little to catch up to the redhead. It had been snowing for awhile, it seemed... already it was inches deep. Deidara almost overbalanced as he neared the other, pausing to regain his balance before coming up beside him, matching his pace. "Didn't know you lived the same direction I do, hn," he grinned

"Me either." Sasori said with a chuckle, looking up at the snow as it fell, snorting some as a snowflake landed on his nose. He shook his head a little. "It's so beautiful," He whispered, only halfway to himelf, smiling as he looked over at the blond. It was nice to not be looked at like a monster anymore, even if only by one person. That one person was better than having all of the mediocre friends in the world though, or having no one at all.

Deidara narrowed his eyes against the falling flakes. How long had it been, the blond asked himself, since he'd let himself forget everything and just played in the snow? Certainly not this year... Maybe, he thought, suppressing a sly grin, this would be a good time, to celebrate his new friendship. Not breaking stride, Deidara dipped, scooping up a handful of snow and packing it loosely, feeing his fingertips start to prickle with cold after a few seconds. He glanced once more, sidelong, at the redhead, before shoving the loose snowball directly into his upturned face with a laugh, guessing that his action would earn some kind of retribution and starting to sidle away. Sasori's eyes flew wide as he felt cold splash over his face.

"Oh, no you don't! Get back here!!" He yelled with a laugh and jumped after him. Sasori tackled the blond into a snow bank beside the sidewalk, straddling his hip, laughing as he pinned Deidara's arms on either side of his head. Surprise and a grin widened the other's blue gaze. Suddenly, though, his smile and laugh faded, replaced by a serious expression. Deidara was so close... it made his heart skip a beat at the thought as he leaned down closer. Deidara stopped struggling, stopped wriggling, as he realized his position. His smile retreated a little, though his eyes remained wide as though unable to comprehend just what exactly was going on. The blond saw Sasori lean down as though in slow motion. The redhead couldn't help but feel as if the other was a magnet, drawing him irresistibly closer. "Dei..." He whispered, his lips brushing against the other's.

Deidara shivered a little at the touch of Sasori's mouth... and as much as his confusion wanted to say it was just from the cold trickle of melted snow down the back of his neck and spine, he knew that wasn't the only reason, not by a long shot. The air rushed from Deidara's lungs, surprising the blond as he distantly heard something like a quiet moan, barely audible even to his own ears, in his own voice. The sound brought the redhead back, made him realize just what he was doing. He backed off quickly, standing.

"I... I'm sorry..." Sasori muttered. What the hell was he thinking?! He turned away from him and shook his head. He couldn't deny that the sudden attraction had been real... but he also couldn't deny that he had gone too far. "I didn't... mean to do that. I'm so sorry..." The blond pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking as though waking from a trance. He shivered again... Even through their cold-weather clothing, Sasori had been so warm... Deidara shook his head suddenly, sharply, trying to dislodge the thought before pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Don't..." was all he could manage to get out, pushing his fingers back through his hair, feeling melted snow trickle against his scalp. Don't what?, he asked himself. He wasn't exactly sure... For a long moment Deidara simply sat in the snow bank, halfway dazed, until a full-body shiver brought him back to reality. His pants were soaked through, and icy telltale drops sent chills where they dragged down his spine. Struggling a little against the deep snow, Deidara finally extended a hand to the redhead. "Help me up? Hn?" he asked, a little hesitant. It was still quite a ways back to his own house, he knew... The walk back wasn't going to be pleasant in wet clothes, even without his current confusion. Sasori took his hand, pulled the blond from the snow bank, pulled off his own, dry coat to drape around Deidara's shoulders. Mentally he cursed at himself, sure that after this he'd never hear from his friend again, certain that he'd be scared off. He always managed to mess things up just when things were going well… Always.

"Let's get you somewhere warm." He said through his mental turmoil. The blond nodded, not trusting his voice between the chills racing up and down his body and his lingering confusion. It had happened so fast... not more than a fleeting moment... and yet that moment lingered in his mind. Why... it made no sense... why was he _missing_ the feeling of having Sasori so close... over him, leaning down? His tongue darted over his lips, and Deidara told himself that it was only because they were getting cold too, that snowflakes were falling on them, but in the back of his mind he was trying to remember that fleeting moment, the transient taste. He followed the redhead, wanting for some reason to stay close... and yet not trusting himself to. Sasori stopped at his house, looked over. "Come on... We'll get your clothes dried so you won't freeze on your way home. I have some extras that you can wear in the meantime," he mumbled, heading to the door, fumbling with his keys before managing to open the door, looking around for a moment. His eyes had started blurring and he couldn't help the weight that settled over him. "You can take a hot shower if you need it... I'll go get some dry clothes." He felt his throat tightening as he spoke, knowing that his voice broke a little as he felt tears welling up in his eyes and forced them away. He set the clothes on the bathroom counter with a private sigh and walked away. He had just messed everything up, he was sure of it.

Even through the storm in his brain, Deidara couldn't help but feel how strange it was as he closed the bathroom door behind him and pulled off his wet clothes. Sasori was just on the other side of the wall... Gritting his teeth, the blond shut his eyes tight and shook his head again. What was this that had come over him so suddenly? Reaching into the shower, he cranked up the heat, glancing at himself sidelong in the mirror as he waited for the water to warm. Instinctively he grabbed for the dog tags that rested against his chest. He hadn't taken them off for... more than a year now, he realized, had clung to the past for so long. Shivering again, he stepped under the hot spray, a sigh escaping as the heat worked into his muscles. Things changed so quickly... A few minutes later, his skin heat-flushed and the cold chased from his body, the blond dried himself and pulled on the clothes Sasori had left... A close fit. They were only a few inches apart in height anyway. He stepped almost gingerly from the bathroom. "Sasori... could I use your phone real quick? My mom's gonna worry if I don't call, hn..."

"Yeah. Sure." He said, taking the phone in the living room and tossing it to the blond from where he sat on the couch. Sasori sighed heavily, leaning forward to hold his forehead in his hands, trying desperately not to assume the worst... Restless, Sasori stood made his way to his room not far from the bathroom, staring at the floor as he took a seat at the edge of his bed. What had he done?... He looked over at the picture of his parents he kept at his bedside for a long moment. Everything had gotten so fucking confusing, so quickly.

Deidara held the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he bent, grabbing his clothes to hang them over the curtain rod in the shower to dry. It rang a few times before his mother finally picked up. "Hey, Mom, it's me... Yeah, sorry I'm late, hn. I kinda... slipped and fell in a snow bank on my way back.... No, ... No, Mom, I'm okay. I'm at a friend's house to warm up, hn. It's not too far. I'll walk back after my clothes are dry.... Yeah, I'll be back in time for dinner... Don't worry... Alright, yeah. Love you, hn. Bye." The phone beeped as he ended the call, sighing to himself. His mom had been so overprotective since... The blond didn't finish the thought. Swallowing, he stepped out of the bathroom to settle on the floor facing Sasori, quiet for a long moment, staring at the floor. "Thanks for... letting me warm up here," he mumbled.

Sasori's gaze shifted to rest on Deidara's face for a long while, unable to say anything or even think of anything to say. Finally he opened his mouth to speak after a long silence. "…I'm sorry." He mumbled, shifting his eyes away after he'd said it. Slowly he stood, setting fingertips against the center of his own chest. It was definitely bruised by the way it stung when he touched it. He looked at his arm then, four crescent marks still there in his skin. Finally he continued. "I got caught up in the moment, lost control of what I was doing, I guess." He whispered, shaking his head some. It wasn't an excuse... or at least not a very good one.

"Don't..." the blond repeated himself, shaking his head. He pressed his hand to his chest against the rattling of the dog tags there. "Don't... apologize," he finally murmured, feeling his face heat. Without thinking, he pulled the chain out of his shirt and into his hand, comforted a little by the familiar shape pressing into his palm. Slowly he sighed, finding the words he wanted to say. "If it's awkward for you and you... want me to leave... I will. But please don't apologize." His eyes closed, head bowed forward a little. He didn't want to go, not after having just found someone he could finally connect to, but there was little else he could do, that he could think of. Sasori looked over in surprise, sat down to face the blond.

"I already told you... I don't want you to go anywhere... but…" Sasori mumbled a little and looked away for a moment. "What happened... what I did... It wasn't just reaction, Deidara. I haven't felt this way about someone for a long, long time." He continued, hesitantly lifting his hands to touch the sides of the blond's face, pulling away suddenly before he could, second-guessing himself. "I just don't want to scare you away, if it isn't the same thing that you want." He continued, looking down at the floor. "Love for another person outside of family... is completely new to me..." Deidara swallowed a little, half-opening his eyes to see the redhead sitting in front of him. The blond nodded slowly.

"Me too..." he admitted, grip tightening before he let go of the tags at his chest, rubbing his thumb over the neat letters pressed into the metal... It wasn't his name that he wore on that chain. "My dad... he was in the military overseas. We moved around a lot, hn... Almost every year. But..." he paused. He hadn't told this to anyone... Only his family knew. "...he was killed in action a little more than a year ago, right before Mom and I moved here." Deidara held his breath for a moment, clenching his jaw against uneven breath that wanted to escape. "I... I don't want to lose someone else who's important to me, Sasori. It scares me... hn..." He closed his eyes again, the confession resting heavy on his shoulders like a physical weight. The redhead's eyes went wide for a moment before he moved so that he could bring his arms around the other's shoulders. Here was someone who had experienced something like he had, knew the pain of losing family, of being forced to sever bonds so strong.

"It's okay, Deidara... I'm.. not going anywhere." He whispered, moving to nuzzle the blond's neck. "You're not going to lose me." He promised softly. Deidara let go of the metal tags around his neck to clutch instead at Sasori's shirt, trying to pull him closer as he buried his face in the curve of the redhead's shoulder. For a moment, it was all he could do to simply hold on and make himself breathe, make himself calm down, as though the redhead was the only thing keeping his head above water in that moment. For once in his life since his parents had died, Sasori actually felt alive again. Love and Akasuna Sasori had never been mentioned in the same sentence, not at school. He'd been labeled as the school jerk. He'd hurt many people... but right now he wanted to change all that. Even if nobody else ever saw it. "I... love you." He murmured.

Deidara trembled a little, finally relaxed against the other's warmth, shifting his hands to wrap around the redhead's shoulders. "I love y-you, too... hn..." he whispered against Sasori's shirt, closing his eyes… Not to block out the confession, but simply to be, for a moment to let go of the past and learn what it was like to find love after so much isolation.

* * *

Reisha: Aww... 'S cute. Not nearly as cute as it's gonna get later on- there's seriously some uberfluff in upcoming chapters- but still quite fluffy despite all the confessions and all the hurt and Sakon being an all-around asshole. Sorry, Sound Four fans... never really been a fan of Sakon and Ukon. Notice that Sakon never denied Deidara's accusations? Those silly, silly Sound boys with their twinness and makeup and mutual parasitism. xD Anyhow, please read and review... Since cookies apparently weren't incentive enough last time, as we only got one review, this time reviewers get Marshmallow Peeps and chocolate bunnies. After all, what could possibly be better than biting the heads off of adorable fuzzy animals in edible form? (That's one thing that's always disturbed me a little about Easter, honestly...)


	3. Here We Are

Reisha: Iiiit's Friday! Which means it's new chapter time for all y'all. (Well, technically Saturday now, but there's a reason for that.) Finally our silly, sexy boys are starting to earn this fanfic's rating... About time, don'cha think? xD Here's hoping you enjoy it... Kira and I ended up having to rewrite the entire scene, because somehow the entire text of it- all the "good stuff," at least- got eaten or buried or blown up. I blame the gremlins. Anyhow... Please continue, gentle reader, and enjoy. ^. .^

* * *

They held each other for a long while. Sasori was content to close his eyes and simply exist there at Deidara's side as the blond started to relax. It was a few moments more before he opened his eyes, seeing someone in the doorway, his expression relaxing when it registered who it was.

"It's alright Sasori. You can introduce me to your friend later."His grandmother said softly before nodding and moving into the kitchen. Sasori rested there a little longer, shook his head some as a thought came to mind.

"You said that you'd be home soon to your mother didn't you? Your clothes should be dry by now..." He didn't want Deidara to leave but he also knew that his mother would probably worry. The blond nodded slowly in agreement, but for another long moment didn't move. For some reason, this felt right, having Sasori here against him. Finally he sighed and slowly unhooked his arms from around the redhead's neck, pushed himself to his feet. It was strange... For all his life he'd been moving from place to place, never daring to anchor himself too firmly in one spot, and yet he'd found somewhere he didn't want to leave. Deidara shut the bathroom door as he changed back to his own clothes, leaving the spares folded on the counter. Pulling on his boots in the entryway, a thought occurred to the blond. His mom had seemed interested at the mention of a friend over the phone, would probably bug him for details when he got home...

"Sasori, d'you... want to come over for dinner? Mom works nights, so she'll probably leave right after, but she'd probably like to meet you, hn. She's a really good cook, too," he couldn't help the little smile that turned his mouth at the last comment. Sasori grinned as Deidara straightened, looking a little up at him.

"I'd like that... but first I want you to meet someone, too," he said, taking Deidara's hand and leading him out into the kitchen where Chiyo was cleaning up. "Dei... this is my granny Chiyo. Grandma, this is my friend, Deidara." He smiled, looking at her as she turned to greet the blond.

"Why hello dear." She said with a soft smile. "It's been so long since I've seen my grandson smile, you must be terribly important to him." Sasori felt his face heat up and he looked away suddenly, unable to say anything in response. Deidara's face heated, too, but he smiled at Sasori's grandmother nonetheless, her warm greeting relaxing his nerves.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am, hn," he said, meeting her kind eyes. He'd only met his own grandmother, his mother's mother, a few times in his life... He saw the same gentleness in this woman. It was comforting, if a little embarrassing. "He's the best friend I've ever had," the blond said truthfully, not trusting himself to say much more without revealing too much.

"Yeah... so... I'm gonna go to Dei's for dinner…" Sasori cut in, still a little flushed in embarrassment, though he smiled a little more as she nodded at him. "I won't be home too late though," He assured softly, looking at the blond for a moment before heading back to the door, getting his boots on and heading outside into the cold, wrapping his black jacket around himself. To say that Sasori was a little nervous about meeting Deidara's mother was an understatement. He had NO idea how he should act at first... It was alittle scary now, that he had little to no experience with these kinds of things.

It was perhaps a ten minute walk in the snow back to the blond's house. Fitting his key into the lock, Deidara glanced over, reading Sasori's nervousness in a glance. "Calm down, hn," he chuckled. "She's usually really laid-back." As the door opened he sniffed the air appreciatively, setting his backpack beside the door and kicking off his boots. "I'm home," he called, grinning back at the redhead as an answering greeting sounded from the kitchen, motioning for him to follow. Sasori pulled off of his jacket and shoes quickly, following. "Mom, this is my friend Sasori, hn," he said. The woman peered at her son's guest with eyes the same shade of blue, a similar smile, though with hair so dark a brown it was nearly black.

"Good thing I made extra," she grinned. Deidara shook his head a little, entirely unsurprised... It was just like her, to plan on him asking the redhead over, even without having been told. "Well, c'mon in and have a seat. It's just about ready," she said, lifting the wok she'd been using from the stove and carrying it carefully, the stir-fry within steaming, fresh. Sasori nodded to her as he sat, though he was at a loss for words. It had been so long since he'd been nearly this happy. So much had happened today that he thought his brain might explode from the emotional rollercoaster. He wasn't usually the shy type, but something had suddenly taken over him and made him incredibly nervous. If only everyone could see this side of him, he might not be in the situation at school he was now, he thought.

For a few moments they sat in silence, the sounds of all digging into their plates of noodles the only thing breaking the quiet. Deidara could still see that the redhead was nervous about his mother, smiled over at him to try and ease his anxiety. Motioning to dinner with a tilt of his head, he grinned a little. "What d'you think?" Sasori blinked in surprise for a moment before looking over at the blond's mother, managing a smile.

"It's really good. Dei was right… Thank you." The blue-eyed woman beamed at the praise, thanked her son's guest graciously before checking her watch, and then again. Within a few moments she had finished as much of her food as she could, stood abruptly.

"I've got to hurry or I'm going to be late… Dei, sweetie, I'm sorry, but could you do the dishes for me tonight?" The blond nodded, blushed in embarrassment as his mother bent to kiss his forehead in passing, thanking him before looking over to her son's guest. "It was nice meeting you, Sasori. Sorry to leave so soon. Maybe some other time, hm?" She smiled, waved a little before making her way to the door, calling back over her shoulder as she pulled on her jacket. "Don't stay up to late, Dei. It's a school night." And then she was gone, the sound of a car engine growing more distant announcing her departure. Deidara chuckled weakly, shook his head as he raked his fingers back through his hair.

"She's nice… I see now where you get your eyes," Sasori commented, earning a smile from the blond before they finished eating, both of them more relaxed when they stood, gathering the dishes and carrying them to the sink. Deidara couldn't help himself as he turned on the faucet, grinned slyly as he flicked some water at the redhead, spattering across his shoulder and arm. Sasori pulled a wry face at him. "How old are you again?" he asked dryly before smiling, chuckling, moving beside the blond to help, the two working side by side in comfortable silence.

Deidara set aside the last dish with a sigh, pushing his fringe away from his face with the back of a wrist. Everything was still sinking in... The reality of the fact that the redhead beside him understood what he felt, returned his feelings was new, wonderful. It brought a smile to the corners of his mouth as the blond reached into the sink to drain the water away, patting his hands dry on a dishtowel. He watched the water swirl away a little absently, wrapped up in his thoughts, still amazed that he wasn't alone anymore with the hurt. Sasori caught the thoughtful expression on Deidara's face. He tilted his head to the side and moved to stand before him, hesitantly reaching for his hands. There was either something bothering the blond or something on his mind. "What's up Dei?" He asked, leaning back on the counter behind him as he spoke. "Is something bothering you?" The other blinked, looked up at the concern in the redhead's voice, shook his head a little as he smiled.

"Not bothering, hn," he murmured, turning a little toward the other. Blue eyes dropped to their hands as he tangled their fingers slowly. They fit together so well, and Sasori's hands were so warm, if still a little damp from helping wash dishes... It was almost too perfect, seemed almost like a dream rather than reality. "I'm just... glad to have you here." Blue eyes glanced up to meet pale red with a widening smile. "I'm glad you could come, hn."

"I'm glad to be here" Sasori nodded, looking away suddenly and a blush came to his cheeks. Before... what happened in the snow had been nice, if a little awkward afterwards. "Deidara... c-can I try something?" He said, his throat tightening suddenly and a flush coming to his face. Blue eyes were intent on Sasori's flushed face, looking mildly confused and yet still content to simply share the same space and air. The redhead was still a little unsure of himself, not quite sure if he was ready to open up so completely to another person. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in love with Deidara... he had just secluded himself for so long that it was strange to suddenly be so close. Deidara nodded slowly to the other.

"Go ahead," he murmured. The blond wasn't sure what the other had in mind, not really, had no experience in things like this, but he was certain of one thing. "I trust you," he whispered, giving Sasori's hands a slight squeeze to try and calm the redhead's nerves. Sasori took a deep breath, shifted his eyes back up before he freed his hand from Deidara's and rested on the back of the other's neck. He swallowed hard, shifted his eyes away for just a second before they looked up again. How to do this?...

"D- don't move..." Sasori whispered softly. He drew nearer, slowly leaning up to press his lips to the blond's. Feeling a difference this time, there was a sense of rightness to it. Deidara tried to do as the redhead had asked, tried to remain still, but he couldn't help himself: after a moment he felt himself relaxing into the kiss, the feel of Sasori's mouth on his, this time entirely deliberate. With a slow sigh he allowed his eyes to fall half-closed, and then further until they were barely slits showing hints of his blue gaze. His free hand lifted to rest gently on the other's collarbone, tracing the ridge of his shoulder lightly through the fabric of his shirt, over to the side of his neck. It was a slow kind of surrender to the feeling, to the rightness of being so very near. It had been a long time since anything had felt so real. Sasori slid an arm to wrap around the other's waist, pulled himself closer so that they he was pressed up against the blond's chest, eyes closing as he melted into the feel of his lips. His lungs ached for air, though, and he pulled away just enough to run his tongue over Deidara's lips, felt his own heartbeat racing at the sudden sensation of need for the other. He pushed the thoughts away hastily... It would be going too far.

Deidara lifted his eyes open with a little effort, feeling Sasori pause. The blond knew that his own face was a little flushed from the heat at his cheeks... It seemed the redhead was in a similar state, though there was an odd look in his eyes, as though he was trying to restrain a part of himself. Gently, he whispered the other's name, stroking a little hesitantly at his bangs before slipping his own tongue out to meet Sasori's, drawing it a little into his mouth to taste. He was glad to feel the redhead respond, lose a little of his restraint for a moment. The blond could feel an unfamiliar heat rising in his own blood at the taste of the redhead's mouth, the feeling of being so very close... A searching trust shone in his eyes, a silent permission before a quiet moan slipped from his throat.

Sasori reached for the bottom of Deidara's shirt, stopping himself suddenly, hesitantly pulling away. He looked off to the side, biting his bottom lip. The redhead's retreat left the blond feeling suddenly bereft, cold without the his warmth against him. He could read the nervousness in the other's eyes, mixed in with the want that still lingered, mirroring his own. Sasori had never done this before... wasn't sure if Deidara wanted the same thing he did. Sasori shook his head suddenly and moved away from him completely, unsure if he was going too far. The last thing he wanted to do was scare him away. Deidara pressed his lips into a thin line, considering for a moment before he sighed, smiled. He reached slowly for the bottom hem of his own shirt, pulling it off slowly and draping it back over his shoulder. Carefully he took a step toward the other, closing the distance but not wanting to make him feel trapped.

"It's okay..." the blond whispered, smiling, hesitating for just a moment before reaching to stroke Sasori's cheek. "I trust you," he repeated. Slowly he brought his hands up to rest against Deidara's bare chest, narrowing his eyes alittle bit.

"Y...you're okay with... going that far?" Sasori turned his eyes up to meet Deidara's, knowing what he wanted without question. The blond smiled gently, a breathy chuckle escaping his throat.

"As long as you are, hn."

After a long while of considering Sasori reached to pull his shirt off of his smaller body, eyes shifted to the couch in the living room. Blue eyes followed the line of Sasori's gaze with another soft laugh. Slipping his hand from the redhead's cheek, over the side of his neck and down his bare shoulder and arm, Deidara took the other's hand. His grip wasn't tight enough to trap the other, only enough to guide him as the blond stepped slowly back, leaving the kitchen. Already Sasori was panting softly, felt just how warm his body was, knew his skin was flushed. He'd never in his life had such a strong desire for something as he did this. Deidara's gaze never left those pale red eyes even as he stopped beside the couch, intent on them as he cupped the other's cheek with his free hand. "I love you," he whispered, tilting his own head down a little to peer up from under his brows. "If this is what you want, Sasori... I do too."

He swallowed hard, nodding up at Deidara. "I love you... too…" Sasori murmured, having to take a moment to calm himself and sat down on the couch, looking up at the blond still standing for just a second, slowly reaching down to unbutton his own pants and push them away and off his body, left just in his boxers. It was a little nerve-wracking... it would be his first time, and to be completely honest he wasn't sure what to expect.

Deidara inhaled deeply, a seed of nervousness in his chest as he followed the redhead's example, stripping down to his boxers before settling beside him. The blond's jaw worked for a moment as he tried to ease his worry... He was just as new to this as Sasori. Swallowing, closing his eyes for a moment as he sighed, he reached to gently frame the redhead's face in his hands, pulling him a little towards himself, scooting closer hesitantly. He had first really noticed it in that moment in the snow, when they were so close, had felt the idea lingering in the back of his head since then... Sasori was beautiful. The fact was so true that it even dampened the strangeness of the realization that Deidara was thinking it about another male. From here, so close, he could just catch a hint of the redhead's scent... Realizing he was thinking too much, trying to let go, he gave in to instinct a little, slowly closing the distance between their lips for a slow, searching kiss.

Sasori felt himself loosen, give in to his body's urges and moved to straddle the blond. He leaned against him to press deeper into the feel of his lips, a sudden soft moan coming from his throat when their groins ground against each other, sparking a whole new level of need in his blood, it almost washed away his nervousness completely. Hesitantly, still a little unsure of what he was doing, he pulled his hips back and rolled them against Deidara's again, whimpering at the contact. The blond groaned softly, his own hips lifting against Sasori's grinding, drawing a whimper from the other. Certainly, Deidara knew what it was like to take care of his own needs... but this was something completely different, a sensation as different from his own hand as night was from day, as intense as the sun when compared to the moon. Slowly his hands trailed across the redhead's shoulders, down his chest and along his ribs, exploring the shapes and planes of his body, trying to learn just what it was about Sasori that was so magnetic, what secret had drawn Deidara to him so irresistibly. He rested his palms against the redhead's stomach as he pressed closer into the feel of his mouth, nibbling slowly at his lower lip, remembering the taste he'd had of Sasori's flavor, seeking it again.

The redhead's hand moved over the other's chest and shoulders, running through his hair to find the tie at Deidara's nape, quickly pulling it out to loose the blond strands. Sasori never would have imagined it possible to need someone so badly. With a whimper, he traced his tongue along the blond's lower lip, and Deidara was more than willing to pull it back into his mouth, sucking, biting gently as his own slipped along its shape, tasting. Deidara groaned again, louder, his hands finding their way to the redhead's hips and pulling him down more firmly against himself. The friction of their two bodies, so close, so warm... It was so intense. He lifted his hips into it again, seeking more, one hand dropping to stroke both of them lightly through the fabric of their boxers... It was like a hunger, but somehow more, less an emptiness than a craving, an addiction growing in him, demanding to be sated. Deidara had never known a feeling quite like this that left him already lightly panting against Sasori's lips.

Sasori didn't part his lips from the blond's as he worked his own boxers down to free him from the usually comfortable fabric of his boxers that had suddenly grown so very tight. He wanted more... it was growing quickly, a painful ache that was getting impossible to ignore. Sasori murmured the other's name desperately into his mouth… Now that his length was no longer contained in his boxers it only made it even more unbearable to have the sensitive flesh neglected. Deidara obliged, feeling the same craving racing through his blood. Almost gingerly he lifted a hand to Sasori's exposed length, grazing his fingertips along his softness, exploring his shape and smoothness even as his other hand dropped to his own boxers. He was suddenly clumsy with need as he pushed the fabric down, lifting his hips to free himself further and gasping when his bared tip brushed the redhead's. God, how was it possible, that sudden spike of pleasure that made his need rise further like a river overflowing its banks? He groaned, stroking a hand up Sasori's thigh, gripping at his hip, almost begging for more, himself. It was completely insane... But he needed the redhead like nothing else at that moment.

Sasori's eyes opened and he pulled away from the kiss, staring into the other's face. He shifted his hips up against Deidara's hand at his length, moaning softly again. Slowly he rose up on his knees, arching just enough so that the blond's tip rested against his entrance. The blond swallowed audibly, settling his shoulders against the backrest of the couch and staring up at Sasori. The rest of the world didn't matter, didn't exist... His need ensured that the redhead was the only thing he could see, and Deidara dared not look away. He inhaled deeply, held it for a moment before sighing his lungs empty, reaching both hands to the other's hips, steadying him. Sasori knew... was certain that he wanted this, was certain he wanted Deidara to be his first and that he needed him.

The blond felt his hips try to press upwards, forced them down through sheer willpower to wait. From what he did know, despite his inexperience, he was certain that this had the potential to hurt Sasori much more than himself. There was nothing he wanted less than to hurt the redhead, or force him into something he was uncertain of. Their eyes locked for a long moment before Sasori inhaled slowly, deeply, readying himself. The redhead settled his hands on Deidara's biceps, his grip tightening as he gradually lowered himself over the blond's length. He winced sharply, crying out with the pain of the intrusion, stopped halfway to compose himself for a moment before moving again to completely sheath the blond. Breath rushed from Deidara's lungs at the feeling, the tightness and incredible heat pressing in around him. It drew a strangled, breathless whimper from his lungs, one of pleasure and of forcing himself to remain still despite the maddening sensation. Sasori whimpered just a little, waiting for the pain to go away. Something primal, something wild in the blond's chest wanted more as Sasori's body adjusted... He bit hard at his own lower lip, using the pinching pain to force himself under control. It took a little, but gradually he felt the redhead's body accept his intrusion, adjusting, relaxing some, getting used to Deidara being inside of him. All Sasori could do was lean his forehead forward against the other's shoulder as the blond wrapped his arms around his waist, slowly pressing his own hips back into the couch cushions. Sasori lifted himself as he felt the blond pulling away, stilled as Deidara paused to whimper Sasori's name before sliding back in. The blue-eyed boy gasped brokenly as he returned to that incredible sensation that set his blood ablaze, hearing a loud moan break loose from the redhead in the same moment.

Sasori murmured the other's name once more against the curve of his shoulder, closing his eyes tightly as the pain faded more, giving way to incredible pleasure. A few more slow, almost tentative thrusts, before Deidara found his rhythm. Already he was panting with the feelings racing through him, shuddering a little at Sasori's tight heat sheathing him as he pressed up a little more strongly, desire and the redhead's moans beginning to override his caution. The redhead gripped desperately at the his shoulders, softly biting down at the skin on the side of the blond's neck and loosing another sharp moan. A deep groan of his own sounded into the air, one arm wrapping more firmly around Sasori's waist as he returned a hand to his shaft, grasping him, stroking in time with his rhythm. "God... S-Sasori..." he whimpered brokenly, head falling against the backrest with eyes shut tight to better feel just what was happening, to try and better understand just what it was the redhead was doing to him.

It was hard to understand just how Deidara was making him feel like this. Eventually the redhead just gave up on figuring it out and just let himself melt into the way their bodies seemed to perfectly rock together and against each other. "Dei.." He murmured desperately, feeling tension beginning to form in the pit of his stomach. The blond was panting hard, pulling his head forward to bury his face against the curve of Sasori's shoulder as his pace quickened. A pressure was growing behind his groin, feeding on his desire and the pleasure of the redhead's body against him, around him. He groaned from somewhere deep in his being, all his desperation in the sound as he pulled Sasori down against his thrusts, seeking relief from the nearly searing heat that seemed to have a life of its own, an intent to drive him mad. Breathing in the scent of the redhead with panting breath, as addicted to it as he was to Sasori himself, he struggled to keep control... knowing that it was a futile battle.

Sasori didn't expect how suddenly the tension spiked, how he seemed to be hanging on the edge of his release, until finally it broke. Something deep inside of him snapped violently. As he hit his climax all he could do was whimper and moan the other's name mindlessly. He felt as if he'd lost control of himself altogether, everything else around him except for Deidara seemed to disappear, his body shattering with the pleasure.

Deidara felt the redhead's climax, grunted sharply as his body tightened around him suddenly. The unexpected pressure started a chain reaction in him, made his control snap free all at once. With a strangled cry he felt pleasure explode through him as his thrusts grew wild for a few seconds and then slowed to a gradual stop, leaving his body nerveless, suddenly weak in the throes of his release. The blond held tightly to Sasori, clinging as though for dear life, as though the redhead were the only thing keeping him tied to the world as he groaned the other's name, shivering as the pleasure peaked and started to ebb.

Sasori grunted just a little, leaning against the blond's chest and burying his face into the side of his neck. "G-…God, Dei…" He mumbled, clinging tightly to him as if he would disappear. He forced his breathing under control, his eyes closing to better enjoy the slow moment after the release they had just shared. "I l-love you…" Sasori breathed. Deidara panted, swallowed as he came down from his climax, reached for Sasori as though afraid this was a dream that was about to end. He prayed it wasn't as he slid one arm around the redhead's waist, the other around his back to hold him close.

"I love you... too, hn," he smiled, cracking blue eyes open to peer into the other's face, wanting to commit every part of him to memory. This was so new... but he never wanted to forget. If he had the choice, he'd never move again. But for the moment he chose to forget about the past and future, to simply exist in the afterglow with Sasori.

Sasori sighed as he curled up closer. Though, his eyes shifted to the clock. It was getting pretty late. "I...don't want to… but I should probably be getting back home." The blond looked disappointed, but not in the least surprised. He felt most right like this, with Sasori warm against him... but Chiyo would be expecting him, would worry if he didn't go home soon. "Will you... meet me out front of my house tomorrow so we can walk to school together?" He asked, a smile coming to his face. Deidara mustered a smile for the other, glad of the offer.

"I'll be waiting, hn," he murmured, leaning forward a little to nuzzle the side of the redhead's neck, loosening his grip a little so Sasori could get up and dressed.

Sasori leaned up for a kiss before he moved away to gather his clothes and pull them on. He winced alittle from the bruise still dark on his chest as he pulled on his shirt. He sighed softly before turning to look at the blond again and nodded. "Sleep well, Deidara." Sasori whispered, pulling his jacket over his shoulders and pulling on his boots. Hesitantly he headed back out the door throwing his hood over his head before going out into the blizzard. He took one last look back at Deidara's house before he headed down the street to his own home.

"Sleep well, hn..." he murmured to the closed door, smiling a little yet through his sudden loneliness. With a sigh, the blond pushed himself to his feet, collecting his clothes and dropping them in the corner of his room as he switched to pajamas. Deidara returned to the kitchen, wondering at how the house, normally comforting, a retreat, suddenly seemed to eerily quiet. He put away the plates and turned off the lights, crawling under his own sheets with a yawn. Even though he was alone, he smiled as he drifted off, a certain redhead on his mind.

* * *

Reisha: Stupid high school... Stupid school nights. Always messed up my plans, too. Each new chapter is a little longer than the last, though, innit? God, at this rate we're gonna end up with massive textwalls, for as long as this story goes on... Anyhow, as always, critiques and reviews are greatly appreciated. In honor of the first sex scene of the fanfic, reviewers get rainbowcake in all it's delicious, technicolor glory, garnished with Peeps left over from Easter. I got way too many of them, anyhow.

Oh, and please check back next week. Who knows what could happen? Perhaps things aren't quite as wonderful as they appear, who can say... After all, what's a good story without some drama and action, hmm? Hehehe... Oh no, don't mind the evil laughter. Don't worry in the least, please. There's nothing to worry about... maybe... ^. .^


	4. All I Want

Reisha: Happy friday, all! For those of you who are regular readers, you probably noticed that this chapter is a week late... That's my fault. I've been fighting a nasty cold on top of preparing for college finals, and everything built up. But, I have good news. As an apology and to get us back on track, I'll be posting Chapter 5 later tonight, as soon as I finish the edits. So please, sit back and enjoy. ^. .^

* * *

Deidara usually wasn't a morning person, but a few moments after his alarm went off he pushed himself up with more energy than usual. His mother, recently returned from her night shift, glanced at him in surprise, smiled. She had been worried to see her son pull away from relationships... That he had a friend now was reassuring, and Sasori was apparently a good influence on him. The blond wished his mother goodbye and stepped out quickly toward the redhead's house and school, the hint of a smile turning the corners of his mouth. Perhaps school wasn't particularly exciting for him… But Deidara couldn't help the excitement, the grin that spread across his face, as he drew nearer to Sasori's house.

At first he didn't see the approaching group, didn't notice the tall, broad senior walking behind the identical twins as they crossed the street and came up behind him until one of them spoke.

"Well, well... it's Sasori's newest plaything, Ukon," Sakon laughed and slipped forward to set an arm over Deidara's shoulder. Deidara felt his stomach sink at that voice but hid his uneasiness, stepping away from that touch with a dark glance over at the bead-wearing twin, glancing back at the other as he chuckled in reply.

" What, waiting for your little fuck-buddy psycho to come see you? It won't be long before he throws you away," Jirobo laughed, the sound nearly a roar as he jogged forward and turned, peering down at the short blond before him. The senior grabbed Deidara by the shirt and lifted him easily off his feet. "What say we send Akasuna a little message?" A cold knot rested in the blond's stomach, but he masked it behind his more accustomed flippancy.

What's wrong, brotherfuckers? I'm too big and scary for you, so you've gotta call in the dumb muscle?" Glancing around with feigned calm, he took stock of the situation. They were spread out around him... The blond was confident in his abilities against one, even two targets at once by himself, but a monster like Jirobo added into the mix... His jaw tightened. He didn't like his odds, but he wasn't going to take whatever these three planned to dish out without a fight.

Deidara's body had gone limp to make himself harder to lift, more of a dead weight, but suddenly his knee jerked up directly into Jirobo's groin. Almost immediately the giant senior doubled over with a groan of pain. Striking a nerve between the giant's thumb and palm, the blond freed himself from the surprise-weakened grip with a wrenching of his body, stutter-stepping back. Grabbing Sakon's wrist and twisting, Deidara yanked the limb sharply up between his shoulderblades, his other hand twisted tight into the beaded necklace the twin he planned to use as a shield wore to distinguish himself. His captive hissed in pain, struggled against the hold… Even if Deidara was a little taller, they were close enough in size that the blond was fighting to hold him back. "I grew up on a fucking army base, you son of a bitch. You think I can't fight just because I laugh at everyone? Hn?" he growled.

Ukon was quick to respond to his twin's distress, slipping behind the blond, tightening a headlock around his throat. "You take us too lightly, blondie," the younger twin hissed against Deidara's ear, wrenching the blond's head back sharply. Sakon, took the opportunity, glanced back at his brother for just a second before suddenly twisting about. The twins combined strength threw the blond directly into the fence before Sasori's house. Sakon gave Deidara no time to recover, closing quickly and bringing a fist hard into his jaw, while his other slammed hard into his stomach.

"Your Akasuna isn't here to help you now, you dumb shit… We have you outnumbered." Sakon grabbed Deidara, breathless and stunned, by the hair and threw him to the ground in the driveway. He straddled and pinned the blond abruptly, unleashing a barrage of punches to the blond's face and upper chest. It was only the appearance of a red-haired girl, with eyes an unusual shade of tan, and her roughly voiced annoyance that stopped him at last.

"Sakon, you dumbshit, let's go already. I'm fucking tired of waiting for you boys to play your masculinity games. Hurry up." Sakon sighed and gave Deidara a wicked grin before standing and moving away quickly, chuckling as the blond lay beaten and stunned.

Sasori stepped outside, dressed and ready to go, only a minute or so later. The sight that met him, though, made him stop dead for a long moment. "Dei… Deidara..." He yelled, running instantly to the blond's side, dropping to his knees. "What... what happened... to you?" He set a hand against the blond's cheek, brows lowering alittle as concern spread over his expression. The blond coughed harshly, wincing a little- a cracked rib?- as he forced himself up on his elbows and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He wasn't surprised to see a streak of blood when he pulled it away... Deidara could taste it in his mouth, too. With a groan he sat up and shook his throbbing head slowly.

"Sonsabitches jumped me… hn…" he ground out a little thickly, fuzzily, too busy probing at his face and assessing his injuries to see Sasori glance up, to note the anger that gleamed in his eyes at the sight of the four walking away. He'd be bruised up pretty good... cut lip... his left eye was already starting to swell closed, too. He sighed, rubbing at his stomach and slowly trying to get his legs under himself. _Mom's not going to be happy to see this,_ he thought to himself. He blocked out most of the pain instinctively, accustomed to it, used to having to get right back up. "Sasori... help me up?" he asked slowly, surprised to find himself a little dizzy. Sakon must have dealt some harder punches than he'd originally thought. The redhead's eyes narrowed some as he slid an arm behind Deidara's shoulders to steady him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want you to get involved with this," Sasori said, reaching up to wipe at the blood streaking Deidara's face with his sleeve. He was fighting the urge to go after them, could feel his blood beginning to boil. Deidara had gotten hurt because of him... "Let's get you back home, Deidara... I am _NOT_ letting you go to school like this." He said softly, worry shadowing his face and guilt tearing at him, knowing exactly why they had done this. They had gone after Deidara only to hurt him.

"I'm arright... Less'go," the blond argued, blinking hard to try and clear the lingering fuzziness from the edges of his vision, shaking his head a little to try and silence the ringing in his ears. He could still walk, they hadn't broken anything... There was no reason he shouldn't go to school, as far as Deidara was concerned. Showing up absent would only let Orochimaru's little posse bask in their ill-won victory, anyway, and he had no intention of letting them think he was scared, was hiding. That had never helped him in the past.

"Deidara... you need to go home. You're a mess. Please listen to me," the redhead sighed furrowing his brow a little in concern. He was so stubborn… "You're not alright at all."

Stubbornly the blond pulled away from Sasori's supporting arm, leaning on the fence he'd been slammed roughly into only a few moments ago as he glanced back over his shoulder. "C'mon," he said, pausing to try and swallow a cough with little success. "We're gonna be late..." Deidara refused to acknowledge any of the pain. He had to be strong, didn't want to give anyone, especially Sakon and his friends any reason to think otherwise.

"Deidara…" Sasori whispered, moving to block the unsteady blond's way. "I'm going to take care of you. Trust me, please..." He murmured, turning his eyes away for just a moment. Seeing him like this was tearing him apart. Glancing back, Sasori held out his hand to Deidara, smiling just a little despite it all. "I'm not going to let you go to school, not like this."

The blond looked down at himself slowly... As much as he hated to admit it, Sasori was right. He was a mess... But the blond wasn't looking forward to explaining all this to his mom, especially because she was probably asleep by now after having worked all night. With a sigh he let his head sag forward a little, giving in to the redhead. Only he would ever see the side of the blond that wasn't sardonic and biting, or stubbornly iron-willed. "Arright... hn," he finally mumbled, trying to force his left eye open before giving up. It was already too swollen. Sasori smiled just a little, slipping the blond's arm over his own shoulders and putting an arm around his waist to support him as they made their way back. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Deidara, so badly beaten… It made him sick that anyone could hurt him like that for no good reason.

Deidara kept his eyes... well, eye... straight ahead, caught up in his own thoughts. Even if he had been outnumbered, he hated having been taken down so easily. He hoped that he'd at least given Sakon's arm a good wrench before his damn brother and that fucking bear Jirobo had jumped into the mix… At least the senior would likely have a parting gift to think about from the fight. It was only a few minutes, even with the blond stumbling clumsily every once in awhile until they reached Deidara's house. Sasori reached to open the door, helping the other inside. Sasori honestly didn't trust himself enough to go to school right now. If Sakon showed his face... there was no telling what he would do to him. A few moments after the door opened, the blond's mother appeared, sleepy-eyed and in an oversized shirt and sleep pants, barefoot. She seemed to come awake almost immediately at the sight, closing the distance and pushing back Deidara's fringe, taking stock of his injuries with a serious turn to her mouth. "What happened here?" she said, shooting her gaze over to Sasori for a moment, inquisitive but not accusatory, even as the blond maintained to her again that he was alright, the assertion promptly ignored. The redhead was silent for a long moment, guilt again returning to his face.

"He was waiting for me outside my house and some people from school jumped him. I didn't see in time to do anything. I... I'm sorry." He muttered, obvious hurt spreading over his face at the failure. He didn't want to tell her just why they had gone after Deidara... His history with the people of the school might change her mind about the kind of person he was. "I would have done something but I... was too late..." He hung his head, and sighed. "I'm sorry," he repeated again.

The woman smiled, shook her head a little at the apology as she reached behind the two of them to push the door closed. "Don't apologize... You've done wonderfully. Thank you for helping him get home, Sasori." She rested a hand on the redhead's shoulder before steering her son further inside against his complaints, overriding them with the practice of someone used to them, letting him go when he said he could take care of the cuts himself. "That boy..." she murmured to herself, hearing the bathroom door close. The woman shook her head again and turned back to Sasori with a hint of a smile on her lips. "You must be a special one if Dei let you out-stubborn him and bring him home," she said. She'd seen her son after enough fights to know that losing made him incredibly hard-headed, incredibly self-conscious.

"I... guess you could say that," Sasori said with the beginnings of a hesitant smile. He couldn't help but feel bad for what had happened, though... The redhead found himself sitting on the couch, staring at his own hands for a long while. "I'll try and keep a better eye on him from now on. I know how important he is," he promised, smile widening a bit at the double meaning. He was more important to Sasori than anything else in the world.

"Thank you. It's been a long time since he's gotten into a fight, but it's good to know that someone's looking out for him," she smiled as she sat next to him.

"I don't trust myself to face the guys at school who did it..."

She listened, nodding slowly in understanding. "I can't call you in absent to the school, but... do you want me to call your grandmother and tell her you're over here?"

"Yes, please," he said softly, looking over at the bathroom where Deidara was. "I... can leave if you want me to. You probably don't need my help to take care of him…" Sasori looked out the window for a long while, staring at the blanket of white that seemed to be everywhere. All he could think about was getting revenge on those bastards that hurt his Deidara... but he had to force himself to calm down.

The blue-eyed woman smiled. "It's alright, I don't mind. You're probably one of the only ones that could keep him from trying to leave and get to school, the state he's in," she chuckled, standing and moving to the kitchen. Almost as if on cue, the lock turned over and Deidara emerged, still looking fuzzy but no longer bleeding, the worst of his cuts tended to and bandaged. His mother cut him off as he opened his mouth to speak, knowing well what he was going to say. "No, you're not going to school with a concussion," she said dryly, handing the blond an ice pack to take down some of the swelling around his eye. Shaking her head, she looked past her son to his friend. "Sasori, could you help get him to lie down, please, while I call the school?"

"Of… of course," he said, getting up from where he sat and putting an arm around Deidara's shoulders, guiding him to the couch in the living room and helping him onto it. The blond mumbled half-coherent protest, but didn't resist. "See? I'm not the only one that thinks it's a bad idea to go to school with a damn concussion," he chuckled softly, running a hand back through his hair. "Just relax for now. We can get back to school tomorrow." Sasori sat on the floor, leaning back against the couch some.

Deidara sighed a little as he pressed the cold pack to his swollen eye, still perturbed that no one would let him leave. The blond let go of his dark thoughts a little, though, nearly purring at the feeling of having the redhead close by. He let his head fall a little to the side, good eye half closed as Deidara reached his free hand toward Sasori. Even as annoyed as he was... and tired, for some reason, now that he was lying down, very tired... he smiled at him gently. "Thanks, Sasori...." he murmured, yawned, voice thickened this time by sleep.

"No problem." Sasori reached to set a hand on the other's, a smile coming to his lips.

"Love you... hn..."

As he watched Deidara's sleeping face, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful he was. Even so badly beaten up, he maintained a beauty that made it hard not to stare. "Love you too, Dei." He whispered as his fingers tangled with the blond's. There was a long moment where he didn't dare move, was content to just watch him.

A few more minutes passed before Deidara's mother emerged from the kitchen to stand behind the couch. She smiled down at her son for a moment, eyes narrowed a little... She hated when he came home like this, bruised, cut, but the blond boy was stubborn, as stubborn as his father had been, and tried so hard to be strong for both himself and for her. "Your grandma called you in, Sasori," she murmured quietly, pulling a few strands of blond hair from Deidara's face. "...I can see Dei's in good hands. I'm going to try and catch a nap. If you need anything, just knock, okay?" She headed for her room, shut the door softly behind her. It wasn't ideal, working the night shift... It meant she didn't have much time at home, not much time with her son. But for now, at least, it was what she had to do for both of them to get by.

Sasori watched her go, listened for the door to shut before moving to sit at the blond's side. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this Deidara…" he whispered, knowing full well that the other wasn't able to hear him. "I love you so much." Even in his sleep, Deidara mumbled a little and cuddled a little closer to Sasori's warmth. He didn't hear a word of what the redhead said... But having him there, nearby, was comfort enough. Having him nearby made things feel right. Sasori leaned down to kiss the other's lips gently before getting up again. Vengeance against Sakon wouldn't solve anything; it would only make things worse. And in any case, he didn't want to deal with the burden of having seriously hurt another person, even if they deserved it, again. Sasori muttered something under his breath, setting a hand on his own shoulder for a second as he remembered. A frown turned his mouth at the memory of just why everyone called him Akasuna. Never again, though... he wouldn't allow that other self to take him over, ever again.

Deidara slept for a little more than an hour before his brow furrowed. With a groan, the blond lifted a hand to his brow at the headache throbbing behind his forehead and almost immediately hissed as he pressed too hard on a tender bruise. Despite all that, though, his head did feel clearer... Cracking one eye open, but narrowed against the light in the room, he looked around a little groggily. "Sasori?..."

The redhead was pulled out of his daze at the sound of his name. Sasori smiled softly, kneeling at Deidara's side and bringing a hand up to rest on his cheek. "Yeah?" He whispered, peering into blue for a long while. The blond smiled a little as the Sasori's face filled his view, both eyes opening a little wider... The swelling in his left was finally starting to go down, though he'd still have quite the shiner to show. Deidara didn't deserve one bit of what had happened, Sasori thought… It tore him apart to see the blond like this. All he'd ever wanted was someone to love and care for, to make it so he wasn't alone... Now that he'd found that Deidara, he wanted to protect it at all costs.

Blinking, Deidara lifted a hand to cover Sasori's, turning his eyes to the other's arm and running his fingers over it experimentally, as though reassuring himself of something… The sensation made Sasori shiver a little. Finally coming fully awake, the blond laughed quietly to himself, at himself, despite the throbbing behind his eyebrows. "I just had the weirdest damn dream ever, hn," he mumbled, rubbing gently at his own eyes. The redhead raised an eyebrow quizzically, tilted his head some in silent question. Whatever it was, it sure seemed to have been an odd one, judging by how Deidara was acting now.

"You were a living puppet... and I had mouths on my hands, hn," the blond said, still shaking his head a little at the sheer weirdness of it all. Seriously, hand-mouths? He must have gotten hit harder than he'd realized. "...And we went to this random city in the desert where I flew around on a giant clay bird and threw bombs at people." He laughed quietly to himself. Yeah, he'd had a lot of weird dreams... But that one took the cake by a long shot. Sasori could only stare, absolutely dumbfounded.

"A living puppet?! How the hell does that even work?" He asked with a laugh, shaking his head too. "You have the weirdest imagination, Deidara." He said and moved to sit next to him again.

"Damned if I know," Deidara laughed, pushing himself up on his elbows, though he nodded in agreement. He did have a strange imagination, and a strange sense of humor, too... Perhaps it came from having moved around so much when he was little, he'd never know.

"And mouths on your hands?" He raised an eyebrow for a moment at a random yet extremely dirty mental image, but suddenly shook his head. Both the blond's eyebrows jerked up suddenly at the expression that flitted across Sasori's face before his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"What're you thinking of, you perv? Hn?" Even as he tried to feign seriousnessness, a grin tugged stubbornly at the edges of his mouth. Sasori shook his head again and tried hard to feign innocence.

"I'm... not thinking of anything_ that_ way..." he mumbled, but couldn't help the blush that came to his cheeks. He was too damn easy for Deidara to read. Everyone else struggled to see beyond his calm, expressionless face… Only Deidara had succeeded. "Damnit! How the hell do you know what I'm thinking?!" Sasori murmured and chuckled softly, gently pushing on his shoulder. The blond grinned even though it stretched the scab on his cut lip, not caring at the moment.

"You're a bad liar," he chuckled, grunted as he pushed himself up slowly to sit beside the redhead, leaning against him a little, and against the backrest, as the blood rushed from his head. With a sigh, he let his head fall back and peered at Sasori from the corner of his eye. "Really, though... when there's no one else around, your face is really easy to read, hn." One corner of his mouth lifted. "'Specially when you get a perverted gleam in your eyes," he laughed, lifting a hand palm-first and wiggling his fingers a little at the redhead. He had some idea of what had been on his mind at the mention of his weird dream-hand-mouths.

"Oh, shush," Sasori said, leaning to nibble at the side of his hand with a small chuckle. "I can't help but get those kinds of ideas when you're around..." he confessed with a hint of a flush touching his cheeks. Sasori brought his hand up to tangle his fingers with the hand he'd just bit. "You're too damn beautiful for your own good, you know." He whispered, smiling at him. Deidara snorted in disbelief, though he was more than happy to tangle his fingers into Sasori's. He paused for a moment to admire the way they fit together, the way the redhead's paler skin contrasted with his. It was strange, being called beautiful... Before he'd moved here, he'd had people who seemed interested in him, perhaps even attracted to him, but only Sasori had ever called him beautiful.

"I appreciate you saying so," he laughed softly, shifting to rest his head on the other's shoulder. "…even though I'm a mess."

"You're still beautiful to me." He said softly and brought an arm around his waist, pulling him nearer. For a while he was silent, thinking for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak. "I promise, Deidara…. on everything that we have, our friendship, and on our relationship… I won't let them hurt you ever again." He hugged the blond closer, as tight as he dared with Deidara's cracked rib. Deidara lifted his free arm to snake around Sasori's shoulders, turning to rest his bruised face against the redhead's shoulder with a slow sigh. When he was here, together with Sasori, it didn't matter if he was in pain, or if he was annoyed or sad or angry... When Sasori was next to him, everything else ceased to be important and he was content.

"Just... promise me that you won't try to go after them alone, okay?" he finally murmured. "I don't want them to gang up on you without someone there to watch your back... hn..." He was worried for the redhead, knew that they wouldn't hesitate to do Sasori what they had done to him, or worse. After all, he was just the class clown, simply a tool to get to the redhead. Deidara pressed his lips together. He wouldn't let them use him to get to Sasori again. He would not lose to them again, not without taking them down, too.

"I won't. I promise, Deidara," he whispered. Sasori's free hand rested against his left shoulder again, for just a second. Deidara still didn't know about his secret... Maybe next time the opportunity arose he would show him, but not now. "I just want to see you get better quickly... Seeing you hurt like this rips me apart." He said, eyes falling to the floor for a long while.

Deidara smiled a little, lifted his head to kiss Sasori's cheek gently. "Don't worry about me," he murmured, nuzzling the redhead's jaw before laying his head down against his shoulder again. "Nothing's broken, and I heal fast, hn." All the damage Sakon and his backup had done was superficial, nothing worse than a cracked rib and afew deep bruises. The one on his stomach would take longest to heal, he guessed, but that shouldn't bother him too badly. Anyway, even his head was clearer, though the blond thought he'd take some aspirin for the headache in a while... It had been only a mild concussion, after all. He would look a mess tomorrow... Deidara was determined that not even Sasori would keep him home for a second day because of this... and get plenty of strange looks, but the damage he'd sustained looked far worse than it really was. In any case, the cuts and bruises didn't matter… Not so long as he had Sasori. If that was what he had to face to stay with the redhead, it was a price he was more than willing to pay.

* * *

Reisha: Now that I think of it, it's probably better that chapters four and five are being posted around the same time... As I'm sure you'll see, the next one was more about our silly boys having... ehem... fun, as opposed to actually furthering the plot. Well, you only have a little while until you can read for yourself. ^. .^ In the meantime, as always, please read, review, and prepare your minds for what is to come... It's going to get interesting, and some rules are bound to be broken.


	5. Tangled Up In You

Reisha: Phew... Here you folks go, chapter five. And with this we're back on track. This scene, I fully and freely admit, is the result of waaay too much coffee on Kira's part, and far too much sugar and not enough sleep (seeing as I'm not generally nocturnal) on mine. From here on out, you can count on seeing our boys having "fun" fairly often... They're hardly shy anymore, it seems. xD Enjoy.~

* * *

It was true, Deidara healed quickly, and he was extremely stubborn. Even with the bruises that remained- most of his cuts had been small ones, barely noticeable once they'd been cleaned and had started healing- he insisted on showing up to school the next day. Sasori couldn't help but shake his head at the blond sitting next to him. So much had happened so recently… First the whole fiasco with his misplaced joke, and their moment in the snow and after, their confessions… their first time together… Sasori grinned some at that memory, allowing it to replay though his mind. He'd meant to only remember it a little, but the redhead's thoughts ran away with him, recalling the sights and sounds more strongly until he could hardly get his mind off of it. His eyes lifted to the clock on the wall as the lunch bell rang and the class emptied. Lunch was a thirty-minute period. They could... Wait. It was a damn school. _Their_ school. They couldn't just... Sasori mumbled to himself, shaking his head, trying to push the idea away, failing as he felt his body responding to his mind. _Damn it all._ Sasori leaned over closer to the blond as he packed up. "Meet me in the bathroom by the math rooms in about two minutes," he whispered before heading out. Deidara's brow rose in confusion at the quiet command as he watched the redhead go. Sasori was hardly able to believe what he was thinking of, what he was planning. What the hell was he thinking?!

Deidara took his time packing up his sketchbook before standing. Already the buildings were mostly empty from everyone streaming towards the cafeteria. The blond grinned at a straggler as he turned up the stairs, chuckling to himself at her surprised response. Already he'd healed quite a bit, leaving only the three worst bruises, the ones on his stomach, at his jaw and his black eye... But those were apparently startling enough to get a reaction and speculative whispers from passers-by. Pushing the door to the bathrooms open, Deidara glanced around curiously. "Sasori?" he called, voice echoing a little around the smooth surfaces in the bathroom. He grunted softly in surprise as the redhead grabbed at his hand to abruptly pull him over, lips pressed to Deidara's as he reached to lock the door to the bathroom with a soft click (though as to why there was a lock on the bathroom door at all, he had no idea.)

He placed a hand on either side of the blond's head and leaned up into the kiss a little more. "We don't have a whole lot of time, unfortunately." He mumbled, pulling out of his shirt and tossing it aside, pausing a moment before reaching his hands to set against the other's stomach, avoiding his bruise as he bared Deidara's chest, as well. For a long moment the blond was utterly stunned at what the redhead seemed to be suggesting… demanding… simply stood there blinking dumbly down at Sasori, before instinct took over from his surprise-frozen brain. Distantly, he was aware of just how much trouble they'd be in if they were caught... But the sight of the redhead before him, shirtless chest pressed against his own bared skin, replaced the caution with a sudden reckless desire. The risk only heated his blood more quickly, made him reach out to clutch at Sasori's shoulders and pull him close into a hungry kiss. With a sound that was almost a growl, he bit at the redhead's lower lip, amazed at himself and at how the other could so quickly make the blond need him.

Sasori rested his hands at the other's sides as he leaned up into the kiss. Mumbling softly, his hands dropped to work at the other's pants, allowing them to simply fall open and away. Sasori moved his hips against Deidara's, sighing a little as he felt himself quickly succumbing to the desire raging through him like fire. He needed the blond so badly it was nearly impossible to think of anything else. Sasori's fingertips slid beneath his boxers to run over his length teasingly, his tongue slipping out to run over the other's lips. Deidara closed his eyes for a moment, parting his lips to run his own tongue along Sasori's even as he groaned softly and his hips gave a little jerk into the touch. Blindly he palmed a hand down the redhead's chest and stomach, somehow managing to avoid the bruise there until he found the button and zipper of Sasori's pants. He undid them deftly, not bothering to push the fabric away, letting the clothing fall open in the front as, with a bit of a sly smile, the blond's fingers dove into his pants to give his sensitive flesh a firm stroke and earn a sharp gasp in return.

Sasori left off his teasing against Deidara's length to push away his restricting clothing a little further to gather around his knees, eyes looking up at the blond as he did. Deidara always had a way of touching in just the right way that sent him needing more. Sasori's hands pushed at Deidara pants as well enough to free him from the restriction. The blond shivered a little, suddenly aware of how cold it was in the bathrooms, but that did nothing to cool the heat racing mad through his blood. No longer restricted by fabric, the blond rested his free had on the back of Sasori's neck, at the same time steadying him and pulling him a little closer while his other grasped the redhead's length and stroked at a steady pace, passing his thumb over the other's smooth tip every time his hand neared. They both knew they didn't have enough time to just play around… Time was of the essence… but Deidara couldn't help but play with Sasori a little, and the redhead couldn't stop himself from melting into that contact with a sigh and quiet, shuddering groan.

The redhead forced his eyes open to look at Deidara after a few moments longer, needing a second to compose himself. "We should hurry up and finish up before it gets too late," he mumbled thickly, eyes glazed over with lust and desire. His hand stopped Deidara's teasing, pulling it away as he turned, certain that the red diamond shape on his shoulder with the red scorpion in the middle was visible but not caring... He would explain later. Right now he needed relief that he was certain only Deidara could give. "When… ever you're ready." He muttered over his shoulder between pants.

"Alright, hn," Deidara murmured huskily, resting his hands on the redhead's hips and pulling him back, bending his own knees a little to line himself up with Sasori's entrance. Deidara drew a deep breath, the air shuddering in his throat, trying to get control of himself before slowly pressing his hips forward, drawing the redhead back in the same motion. Sasori gasped sharply at the intrusion, bringing an arm up and around the other's neck while his other hand rested atop one of the blond's, fingers tightening around Deidara's. The blond clenched his teeth, ignoring the throbbing in his bruised jaw, to muffle a groan at the intense heat, maddening pressure of his body around him. He didn't pause until he was fully sheathed, shivering at the sensation as he made himself wait a moment, eyeing the scorpion tattoo on the other's shoulder with lust-bright eyes before bowing his head to press a kiss into the center of that diamond.

Sasori felt the other's lips press against his skin, felt Deidara's length buried within and he couldn't help but groan softly. He adjusted gradually, the slight pain to melting away into pleasure until the redhead swallowed hard, took a deep breath and nodded his readiness. The blond felt Sasori relax some around him, and took it as his cue. Slowly he withdrew, stopping just short of freeing himself completely before pressing back in again with a grunt. "God... Sasori..." he muttered a little harshly against the redhead's shoulder, loosening his grip on his self-control just enough to find a rhythm. He couldn't stop himself now... Instinct had taken over, fed by lust and pleasure, and pushed him well past the point of no return. He bit gently into the ridge of the redhead's shoulder to muffle himself, This, all of this... Having Sasori close, sheathing him, in so forbidden a place... it only made his hunger more intense. The redhead bit his bottom lip, fighting away a groan as it rose in his throat.

"Shi-... Hnn... Deidara…" He whimpered, closing his eyes tightly, rocking back against the blond's every return. Already so close, he felt that coil starting to tighten as Deidara began to move in and out of his body. "F-faster." He murmured, gritting his teeth alittle to keep himself from crying aloud. They were still in a public place, he reminded himself... They couldn't make too much noise without getting found out. Deidara responded with a deep growl from his chest, sinking his teeth a little deeper into Sasori's shoulder as his pace increased. He gripped almost convulsively at the redhead's hips, trying to keep himself from giving in completely, from calling the other's name through his pleasure. Nearly gasping with the tightness starting to form in the pit of his stomach behind the ache of his bruise, the blond slipped a hand forward to grip Sasori's length, pumping in time with his own quick thrusts.

Sasori paused for a moment, closing his eyes tightly as he felt himself finally snap. A shuddering gasp escaped his lips as pleasure overtook him. It took every single ounce of restraint not to scream the other's name as his climax wiped every single rational thought away, replaced by the sensations filling him completely. The blond felt Sasori's release, only had time for a few more quick thrusts before his own flooded over him. He buried his face in the crook of the redhead's neck with a strangled whimper as his throat tightened, too much to let any sound escape, for a moment too tight even to breathe. For a moment he merely stood there, body shuddering with his climax before they both finally relaxed, Deidara loosing a slow sigh. For a moment all either could do was pant heavily, try to get their breathing back under control and pull their thoughts together.

Even though he knew they only had a little while left until they would be expected in class, Deidara took a moment to drape his arms forward around Sasori's chest and nuzzle the side of his neck. Smiling, chuckling just a little, he couldn't help but ask the question that came to mind. "Feeling better... hn?"

Sasori sighed alittle, straightening and leaned back against Deidara. "Yeah... You?" He asked, pausing to raise an eyebrow as he glanced behind him. "Wait… you shouldn't have to even ask that question." Deidara only grinned in response as the other shook his head, checked at the time. They had five minutes left. "Should... probably hurry and get to class before anyone gets suspicious," Sasori mumbled, hesitantly pulling away to tug his pants up. Deidara bent to pull up his pants and nearly threw his shirt on over his head, dressed as though nothing had happened- though his face was yet a little flushed, his breath still coming in soft pants- within a few seconds. Suddenly, though, something came to Sasori's mind. One eye twitched a little as the redhead pulled on his shirt and grabbed a couple paper towels to clean up his mess. Anyone would have a rude awakening if they had accidentally stepped there… Sasori couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Sakon's reaction of doing just that.

Laughing softly to himself, the taller blond grabbed a few towels of his own and bent to help. Swiping up the last bit of 'evidence,' he grinned at Sasori, still coming down a bit from his high. Leaving the paper in the trash, he swung his backpack up onto his shoulders, taking a last moment to run his fingers back through that messy red hair. "Love you, Sasori," he whispered, the words meant only for the two of them. The redhead looked over at the blond for a moment before drawing closer for a quick kiss.

"Love you too, Dei," he said softly, unlocking the door before slipping out into the busy hall. He cast a last glance back over his shoulder, a quick nod to Deidara before vanishing into the crowd with a sigh.

The blond waited just a little while, just in case, before emerging from the bathroom. It was an odd sensation, being out in public, surrounded by so many people, after the moment he'd just had with Sasori. It almost made him laugh, but the blond held in his mirth, snorting as though at some private joke... No one paid it any mind.

Deidara was in a good mood for his remaining classes, too relaxed to be as obnoxious as his reputation painted him, usually. Even so, he was relieved to be released from his last class a few minutes before the bell, making his way downstairs to wait for Sasori so they could walk home together. Sasori was waiting out front when Deidara appeared, a wide smile lighting his face when he saw the blond. Just seeing Deidara was enough to put him in a good mood. Things seemed right as they fell into step beside each other, quiet for a while until they made it off campus.

The memory of the mark on the redhead's shoulder had stayed in Deidara's mind. He recalled seeing Sasori reach to his shoulder more than once in the past... He couldn't help but wonder what its significance was. He managed to contain his curiosity until all the other walkers had gone their separate ways to leave just the two of them. Finally, he could take it no more. "Hey, Sasori... What's with the scorpion, hn? On your shoulder," he asked, lifting a brow inquisitively. The redhead smiled… He'd known it would come up sooner or later.

"It's... kinda a long story. My name, though... it means 'scorpion,'" he said, watching the ground as he walked. "It's strange but... it's like there's another side of me that wants to be let out. The tattoo... I guess is just another reminder that he's there." Sasori's gaze shifted to the side for a second. "When I get... too angry... it tends to take over and I become someone else, someone destructive," he mumbled. "Akasuna was the name they all gave me after I attacked Sasuke. I don't call myself that, but it's rather the name that I gave my other self. I'm almost scared that he's going to surface again, and end up hurting someone like I did Uchiha."

Deidara was quiet as he listened, absorbing this new information. Another side to Sasori... _Like a split personality almost?,_ he wondered before shrugging to himself. It wasn't important, in the end... Even if he did become, somehow, 'another person,' he would still be Sasori... his Sasori. The blond rested a hand reassuringly on the other's shoulder, smiling a little. "If that happens, I'll help you get the other you under control, hn," he promised. Somehow, he was confident that the redhead wouldn't hurt him, if it could be at all helped. He walked in silence for a few more steps before he seemed to remember something, smile spreading into a full-fledged grin as he turned his face to the other. "Hey, Sasori... I asked my mom this morning if it'd be alright for you to spend the night, since it's friday. She said it was fine, if your grandma okayed it." Sasori glanced over to meet blue eyes with his own.

"I can ask," he said with a nod, grinning to match Deidara's expression. He'd never been able to stay the night with another person before, had always slept alone. Before long, Sasori saw his house come into view and turned to the blond "I'll be right back," Sasori whispered, coming back out a couple seconds later. "She said it was alright!" He said and nodded, reaching for the other's hand. The blond grinned wide, glad as he tangled his fingers into Sasori's. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had someone over... Perhaps he never had. To be completely honest, he wasn't sure either what was usually done at sleepovers... But he knew that there was quite a collection of movies at his house, and in any case he was always glad to have more time with the redhead. It always seemed that their moments together were stolen, over too quickly. Having the chance to just be was just wonderful.

Sasori grinned, looking down at their hands for a second and chuckled alittle. "So... what's next?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head. "I haven't really been able to do anything like this..." Sasori flushed alittle and smiled softly, hoping Deidara had an idea in mind.

"I think all you'll need is a change of clothes, unless you wanna bring a movie or something, hn," he said, thinking before he smiled helplessly and shrugged. What did it matter, really, if they did a sleepover 'the right way,' as long as they had fun? "Mom said she'd pick up some junk food for us while she was running errands, too, before work," he added. It had actually been surprising, how enthusiastic she had been... Almost as though she were the one having a friend over instead of him. Perhaps it was just that she wanted to encourage him to let people in again, after having held himself at a distance for so long.

"Alright." He said with a nod, "I'll be right back again." He said, running back into the house to grab some clothes before appearing again. "Should probably get going." He said with a smile and a slight laugh. "Before I think of something else that I need to bring." He said and nodded. Deidara laughed, nodded in agreement as he fell into step with the redhead towards his own house.

The door was open when they arrived, the blond's mother carrying in the last of her groceries, pausing to grin when she saw the two coming down the street. "I'll be out of your hair in a little bit. They called me in early today," she called, closing the trunk of the car with an elbow, arms full. "Make yourself at home, Sasori," the woman smiled at him as they drew closer, stepping inside to unload the bags she carried.

"Let me help you with those." Sasori called as he went to help unpack and put away the groceries she's carried in. When all the food was put away he looked over at Deidara for a moment with a smile. "You... didn't have to go through all this trouble." He looked back at his mother as he spoke. She smiled at the redhead, and at Deidara who'd also lent a hand.

"I needed to go grocery shopping soon, anyway. Thanks for the help, though. Made everything go faster." The woman shook her head a little at the two. For so long, her son hadn't let anyone in... and now he had a friend, a close friend, and from what she had seen a good person. She was glad that Deidara finally seemed to be starting to heal... the loss had hit him hard. The blue-eyed woman glanced at her watch. "I need to get going, but like I said, make yourself at home," she grinned, pausing once more in the doorway to call out "Be good" before the door closed behind her.

Sasori was tempted to make a snarky comment at her parting sentence but shook his head and sighed. "Well... what do you want to do first?" He asked as he shifted his eyes to look at Deidara again, was met with a shrug. It really didn't matter though, because now they could spend time together without worrying about having to leave suddenly... at least for today, and that time was precious.

* * *

Reisha: ...Yeah, it's official... Kira and I are pervs, and you ain't seen nothin' yet. Leave it to caffeine, sugar and insomnia to help create a scene like that. xD It's probably better that Dei's mom doesn't know just how naughty our boys are... But at least they cleaned up after themselves. -nod- And, hey, there's even a little-little plot mixed in with the sex, what a concept. ^. .^ Anywho, read, review, and have a lovely week, all. Until next friday!~


	6. Water

Reisha: Y'know, when Kira suggested turning this roleplay into a fanfiction, I knew how many chapters were going to have sex in them... But now it's really starting to sink in. Hehe. What can I say, though? Deidara and Sasori are just a couple of sexy, horny boys. Read on, my friends.

They'd spent much of the day just hanging out, talking, laughing. Deidara was glad of the time together without having to worry about time or other people seeing... Things felt right when he could just be. They'd ended up putting on a movie after the sun had gone down, lounging together on the couch to watch. The blond looked over as the credits rolled, a little surprised to find Sasori asleep. He smiled a little, reached to stroke the other's hair as he shifted himself slowly so as not to wake him. Laying the other gently back along the couch, Deidara turned off the TV before heading to the bathroom... A shower sounded great after everything that had happened that day. Perhaps it was oversight or just laziness that had him leave the door unlocked as he stripped down and leaned into the shower to turn the water on... Though, Sasori was asleep and his mom wasn't home. It wasn't as though anyone was going to walk in on him.

The blond sighed contentedly at the touch of warm water, closing his eyes and tilting his head back to let it run down his throat and chest before pushing his head under the spray. He let his mind wander as he relaxed, smiling some as thoughts of a certain redhead came to him. Deidara couldn't help but chuckle softly at the memory of their 'adventure' in the bathroom. God... Sasori was always beautiful, as far as the blond was concerned, but like that... He mumbled softly to himself as remembered hunger stirred in his veins. Eyes still closed and visions of the redhead in his mind's eye, Deidara's hand drifted, almost as though of its own accord, to his sensitive flesh, running his fingertips slowly towards his own tip. He sighed softly, leaning one shoulder against the tiled wall of the shower as he shifted his hand to trail along his underside before gripping and stroking himself slowly, firmly, imagining that it was the other's hands on him and moaning Sasori's name under his breath.

The other stirred a little in his sleep on the couch, moaning softly and shifting his hips some. His breathing quickened, his skin taking on a light flush as his dream grew more intense. He moaned again, muttering the blond's name and gripping the couch cushion beneath him. The redhead's eyes opened suddenly to a dark room, needing a few seconds to adjust. His pants felt incredibly tight… Great. He'd dreamt about Deidara, and earlier that day... Speaking of which… Where _was_ Deidara?

Sasori sat up on the couch, rubbing at his eyes before he stood, following the faint sound of running water. He sighed some as he stumbled quietly, still waking up, into the bathroom. There he stopped, eyes widening at the sight that met him. A slow smirk spread over his lips as he watched. He reached to pull off his own shirt, pushed down on his pants and boxers. The blond was entirely too wrapped up in his fantasizing to notice his audience, arching his back some and pushing his hips forward into his hand with another moan, this one a little louder. The sound echoed a little on the hard tile of the shower, the sound of running water mostly drowning it out to Deidara's ears. His free hand rose to stroke slowly across his own chest and stomach, fingers arching forward to trail nails over his skin and leave thin, pale streaks there where he was flushed a little with heat and hunger and where water left damp trails on his skin. The blond gasped a little as he teased his own tip, face falling back some, his hair wet and clinging to the skin of his throat and shoulders and cheek as he moaned again. "Hnn... S... Sasori..."

Sasori smirked as he stepped into the shower and stood before the blond, reaching to set a hand on the side of his neck. "That's my job, isn't it?" He leaned in to whisper against Deidara's ear. His free hand trailed down to take the other's length quickly, stroking along him. Blue eyes flashed open in surprise at the voice, the touch, that was most certainly not a memory. For a moment his heart raced before he realized just who it was before him, smiled at the redhead. With a murr he surrendered, his touch moving to explore Sasori's body instead of his own, palming slowly over his chest and sides and hips. Just watching Deidara do what he was had made Sasori that much more in desperate need of relief, and the way he moaned sent shivers through his body. Softly, Sasori sucked on the side of the other's neck with a smile and a chuckle. Deidara tilted his head to the side some to give him better access, no longer bothering to keep his voice down now as he moaned for the redhead, giving in to the pleasure of his touch. Sasori couldn't help but grin at his willing response.

"I can't be away from you for five minutes without you getting like this, can I?" he whispered huskily against his ear, tugging softly at his earlobe with his teeth. The blond mumbled something indistinct in response, for a moment unable to get his mind to respond through the haze of pleasure. God, he wanted Deidara now... but he also didn't want to rush this moment. He could wait just a little while longer.

The blond swallowed, eyes drinking in the redhead's appearance, exploring and admiring much like his hands were. A slow smile started over his face, eyes half-lidded but gleaming, as Deidara glanced at the other's length, remembering that he'd been sound asleep not long ago. "I could say the same about you," he murmured, dropping a hand from Sasori's hip to cradle his flesh, palm caressing slowly along his underside. "Unless this..." he gripped the redhead's length and gave him one slow, firm stroke to emphasize the word before going back to simply cradling him, teasing. "...happens often in your sleep? Hn?" Sasori chuckled and smiled at the other, forcing down a moan.

"I do tend to have... certain dreams about you," he admitted and chuckled softly, bringing his length up to grind against the others with a sharp gasp. He continued to move himself over the other's flesh, shifting his hips alittle. However Deidara managed to make him so vulnerable and needy like this... he never wanted him to stop.

Deidara tried to swallow his groan, only half-succeeded at the feeling of Sasori's length grinding against his. Only the redhead knew how to touch him, it seemed, to break him down, to leave him helpless in his hands. "Well, if it's my fault..." the blond said, pausing to pant a little against the pleasure spiking through his blood, smirking a little, the expression sly. He leaned his head forward to brush his mouth against Sasori's ear, tugging gently at his earlobe for a moment with his teeth. "...I guess I'd better fix it, huh?" He laughed softly, huskily, arching his hips forward for one more slow grind before bending his knees to kneel before the redhead. His hand at the other's hip gripping a little tighter, Deidara curled his fingers around the redhead's length, stilling him as he passed the tip of his tongue slowly along the smoothness of his tip before guiding Sasori's length into his mouth with almost a purr.

The sudden feeling of being taken into Deidara's mouth sent a sharp moan through his lips. He leaned back against the wall behind him, forcing his eyes to stay open to watch him. "D-Deidara..." He muttered hopelessly, trying to slow his desperate, quick breathing even as it kept increasing at Deidara's attentions. The blond laughed around Sasori's length at his sudden submission. For a moment Deidara kept himself still, teasing, tasting, before he turned his gaze up to meet the redhead's from under his brows. Lust and mirth shone there, mingled, as he started to suck, bobbing his head forward and back along the redhead's flesh. He pressed the tip of his tongue to the softness of his underside, probing softly, knowing how sensitive the other could be and not wanting to miss a moment of Sasori's pleasure, that pleasure that so oddly fed his own, though his groin already ached with need. Sasori reached down and set a hand on the back of the blond's head, softly tangling into the beautiful long hair. He couldn't help hold back a sharp groan, already feeling himself tensing from the attentions after having woken up in the middle of a dream of this same nature. Sasori moved to lean his shoulders against the wall behind him, still watching the blond from behind half closed eyes.

The redhead's sounds shot through him like lightning to the gathering sensation in his own groin, the insistent ache there a constant annoyance. Murmuring, Deidara forced himself to ignore it for the moment in favor of continuing his actions along Sasori's length, increasing them. He released the other's hip for a moment, raking his nails downward over the top, and then the soft inside of his thigh, even from his current position not wanting to leave any part of the redhead untouched, unexplored.

Sasori suddenly felt the tension peak, desperately fought his body's desire to release right there and then. Sasori leaned his head back, moaning in sharp response to the sudden tightening of his body. Deidara slowly pulled his mouth away as he felt Sasori tense, felt him fight against his release. For a moment he knelt, panting a little, resting his forehead low against the redhead's stomach before he shifted, pressed a slow kiss to the other's base before pushing himself to his feet, careful not to slip. It took everything he had to push the desires away, rather wanting to put it off for just a few minutes longer, wanting to experience it in time with Deidara's climax.

"Sasori..." he murmured huskily, moving close against the redhead's body, nearly trapping him against his own chest and the tiled wall as he rested his hands at the other's hips. The ache in his groin refused to be ignored anymore, demanded fulfillment, but still he made himself wait, held himself back until the redhead was ready. Sasori nodded in understanding, leaning off of the wall to turn around, hands resting on Deidara's, closing tightly around them for a moment. He needed this. He wanted to feel how his body responded to the other's again. Sasori took a deep breath before resting his palms against the wall and bowing his head alittle, waiting. How easy it was to give up control to him... it was amazing that someone like him could just give up control to another like this.

The blond sighed slowly, taking a last moment to lean forward, pressing his stomach and chest along Sasori's back and kissing his shoulders, the back of his exposed neck. He bent his knees a little, just enough to line himself up, his tip pressing against the redhead's entrance. "I love you, hn," Deidara murmured forward into the other's ear, panting from desire but still stroking a hand gently along his side. Even with the hunger raging in him, that was more important... That was most important. Shifting once more, the blond gritted his teeth and pressed forward, pressed himself into Sasori's heat and tension with a soft grunt, nearly a groan. There was nothing to compare to this, Deidara was sure. Nothing in the world.

Sasori waited for a second until he felt himself completely surrounding Deidara before spoke in a soft whisper, "I love you too, Deidara." He reached back to wrap an arm around the blond's neck, pulling his body down against his own. It was that moment that seemed to last an eternity… a long moment of anticipation and passion.

Deidara swallowed hard past the lump in his throat before starting to move, holding tight to Sasori as he withdrew, only to have his return almost forcibly push the air from his lungs in a shuddering groan. Slipping an arm forward across the redhead's stomach, Deidara repeated the motion until he found his rhythm, eager to return to Sasori's heat with every withdrawal. Panting hard, the blond rested his forehead against the curve of the other's neck for a long moment before turning his face to kiss there, and to bite gently at his skin. Sasori sighed lightly, closing his eyes to better feel fires beginning to spring up in his blood again, consuming him as the tension in his stomach increased rapidly. He forced himself to calm down, waiting for Deidara to release with him, simultaneously. Sasori leaned his head back, to rest against the top of the other's shoulder, moaning helplessly under the other's movements, his mouth hanging open with his soft cries.

Between his own actions and then Sasori's, the blond could already feel himself tensing with pleasure. Panting open-mouthed, he pressed his lips again to the side of the redhead's neck. No one had ever made him felt before as he did for Sasori. The tight pleasure was spreading quickly, he could feel it creeping through the rest of his body. Rocking both of their bodies together, Deidara's hand dropped from the other's stomach to stroke his length and caress his tip, his other hand palming up his back and shoulder to rest for a moment at the neglected side of his neck. His breath came rough against the side of Sasori's neck, fingers slipping forward over the redhead's cheek to trace the shape of his parted lips. The blond groaned again, mumbling thickly. "S-Sa-sori... I... I'm..." He couldn't finish as the tension settled just behind his collarbone, the pressure in his body spiking suddenly, almost unexpectedly.

Sasori nibbled on the other's fingertips for a second before Deidara's sounds brought him over, into his own release that shattered everything, nothing existed anymore as it all just fell away. He grasped tightly against the back of Deidara's neck and against the wall, trying to bring himself back with no success. He moaned loudly, whimpering and pushing himself desperately back against the other's length. Everything was pleasure… Sasori could hardly think as he gave into it completely.

Deidara had no more time before his own world shattered and his climax crashed down over him. His arm clung tight around Sasori's middle as though the redhead were the only thing that he was certain existed. A sharp, strangled groan tore from his throat as his hips gave one last jerk to bury himself completely within the other, the sound dying to an unsteady whimper at the sensations racing through him. The world was no more... The only thing that Deidara was sure of was Sasori pressed against his stomach, his sounds echoing a harmony with his own off the tiled shower walls.

Sasori could only stand there, panting helplessly, turning his head and burying his face into the side of the other's neck as the waves of pleasure died down and left him tired, limp. Sasori slowly, gradually, returned to himself, eyes opening again. "W-wow... Deidara," he whispered against the side of the blond's neck, still panting unevenly. Deidara blinked quickly, rapidly to try and clear the last of the fog from his mind.

"God... Sasori, hn..." the blond breathed almost in disbelief, wrapping his arms forward around Sasori's chest in a slow, almost shaky embrace. It felt now, with all his tension vanished, as if all his joints had been loosened to leave him languid, limp. With a sigh, the blond shifted, withdrawing from the other's body but still pressing close, neither wanting nor daring to pull away from Sasori's warmth or the scent of his skin. Deidara reached for a moment to turn off the water before it could go cold, hearing their echoing panting, sure he could hear his own heartbeat, in the sudden silence. "Th-that was..." he couldn't think of a word to describe it well enough, finally giving up and just chuckling softly, bowing his head to nuzzle the redhead's collarbone. Sasori reached up to set his hands against the other's, still trying to catch his breath. With a shaky sigh he moved slowly to turn around and nuzzle against the side of his neck, closing his eyes and smiling alittle to himself.

"Feeling any better, Dei?" He murmured with a grin, remembering how Deidara had asked him that same question earlier today in the bathroom. His arms reached around to hold the blond's waist and pull himself closer.

"Mmm..." the blond murmured, chuckling softly as he nuzzled the corner of Sasori's jaw and drew him close against his chest. "Definitely the most fun I've had in the shower for a long time, hn," he mumbled contentedly. Pulling his head back some, the blond sought out the other's mouth for a soft kiss, unhurried, basking in the moment and the afterglow. He smiled a little against the redhead's lips. "...Though it seemed that you were enjoying yourself too... Sasori." Sasori chuckled in response, pulling away alittle to look up at his face.

"I can't lie... I really was." He whispered back, leaning up to kiss the other's lips. He could imagine no greater feeling than this. Sasori smiled alittle as he brought his hands up to run through the other's hair, staring into bright blue eyes. Deidara laughed softly, nearly purring at the feeling, letting his eyes half-close at the sensation.

"I'm glad," he murmured with a smile curving his mouth, nibbling delicately for a moment at the other's lower lip. He lifted a hand, trailing his fingertips up Sasori's spine to massage gently at the back of his neck. This was where he wanted to be... Anywhere the redhead was, was home, and any time they didn't have to rush, didn't have to hide themselves away and could savor each other in slow moments only made it better. Sasori nuzzled his shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoyed the time where he could just be here beside Deidara. He set his lips against the other's neck and murmured wordlessly. He could no longer imagine a world where Deidara wasn't with him. He had been saved from his loneliness. Sasori sighed lightly against his skin and smiled.

"I love you, Deidara."

The blond rested his head sideways against Sasori's, not minding how the other's wet hair tickled against his cheek. Sighing contentedly, he nuzzled slowly into those red locks. "I love you too, Sasori... hn..." he mumbled, kissing the top of his head. For a few moments longer he simply stood there holding the other tight, close against his chest, amazed at just how right it felt... For so long, he'd been nothing but a satellite orbiting around other peoples' spheres, and then he'd pulled away from relationships, afraid of being hurt... After all the time and all the pain, Sasori made him feel safe, made it feel alright to open up again. "We should probably dry off," the blond finally suggested, not wanting to pull away, leaning just enough to grab a towel from the nearby bar and shaking it open to drape over the redhead's shoulders.

Sasori nodded and looked up at him, reaching for the towel over his shoulders. "Thanks." He whispered, before running it through his hair, now seemingly longer since it was wet, tamer than usual. He shook his head alittle before wrapping the towel over his waist after drying off. With a reluctant sigh he stepped out of the shower, away from Deidara before reaching for his clothes. Deidara reached up to wring the water from his hair, shaking a few blond strands back from his face as he stepped from the shower, too. Drying himself quickly, the blond stepped into the clean boxers and pajama pants he'd brought from his room, not bothering with a shirt and simply draping his own towel over his shoulders. That done, a yawn crept up on the taller boy, surprising him. He tried to stifle it with little success, turning a sheepish grin and helpless shrug on Sasori once it had passed. Sasori pulled on his pants and boxers reaching to undo the towel and run it over his damp hair before looking over at the blond for a second.

"Getting tired Dei?" He asked with a chuckle, moving to wrap an arm around his waist. Deidara nodded in agreement, smiling contentedly as he languidly lifted an arm to drape around the redhead's shoulders. "Should probably get some sleep then." Sasori knew he was getting tired too. After what had just happened, and how abruptly and intensely it had come to an end he felt almost completely drained.

They'd set up an air mattress earlier in the living room... With a soft grunt, the blond settled back against the sheets spread over it, sitting up for a moment to drag a blanket over himself. He didn't lay back just yet, didn't trust himself to stay awake if he did, wanting to make sure that Sasori was settled first before he let himself drop off. Sasori moved to lie beside him, sighing quietly as he pulled a blanket over himself and looked for a long while at Deidara. He was fighting sleep now; his body was slowly starting to force him to sleep. "Good night, Dei," he whispered, reaching over to set a hand on the blond's under the blanket. He knew that they couldn't be too close for when his mother managed to come home from work. Though, he couldn't help but want to touch, if just for a moment. "Love you." He pulled his hand away as his eyes closed and he fell quickly back to sleep.

The blond smiled gently, leaning over to tuck the blanket around the redhead's shoulders. "I love you too," he whispered, knowing that by now Sasori couldn't hear him, but saying it anyway. Slowly he stroked his fingers back through that messy red hair, pushing it back from Sasori's face. He bent to press his lips gently to his forehead before settling onto his side, head pillowed on his own arm. Pulling his own blanket up around himself, the blond sighed, his blinking slowing and breathing deepening as he started to drift off, Sasori's sleeping face in the dim light the last thing he saw before sleep took him over.

Reisha: Yup, very very horny. But then, wha'cha gonna do? Next chapter, I promise there'll be more story... But this was fun to write, I'm not gonna lie. Sad thing is, this is _extremely_ tame compared to future chapters. Hehehe. As always, reviews are deeply appreciated. Next time, on What Lies Beneath: Sasori has a secret! I wonder what it could be? I suppose you'll just have to come back next weekend to find out. ^. .^


	7. Give Me A Sign

Reisha: I'm not doing so great at keeping up with the one-chapter-per-week thing, am I? S'pose that's what happens when you're wrestling college finals, moving 150 miles, and working on three different cosplays. Hehe. Anyhow, like last time I fell behind, there'll be two chapters this week. So, here we are... In which Sasori has a secret, and Deidara finds out in the most inopportune of places. So then, gentle readers, grab a seat and a tall glass of your cold beverage of choice... It's about to get steamy in here.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of junior year passed in a routine. Classes continued, Sakon's little group continued to start trouble- though never again physically- and people still gave both of them strange looks for hanging out together. As far as Deidara was concerned, summer break came none too soon, and the freedom that came with it. Oddly, he saw Sasori less often than he'd expected to... The redhead often seemed to have other commitments, among them a new job, so he filled the time on his own, had taken to carrying the camera he'd gotten for his birthday around, taking pictures. But, the blond thought as he shifted in the plastic seat, there was nothing interesting to photograph in a doctor's office... It was just a checkup, his yearly physical... but Deidara still hated the sterile white walls and fluorescent lights and how very boring the waiting room was. A couple girls sat not far from Deidara, for a moment drew his gaze. They held a magazine between them, giggling like naughty children.

"Oh... he's so hot!" One of them whispered and the other nodded in agreement.

"God I'd love a boyfriend like that… He's so dang sexy!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, shifted again to lean his shoulder against the wall and cross his arms. He'd never understand some girls and their preoccupation with drooling over some actor or model or whatever. To be honest it was a little annoying. He was actually glad when the nurse stepped into the waiting room and called his name. He stood with a sigh, strolled toward the door he'd been called to... But couldn't help a passing glance at whatever nearly-naked model the two were whispering over. He caught a flash of red, a familiar expression and stopped short, backing up a couple of steps to peer over the two girls' shoulders. Blond eyebrows rose as he blinked, stunned, jaw dropping just a little. He knew that body, that face, that coy little tilt of the head and that gleam in the eye. He didn't notice if he was being rude to stand so close behind the two girls, complete strangers, looking at the magazine in their hands, at the moment too stunned to care if he was... What in the world was Sasori doing... in his underwear... in a magazine advertisement? They giggled alittle more before one of them looked over their shoulder to the blond staring at the picture in the magazine.

"...What are you looking at?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. He mouthed Sasori's name silently to himself before his trance broke. The blond cleared his throat, shook his head a little to try and clear it of surprise, the touch of heat at his cheeks assuring Deidara that, yes, he was blushing a bit.

"Oh... uh, nothing. Sorry, hn. Thought I, um, knew the guy," he stammered, swallowing and turning to follow the nurse, still waiting for him, to one of the examination rooms. Clenching his jaw, the blond made up his mind to grab that magazine on the way out, or at least get ahold of that picture... But not now. He was glad, for once, that his doctor usually took awhile to get done with his other patients... He'd need a few minutes to get himself back under control. Despite the shock of discovering just what Sasori's new job was, the way he'd looked in that picture, his expression and the sight of him like that... Deidara had to admit that it had started to get a rise out of him. It was a good thing he didn't look longer, or the two girls drooling over his boyfriend's picture would likely have been nearly as embarrassed as him.

Sasori found himself back home after another photo shoot, sighed as he lay back on his bed, glancing over at his bedside at a small box. Reaching over he picked it up, looking it over and making sure it was okay for the tenth time that day. He planned to tell Deidara tonight just what had been occupying him so for the past few weeks. He reached up to run a thumb over the smooth metal with a smile of anticipation.

Deidara managed to get himself back under control by the time the doctor arrived, and managed to keep his mind off of a certain redhead until he was finished. He loitered for a few minutes in the waiting room, waiting for the opportune moment, rolling up the magazine and slipping it into the camera bag at his hip when no one was watching. He doubted it would be missed from the messy pile covering the tables, unless the girls from earlier returned. The blond paused before turning on the car... his mother was finally starting to let him drive it... to flip through the pages and find the one he was looking for. He couldn't help but shake his head again slowly as he folded the corner of the page, slipped it away again and drove home. His mom needed the car, so he left it in the driveway and walked to Sasori's house. He should've been back from work by now, from what he'd told the blond yesterday... Wondering if anyone knew, or he was just a special case in being out of the loop, Deidara hit the bell and leaned against the wall, hands in pockets and a crooked grin at his mouth. Sasori stood, slipping the box carefully into his pocket as he went to the door; a smile came to his face as he saw Deidara there.

"Hey... uh... There's some stuff we need to talk about," the redhead mumbled, felt himself growing nervous. What would he say? How the hell was Sasori going to bring it up? Before it further slipped his mind, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the black box there, hiding it behind his palm. One blond eyebrow lifted at Sasori's obvious anxiety and fidgeting, his interest piqued. Was his job really that much of a secret?... Deidara snorted a little, nodding agreement as he stepped inside, one hand resting on his ever-present camera bag and the evidence within. His grin widened just a little as he shook his head at the absurdity of the whole situation. Probably thousands of people across the state or country knew about Sasori's job, even if they didn't know him as a person, and yet here he was just finding out.

"Mind if I ask you a question first?" Sasori's eyes narrowed alittle, before he nodded.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" The more he watched Deidara, the more he got a feeling that what he was going to say and what the blond wanted to ask were exactly the same. His hand tightened on the box alittle. Deidara's smile spread a little more as he bowed his head, unzipping the bag and pulling out the magazine that had almost gotten him in such trouble. Glancing up at Sasori for a moment, the blond flipped to the page he had dog-eared earlier and, folding the other half of the magazine behind, held it up for the redhead to see. A sly grin broke over his face as Deidara tilted his head a little, quirking an eyebrow.

"Think I could get an autograph, stud? Hn?" he finally laughed.

Sasori's eyes flew wide, and a flush spread across his cheeks. That was unexpected... "Y-...Yeah..." he couldn't help but feel embarrassed. So he did know. Sasori sighed as he grabbed a pen and signed the page, glancing up at him for a moment. "Let me guess... you saw this at the doctor's and you had to run off with it?" He said as the corner of his mouth turned up into a smile, though embarrassment still came over his face. Deidara was trying to contain his laughter, and finally managed to do so, panting a little when he found his voice again.

"I wasn't looking at women's magazines, if that's what you're thinking," he chuckled. "There were a couple of girls gushing over the picture in the waiting room, and I ended up seeing it, hn," he finished, deciding to leave out for now just how seeing the picture had affected him. Glancing down again at the now signed page, the blond shook his head and tucked it away. "Why didn't you tell me, Sasori?" he asked, reaching to stroke the redhead's blush-warm cheek gently. His voice wasn't accusatory... just a little confused, but at the same time somehow proud. Sasori looked away for a moment, unsure of how he should respond.

"I... I guess I was a little scared to. I wasn't sure how you would respond," he couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping it from Deidara for this long. "But... I have something for you." Sasori mumbled, bringing his hand up with the box it in. "I haven't been able to properly thank you for everything." He held it out to him, resting in his palm. A simple silver ring with engravings in it which went all around the outside in intricate patterns held inside. The blond's eyes turned curiously from the redhead's embarrassed face to the ring settled in his palm. It hadn't been cheap but it was worth it. All the redhead could do was hope Deidara would like it.

"Sasori..." he murmured, picking up the silver hoop delicately, lifting it in front of his own eyes to admire the craftsmanship. Sasori definitely knew his style... simple, almost minimalist, and yet so beautiful. Even if it had been just a trinket he would have treasured it... But Deidara could see that this wasn't something easily picked up. He smiled gently. "You didn't have to... but thank you, hn," the blond murmured, slipping the band onto his finger and flexing his hand some experimentally, observing... It felt good, felt right. "It's beautiful," he smiled, turning blue eyes back to Sasori, bending a little to press his lips gently to the redhead's. Sasori smiled against his lips, leaning up to kiss him back. After a moment he backed away from the kiss alittle to look up at his face again.

"I'm glad you like it. I had the damndest time finding something that looked perfect." He chuckled alittle and reached to hold Deidara's hand in his, looking down at the ring for a moment. "I wanted it to be special. Considering that... tomorrow we go back to school. And... It's our first anniversary getting together and everything." Deidara grinned a little, lifting their twined fingers between them to better admire the way they fit together. A year... Had it already been that long? Looking back, though he knew it was true, it hardly seemed as though that much time had already passed. And tomorrow they would be starting their senior year... Their official anniversary. Seeing the ring again, Deidara's smile faded a bit. It was so perfect, so thoughtful, and yet...

"I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you today, hn..." he mumbled, eyes falling a little.

"Don't, Deidara. Please," he said, reaching a hand to set against his cheek. "You don't have to get me anything. I have enough with you just being here like this." Sasori sighed. Deidara was stubborn, would probably insist on getting him something... "I want to spend our anniversary together. That's all I really want from you." He whispered, running a hand back through his long hair. Deidara tilted his head a little into the other's touch with a soft murr, eyes closing for a moment. He still felt bad... Sasori had given him so much, deserved so much more than he got... but when his eyes cracked open again, the blond smiled a little.

"Alright," he murmured, natural stubbornness giving way to the redhead in a way that only seemed to happen for him. Shaking his head a little at the other, the source of so much of his happiness, Deidara moved close, brought his arms around him in an embrace. "Thank you, Sasori... hn..." he whispered in his ear, grateful not just for the ring, but for everything, the happiness, the moments of closeness, even the times where they had butted heads but stuck together despite everything.

"Anything for you, Deidara," he whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around him to hold him closer. "I love you." Sasori kissed the side of his neck softly. He never imagined that he could feel so safe or comfortable in another's arms like this.

"I love you too... so much," he breathed, bowing his head to bury his face against the curve of the redhead's shoulder. They had both lost things that were important, had hurt deeply... And yet in Sasori had found the chance to heal, someone to be vulnerable to as he'd never allowed himself to be. He never wanted to leave this behind. It didn't matter if he had to face down the whole world to protect it... Deidara would not walk away from this. He sighed slowly, breath gusting over the redhead's shoulder before he pressed a kiss to his skin. His Sasori... Deidara laughed softly. "Tomorrow... could be interesting, hn," he murmured, a little muffled where his mouth pressed to the side of the redhead's neck. Sasori nodded in response, chuckling alittle and tightened his arms around the other.

"Yeah. But, whatever ends up coming our way then we'll deal with," Sasori muttered as his hands ran over the other's sides and he kissed his neck again. People's opinions didn't matter, not as long as he had Deidara. The blond lifted his head a little, nibbling Sasori's earlobe slowly as though in thought. His brows rose a little as something occurred to him... He chuckled softly, nipping along the edge of the redhead's ear before nuzzling against his temple.

"I wonder how many people from school have seen your work already..." he said, grinning some though his voice was thoughtful." Be interesting to see if you have any fangirls, mister underwear model, hn." It was a funny thought... He remembered well how the atmosphere always changed the year before when Sasori would enter a room. If all it took was a single photo in a magazine to change some minds, that would be something worth laughing at. Sasori's eye twitched alittle at the thought.

"... I'm not looking forward to that tomorrow, that's for sure." Sure, he knew what getting a job like he had meant and how girls would ooh and ahh at him... but at school too? "I guess... we'll see what happens." He mumbled with a slight shake of his head. If there was a 'we love Sasori' fanclub waiting for him at school he wasn't so sure he wanted to get to see it.

"I guess so, hn," the blond murmured, still smiling a little at the thought. Deidara was almost curious to see how he, himself would react to the inevitable whispers and glances... Hoped that no one would try to make a move on Sasori. He didn't have any doubts about the redhead, any worries that he might find someone that he wanted more... He wasn't like that, of this Deidara was certain... But he didn't trust himself to keep his mouth shut, keep his distance if girls started trying to hang all over him. "If they start coming at you... Some girls might find out just how little I like to share," he chuckled, pressing his hips forward against Sasori and shifting a little in a slow grind. The sudden contact sent shivers through him and made him gasp sharply.

"Ah... damn you…" he muttered. It was so easy for Deidara to make him want more. Even a slight movement like that sparked all kinds of desire in him. Sasori leaned up and nibbled his neck, tugging alittle at the skin there. His arms wrapping around the other's neck and pulled him down more so he could suck on his ear. "You're the only one that I would ever want... and do want, you know that right?" he whispered into the other's ear, softly panting. Deidara grinned. He loved how easy it was to need Sasori, how right it felt to be needed by him. Nothing seemed more natural in the world. A bit of hunger colored his expression as the blond raked his nails slowly down over the redhead's sides to rest for a moment at his hips. With a purr, he pulled Sasori close, held him still as he pressed their still-clothed bodies together, rolled his hips slowly into the redhead's. It teased both of them, sent prickles along Deidara's spine as he bent to leave a trail of nipping bites along the side of the redhead's neck.

"You want me, huh?" he purred against Sasori's neck, chuckling softly, tracing the tip of his tongue slowly over the skin there. His grip tightened on the other's hips for just a moment. "How could I possibly say no to such a stud, hn?" Almost as if his body was acting on its own, Sasori pushed his hips forward to grind over the other's groin with a soft moan.

"You wouldn't say no regardless, Deidara and you know it." He whispered between lightly panting breaths. He brought his head back just enough to look up at the other's face before pressing his lips against his and sighed softly against them. It was so easy to want more, to need more from Deidara.

"You know me too well, hn," he laughed softly against Sasori's mouth, pausing to nip along his lower lip, loving the way the redhead's taste filled his mouth. It was an addiction... he was an addiction, and Deidara never wanted to break the cycle. "I couldn't say no..." he murmured, pausing to gasp a little at the heat rising in his blood at their grinding, "...even if I wanted too." The blond palmed one hand up over Sasori's shirt, tracing his fingers over the side of his neck and cupping his cheek for a moment before raking back through those messy red locks. They belonged to each other... And there was nothing Deidara wanted more, ever, than his Sasori.

"That's good... Neither could I," Sasori breathed against his lips as he pulled away and reached out for the other's hand before smiling at him, he didn't want to break the contact. "Come with me," he whispered, staying close to the other while making his way to his room, closing and locking the door behind them. Dusty rose eyes again looked up to the blond and a smile formed on his face as he reached to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off quickly, tossing it aside so it was no longer in the way. Blue eyes traced hungrily over Sasori's exposed skin from where Deidara sat on the edge of his bed, leaning back on his hands for a moment to watch the show, to admire what he had. Grinning rather like the cat that ate the canary, the blond shook his head slowly in admiration.

"You're almost too sexy for your own good, you know that? Hn?" he murmured. With a soft grunt he sat up, reaching to pull off his own shirt over his head before reaching for the redhead, draping his arms around his waist to pull him close. Glancing up at the other, Deidara smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle Sasori's stomach, biting a little at his skin with a playful gleam to his eye. The redhead smiled before chuckling, bringing his thumbs underneath his pants to pull them down slowly. He let them rest at his hips a moment before pushing them down.

"I appreciate the compliment." He whispered huskily as he brought himself closer to Deidara, straddling his hips now and bringing a hand down over his chest and stomach, looking down at him with a smile. "You're not too bad yourself, you know." The blond snorted a little. He was a little vain, it was true, and he knew it... But he still had trouble thinking of himself as being attractive, as much as Sasori might say it.

"Glad you think so," Deidara murmured, nuzzling the redhead's chest and biting there, too, before pulling his head back some. A sigh of appreciation escaped his lips at the sight of the redhead in his lap, as Deidara's hands trailed slowly over his hips, squeezing a little at the backs of Sasori's thighs. What he had was better than any mere picture, he thought with a small grin. He had so much more than that... And, he admitted to himself, even though the picture was incredibly sexy, it was no competition for the real thing. Sasori smiled down at Deidara as he brought his hands up to run through his hair, just before he leaned down to press their lips together again, a wordless murmur escaping his lips as he fell back into the kiss that made him melt every time. There would never be any comparison to this feeling that Deidara seemed to create… It felt so right, just being here with the blond like this. He never wanted to forget any of it, wanted to cherish it forever. Deidara mumbled against Sasori's mouth, leaning back again along the bed and pulling the redhead down on top of him. With eyes half-closed, he reached to pull out the tie that held his ponytail... His hair had grown longer over the break, hung down to the small of his back when it was unbound... and loop it onto his wrist before tangling his fingers into the shorter hairs at the other's nape, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Together like this, exploring each other anew without the judging eyes of the world on them... These were the moments, fleeting though they were, that he felt most complete. Skin to skin, different and yet so similar to when they had first realized that, maybe, there was more than just friendship growing between them... It made the blond smile as he traced the shape of Sasori's lips with his tongue.

Sasori set his hands on either side of the other's head as he ran his tongue over Deidara's, sighing softly. He murmured the blond name softly as he moved his hips slowly to grind against his length, gasping some as he did so. Fires starting in his groin only intensified more and more with every time that he moved himself over Deidara's body. It was consuming him slowly, a slow building desire. A quiet moan escaped the blond's throat as their tongues wrestled slowly, his fingers raking through Sasori's hair as his eyes closed to better savor it all. His other hand slid down the redhead's back, leaving pale, thin trails in the skin there with his nails until it stopped at the other's rear, pulling him down a little closer against him as the blond arched his back, arched up his hips for a hard grind. He groaned at the sensation, at the realization of just how restricting his jeans were becoming, and how quickly. Dropping his hand over Sasori's hip, the blond reached blindly to the button and zipper, glad to be rid of some of the tightness containing his length as he undid them and pushed slowly at the fabric, an unwanted barrier against the redhead's touch.

Sasori shifted alittle, his own hands moving to help pull off the other's pants. With a smirk, his hand rested against the blond's stomach for a long while before working down lower, resting just above his boxers. Sasori sat up then, pulling Deidara's boxers down just enough so that he could stroke over his length, unrestricted by the last bits of his clothing. He watched the other with a smile as his fingers teased over him, over his underside before coming to his tip. He inhaled sharply at the touch of air, and then of Sasori's hand on his aching length. His eyelids flickered for a moment before cracking open, watching the redhead with a lust-glazed gaze as he teased. The blond's head fell a little to the side before he laid it back against the sheets, Sasori's name escaping him as a slow sigh. Deidara arched a little into the touch, loving every moment that passed, needing the other more with each ghosting touch or smile or tilt of his head. Sasori chuckled again, moving away from him to pull away the boxers before moving to crawl back over him again. He leaned down to nibble at his ear and suck on the skin at the side of his neck.

"Deidara... What do you want me to do?" He whispered huskily into his ear and smiled to himself. He could feel his own ache growing quickly. Sasori wasn't completely positive if he could wait it out much longer. Deidara flicked his eyes half-open at the words, already panting with desire and the ache in his groin. Even through the haze of lust, though, he managed a smile, reaching to tangle one hand into the other's hair.

"You need... to ask? Hn?" he countered softly between breaths, other hand reaching to stroke slowly at Sasori's still-contained flesh through the fabric of his underwear before moving a little up to slip his fingers under the waistband teasingly. The blond pulled up his knees a little, cradling the other's body with his own, saying with actions what his words did not. Sasori gasped softly, shifting his hips up against his touch, sighing and nuzzling into the side of his neck.

"Dei..." He whispered and nibbled along his collarbone, one hand ran down his own stomach down to where his boxers rested at his hip. Sasori sighed once more as he pulled the last bit of clothing away from his body, leaving himself naked along with the other. "God... you don't know just how sexy you are." He whispered. The blond grinned, laughed a little as he stroked Sasori's brow and pushed his red hair from his eyes.

"...Says the underwear model with all the fangirls, hn," he chuckled softly, hooking his fingers around the back of the redhead's neck and pulling him into a slow kiss, warmed by hunger and desire. With a short sigh, he shifted a little where he lay beneath the other, spreading his legs a bit more, swallowing in pleasure as Sasori's freed length brushed against his. To be honest, he was a little nervous, had never given up this much control... But even so, as long as it was Sasori, he was certain that he wanted this, at this point, needed it. The blond stroked a hand over the other's chest, certain he could feel his heartbeat under his fingertips. He trusted the redhead with his life, trusted that he'd not purposely hurt him... Trusted that it would be alright to surrender to him.

Sasori took a deep breath, leaning back a bit and watched the other as he rested a hand against his hip, lifting him alittle so that he was pressed to his entrance. Waiting just a couple moments longer, he ran a hand over the other's chest and stomach before coming to the top of his shoulder to pull Deidara towards him as he pressed into his body slowly, reminding himself that their positions had always been reversed before now and he'd need some time to adjust to this. Deidara's eyes shut tight, a whimper in his throat at the unaccustomed sensation of being filled and the stinging pain that came with it, mingling oddly with pleasure, somehow enhancing it. One hand tightened almost convulsively on the sheets beneath him as he arched for a moment, swallowing as he pressed back against Sasori until he was completely buried. The redhead groaned at the sudden tightness and incredible heat around him, his hand tightening at the other's waist. Panting, the blond made himself relax, blinking his eyes open again and panting from between parted lips as he felt himself adjust, as he grew accustomed to the new sensation of having the redhead inside him. A few moments more passed and Deidara finally nodded, slowly, smiling a little as he gazed up at the other as he twined his arms around Sasori's neck and lifted his legs to encircle his waist, locking his ankles behind the redhead's hips.

"I... I'm ready, hn," he said quietly, stroking the other's hair, not daring to look away from his face.

For a long while all Sasori could do was watch the blond until Deidara gave him the okay, and even then he was careful as he withdrew, returned just as slowly. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Deidara. Again he repeated the slow motion, sighing lightly as he returned, getting a steady rhythm down after a couple more thrusts. For a while the pain lingered, entwined with pleasure until the latter overrode it. With a low moan, Deidara was almost surprised to find himself shifting, pressing back against the redhead when he thrust, pulling him closer, deeper.

"Hnn... God, S-Saso-ri..." he panted, nearly breathless as he clung desperately to the other, biting at his collarbone and the ridge of his shoulder before turning his face to suck at the side of his neck below the corner of his jaw. He arched again, this time from pleasure instead of pain. He could only ever trust Sasori to let him be this vulnerable... He only trusted the one he loved to give him pleasure like this, like nothing he'd ever known.

Sasori smiled alittle, closing his eyes and slowly began picking up his pace and strength behind his thrusts. The sounds that were coming from Deidara's lips were making him lose control of himself slowly. The hand on Deidara's hip shifted to stroke over the other's length in time with his thrusts as they started increasing even more. He panted softly against the other's neck, before leaning up alittle to bring his lips hungrily to Deidara's. The blond pressed hungrily into the kiss, muffling a moan into his mouth at the sensation of Sasori within him and his hand on his length. He could feel sparks racing up and down his spine, his blood singing in his veins. Deidara had never imagined something like this, pleasure like this... Already he could feel the familiar pressure, the familiar coil in the pit of his stomach and his groin, beginning to form and tighten with the redhead's motions. Rocking against the other's body, meeting his movements, Deidara could feel himself losing his grip on sanity, only too willing to give it all up for Sasori, for the chance to have him so very near.

Sasori grunted alittle as he felt himself giving in to the pleasure that threatened to consume him. He increased his pace further as release drew near. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer like this. Sasori moaned the other's name into his mouth as his body began to move even faster into the blond's tight heat, until he was going as fast as he possibly could. Moaning the other's name he began to stroke firmly faster over Deidara's length. So close to relief...

The blond panted open-mouthed and desperate, eyes narrowed to slits as he fought to hold out for just a few moments longer against the tension racing tight through his body. Deidara could feel his heart racing as though it would escape from his body, felt his muscles tense further than he had thought possible, nearly painful... until the pressure spiked, making him arch suddenly as it snapped. A sharp moan followed by a whimper escaped into Sasori's mouth as Deidara felt the world crash down around him, drowning him, pleasure consuming him like wildfire. The redhead's name escaped as a whimper as he trembled with release, the blond lifting his hips, pulling Sasori's closer, needing to feel him even more at that moment of climax. Sasori groaned loudly, thrusting one last time into the blond before he felt his own climax. He buried his face to the side of the other's neck as he slowly rocked in and out of the other's body for just a couple more seconds as pleasure spread through his entire body, forcing everything except the two of them away. He bowed his head and rested an elbow on either side of the blond's head, his forehead resting against his chest as he rode out the intense high.

Deidara lifted arms that felt suddenly weak to drape around the redhead's shoulders, hugging him close as his climax started to recede. Opening his eyes again, the blond managed a panting smile, stroking slowly at Sasori's hair as he relaxed back against the sheets, simply basking in the moment and the sensation of the redhead over him, pressed close. His gaze seemed faraway, almost, as though in a dream, as he blinked slowly at the ceiling. Weakly he let his head fall to the side, tucking in his chin to watch the other ride out his own release. Slowly he coiled a few locks of messy red hair around his fingertips.

"Sasori..." he breathed, a contented expression spreading over his face.

Sasori shifted some, withdrawing from Deidara's body before moving to lay beside him, his eyes opening to look into that beautiful face. Sasori moved closer to the other's side so he could lay his head down against his chest.

"Yeah?" He asked, breathing still uneven and heavy as he slowly came down from the intense release. Deidara slid his arms tightly around the redhead, holding him close, never wanting to let go. He sighed slowly, the air shuddering a little in his throat.

"God... that... was intense, hn," he murmured, voice warm even if he felt too languid to chuckle too loudly. He smiled up at Deidara for a second and nodded in agreement.

"Hn... Yeah it was." Sasori smiled and nuzzled the other's collarbone. It was new; Deidara had always been in the situation he'd just been. Not that he minded at all, though.

Smiling softly, the blond lifted his head... he felt so heavy now, with all the tension drained away from his body... just enough to nuzzle Sasori's hair, kissing his forehead softly. "...I love you, Sasori," he whispered with a satisfied smile. Sasori took a deep breath and cuddled close to the other with a smile.

"I love you too, Dei."

The blond shifted to press close against Sasori, skin to skin, eyes just barely cracked open to admire the one in his arms. He knew that he'd be expected to be at home tonight, though his mother was already at work... But it could wait for a few minutes longer. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to doze with the redhead in his arms, pressed against his side and chest. This was his reason for living, Sasori was. More than once, a year before, Deidara had wondered if he'd spend the rest of his life wandering outside other peoples' circles... And yet the redhead had saved him from the loneliness, given him a chance to heal... had given him more love than the blond thought he deserved, and for all of that, he was thankful. He never wanted to let this go. Sasori yawned alittle, suddenly getting extremely tired. Mumbling alittle he closed his eyes for a moment, nuzzling against the side of Deidara's neck. Slowly he felt himself falling asleep and before long he had unknowingly dozed off at the blond's side.

Deidara meant to close his eyes for only a moment, but when he opened them again the sunset was painting the far wall of Sasori's room red-orange, fading to red and purple. Inhaling deeply to wake himself further, the blond lifted a hand to rub at his eyes before turning his gaze down to the redhead sleeping at his side. He stroked his cheek gently, smiling... He was always gorgeous, but when he slept, he was serenely beautiful. The blond regretted not being able to stay, to remain like this through the night and wake with him in his arms... But right now, it wasn't an option. With a soft grunt, he moved to pull the sheets down a little, shifting away slowly so as not to wake him as he bent to tuck Sasori in. Even if he couldn't stay, he could make sure that the redhead was comfortable through the night. The blond dressed quickly, touched the ring he'd been given as he smiled once more at the sleeping one.

"G'night, hn," he whispered, though he knew he wouldn't be heard, before opening the window and ducking out, glancing to see the coast was clear before heading quickly home.

Reisha: ...It's kind of fun reading back over things that Kira and I wrote a few months ago. Reminds me of the evolution of these characters and this story. Believe it or not, that scene up there that you just read? Compared to some of the later-later chapters of what we have written, this is still fairly tame. Just keep reading along... You'll see, hehe. Alright. Next chapter will be along in just a few minutes. In the meantime, please, read, review, and help yourself to the complimentary magazines. Just don't let Deidara see you fangirling over his Sasori. He doesn't share very well... As I'm sure you'll soon see. ^. .^


	8. The Truth

Reisha: Et voila, here is chapter 8. Sorry, readers... No sex scene in this one. Chapter 7 will have to be your fix for this week. Perhaps it works out better that way. Although, the girls at Sasori and Deidara's school do get something of a show... But I'll not spoil it. You'll just have to read on and find out for yourself. ^. .^

Deidara startled awake to his alarm, groaning as he pulled his hand over his face to wake himself. Blue eyes flicked open, a smile touching his mouth as the gleam of metal, the ring about his finger, caught his eye. It was official now... One year to the day. Even as little as he wanted to go back to class, seeing Sasori made it worthwhile in his mind as he dressed, grabbed breakfast and his backpack and camera bag and set out towards the redhead's house, to meet him so they could walk together.

Almost as if they had been waiting for him, Sakon and Ukon appeared from the driveway with smug, dark expressions twisting their faces when the blond arrived.

"Looks like you were right Ukon. Deidara did show up," the older twin purred and grinned smugly as he cracked his knuckles and started towards Deidara. Ukon merely followed close behind, wearing the same expression on his own face. The blond didn't break his stride, didn't turn away as they came for him. Two on one… The odds were better than before when that bear Jirobo had been in the mix, though still hardly fair, but he had no intention of going down without a fight… Not this time.

Sasori headed out as soon as he was ready, not noticing the challenging grins the "wonder twins" were shooting Deidara until he was halfway down his driveway, nearly between them. Suddenly, his expression changed with realization, taking in the situation at a glance. Everything about him suddenly changed.

"Get away from him. Now," he growled in a voice that sounded different from his usual, mellow tone, as though someone else had suddenly taken over. His dull rosy eyes had become nearly black in an instant with the darkening of his gaze. They weren't going to ruin today… He wouldn't he allow it for any reason. Sakon and Ukon continued to advance on Deidara, heedless. Time seemed to slow in the redhead's perception as they closed the distance further and Sasori dropped his backpack, sprinting towards Sakon, throwing a heavy punch towards his face which connected audibly and snapped the older twin's head to the side. The next second he had grabbed the front of his shirt and flung him back into his brother. Sakon stumbled backwards, knocking both off balance. In the next moment Sasori drove his knee into the elder's his stomach. "Get the hell out of my sight or I _will_ fuck you up," Sasori warned darkly. The two didn't hesitate in stumbling backwards and away, looking from Deidara to Sasori with a look of disbelief and fear.

He'd seen Sasori fight before, but never with such viciousness in the way he held himself, in the way he delivered each strike without restraint. The way he sounded, like a different person almost... The blond remembered when Sasori had told him about Akasuna. It clicked suddenly, and he quickly closed the distance, ignoring the weight of his backpack as he reached to hook a hand around one of the redhead's biceps, the other grabbing his shoulder in an iron grip. The dark rage in him, this split personality, was almost a tangible thing, but Deidara felt certain that Sasori wouldn't hurt him… And he needed to bring the redhead back. He'd promised.

"Sasori, it's okay, hn," he murmured, reassuring him, shaking him a little as though trying to wake him. The twins might be more persistent than cockroaches, but getting this angry, this aggressive, would only end up with someone getting hurt, badly, and the blond knew that the other had promised himself not to repeat what he'd done to Sasuke. Even if it meant holding him back from going after the 'brotherfuckers,' that oath was one worth keeping. Suddenly Sasori shook his head, expression softening. The other two took the opportunity to get away from them, gone in almost an instant. His brow furrowed and he shook his head again, bringing a palm up to rest against his forehead for a long while as he slowly came back to himself.

"What... what happened?" He asked suddenly, looking back at Deidara. He had blacked out completely. A sudden realization came to him. "Did... did I do something?" The only other time he'd ever blacked out before was when Sasuke had pushed him too far. Deidara sighed in relief, loosening his tight grip as he felt the redhead relax, saw the darkness in his eyes vanish.

"Just took care of a little pest control problem, hn," he joked, rubbing at the back of Sasori's neck for a moment before he grew a bit more serious. "Sakon and Ukon were coming to jump me until you saw them. They'll have some bruises, and bruised egos, but nothing too serious," he reassured the redhead, stepping around to meet his gaze. "You feeling okay?" he asked softly, brushing red bangs from his eyes. He'd never seen Sasori look so intense. Sasori looked thoughtful for a moment before he stepped closer to lean his forehead against the other's shoulder, trying to get himself back to normal. Still he felt Akasuna's influence... he could only draw closer to Deidara, trying to remember that feeling of letting all his other feelings go. Aggression, guilt, hate... He wanted all of it gone, but still it remained, eating at him. Sasori kept silent as he slowly came back to himself, his hands reaching up to tightly grip the front of Deidara's shirt.

Instinctively, and too worried for Sasori to care if anyone saw, Deidara brought his arms up around the redhead's shoulders to hold him tight. He rocked a little back and forth, trying to calm him. So that was Akasuna… That was the reason so many people at school had pushed him away. He really was like a completely different person... And yet, he was still Sasori. No matter how angry the redhead got, that wouldn't change. Deidara dropped his head some to nuzzle quickly at the top of his head.

"Not really the best start to our first anniversary, huh?" he whispered, smiling just a little. Sasori was silent, still for a while longer before he dared to open his mouth, even then it came out as a choked whisper.

"...Sorry..." Sasori's grip on the other's shirt loosened a little. After so long of not having to deal with Akasuna, of not being that angry, he'd expected the "other him" to go away. He didn't want to be that person anymore, yet it inevitably surfaced at just the wrong time.

"Why?" Deidara asked, tightening his arms around the other as he felt his grip loosen. He shook his head a little at Sasori. "You kept me safe, after all, hn. Thank you." He nuzzled at his hair again. He wasn't frightened of Akasuna... Deidara simply accepted it as a part of Sasori, part of who he was. He sighed softly, pulling his head back a little to try and meet the redhead's eyes with his own. "Listen... let's try and start this over, yeah?" He smiled at the other, even as he forcibly pushed away his memory of what had just passed so happy to see the redhead, especially on this day. "Good morning, hn," he grinned. Sasori felt a small smile forming on his face as he looked up at Deidara.

"Good morning to you, too," He said softly. The redhead forced his dark thoughts away, shaking his head slowly before he added. "And... Happy anniversary, Dei." Sasori chuckled softly, reaching up to set a hand on the other's cheek, moving it to run through the other's long blond hair. Deidara's smile spread into a small grin as he lifted a hand to trace along the edge of the redhead's jaw, a soft purr in his throat.

"Happy anniversary." The blond couldn't help himself... He loved Sasori's smile, the way he looked when he was happy. The expression was contagious. He covered the redhead's hand with his own, tangling their fingers. "We should probably get going. Don't want to be late, hn," Deidara finally said. In truth, he didn't really care if they ended up being late to class... the teachers would probably only be handing out syllabi anyway, and explaining rules that they knew by heart... but for that he didn't want to have to come up with an excuse to his mother why he was so irresponsible as to miss his classes. Shifting some to stand beside Sasori, their hands still twined, the blond inclined his head a little forward. "Shall we, then?" he chuckled, tightening his grip a bit. He knew they'd have to pull apart eventually... but Deidara didn't plan to until the last possible moment. Sasori chuckled again, his hand tightening in the others as he nodded.

"Yeah. Let's get going." He said with a smile before making his way towards the school, only pulling his hand away from the other's when the school came into sight and there were people either sitting outside talking or heading inside to get ready to go to their first class. Though, as the two of them went to go up the stairs, Sasori heard a shrill squeal before he felt a hand on his wrist. He jerked in surprise and turned, eyeing the one gripping his wrist. "Um... can I help you?..." The girl was blushing furiously. Deidara turned an appraising eye on her as he paused on the stairs, took one step back and turning half toward her. He didn't recognize her... probably either a freshman or an underclassman transfer student.

"You're Sasori aren't you? I-I saw your ad in one of my magazines… You look totally hot." Her voice grew progressively more shrill with excitement, visibly grating on both boys' nerves… Though she didn't seem to notice. Sasori sighed.

"Can you… let go of me, please?..."

It was preferable, the blond supposed, to having people challenge Sasori to fights in the halls... less chance of getting in trouble with the administration... but he still didn't like the idea of girls, many girls, strangers, touching Sasori as this one was. Perhaps it was a possessive mindset, but Deidara didn't like sharing what was important to him.

"And so it begins, hn," he muttered with a quick glance to the redhead, gritting his teeth a little as he forced himself under control, kept himself from yanking the girl's grip away from his boyfriend's wrist. Sasori pulled his wrist away and narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah... well, I'll see you later," He muttered to the fangirl, pulling away before shooting a quick look at Deidara and turning up the stairs. This year was going to be interesting. Already he felt eyes on him, looking him up and down in a way that only Deidara was allowed to, hungrily. "Let's get to class before someone else tries to grab me," he muttered, making his way up to the second floor. It was strange, being looked at in such a way.

"...Or before I end up punching someone, hn," the blond added in a grumble, glancing once more over his shoulder at all the eyes on Sasori before moving to follow. He hated it already, how the girls seemed to be eyeing the redhead as though he were a piece of meat, and they, hungry dogs. He hadn't thought there would be this many... It wasn't nearly as funny as he thought it would be, though Deidara found the respect he'd developed for some of the girls around campus was rapidly deflating. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before they got the message that Sasori wasn't looking for a partner... Even if they couldn't tell anyone that he was already spoken for. Maybe classes would be enough of a distraction, he thought... he hoped.

Sasori grumbled alittle as he slipped into his English classroom, looking over at Deidara with a raised eyebrow and shook his head slowly. He turned to go to sit in the back before a couple of girls came over to him grabbing for his sleeves and rambling about how he should sit with them. Quickly he brought his hands up by his head with an annoyed look.

"I can sit where I please, thanks," Sasori said, looking at Deidara with an apologetic look before finding a place at the back of the classroom, almost immediately noticing the other two staring at him. The blond grabbed the seat next to him before anyone could get the idea to stand up and take it. With a sigh, he crossed his arms and settled back in the chair, stretching his legs in front of him and trying to contain a victorious look as his gaze swept around the room and all the hungry eyes on his Sasori. The redhead had never been stared at like this before… Not even Deidara stared so predatorily, intensely, during their time together. It was driving him crazy. He only hoped that this wouldn't last for much longer before they got the hint that he wasn't interested. Sasori had gone from the social misfit to being the next hot thing in the school over the summer break. They didn't want him for his personality… that much he knew. Maybe that was why it irritated him so badly.

Grinning a little, crookedly, slyly, at one girl who shot him a dirty look, a little envious for taking the seat next to the underwear model she was drooling over, the blond leaned over to the other, muttering from the side of his mouth. "Maybe we should get ahold of one of those 'do not disturb' signs, hang it around your neck, hn." He turned a sidelong glance on Sasori, and an actual grin. It was a funny mental image... "Tch... though a riot shield would probably be more effective," he said as an afterthought. Sasori laughed and nodded alittle.

"That might be a good idea, actually." He said, eyes trailing over the faces of girls who were looking at him, occasionally glancing away to whisper with their friends. "I can see this getting old extremely fast." His eyes narrowed a little as the late bell rang and class began. He hadn't realized just how easy these girls were, how most of them melted at the sight of a nearly-naked male. It was sickening. The teacher came in with a load of books under her arm, had a bit of trouble reclaiming her class's attention from Sasori, but finally managed to wrest the girls' eyes back to the front of the class. It was just an introduction, typical of the first day after summer break, explaining old rules, handing out syllabi and book lists. Even as he listened, chin perched in his palm in boredom, a funny thought occurred to Deidara, made him have to stifle a snort, biting his knuckle a little at the idea.

Deidara scribbled something on a page of the notebook open in front of him, between doodles, and pushed it over for Sasori to see. 'If it gets too bad, we could always just make out and be done with it,' the note read. The blond knew it was out of the question, would cause more trouble than it was worth, but it was still a funny thought... And Deidara had to admit that the expression on the girls' faces would likely be priceless. Sasori read, eyebrows rising. He had to admit... it didn't sound like too bad of an idea, but what could happen afterwards was something he didn't want to have to deal with yet. Sasori shifted his eyes to the other and smiled some. Right now, convincing and proving that he wasn't in any way interested in any of them sounded brilliant. Maybe if things got too bad that would be the last resort to getting them off of him. He quickly wrote something down and passed it back over.

'You'd like that alittle too much wouldn't you?'

The blond shrugged with a helpless grin at Sasori, glancing furtively at the teacher to make sure they weren't noticed, or in trouble. He certainly wouldn't complain, even if it would be strange to have an audience. After all, they'd been able to keep it secret for a year, even from his mother and Sasori's grandma, had been able to make the world think that they were simply best friends, instead of that and more. He scribbled something quickly. 'Well, if the riot shield doesn't work...' He lifted his brows at the redhead, grinning again before turning to check the clock... Class was almost over. Thank God.

Quickly Sasori wrote and passed the notebook back. 'If you really want to... I won't stop you.' Sasori chuckled alittle and shook his head alittle. The bell finally rang and he got up from where he sat and headed out into the hallway, waiting for Deidara to follow behind. It could certainly make things a hell of a lot easier. Deidara packed up and followed quickly, relieved to find that none of Sasori's new fangirls had grabbed him by the time he arrived. Their next class wasn't together, but there were a few minutes until they would be expected. With a sigh, he folded his arms and leaned a shoulder against the wall, grinning at the redhead, shaking his head slowly.

"That can be our last resort," he chuckled, lifting an arm to drape loosely around the other's shoulders. "If it gets to be too much, just lemme know, yeah? Hn." Sasori nodded to him, looking over his shoulder for a moment before turning to go to his next class. They wouldn't be having class together until after lunch… Which meant that there would probably be more fighting over who would be sitting next to him.

"I'll see you at lunch then." Sasori smiled a little before walking down the hallways towards the math rooms. Deidara nodded, wishing he didn't have to pull away. It hardly seemed like enough... Their first class of the day was together, and their last... They always seemed to get the same art classes, not that the blond was complaining... but aside from those two classes and lunch, they wouldn't be seeing much of each other. It might have been at least bearable if not for all the girls after Sasori... But they would manage. They'd have to. As expected, the situation repeated itself, girls jockeying amongst themselves for who would get to sit beside Sasori... There was no escaping it. He was actually looking forward to going home so that he could get away from all of this.

Both managed, somehow, to focus through their classes. Deidara waited outside the math building for Sasori. He guessed that lunch would be a particularly trying period. Sasori smiled when he saw Deidara and sighed alittle, running a hand through his red hair with a sigh.

"I'm not looking forward to this..." he said and shook his head. It was actually pretty unnerving. As the two of them made their way down to the cafeteria, Sasori again cursed at how he was right… again.

Calls for Sasori to join several tables sounded as the two passed, a few even echoing from the far side of the cafeteria. Instead, Sasori grabbed Deidara's arm and led him to the place where they usually ate the year before. The second he sat down though, they had the entire table filled. Deidara eyed the adoring fans with something nearing disgust, though he veiled it with a thin smile.

"So much for having our own table anymore, hn," he murmured, resting an arm on the redhead's shoulder and slouching back a bit in his chair. That was it. The redhead pressed his hands flat on the table to either side of his tray in annoyance, pressing his fingers into the fake wood.

"Seriously… I'm not interested in any of you. Give it up," He growled, looking at each of them in turn. "I don't want a... girlfriend." A thought came to Deidara... Maybe a bit of truth stretching wouldn't hurt, would get these fangirls off of Sasori's back.

"Haven't you heard?" he said, quirking an eyebrow at the assembled girls as though surprised how out of the loop they were. "Sasori here's spoken for already. Has been for quite a while now." They didn't have to say who, after all. Perhaps it was a lie of omission, but if it would get some of the girls off of the redhead's back, it was worth making. Plus, the more the fangirls kept looking at the other like a piece of meat, a prize to be won, the more he felt the desire to strangle someone. Sasori sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. It's true," he admitted with a shrug. They seemed disappointed but immediately started asking who it was, a hint of annoyance in his eyes as he looked over at Deidara for a second. What now?... He looked over at the blond for a second, nudging his knee with his hand beneath the table, giving him a 'now?' expression on his face. This was getting ridiculous. They wouldn't leave him alone, and it was already getting to be overwhelming. Deidara couldn't shake the feeling that he'd just stepped into water deeper than he'd first thought.

"Not anyone you'd know. Grew up outside the country, doesn't hang out much around here, hn," he assured them. Another lie of omission, another stretching of the truth. The person that Sasori got to see in private was completely different from the Deidara that showed up every day for school. Under the table he shifted his leg next to the redhead's. They were both quick talkers, could think on their feet. If Sasori decided it was time to get the fangirls off his back, they had their last resort... But there was a chance yet that they could talk their way out of this. Sasori sighed heavily and looked over them as one of them opened her mouth.

"Well... if she doesn't hang out much around here... then what's the problem? Not like she'd know, right?" Sasori fought the urge to bury his face in his palm at the situation... He was at a loss for words now, not exactly positive how to respond to that. Another frustrated sigh came from his throat, jumping alittle as the one sitting beside him leaned over onto him... What was it with everyone wanting to touch him!

Deidara's eyes narrowed a little, jaw tightening at the intrusion. The little... a bit of a growl rose in his throat before he breathed deeply and sighed, forcing himself to relax.

"'She' would definitely know, hn," he said, forcing a smile and hoping the accidental emphasis would be missed or ignored. Eye twitching a little, Deidara glanced over at the redhead. "God, Sasori... who knew your fangirls would be such sluts, huh?" It was hardly the kind of joke he usually made, but the blond was angry though he did his best to hide it... These girls just couldn't take a hint. "Trying to get at you even when they know you're taken. Geez." The blond grinned a little in response to the dirty looks he received for his comment. He didn't care if they thought he was an asshole... These girls didn't matter, were little more than an annoyance. Sasori didn't respond, instead pushing the one who was practically trying to crawl into his lap off before standing quickly, retreating into the men's bathroom. It was too much to take, worse than he had expected. Between Deidara being there and the fangirls all over him, it was irritating that they couldn't do anything without complicating things further. He sat in a corner of the restroom, lay his head against the wall behind him. How the hell was he going to get through a whole year of this?...

They waited in silence for Sasori to return, a few of the girls drifting away as they grew tired of waiting. Deidara hung an elbow over the back of his chair, turning to look at the bathroom door. It had been quite a while... He didn't care what people might think... He worried for Sasori. With a soft grunt he stood, pushing the door open and stepping inside, looking around until he saw the redhead. With a sigh, he knelt in front of him, resting a hand gently on his knee.

"I'm sorry, hn," he murmured, bowing his head before lifting his eyes to the other's. He'd gotten angry, had crossed a line. "You okay?" Sasori glanced up at him for a moment before nodding.

"It's not you, Deidara. It's never been you." He looked down for a long while before he reached his hand to set it on the one on his knee. "You shouldn't have to be dealing with this." He said, looking up at him again. "I should be fine in any case." Sasori whispered, leaning up so he was closer to Deidara, lips pressed against the other's for a moment before he pulled away. "You know that it's always been you, right? Nobody else matters to me like you do. I said it once before, and I'll say it again. You're the only one that I could ever love like this." Deidara smiled gently.

"I know, hn. I'm not going anywhere," he murmured, turning his palm over to take Sasori's hand in his own, the glint of his ring catching the corner of his own eye and making him smile a little wider. The blond's free hand reached to stroke red bangs from Sasori's eyes... He'd never seen eyes like those before, doubted that they existed anywhere else. "I just hate how they get on your nerves. It pisses me off how uncomfortable they make you... And how damn persistent they are, hn." He pulled a face, pressed his lips together. He wasn't sure how to get them off of the redhead's back... Even their last resort wasn't guaranteed. It could end up with a bunch of angry... and, very possibly, horny... girls trying to get between them... He was certain that they'd fail, he and Sasori and what they had was stronger than that, but it was more hassle than either of them needed during their senior year. Sasori sighed alittle and firmly grasped Deidara's hand.

"If we have to, we could..." He trailed off before he finished that sentence. It might help get them away from him, it would also end up making things far more messy and complicated than they should be. As his eyes met with the other's bright blue he smirked alittle. "I mean... it's not like people don't already have their suspicions, right?" He asked with a slight tight of his chuckled softly, pushing his fingers back through Sasori's hair and pulling him closer to kiss his forehead.

"Mostly just the wonder twins and the rest of Orochimaru's little group, but yeah," he admitted, resting his brow against the redhead's for a moment. Of course, he doubted Sakon and Ukon _actually_ thought they were more than best friends, but he couldn't ignore their jibes. "Listen..." he murmured, meeting Sasori's eyes with an earnest gaze. " If that's what you want to do, see if it works, then we can. No matter what happens, I'm with you. I'm not going anywhere... No one's going to take you away from me, hn," he promised. Sasori nodded some, slowly standing up and looked away from him.

"They... put me on edge. I don't know what it is, but it's starting to drive me crazy," he admitted, bringing a hand back through his hair and muttered something under his breath. "Let's go get this over with." He said finally and headed back out into the cafeteria. What they were going to do was crazy... everyone was going to see. Maybe that was what he needed.

"Alright, hn," Deidara murmured, standing with a soft grunt. To be honest, he hoped that the girls would have grown bored of waiting and drifted off, hoped that they would have to resort to this. At first, following Sasori from the relative sanctuary of the bathroom it seemed as though he'd gotten his wish... The table was deserted again. But as his eyes drifted around the lunchroom, he saw those stares again, the hungry looks on the faces of the redhead's fangirls, eyeing his Sasori. He sat back in his seat with a sigh, pushing a hand back through his own hair. Even as a last resort, even though he and Sasori were hardly strangers to each other... in any sense of the word... it felt strange, almost insane, to plan something like this, to use it like this. He glanced over at the redhead, seeing a few girls shifting, standing from their seats, moving in their direction... And couldn't help the silent stream of curses he threw at them in his mind for trying to steal _his_ Sasori like this.

Sasori took his place again, eyeing the girls heading back towards him. His eyes narrowed a little before he looked over at Deidara. Now or never, he supposed. Quickly he turned in his seat to face Deidara, bringing a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him closer as he brought their lips together, moving so he was sitting on the other's lap. Any second now, Sasori knew. He heard an audible gasp from where they now stood on the other side of the table. Even though they'd agreed, there was something about it that caught him off guard, made his eyes widen- catching a glance of the transfixed girls on the other side of the table before he closed them, blocking them out. Sasori was the only thing that mattered right now. With a murmur, he brought his arms around the redhead's hips, holding him close in his lap as the kiss deepened a little. He took his time... After all, there was no going back now. They couldn't change what had already been done, so there was no reason to hold back. He loved Sasori, that was an unchanging truth, and he would let nothing, especially not a pack of drooling, slutty girls, get between them.

Sasori brought his arms around the other's shoulders, sighing some as he nibbled against the other's lip. He chuckled alittle at the sound of quickly retreating footsteps before he let his tongue slip out and between the other's lips. They would know now, that he wasn't kidding about wanting nothing to do with them. Sasori was happy where he was and maybe now they would get the message. Deidara murmured again, opening his mouth a little more to the redhead's probing tongue, more than happy to let his own wrestle slowly for dominance. He couldn't help but smile at the two of them, against Sasori's mouth... This was quite a stunt they were pulling, he knew, something he would never have considered this time last year. Sure, people made out in the lunch room, in the halls, wherever they could catch a moment... But this was different. The social outcast and the class clown, and two males, too boot... The cat was out of the bag, and at the moment, Deidara couldn't bring himself to care. Sasori, HIS Sasori, was right where he belonged, and he didn't care how many odd stares or whispers happened behind his back.

Sasori only broke the kiss when his lungs burned for air. Even then he remained close, his eyes narrowed some and he brought his hands up against the other's cheeks. There was a long moment of silence before the sound of the bell to the next class rang which completely broke him out of his daze. Hesitantly he shifted away to grab his stuff and throw his backpack over his shoulders. Though, now that the moment passed he found a deep flush coming over his cheeks. Things seemed to have settled down... no longer were people hanging off of him.

Deidara breathed deeply as Sasori stood, bowing his head forward with a quick sigh and a bit of a chuckle as he pushed his hand back through his own hair. "Seems like it worked, hn," he laughed, lifting his eyes to glance around the herd of students heading towards class, defiantly meeting the eyes of anyone who stared until they looked away. He saw one of the lunch monitors walking away, too... Talk about saved by the bell, he thought. He stood with a grunt, swinging his backpack into his shoulders and grabbing his camera bag. They didn't have to hide it anymore... With a small grin, he came abreast of Sasori and took his hand. Their next class wasn't together, but they were just down the hall from each other.

"I guess that's one way to celebrate our anniversary, hn," he grinned, glad to have the other to himself again. The shock would probably give them some breathing room until the fangirls decided to either just admire from a distance or try to get between them... Deidara pitied anyone who chose the second option. Sasori tangled his fingers into Deidara's and he felt a smile coming to his face.

"My thoughts exactly." He whispered, leaning up to softly kiss his lips again before sighing. "Should probably get to class now, before we're too late," Sasori said and looked over to see a couple of the girls with confused, jealous… in one case, even interested… looks on their faces. Surely, now they would get the idea. The blond nodded, fell into step next to Sasori. This time he chose to ignore the odd looks, the way some people stepped far out of their way in the halls. It didn't matter, as long as he had the redhead at his side. He stopped outside Sasori's classroom, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

"See you in art, hn," he smiled, giving the other's hand a squeeze before pulling away to duck into his own class. To be honest, Deidara didn't mind the idea of the school knowing about them... As long as they didn't go too far and have the administration call home to report PDA, there really wasn't much chance of his mom finding out, either. It's not like he had any other friends who could let it slip. Honestly, she was the only person he was nervous of telling. Class passed quickly, boringly... More packets shoved into his backpack, more strange looks from people who'd seen the stunt in the lunch room. Deidara was more than ready for art, his last class of the day, when the bell finally rang. The chance to see Sasori again couldn't possibly come too soon.

Reisha: Yup... Deidara doesn't like to share at all, and Sasori doesn't want to be shared. Honestly, though... Some girls just can't take a hint. For those of you wondering, Sasori's split-personality is based in real experience. It's difficult to describe, but Kira and I have tried to be as descriptive as we can. It's not just a fun plot device cooked up when we'd had too much sugar or something, tell you that much. Kind of amazing how much of this roleplay-turned-fanfiction is based on real experience. Anywho, as always, read, review, and we'll see you next week for more sexy goodness. ^. .^


	9. Forever

Reisha: I'm not very good with deadlines, am I? Apologies for the wait, friends... But, here we are with chapter nine, chock-full of fluff and activities of a far more... lemony nature. Hehe. Please, enjoy. ^. .^

Sasori quickly made his way down to the art room, took his usual seat near the back corner. It seemed that the show in the cafeteria had cleared up his fangirl issue… Everything seemed to have calmed down. Deidara arrived not long after the redhead, glancing around as he took his accustomed seat. The chatter in the room paused for just a moment before starting up again, a bit more furtive. The blond didn't care what they thought... Many of them had never lost, probably had never loved as he and Sasori did. Honestly, though, he was ready for the day to be over. Even regular class would be preferable to the sheer boredom of having the rules of classes explained over and over, going over this or that syllabus. It was relieving, though, to see that no one had grabbed on to the redhead before he'd got there... A nice change from the situation before lunch.

Sasori smiled over at Deidara, before turning his eyes back to the front of the class room. He hadn't even noticed he'd zoned out during the entire talk and was torn from his daze by the sound of the bell. He put his stuff away, pulled his backpack over his shoulders. He wasn't sure where he and Deidara would go from there. Chiyo should have gotten back home already... and to be honest he'd like to spend the day just the two of them.

"What now?" He asked, turning his eyes to Deidara. The blond cocked his head a little in thought, mulling over the question. He knew that his mom had gotten in another early call to work, but there would be a few hours yet until she left. He did have an idea, though...

"Could drop off our stuff... there's a park just past my house, hn," he suggested. Over the summer, he'd gone there to take quite a few pictures... As parks went, it was small, but well-maintained, a good place to hang out since not many people went there. There weren't many little kids in his neighborhood. Sasori nodded and smiled some.

"Alright sounds like a good idea," the redhead said, looking around as they reached the front doors. He hadn't been able to spend a whole lot of alone time with Deidara today, and it had been driving him crazy. Sasori chuckled some as he reached out for the blond's hand again, tightening his hold around it as he walked. Deidara grinned back at the redhead. As trying as the day had been, he was relieved to be able to just walk with Sasori, no eyes on them, no bells or schedules or teachers to worry about. Today had tested their patience. Sasori just wanted to be able to relax in Deidara's arms and forget everything.

They each ducked quickly into their houses to drop off their things, the blond leading the way to the park, smiling a little in relief to find it deserted. A slight breeze moved the swings next to the jungle gym, rustled the leaves on the trees and bushes... It was almost like an oasis. Smiling, he stepped from the sidewalk into the grass and then into the sandy pit surrounding the deserted equipment. Deidara sighed lightly as he took a seat on one of the swings, the chains rattling just a little as he rolled his shoulders, releasing the last of the day's tension, and smiled up at Sasori for a long, contented moment as the redhead made his way over and sat on his lap, hanging his legs over the other side. Sasori's mouth turned upward into a smile, too as he brought his hands up to rest on either side of his neck and leaned down to kiss the others for a second.

"Deidara. I can't even begin to tell you just how happy I am to be here with you like this. It doesn't matter who I am what I do... You've always been here with me despite everyone else hating me. I am very lucky… very grateful to have you." The blond smiled up where Sasori perched on his lap, shaking his head a little in admiration and wishing he could find the right words to explain how he felt. He stretched his neck up some to kiss gently at the redhead's throat and collarbone, twining an arm securely around his waist. Gripping one of the swing's chains in his free hand, Deidara flexed his legs, swinging them slowly back and forth. He pulled his head back a little to peer up into the other's face, smiling, only happiness and contentment in his expression.

"Sasori," he whispered. "I could never thank you enough for everything you've given me, hn." The blond bowed his head a little. "You... You saved me from myself, gave me the chance to love someone when I thought I'd never be able to again." He sighed. It sounded a little silly, he was sure, but it felt like the truth. "I'm happiest when I'm with you... I never want to leave this behind, hn." He was quiet for a long moment before lifting his gaze again to met Sasori's. "I love you. I just wish I could tell you how much," Deidara finally murmured, smiling. Sasori chuckled some, eyes narrowing a little with his smile.

"You don't have to tell me. You show me just how much you love me every single day we're together," the redhead said, staring down into the other's eyes. "More than anything... you give me something to live for every single day. They may try their hardest to tear us apart but the truth is no matter how damn hard they may try... I'm always going to feel this way for you. I don't want to ever stop." Sasori whispered, bringing a hand back through his hair. "You're my Deidara and nobody can ever change it." Deidara grinned, rolling his head some into Sasori's touch, nearly purring. The blond liked the sound of that... his Deidara.

"All yours, hn," he murmured, making it a promise. "Only yours." He rested his head forward for a long moment, nuzzling against the redhead's chest and shoulder, enjoying having him close. His arm tightened a little around Sasori's waist, pressing him closer. "And no one's gonna take my Sasori away from me, hn. I dare them to try," he chuckled, turning his head some to peer up at the redhead from the corner of his eye. Sometimes it took Deidara awhile to learn the value of something, of someone... He had seen Sasori's importance and worth from the moment they'd become friends, and he had no intention of letting go of something so precious, not for anything in the world. There wasn't anyone who could pull them apart, nor was there money enough in the world, and as long as the other was happy, Deidara couldn't help but be happy as well. Sasori stared down at Deidara and let a slightly crooked smile come to his face, pale red eyes meeting bright blue.

"I couldn't be happier where I am either." He hadn't had a friend before... he'd been all alone... for so long. Now though, there was happiness, and Sasori was grateful that he could share it with his best friend, and his lover. "Dei... I love you so much." The redhead murmured, leaning down in the next moment to press his lips against his boyfriend's in a slow kiss. The taller blond smiled, laughed softly against that slow contact, savoring it. Wherever he was... So long as Sasori was there, it felt right, more real than so much that had happened in the last few years. His arm tightened a little further around the redhead's waist, protective, loving, pulling him just a little closer. Deidara took his time in tasting and feeling his boyfriend's mouth on his own, addictive in so perfect a way.

"I love you too, 'Sori," he murmured between deepened, slightly panting breaths when he pulled away just a little to fill his lungs. "Forever and always, hn." Sasori's smile widened and he shifted to bring one leg around the blond's waist and lay over his knee on the other side, reached up to grab each of the chains on his sides in a hand and pulled away from his boyfriend's lips to chuckle and look down at him again.

"Forever and always... I promise." Sasori murmured back, echoing his words. The sun had already started to set, and he felt a chill run down his spine and shivered just a little bit. Deidara felt the shiver in Sasori's body, glancing upward for a moment... The sky was pinked with sunset, a few low-hanging clouds dyed red while those drifting higher were stained in darker purples and blues. It was getting a little more chill, especially at night...

"Want to start heading back?" Deidara asked softly, hand stroking along the redhead's back, simply drinking in the closeness, the rightness of this whole situation. Sasori nodded to the other, hesitantly shifted back so that he could pull himself off of Deidara's lap and stand, not really wanting to pull away. A whole year together, and a lifetime yet to come, the blond thought with a smile. His mother would have headed out for work by now and Chiyo wouldn't expect Sasori home for hours yet... It was precious time together on their anniversary, time just for them. Slowly the redhead held out his hand to his boyfriend, the corner of his lips turning up into a happy smile. How could he not smile when he was here with Deidara? Being in the other's presence, feeling his warmth and the rightness of the situation was simply amazing. The idea that he had something so precious and meaningful... Sasori never wanted to let go of him.

The smile that rose in reply to Sasori's was crooked, but broad and sincere and perfectly happy. The swing set chains creaked some as Deidara stood. He wasn't self-conscious as he laced his fingers into the redhead's, tightened his grip a little on the way back. They were no longer hiding now... And though the situation under which their relationship had come to light was hardly ideal, it was better now, somehow, that they needn't worry. There was something so perfect, so fleetingly beautiful, about the moment, walking home together at sunset hand in hand, turning up the driveway when Deidara's house rose before them... surely enough, deserted as he had expected.

Sasori followed Deidara inside without question. He reached up to push a hand back through his own hair, rested on the back of his neck for a moment. The redhead glanced down to their hands still twined together in almost-amazement. It was incredible, how well they fit together, how right it felt. He never would have imagined such happiness could come of opening up oneself to others. For so long before he'd met and befriended Deidara he'd been alone. Maybe that was what made it that much sweeter that Sasori had it now. The door closed securely behind them, as though the soft wooden thud and click of the lock closed out the judgmental eyes of the world to leave only the two of them in this space. Deidara stepped out of his shoes in the entryway, glanced over at Sasori and paused with a curious tilt to his smile and a raise to his brow. His boyfriend seemed so absorbed in his thoughts... Happy, yes, but even so.

"What's on your mind?" the blond asked softly, straightening and turning a little more fully to the other, to see his face in the deeper twilight inside his house.

"Mm... Just happy that I have you." He said and tilted his head to the side some, glanced at the ring on Deidara's hand that was now held in his own. Sasori ran the pad of his other thumb over it and narrowed his eyes in thought. "And that I'm not alone anymore." The redhead whispered and glanced up again. "…'Cause you're with me now." Deidara chuckled softly.

"Right where I belong," he murmured, nodding in agreement. He couldn't help himself as he drew closer, rested his free hand against Sasori's side and dipped his head to kiss at the half-exposed side of the redhead's neck. The closer they were, the more right it felt. The blond kissed once more, feeling his boyfriend's pulse against his lips before glancing up and over at him with a smile. "Nowhere else I'd rather be, hn." Sasori let go of Deidara's hand for a moment, slipped an arm around his waist and pulled himself closer against the blond's warmth.

"That's good," was all he said, allowing his hands to slowly move up over his boyfriend's back, up to the back of his neck. Sasori ran his hands through that long blond hair there, down to the bottom. So very soft and beautiful... Sasori couldn't help but think that he had been so incredibly lucky and fortunate in finding Deidara. The blond was nearly purring with the feel of Sasori's hands on him, in his hair that was, for a change, unbound... Only his boyfriend had ever touched him like that, ever would. This was exactly how things were meant to be. It was as though they had been made for each other, Deidara thought and couldn't help but grin as his newly-freed hand lifted to Sasori's cheek and drew his face a little closer to his own. Each so stubborn in his own way, a survivor of a world of seemingly random harshness and cruelty... Each having found healing and love in the other. Murmuring softly, wordlessly, Deidara pressed another kiss to Sasori's neck, and then his jaw, brushed his lips gently across his cheek until gently claiming his mouth again, addicted to the taste and feel of it, to the sensation of having his boyfriend close against him, to being able to express as he wasn't able with words how much he loved him.

Sasori sighed against Deidara's lips, took a couple steps back so that his back was to the wall and leaned upon it as he drew the blond against himself again. Deidara laughed quietly, more than willing to press chest-to-chest, stomach-to-stomach with Sasori, pinning him gently, warmly, against the wall. A slight purr was the redhead's response to the kissing, his eyes falling half closed. He slipped his tongue out to run over his boyfriend's bottom lip and silently asked permission for more. Sasori loved the feel of having him so close against his own body, the taste of his mouth and the emotion that came with it. Deidara murmured the redhead's name as his lips parted willingly, invitingly, and his tongue slipped out to meet Sasori's. The taste of him, the softness of his mouth and tongue... The blond never wanted to let himself forget. His hand lifted from the redhead's cheek to rest spread-fingered against the wall as his other slid a little down to his boyfriend's hip, gripping there, pulling him closer as Deidara rolled his own hips slowly, almost rhythmically, into Sasori's.

Sasori leaned his head back a bit as his tongue tangled with Deidara's, gasped suddenly when he felt the other grinding against him. The heated friction there was starting, making desire rise and boil in his blood. He could already feel his body responding rapidly quick.

"De-Dei..." Sasori whimpered against his boyfriend's mouth, moaning under his breath at the contact. The blond groaned softly in reply, but didn't stop, not for a moment... If anything, he pressed closer against his boyfriend, cupped the side of Sasori's neck with his palm as he ground harder. Those little sounds of his... the way his name fell from the redhead's lips, the way it felt against his own mouth... They only encouraged him in the hopes of drawing more of them out.

Sasori couldn't help but gasp again, slowly closed his eyes and pushed his own hips a little, as much as he could, back into the other's slow grinding. Just the slightest touch from Deidara was enough to make him melt and surrender to the sensation of his hands. Even so, it never failed to surprise Sasori by just how helpless he felt and wanted to feel in situations like these. It was so maddening, so tantalizingly wonderful... And yet Deidara knew from experience that sensations such as these were nothing compared to when he and Sasori were truly together, united and feeling each other as no one else had or would. The blond gave his boyfriend one more teasing grind before pulling his hips back almost regretfully. Sasori's gaze was longing, hunger rising slowly but surely in his dusty red gaze. Deidara's head leaned back some as well with a quick sigh and lightly panting breaths as a hand palmed over the redhead's shoulder and down his arm to take his hand again.

"C'mon," he murmured with a smile, an invitation as he stepped back, navigating by memory and long experience and drawing Sasori with him, toward his own room.

Sasori nodded and followed. He knew what he wanted... what both of them wanted. Once inside Deidara's room, he looked sidelong at his boyfriend before moving away. Slowly, making sure that Deidara was watching, wanting to see that lustful expression come over his face, he reached up to his shirt with arms crossing before him as he lifted his shirt away from his body. He did it almost as if he was posing for another one of his shoots, putting himself on complete display. Sasori set his shirt aside and sat slowly on his boyfriend's bed, spreading his legs and leaning back on his palms with a sly tilt to his head and an eyebrow raised. Something like this would surely earn that hungry expression from the blond.

Sasori never had to try to make Deidara want him... But when he did, even if the blond had been so inclined, he could never have resisted. Sasori knew exactly what he was doing, was fully aware of how he was on display and what his displays did to his blond boyfriend... That knowledge only heated Deidara's blood further, brought that look meant only for Sasori to his eyes. "God..." he breathed with a slow, admiring shake of his head before prowling slowly closer, drinking in the sight of his bare-chested boyfriend, waiting for him, teasing him. The blond chuckled huskily at his next thought, as though at some secret joke.

"Sasori... if you were any sexier, it'd be illegal," he laughed, stopping between the redhead's parted knees and reaching to peel off his own shirt and toss it aside with less grace than his boyfriend had used. Deidara leaned down, one hand resting just wide of his boyfriend's hip to support himself, nipping at the side of his neck as his other hand roved slowly, warmly, across Sasori's chest and ribs. Sasori shook his head some, allowing a hungry grin to come to his lips.

"I suppose I should stop there while I still can, then, huh?" He murmured, though he rolled his head back some at the feel of Deidara's hands on his chest and stomach, bit his bottom lip softly. Already he was panting fairly heavily and had started to feel his pants growing tighter. He was in such dire need of his boyfriend's body that it was becoming uncomfortably aching, a slow throbbing in his groin. "Dei..." He started, shifting all his weight onto his other hand as he brought his right to the button and zipper of his pants. "Do you want me?" Sasori asked in a soft husky whisper as he undid the button of his jeans and unzipped them, sighing in relief for just a moment at the disappearance of the tightness the restricting clothing was causing. The blond couldn't help the low, hungry chuckle that escaped from somewhere deep in his chest. With a mischievous gleam in his eye, Deidara grinned... smirked, more like... and sank slowly until he rested on one knee to peer up at his boyfriend.

"You have no idea, 'Sori," he murmured, one hand rummaging blindly under his bed for something as the other dipped forward to stroke gently against the redhead's hidden but conspicuous desire. Satisfaction flared suddenly in his blue gaze as Deidara found what he'd been searching for. "But, maybe..." he purred with a slow widening of his smirk, raising a pair of handcuffs on one finger with a soft rattle, the lift of a blond eyebrow transforming the gesture into a heated question. "...Maybe... you'd like me to show you? Hn?" Sasori felt the corner of his lips turn up into a grin.

"Do with me what you like, then, Deidara," he murmured, raising his wrists up by his chest to welcome what Deidara had in mind. Sasori always had to be ready for anything with his boyfriend of all people. Though he was curious to see just what it was that he'd come up with this time. "I'd love for you to show much just how much you want me," He added with a soft chuckle.

Blue eyes and a smirk met Sasori's gaze as Deidara closed the cuffs around the redhead's wrists with a metallic snap. He rested his hands at his boyfriend's shoulders as he stood again, pushing the other slowly back onto the bed. His hands were gentle as he hooked the short length of chain between his wrists and draped it around one bedpost, setting them neatly out of the way. From his vantage over his lover as he climbed up to hover above, the blond leaned down, first setting his mouth to his bound wrists, scraping his teeth along the skin there before continuing. He kissed Sasori's forehead, resting his own brow there for a moment. Deidara just barely brushed his lips against the others, ghosting, teasing as he nipped instead at the hollow of his throat. With a slow sigh, the blond continued his downward progress, leaving a trail of faint bite marks along Sasori's chest and stomach before settling on his belly between his legs. Heat and lust gleamed in his eyes as he lifted onto his elbows, watching Sasori as he slowly nuzzled the inside of a thigh before nipping there, too. The redhead arched his back, tilting his head against the sheets. This was driving him crazy.

"Dei...dara," Sasori whimpered softly, shifting his hips alittle more. His chest rose and fell with every ragged breath. Somehow, being vulnerable like this was delicious. The thought of being left helpless to the blond's attentions made things even better. Deidara smirked, savoring the way Sasori said his name, the way he looked from this angle, helpless. Rising a little on his elbows he passed his mouth close to the redhead's sensitive tip, his breath teasing as he seemed to decide and pulled back again, leaning over to bite his hip, over the top and inside of his other thigh. Lifting an eyebrow almost coyly at Sasori, he grinned, chuckling softly as he trailed his tongue slowly up along his underside, tracing a circle around his tip. He watched, not wanting to miss a moment, a single reaction. This was, after all, their anniversary, a special occasion worth special attention… And he wanted to be sure that Sasori knew just how entirely addictive he was. The redhead couldn't hold back the desperate groan that escaped, his hands tightening into fists where they were bound. Sasori's toes tried gripping the sheets beneath them, his hips shifting just a bit at the contact.

"Nnn... De… Deidara," the redhead whimpered, panting heavily, raggedly. The blond laughed again, tongue darting across his lips and then again over Sasori's tip. He was in control here... an incredible feeling, like nothing he'd known before. Deidara peered up at the redhead from under his brows. Sasori was so gorgeous, so entirely vital to the blond. Murmuring, Deidara slowly brought his mouth down over the redhead's length, sucking softly before he started to bob his head slowly. Sasori let out a small cry as he felt pleasure sweeping over him. His hips shifted some and he threw his head back again, whimpering softly. His breath came roughly, ragged. Deidara had him controlled perfectly, and Sasori didn't want it any other way.

Deidara varied his pace, changing suddenly from quickness to slow, lingering before picking up speed again. Shifting some, the blond lifted a hand to rake his nails slowly down Sasori's stomach to his base, leaving pale trails in his wake. He pressed the redhead's hips down for a long moment before grasping his length, stroking where his mouth hadn't yet tasted, wanting to leave no part of Sasori untouched, to give him every pleasure he deserved. The redhead could feel release racing up quickly, and his muscles began to tense in preparation for it. Breathing heavily he whimpered alittle, trying desperately to hang on, but he was failing horribly. It wouldn't be much longer, not at this rate. Too much more and he would lose himself to mindless pleasure.

The blond felt Sasori tense and stopped suddenly, for several long heartbeats didn't move. He wouldn't rush this… It was too important to rush through. Finally Deidara gathered his arms and legs under him and pushed himself up, releasing the redhead's tip slowly. The blond acted unhurried as he crawled slowly back over top of Sasori, ignoring the deep ache in his own groin for a moment longer. With something between a growl and a purr in his throat, he dipped his head to claim Sasori's mouth, biting at his lips, tracing his tongue along that softness as he lowered his hips again, pressing against his boyfriend's entrance but no further, not just yet.

Sasori hungrily pressed his lips back against Deidara's. The ache in his stomach intensified as he felt Deidara pressed against him, but was unable to move things any further. He was completely at Deidara's mercy. The blond controlled the pace, and there wasn't a thing he could do but wait and pant.

Reaching down, the blond lifted the redhead's hips and pressed in suddenly, pausing only when he was buried in Sasori's maddening heat, only a moment before he withdrew to thrust back in again with a deep groan. Sasori moaned in pleasure, lifted his legs to wrap around the blond's waist and allow him even deeper. Deidara dipped his head to bite at Sasori's throat with a soft growl, eyes sliding over to watch, not wanting to miss a single moment of his boyfriend's reaction. Every moment and movement only left Sasori craving more. He found himself lifting his hips to meet the other's every return, a moan escaping his throat, muffled alittle against the skin of Deidara's neck as he lifted his head to bite at the curve of his shoulder.

Deidara grinned, the expression hungry, as he watched Sasori. Even if he'd wanted to, the blond was too far gone to contain his lust now. He bit again at the redhead's throat, this time leaving slight pressure marks in his flesh as his pace increased. His hand slipped inward from Sasori's hip, nails raking again over his stomach before finding his length. Eyes gleaming, he grasped the sensitive flesh and stroked firmly. The blond's hand moved in time with his thrusts, and even as the mindless pleasure rose higher in him, he couldn't tear his eyes from Sasori's face... from the sight of his lover with him, against him, in the throes of intense pleasure of his creation. He wanted to give Sasori everything, truly wanted his boyfriend to know how wholly he was loved.

Sasori groaned heavily, unable to take much more, he body beginning to tense rapidly, threatening to break any second now. His bite tightened a little, the taste of Deidara's skin filling his mouth just before that tension violently broke. It was a release like no other, one that had him gasping and moaning mindlessly as he was overcome by pleasure. Deidara forced his eyes open, hungry for Sasori's release, for the moment of intensity and feeling. Seeing it there at last, spread over the redhead's face, hearing him cry out... It was too much, shoving him over the edge of madness with a sudden snap.

"Hnn... S-Sasori!" he distantly heard his own voice cry as he arched, pressing deep into the other's body. It was a release the likes of which he'd never known, a flood that swept him up and threatened to drown him and the world in heated pleasure. He bit suddenly into Sasori's shoulder, trembling, mindless, a whimpering groan tearing from deep in his chest.

Sasori whimpered a little as the waves of pleasure began to slowly fade until they were nothing more, leaving him to breathe heavily as he lay beneath his blond lover. He murmured Deidara's name, whimpered it as he relaxed limply back against the sheets with his arms still stretched above his head and cuffed. Deidara panted heavily against Sasori's skin, shivering a little as the last of his release finally ebbed away. Blinking slowly, a little foggily, he lifted his head smiling at the sight of the redhead's face. Chuckling under his breath, not trusting himself to speak just yet, Deidara nuzzled at his boyfriend's cheek. A few moments passed before the blond pushed himself up, reached to undo the handcuffs and drape them over his headboard. Sasori allowed his arms to fall limply and rest stretched above his head before drawing them down to slip around Deidara's shoulders.

Deidara slid his arms around Sasori as he withdrew from his body and shifted to lay beside him with a sated sigh. His whole body felt limp, as though someone had loosened his joints... But never had he experienced a release quite like that, never so powerful. Murmuring, he lifted his head- his whole body felt so heavy- and pressed his lips to Sasori's. He couldn't help but laugh softly at the whole situation… He had hoped that it would be intense, but that had been beyond imagining.

The redhead sighed alittle against Deidara's lips, and only when he moved away did Sasori slowly close his eyes and cuddle up close into the other's chest. It wasn't long before he felt himself begin to drift off, wrapping his arms around the blond's waist and smiled as he fell asleep against the other's warmth. Deidara stroked gently at his lover's hair, feeling his breath grow slow and even with sleep before shifting to pull the covers over both of them.

"I love you, Sasori," he breathed, tucking the sheets around their bodies before settling with a sigh. "Happy anniversary, stud." Only with Sasori could he have times like this, moments of perfection together. The blond's blinking slowed, drinking in the sight of the redhead's face until sleep closed his eyes as well.

They slept for a few hours, spent from their lovemaking before Sasori's eyes cracked slowly open. He tried not to move as he turned his head and glanced at the clock, biting his lower lip as he saw the time. Chiyo would be worried… He was supposed to be home more than an hour ago. The redhead was careful not to wake his boyfriend as he pulled away and dressed, closing the bedroom door behind him and pulling on his jacket before stepping outside.

Sasori didn't realize that anyone was nearby until the first heavy blow landed on the back of his head, making him stumble as his vision blacked for a moment. What was going on? Thoughts suddenly fuzzy through a haze of pain and confusion, the redhead half-turned in time for a cloth, vaguely sweet-smelling, to be clapped over his nose and mouth. Pale red eyes just caught sight of a pale face, dark hair and yellow eyes. _Orochimaru_, he had time to realize as the face swam before his gaze, twisted with victory and something more, before everything went fuzzy and suddenly dark with unconsciousness.

Reisha: Uh-oh... Orochimaru's been hovering around the periphery all this time, being inconspicuous when he wanted to as seems to be his talent... But what could the snake have in mind now? I suppose you'll just have to come back next weekend to find out, hmm? =P Please read and review as always, enjoy your week, and prepare yourself for next week's chapter... It's going to be worth reading, I can say that much, at least.


	10. Tattered & Torn

Reisha: Howdy, all. It's new-chapter time! This one has a disclaimer, however: this chapter far and away earns this fanfic's mature rating, and for much darker and more painful material than previous chapters. Kira and I have tried to handle the material as tastefully as possible, but there's only so much you can do in some situations. So, be prepared, friends. It's going to get a bit dark.

* * *

Sasori's sudden departure pulled Deidara from deep sleep, though he didn't open his eyes until after the front door had closed behind the redhead. He blinked groggily, looked around to see him gone, checked the clock... It was late. Sasori must have left awhile ago to keep from getting in trouble with his grandma... With a groan and half-lidded eyes he sat up, absently pulling on a pair of sleep pants before stumbling to the bathroom. He blinked, narrowed his eyes as the lights snapped on, coming more awake against his will. He missed Sasori already... But they would see each other in the morning, he reminded himself with a smile, and they'd face whatever came their way together, like they had for the past year.

* * *

Sasori's eyes opened slowly, the cold floor against his back sending a chill along his spine. A basement? He shook his head a little and moved to sit up, only to find his wrists bound behind his back, shackled to a pole. From somewhere in the darkness he heard movement and turned his aching head and blurred vision in that direction.

"Who the… hell is that?" He slurred. A pale hand against his chest was his answer, and yellow eyes staring him down. "Get th'...hell 'way from me," he mumbled, but it was no use. "Orochimaru-bastard..." He tried to move, to back away, but his body wouldn't respond properly, senses and reactions fogged by drugs.

"Relax, Sasori… It's only going to hurt if you struggle," Orochimaru purred, grinning thinly, hungrily. Sasori's eyes widened after a moment. So that was the plan...

"Fuck you... asshole," he spat, shivering as he felt a palm against his groin. It felt so very wrong, but he couldn't do a thing to stop him. In one swift movement the last of his clothing was gone and the other was crawling over him. "Gerroff me, fucker... Swear I'll fucking rip that grin off your-" He was interrupted by a hard kiss against his lips. He wanted to pull away but... he was pinned between the advancing male and the floor beneath his shoulders.

* * *

The blond sat back on his bed with a sigh, grinning a little as he heard the clatter of the discarded handcuffs still on his bed. Stashing them away, he reached for his cell phone... It was late, and Sasori had probably gotten home safely, but he wanted to make sure, to wish him goodnight, and- since it wasn't quite after midnight yet- to wish him a happy anniversary one last time. After all it was their first... And he was Deidara's first.

'You get home alright?' he typed out, hit the send button, setting his back against his wall to keep himself awake until he got a reply, scrubbing at his eyes.

* * *

Sasori distantly heard his phone buzz in his pants pocket and growled alittle as Orochimaru paused, leaning over to pick it out of his discarded pants. He checked the text message with a widening grin before typing out a quick reply and setting it aside.

"What the fuck did you say?" Sasori hissed and struggled again, not only at not knowing what had been said but also in horror as Orochimaru unzipped his pants and freed himself before crawling over him again. His pale classmate grasped firmly at Sasori's hip before slamming roughly into the redhead's body. Sasori gasped and moaned in pain at the sudden intrusion. Orochimaru moved his hands to grasp Sasori's knees to spread them wider and keep him from struggling. All the redhead could do was wince and whimper more in pain as Orochimaru started up a quick thrusting rhythm with more force every return. "Dei..." He whimpered, closing his eyes tight and trying to force everything away, trying to go to a better place… But he couldn't tear himself away from the pain that raced sharply through his body.

* * *

Deidara checked the incoming text as his phone buzzed. It didn't read like Sasori usually did... He'd probably just woke him up, Deidara justified to himself.

'Alright. Wanted to make sure. Happy anniversary. Love you. =)' he sent, setting the phone down on his bedside and laying down. Pulling the sheets over himself, Deidara nuzzled his face into the pillow, breathing in lingering traces of the redhead's scent. It was the nights when he missed him most... But for now it was necessary. Maybe one day, before too long, Deidara told himself, they wouldn't have to worry... The thought made him smile as he started to drift off.

* * *

When Orochimaru had finished, Sasori curled up in a corner as the pale one disappeared from sight, upstairs. His eyes trailed to his phone, tears still streaking his cheeks he moved to stretch his leg, pulling the discarded phone closer. With some trouble he dialed Deidara's number and set his ear to the speaker. He knew he wouldn't be able to speak normally on the phone… Deidara would probably get worried… but he had to try.

"Please... Deidara... pick up the phone," he whispered under his breath, closing his eyes to try calm himself.

Deidara wasn't completely asleep when the sharp buzzing right beside his head startled him awake. Groaning a little, rubbing a hand over his face, he grabbed it, blearily checked the screen... Sasori? Inhaling deeply to wake himself, wondering if it was just an accident- maybe he'd rolled over on his phone- or if something was bothering him, a nightmare or something, he answered and lifted it to his ear while stifling a yawn.

"Hullo?... hn..." Sasori took a moment before he managed to speak, voice broken and low.

"Dei… Deidara... please... help me," he whispered, voice broken by his sobbing. "I...do-don't know where I am, but Orochimaru drugged me and..." Sasori forced himself to stop, to breathe and swallow. "I think I'm in... his basement... I need to get out of here… Please help me..."

"Hold on... Sasori, hold on..." Deidara sat up, trying to force himself awake as quickly as possible, rubbing at his face. "What's going on now?" His brow furrowed, head shaking a bit in confusion at the muttered, slightly muffled torrent of words. "You're in Orochimaru's basement, he drugged you... Did you have a nightmare, is that what happened? I got your text a bit ago saying you got home alright, hn..." The urgency in the redhead's voice, the way he was sobbing, was doing more to wake Deidara, to alarm him, than anything he could do himself.

"No... he... he's actually... he's here.. He sent you that..." Sasori said, shaking a little. It was all so wrong. "Pl-please... help me get out of here. I'm tied up down in his basement. My entire body hurts… and I don't know when he's going to come back down here again for more. He's... fucking making me have sex with him. I don't want to, I just can't do anything to stop him. Find his house and get me out of here. Please… I'm begging you." That froze Deidara more surely than having a bucket of icy water dumped on him.

"...What?..." the blond whispered, voice harsh with disbelief, edged with harsh hatred. Orochimaru... was raping his Sasori? His jaw worked for a moment before Deidara nearly leapt up, yanking a shirt over his head and stuffing his feet into a pair of sneakers. "Sasori... stay on the line, stay with me, hn," he said, voice tight with anger and anxiety as he grabbed a set of car keys from the kitchen counter and- almost without thinking- a knife from the cutlery rack, nearly ran to the garage and pushed the door open. "I'm coming to get you, love. Don't let him know I'm on the phone if he comes back... Push it away if you have to, just don't let him know that I know."

"A… alright..." Sasori whispered, swallowing. Deidara's door shut with a slam. This car... officially his first car... was a beater if ever there was one. It needed so much work... But Orochimaru lived a fair distance away, on the other side of the high school, if he could get the car to work it would save precious time. He turned the key once, twice, and then again until the engine sputtered and roared to life.

"I'm coming, Sasori... Don't worry, I'm coming for you, hn," he muttered, repeating himself, almost a mantra as he backed out and the tires shrieked as he drove, as fast as he dared. He knew these streets, though he didn't often go into Orochimaru's neighborhood... that was where he and his little 'friends'- more like cronies, really- the wonder twins, that damn bear Jirobo, lean, spidery Kimimaro, and Tayuya, the girl with the foulest mouth in school ran wild. But now, he didn't care if he had to face them all down... Sasori was in danger. There were a few long moments of silence before the sound of slow footsteps coming down the basement stairs got his attention.

"Shi-" Sasori gasped, shoving the phone away from his face with a thrust of his jaw. He felt hands on him again, holding him down as Orochimaru leaned over him, sinister eyes staring down as he moved inside again, tearing a sharp cry of pain from Sasori throat. "G-get... off... me," the redhead grunted, wanting nothing more than to be away from here, from Orochimaru. He was trying to keep himself quiet, to keep Deidara from hearing but the pain was so intense, made his entire body burn.

"You're mine now. I told you that before… Didn't I, Akasuna?" Orochimaru hissed and grinned, thrusting hard.

"S-sick... bastard..." Sasori snarled, screamed again as Orochimaru put all his strength behind his movements. It felt like he was being torn apart.

Deidara set his jaw, hearing the pain in Sasori's voice though he remained defiant, heard the hiss of Orochimaru's voice, smooth as rancid butter as he claimed the redhead was his. He forced his mouth tightly closed as he heard the slap of skin and his boyfriend's scream, making himself breathe and watch the road through the red haze fogging the edges of his vision. Biting the inside of his cheek, Deidara turned onto Orochimaru's street, turned off his headlights and took his foot off the pedal, coasting to a stop in front of the house he had so often tried to avoid. His grip on the knife... a chef's knife... was white-knuckled, holding it as he had been taught to hold a bowie knife by his father so long ago.

He didn't bother with the front door since it was almost certainly locked, instead prying the screen off a nearby window and slipping through that way. He didn't need the phone anymore to hear what was going on... Hearing it for real only increased his rage. Stalking through the house on silent feet, the blond followed his ears, turned the doorknob and crept down the basement stairs. A bare bulb illuminated everything... It was too much to take. Growling, Deidara leapt down the last few stairs, charged up behind his pale classmate.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" he snarled, grabbing a handful of black hair, twisting it around his hand like a rope and forcing Orochimaru away with a sudden yank. A bloodthirsty snarl twisted his mouth as he stepped in front of him, putting his own body between his boyfriend and Orochimaru before snapping a knee up into his bared groin, and then again as pressed the pale one's back to a wall. The blade of the knife pressed firmly against his thin neck as Deidara bared it with another rough yank on that long black hair. "I'm going to fucking kill you... hn..." he ground out slowly, matter-of-factly, icy fire raging in his blue eyes as his gaze bored into Orochimaru's gold and the steel gleam of the knife pressed a little harder into the other's pallid skin. Sasori shifted to sit up, looking at Deidara, his eyes glazed over as his vision blurred.

"Dei..." the redhead whispered softly, pulling his legs up to his chest and shuddering alittle and wincing at the pain he couldn't seem to ignore. "Just get me out of here... please…" he said, looking back at his wrists bound to the pole. With a shaky sigh, he relaxed his arms and forced a hand through the shackle, just barely able to get out of it. "Don't kill him."

Sasori... His Sasori... his voice, his plea, cooled a little of the mindless rage that roared for Orochimaru's blood. With a snarl, he pulled the blade back from the other's throat, reversing it, jamming the handle against his skull just above his temple. He let go, knowing that, in the unlikely chance that the blow hadn't knocked Orochimaru out, he'd at least be dazed and in pain for a good while. Still enraged but in better control of himself, Deidara stepped back, clenching the kitchen knife between his teeth for a moment as he gathered Sasori's clothes and phone, draping them over his arm.

Sasori moved to stand but found that the pain in his body was too much to take and he collapsed again. Deidara saw the redhead collapse with the pain, set his jaw again as he pulled off his too-big jacket and wrapped it around him before kneeling to pick him up. His anxiety made him more gentle than usual, slow, delicate as he slid his arms beneath the redhead's knees and behind his back and lifted him. Sasori reached up and tightly held the other's neck, shuddering uncontrollably. He felt numb now, from the pain that had filled him completely and threatened to tear him apart, the only thing he could feel was the pain now.

"Let's get you out of here," he whispered, ignoring Orochimaru except to deliver a last vicious kick to his ribs, feeling a satisfying crack, as he passed and headed up the stairs. Careful of the one in his arms, Deidara turned the lock on the front door and stepped out into the cool night air, closing it behind him as though closing the door on a bad dream. "It's alright, Sasori... You're safe now, hn," he promised, heading towards his car, not caring how beat-up it looked as long as it could put as much distance as possible between his Sasori and that basement, that hell on earth.

"It... it hurts so bad." Sasori whispered, wincing as he said it. Tears streaked down his cheeks against his will, he didn't want to cry, but at the thought of what happened and the pain the tears came unwillingly. It tore Deidara apart to see Sasori like this, to see him so badly hurt... The next time he saw Orochimaru, he was going to die for this. But not now... Right now, getting the redhead taken care of was the most important thing in the world.

"You're safe now... I'm here, Sasori, I'm here," he whispered, tightening his arms a little, carefully, around him. "I'm not going anywhere, hn." Gently he set him in the passenger seat of the car, dropped the redhead's clothes on the car floor before moving to the driver's seat. "I'm going to take you to the hospital. Is that alright?" He didn't want to stress out the redhead any more than he already was, would understand if he wanted to go home... But he knew that there had to be something they could do for him, could keep him safe... Sasori curled up on the seat, closing his eyes.

"I wanna go home with you... " The redhead murmured. "I don't want to be alone at home tonight." He shivered violently as he tried to calm himself. "Dei... don't leave me. Y-you promised, remember?" Sasori swallowed a sob. Everything had gotten so messed up so quickly that he wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. "Please don't leave me…" Deidara was quiet for a moment before he turned in his seat, slipping his arms gently around Sasori to pull him close.

"I know, Sasori. I promise, I'm going to be right here. No one's going to take me away, hn." The hospital was out, then. "Let's go home," he murmured, stroking that messy red hair, even messier than usual with the ordeal he'd just been through, into some sort of order. The car started the second time he turned the ignition, rumbling to life with something approaching a gurgle. Turning around and driving carefully- he was amazed he hadn't had a cop try to pull him over on the way there- he took one of Sasori's hands, lifted it to rest on his own shoulder, trying to reassure him that he was safe, that Deidara wasn't going away. He stopped out front of the redhead's house, not surprised to see several lights on inside. Chiyo was probably worried sick, since Sasori had never come home and it was well past midnight by now.

Sasori looked over at his house, managing to get his breathing under control, through the pain he pulled his clothes on and reached to open the door, standing unsteadily as he looked up at the still lit up house. Somehow he forced himself to move without falling over, reaching for the front door and pulling it open slowly to see Chiyo there.

"Granny... Chiyo..." He sobbed in mingled pain and relief before he practically felt into her arms, burying his face in her neck.

"Dear... where have you been? What happened?" She asked before looking up to see Deidara. The blond pressed his lips into a thin line, dropped his eyes for a moment as he thought.

"Sasori had some... trouble... when he was coming home from my place, hn," he mumbled before lifting his eyes again, stubbornly refusing to show his own tears to the woman who had always been so kind to him, who had taken care of Sasori for so long. The guilt that had been a seed in his chest suddenly burst into bloom... He hadn't been able to protect the redhead. "Could I... come in? I'll explain after Sasori's feeling a little better... I'm not leaving him." His last statement was matter of fact, almost defying Chiyo to tell him to leave. No one was going to keep him from the redhead. He'd failed to protect him from Orochimaru... but now, now he'd let nothing hurt him.

"Of... of course," she said, nodding , clearly even more worried about what had occurred to scare Sasori so badly. She trusted they would tell her soon enough, but even so... "Let's get you to your room, Sasori," she whispered and headed in the direction of his room, supporting her grandson as they walked. All he could do was sit on the bed and wince at the sudden pain that flared up and made him whimper alittle, his hands tightening on the sheets under him as he shifted to lay down, tucking his legs to his chest almost instinctively.

"Let him... let him stay with me... please..." Chiyo nodded.

"Of course." She looked over at Deidara and nodded some to him as well. The blond nodded back to her, leaning over to stroke Sasori's hair back from his face before drawing Chiyo aside, careful not to leave the redhead's sight, not letting him out of his own.

"Ma'am, he... One of our classmates... When Sasori was leaving my house..." Deidara closed his mouth, flicked his eyes closed for a moment, breathing to calm his own frayed nerves and order his thoughts. "Orochimaru... he goes to our high school... he must have taken Sasori after he left my place. I got a call a little while ago and went to his house... I... I broke in and found him raping Sasori. Repeatedly." He kept his voice low, just a whisper, his matter-of-fact voice cracking at the word 'rape.' Usually he was able to retreat into fact when something was difficult to admit… But all this was too much. Hot tears were blurring his vision again... Swallowing hard past the lump in his throat, he forced them back. He needed to be strong now, to protect his Sasori. "I... think I beat Orochimaru up pretty bad and got him out of there... But he doesn't want to go to the hospital. He said he wanted to go home..." He swallowed again, breath shuddering as he sighed. "T-thanks for letting me stay..." A bit of shock played over her face before her expression became thoughtful. Finally she managed a small smile and nodded slowly in understanding.

"Thank you for watching over my grandson. I'm glad he has such a great friend like you to be there for him." Chiyo paused for a moment before she looked up again to his face. "I don't mind... I know you two are together. Just promise me you will watch over my Sasori, will you? That's all I ask." Deidara shouldn't have been surprised that she knew... How could she not? Sometimes it seemed that there was nothing Chiyo did not know. At the moment, though, Deidara was too drained to feel shock. The blond took her hand for a moment, giving it a gentle squeeze of gratitude for her acceptance... She had always accepted him.

"I'll guard him with my life, hn," he swore to her. "He's precious to me, too." Too tired to smile but managing to lift the corners of his mouth he backed away and returned to Sasori, laying down in his side in front of him, reaching one had to stroke gently at his cheek, to stroke through his hair. "I'm here, love," he murmured softly. "I'm here." Sasori pulled himself closer, holding tightly to the front of the other's shirt and closed his eyes tightly to relax, though his body still hurt.

"Thanks, Dei," he whispered, nuzzling into the other's chest. It hurt so much to even move, he couldn't shift even a little without hurting. "Thanks for staying with me." He continued, sighing even though it sent ripples of pain through him. Deidara forced a small smile to his face, though his heart ached to see Sasori hurting.

"Where else would I be?" he murmured, slipping his arms the redhead to pull him close. "This is where I belong, remember? I'm yours, hn." He pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, nuzzling his hair. He tried hard to keep what he was thinking from his gaze, trying to hide the guilt that was eating at him from the inside. I'm sorry, he thought, crying out in his mind though he refused to let the tears well up in front of the other, being strong for him. Sasori, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you. Sasori smiled just alittle as he allowed his eyes to close and he fell asleep, exhausted.

Sasori slept rather peacefully for a few hours until he grit suddenly his teeth, body burning with memories returned to him in flashes. All of the pain made his body tremble. Suddenly he sat bolt upright, screaming.

"Get away from me!" he yelled, trembling. Blue eyes flashed open and suddenly Deidara was sitting up too, cupping his hands around Sasori's cheeks, stroking his face gently and murmuring his name.

"It's okay... You're safe here, hn," he whispered, unable to imagine just what kind of terrors had haunted the redhead. "No one's going to hurt you now, Sasori." His eyes burned, his chest felt heavy with guilt and wishing what had happened, hadn't. It was dark... Deidara hoped the shadows would hide the water welling in his eyes from the redhead. Now more than ever he needed to be strong. The room was dark, but Sasori sighed some at the familiarity of it as his racing heartbeat slowed. Just a nightmare... The redhead turned toward where Deidara's voice had come from.

"Deidara..." He moved to press closer against his boyfriend and sigh as tears began forming and falling down his face. "I tried to stop him… I tried but... I couldn't. I couldn't move at all... I'm sorry." He shook his head and tried to forget but that face, that helpless feeling was strong, insistent, refused to leave him alone. The pain still lingering and burning hot in his body, as though he was still being torn apart, only reinforced everything. Deidara brought his arms around the redhead, trying to wrap himself around him, protect him from everything in the world. Sasori thought it was his fault that he'd...? The blond swallowed, inhaled deeply, cursing himself as he heard a bit of a sob.

"No, Sasori... it's not your fault. Never tell yourself it was your fault, hn," he murmured, resting his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder for a moment, working to reclaim his composure. He sighed slowly. "God... Sasori, I'm so sorry..." he breathed, clenching his jaw. "I'm sorry I let this happen..." He didn't deserve him... He hadn't even protected him, had been fucking asleep when Sasori was being stolen away...

"D-don't blame yourself. You didn't have any idea it was going to happen." He said between swallowing his quiet sobs. "You got me away from him." Sasori said, nuzzling against the other's neck. All he wanted to do was forget all of this, to erase it from his memory but it wasn't going to work that way. He loved Deidara more than he'd loved anything ever, for him to blame himself for someone else's decision was crazy. "Nobody could have prevented it, nobody knew it was coming."

"I'm so sorry..." he breathed once more. He would do better, he swore to himself. Nothing would hurt Sasori so badly again, not while he lived, not while there was anything he could do. "...If... If you hadn't stopped me... I really do think I would have killed him, Sasori, hn," Deidara admitted after a long pause, a little shaken by the realization. He'd never been that angry, so angry that he wanted to hurt someone that badly. There was no doubt in his mind that the bastard who had done this- the blond purposely didn't think his name- deserved what he'd gotten, and worse, much worse... With a sigh, he shook his head, forced the thoughts away. It didn't matter anymore. What mattered was keeping Sasori safe, helping him heal from this as best he could. "I'll protect you better from now on..." he murmured solemnly with head a little bowed, a vow as much to himself as to the redhead. Sasori moved to sit in Deidara's lap and nuzzle his neck.

"You did protect me, Deidara. You did. I would still be there with him doing that to me if you hadn't come to get me." It wasn't right, what had happened... Orochimaru must have lusted after him this whole time and now he'd done what he wanted. The blond was quiet for a few long moments, thoughtful and quiet before speaking again, softly.

"Sasori... I love you, hn."

The redhead was pulled out of his daze as Deidara spoke again, a hint of a smile formed on his face. "I love you too, Deidara." Sasori whispered as he pulled himself closer. He felt safe here in the other's arms like this, and that was what he needed most. Deidara fell silent, holding the redhead in his lap carefully, as though afraid he'd break him, but close and tight. Slowly he rocked the both of them back and forth reminding the both of them that Sasori was safe now. If he knew Orochimaru, it had been as much about power and control as it had been about sex and lust. Either way, he planned to put him either in prison or an early grave, whichever opportunity presented itself first. The anger kept bubbling up, but Deidara kept pushing it away for the moment... Sasori's well-being and comfort and happiness was the most important thing to him at the moment, more important than any plans he might make. The blond sighed slowly.

"How're you feeling? I can grab some aspirin or something for you, if you tell me where it is, hn..." Even in the dark, he could catch glimpses of how he winced when he moved. He didn't want to pull away... But he wanted to help him feel better, however he could. Anything was worth it.

"I... it hurts really bad." He whispered, cuddling closer before he looked thoughtful. Orochimaru hadn't used any restraint or concern for Sasori at all. From the beginning... He couldn't help but feel that Orochimaru had done what he had not only to satisfy his own twisted desires but to seriously hurt him far worse than anything his little followers had. He'd succeeded. "That would be great. They're in the bathroom in the medicine cabinet." He said and bit his lip as he'd moved away so Deidara could get up. School was going to be interesting. At that thought, Sasori looked over at the time. It was only three in the morning... he didn't dare sleep. Through the pain, though, he doubted that he'd be able to at all anymore for awhile.

Deidara stroked his hair before he stood. He'd spent enough time at Sasori's house over the last year that he could navigate the floor plan with his eyes closed. He blinked as he snapped on the light in the bathroom, letting his eyes adjust before rummaging through the medicine cabinet. It took a moment to find what he was looking for, but he poured out a couple of the painkiller pills and filling a small cup with water before carrying it back to the redhead, offering them before setting again next to him. It wasn't at all surprising to imagine that Orochimaru had purposely been as rough as possible, purposely tried to damage Sasori physically as well as mentally. He could heal from it, though, of that Deidara was sure. Sasori was one of the strongest people he'd ever met, more stubborn than even he was sometimes... And he'd be right at his side to help however he could. Whatever it was that bastard had set out to prove, they would find a way to beat him at his own game. Sasori sighed alittle and took the offered medicine before resting his hands at his sides, head bowed for a long while. God, the pain was intense. Sasori winced some with every subtle shift before finally he lay down, his head against the other's lap.

"Your mom should be getting done with work soon... shouldn't she? She'll probably get worried if you aren't home." Sasori said and brought his arms up against his chest, forgetting everything that had happened would be hard. But he knew that with Deidara here it would be much easier than having to do it on his own. Deidara smiled a little. Leave it to Sasori, even in times like this, to know his mind.

"Yeah... I'll give her a call real quick," he murmured, running his fingers through the other's hair. Shifting as little as possible, he pulled out his phone, the backlight illuminating his face in the darkness as he dialed, waited for his mom to pick up. "Hey, Mom... Yeah, I know it's late. Listen, I'm over at Sasori's hn... Yes... yes, Mom, I know it's a school night, but-... Mo-...Mom!" He breathed slowly, lowered his voice again. She didn't know... of course she'd tell him to leave and go home. "Sasori had... some trouble, hn. He's kinda beat up. I'm over here taking care of him, hn." He listened for awhile, nodding. "If you could drop off my backpack, I'll just leave from here. Oh, there's a shoebox in my closet, too... Yeah, where I keep my pictures, that one. Could you drop that off too, please?... Alright... Yeah, I'll tell him. Thanks, Mom. See you later... Love you too." He hung up with a beep, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead. "She said, 'feel better soon, hn.'"

Sasori smiled alittle and sighed. He had a faraway look on his face, staring at the wall opposite his bed for a long while. What would happen tomorrow at school? Sasori wasn't even sure if he would be able to go the way he felt right now. It was difficult to even sit as much pain as he was in. Sasori rolled over so he could nuzzle the other's stomach before laying his head back down against the blond's lap again. "Thank you for... everything." He whispered and smiled just a bit. Deidara was glad to see Sasori smile, even just a little, after this ordeal. It was a step in the right direction, a step towards healing, and it relieved a bit of the darkness and tension Deidara hadn't consciously realized he'd been holding on to.

"Don't thank me," the blond murmured, still stroking gently at the other's hair. It had always amazed him how soft it was, how soft Sasori was. He was so wonderful, so perfect... Deidara sighed slowly, looking down at his boyfriend. It wasn't fair, he hadn't deserved this, hadn't done anything wrong. He set another kiss against his temple. "I love you... I love you more than anything, hn." Sasori brought his arms around the other's waist to pull himself closer.

"I love you too," Sasori whispered before his eyes closed. He held back a small yawn and shook his head. He wasn't exactly tired… He just wanted to sleep and somehow wake feeling better as if nothing ever happened. "Not once... Not ever during the whole thing did it feel right. I kept trying to imagine you there instead of Orochimaru, hoping that that would make my body relax and so the pain would stop but... nothing about it was you. No matter how hard I tried to think of you..."

"Shh... It's okay," he whispered, rubbing slowly at the back of Sasori's neck, stroking and scratching lightly at his back. "I'm here now. He's not going to hurt you again, I'll make sure of it, hn." He'd been hurt so badly by this... "I promise," he whispered. The blond ran his fingers down the other's shoulder and arm to one of his hands where they were pressed to Sasori's chest, slipping his fingers between the redhead's. "I'm right here. See?"

Sasori knew Deidara was never going to hurt him, or let anyone touch him like that again. His hand tightened when he felt Deidara's, gripping his hand desperately, shivering just a bit. "Thank you, Dei," he whispered and let his body relax just a little behind the pain. He looked over at the time he sighed alittle. Six... already? "School starts in two hours... should probably get ready." Deidara glanced over at the clock as well, confirming what Sasori had said. The sun was starting to peek over the roofs of the houses on the other side of the street.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" he asked softly, not wanting to move just yet. To be honest, he'd prefer that the redhead stay home and rest where it was safe... But he trusted him to know what he needed better than anyone else. The blond cocked his head a little, hearing the rumble of a familiar car outside, stroked Sasori's hair for another moment. "I'll be right back, hn," he promised before standing, trotting to the door. He didn't linger long to talk to his mother... she saw the urgency in his gaze, believed he'd do what had to be done. Closing the door, he went back to Sasori's room, sat on the bed and rested the shoebox on his own knees. It wasn't finished yet, but...

Sasori was sitting on the edge of his bed, looked up at Deidara when he returned, eyes trailing to the shoebox in his hands. A curious expression spread across his face. What was in there that was so important? Slowly Sasori stood up from where he had been sitting to grab some clothing from his drawers. "What... what's in the box? If you don't mind me asking, of course..."

"It's for you," Deidara said, smiling a little. "I'd hoped to give it to you yesterday, but it wasn't done, so I put it off." He lifted the lid off the box, pulled out a small book, a photo album. The cover wasn't decorated, except for rough sketches in pencil... one of the things he hadn't finished. With a slow sigh, he handed it to Sasori. "It's got pictures from the end of last year and over the summer, ever since I got my camera on my birthday, hn." Some were just of Sasori, others just of the blond, others of places they were both familiar with, the park, a joke picture of the inside of the school bathrooms... But many were of them together, hanging out or playing games or reading or studying... Life when things didn't seem like they could go wrong. "Here," he murmured, eyes drifting a little to the side, knowing how silly it was to be embarrassed, but hoping that Sasori would like it. Sasori's eyes widened as he took the album and sat next to Deidara. A small smile came to his lips as he looked through all of the pictures, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Dei..." He held it to his chest for a long while before he moved to set it aside and put his arms around Deidara. "Thank you. It's perfect." He murmured before pulling back just enough to kiss the other's lips. This time, the kiss felt so very right. He didn't want to pull away from it this time. Sasori wouldn't be back to his old self for some time, he knew. It would take time to get over this. He slid his arms gently around Sasori's chest, holding him close, reaching to tangle his fingers into the hair at the back of the other's neck. Deidara had seen his smile... It would take time, he knew, but they were moving in the right direction, moving towards healing. He couldn't help the hint of a smile that turned his own mouth too.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured, pulling back just enough to breathe when his lungs ached for air. "If you want, I'll try to finish it today after school." That was right, school... His mom had even thought to bring over a fresh set of clothes, for which he was grateful... Pajama pants, a mismatched shirt and old running shoes without socks would hardly go over well.

"It's fine, Deidara. It's perfect as it is." Sasori then looked thoughtful, his eyes shifting to look out his window, the sun had started to fill his room with light as it rose.

"Have you decided what you want to do, hn?" the blond asked, a bit of concern in his gaze as he met Sasori's dusty-rose eyes.

"I'm not going to let Orochimaru think he's gotten the better of me. Not now," Sasori started, moving so he was sitting on the edge of his bed again, running his fingertips over the clothing draped over his legs. "I refuse to let him win at this game. Pain is nothing, I can deal with it. As long as Orochimaru's little toys don't try anything I should be okay." The blond was quiet for a moment, considering, before opening his mouth to voice the obvious question.

"What if they _do_ get involved though?" he murmured, brow furrowing as he thought, trying to figure something out. He could hold his own against two opponents, perhaps even three as long as it wasn't Jirobo... But he and Sasori only had their first and last classes together. That left a lot of time between, where Deidara wasn't around. Sure, as long as there was a teacher in sight the redhead would probably be safe from anything Orochimaru's group could do... "If you wait for me to get there, we could walk to your classes together, hn," he suggested. It meant he'd have to run to his own, but it was hardly a price worth noting if it meant that Sasori was kept out of danger. Sasori nodded some in response, half-hearing Chiyo's car start before it pulled out of the driveway. He slowly stood and made his way to the bathroom, wincing at the pain for just a minute and moved to pull his own shirt from his body. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he would take a long while to physically recover from this... After undressing, he got into the shower and turned on the water, closing his eyes for just a second to relax beneath it. When he opened his eyes again he saw Orochimaru standing there in front of him. He gave a sharp yell, stumbling backwards and nearly falling over, but caught himself on the corner before he did. When he closed his eyes and shook his head, he looked again. This time he was gone. It took him a great while to compose himself after that, all he could do was stare dumbly at where Orochimaru had been.

Deidara had started changing when Sasori ducked into the bathroom to shower, had just buttoned and zipped his pants when he heard the commotion. He sprinted down the hall bare-chested, pausing to knock.

"Sasori... you alright?" he called through the door, over the hiss of the shower. It was entirely possible that he had just slipped, the blond told himself... But then, considering everything that had happened in the last few hours, he would be paranoid for some time. Even here at the redhead's house, one of the safest places he could be, he couldn't help but be worried when he heard Sasori cry out like that. Slowly the redhead slid down to sit in the tub, wrapping his arms around his legs for a long while and burying his face against his knees. It hadn't been real... just his imagination. He wanted desperately to believe that but he couldn't bring himself to it. He heard the knock on the door, opened his mouth to reply but he couldn't get a sound to come from his lips. Finally, he braced himself against the wall and stood, looked down at his body. He had bruises all over in the shape of hands... _his_ hands...

"D-dei..." Deidara just barely heard Sasori's weak call after the long silence, pressed his lips together.

"I'm coming in, hn," he warned, turning the handle and stepping into the warm dampness of the bathroom. "Sasori?" the blond called softly, peering into the shower, pulling back the curtain some, not enough to let out the water, when he saw how shaky the redhead looked. He looked so... haunted, and Deidara had more than a guess just what face the ghost he'd seen wore. The blond followed the line of Sasori's gaze, tracing over the bruises covering his skin. They hadn't colored when he'd first seen him, but now they were ugly, deep purple-black, marring the redhead's slender body. Swallowing, Deidara lifted his eyes back to his face, reached to stroke his hair, wet from the shower, murmuring his name again, solemnly. Sasori swallowed before looking over at Deidara, breathing quickly. He closed his eyes tightly and shivered.

"Dei... I-I saw him... he.." He forced himself to calm down. His breathing was quick, shallow with fear. "C-can you..." Sasori started, but stopped himself. No... He didn't want to trouble Deidara anymore. He had already done enough. "I'm... I'm fine." Deidara's eyes were quiet, solemn. With a soft sigh, he pressed his lips into a thin line and reached to pull the redhead towards him, against his bare chest, not caring that Sasori was wet from the still-running shower. He didn't care that the other's hair was wet as he set his cheek on top of his head and held him close, careful not to press on the bruises. Orochimaru was still hurting him... Even when he wasn't here. It tore the blond apart to realize it.

"Tell me what you need me to do, Sasori," he murmured softly, hearing him cut himself off in the beginning of a question. There was nothing he wouldn't do for him, if only he would ask.

"I'm so… so scared of being alone. Don't... leave me... not until it's passed. I realize at school there isn't a choice... but here... whenever. I'm scared he's gonna come after me again," Sasori muttered, tears falling down his face that mingled with the warm water from his shower that dripped from his hair. He buried his face against the other's neck, sobbing quietly. "He's... he's everywhere I look. In my house, even when I'm sleeping he's there taunting me... reminding me of what he did. I don't trust myself to be alone right now..."

"I promise," he whispered against Sasori's ear, holding him close, holding him tight to remind him as much as he could that he was safe. "Every moment... Any time I can be at your side, I will. I won't let him hurt you any more, Sasori. I promise." Turning his face, he kissed the redhead's temple, reached to wipe the tears from his face, and the droplets of water that mingled with them, and brush back his bangs from his eyes. "I won't let him hurt you," he promised, staring into those eyes, wishing there was a way he could erase the pain there. He kissed Sasori's forehead. "Go ahead and finish your shower, love. I'll stay right here, and then we can get to school," he murmured.

Sasori leaned up to kiss his lips, a little hesitant. It always sent shivers through his body, but then remembering just who it was helped him calm down. "Thank you so much," he said as their lips parted. "I won't take too long." He disappeared behind the shower curtain. Sasori finished quickly and dried himself off, but was hesitant when he went to pull on his shirt. There were bruises along his arms too... Sasori pulled his boxers and pants on, going to his room to grab a long sleeve shirt to cover the bruises on his arms with before he reached for his other shirt to pull that on too. "Let's... get going." He said and grabbed his backpack, pulling it carefully over his shoulders to avoid the bruises on top of the overall pain that constantly was there.

Deidara was as good as his word, staying in sight as much as he could. He pulled on his shirt and swung his backpack onto one shoulder before he nodded. The blond led the way to his car, not caring at the moment just how much of a beater it looked in the broad light of morning... Even with the ugly, peeling paint, the rust and only semi-reliable engine, it would be faster to get to school, and safer for Sasori, as well. No one would bother them on the way there. He set his backpack in the back seat and turned, stroking the redhead's cheek for a moment. "Let's go," he murmured with a small smile, dropping into the driver's seat and leaning over to unlock and open the passenger door before working to get the engine to turn over.

Sasori nodded and sat next to him in the passenger seat, absently running fingertips over a bruise on his forearm. What would he do without Deidara? Right now... Sasori doubted that he would be here. All of his past melted away when he saw Deidara's smiling face, and he knew that even though things had ended up totally twisted around... no matter how much pain he was in, that his boyfriend would be there, and he would recover no matter how great the pain. For that he was eternally grateful.

The engine sputtered and died, squeaked as he turned the key again. Annoyed, Deidara leaned forward some and slammed his fist down on the dashboard, muttering a curse under his breath. They ignition turned again, and for a moment it seemed the car would die again before the sputter changed to an unsteady, coughing roar. Deidara sighed a little with a helpless smile and a shrug to Sasori... He knew what he needed to fix to make it work, it was just a matter of getting the money for the parts and the time to actually install them. The suspension squeaked some as he turned it about, and a few minutes later they were pulling into the parking lot reserved for fourth-year students. Letting the engine whir to a stop, the blond sat back in his chair, staring at the school and the groups of friends standing around talking before turning his face towards Sasori. "You ready?" he murmured. If Sasori didn't want to do this, Deidara was sure he could think of something else to keep him safe... Whatever happened, though, he would be there for him.

Sasori was pulled out of his daze by the sound of Deidara's voice. His rose colored eyes trailed up to look at him and for a moment he wasn't sure before he slowly let a breath out and nodded.

"Ready." No point in running away from it. He opened the door and stepped out of the car. He didn't get but a few feet away before he felt a hand grab his arm from behind. His eyes flew wide, remembering the night before. The pain of a compressed bruise shot through his arm, intensified the now dulling pain from the medication he'd taken before class. He felt a shiver run through his entire body. Sasori whimpered softly, the best he could do to hide the yell of pain that almost forced itself from his throat.

"Sasori..." a female voice whispered, not seeing Deidara getting out of the car… One of his fangirls, the most persistent of the bunch. "Why don't you come see what it's like for real, instead of being with another guy? I can do so much-" Sasori growled before cutting her off. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch me. Don't _EVER_ touch me." He yanked his arm away from her pulling it against his chest. "I don't want to deal with any of you today. I'm not in the mood to deal with any of your girls' fantasies." Deidara got out of the car just in time to hear the fangirl's proposal. Gritting his teeth, he slammed the door harder than he'd intended, forcing a grin onto his face as a narrowed, angry blue gaze locked into the girl's face.

"Fantasies? At this point I'd call them delusions, hn." He'd heard the redhead's whimper, seen how he froze... That she had hurt him- even accidentally- angered him more than her words, though those rankled too. He stepped around the front of the car, resting a hand gently on Sasori's shoulder before placing himself firmly between his redhead and the fangirl, drawing himself up to his full height and looking down at her disdainfully. "I'm sorry you're so desperate to get fucked," he snarled, voice saying that he wasn't sorry at all, "but stay the hell away from my boyfriend. Today is a _very_ bad day to cross either of us." He shook his head slowly, almost pityingly, at her, face forbidding. The class clown rarely showed this side of himself to anyone. With a snort he turned away dismissively, his expression softening as he peered into Sasori face. "You okay, 'Sori? Hn?" he murmured, sounding a little worried as he stroked red bangs from his face. He'd said what he'd needed to, to the fangirl... Now Sasori was more important, and having someone come up behind him, grab him suddenly, squeezing a bruise had obviously shaken him badly. Sasori suddenly cuddled himself against Deidara's chest, gripping the his shirt.

"I… I'm fine, Deidara" Sasori whispered, shaking just alittle as he gripped the other's shirt alittle tighter. "Just scared me is all." He said, nuzzling against his chest. Suddenly his back straightened as a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Well, well... isn't this cute." Again? Sasori glanced from the corner of his eye as Orochimaru passed, gold eyes staring at him almost viciously… hungry and taunting… accompanied by a sharply sadistic smile. He panted in fear, gripping the other's shirt alittle tighter. He knew there wasn't anything that he could do... not here. But that didn't stop the memories and visions from playing in his mind. Deidara brought his arms securely around the redhead as though to hide him from view, not needing to turn his head to know who was passing by. Sasori's reaction, the snakelike voice, were indicators enough.

"It's okay, Sasori," the blond whispered in his ear. "He's just trying to scare you. That bastard's not going to touch you, I promise, hn." He drew his boyfriend close against him, before lifting his head. He still didn't turn to look at Orochimaru, not trusting himself to not go after the pale one if he did. "Hey," he called, eyes fixed on the space above Sasori's head. "...Just me, or do you sound even more like a girl today?" he smirked. Probably only Orochimaru knew better than the blond just how solid the hits he had taken last night were, and they had connected hard, of that Deidara was certain. That their pallid classmate was able of walking at all was surprising… Perhaps, the blond thought, he should have given him some more obvious wounds.

"Is it just me, or does Akasuna have a problem with looking me? Just how much does it hurt? I'm surprised he can even stand as hard as he was getting it last night." Orochimaru chuckled before strolling through the doors. Sasori forced his eyes closed and made his grip on the other's shirt loosen just a little. Orochimaru wasn't going to get the better of him. Just seeing him, though, had sent shocks of fear throughout his entire body. Still he shook in the other's arms, and for a good while wasn't sure if he could get himself to stop. Deidara drew a deep breath.

"Surprised the prick can walk, hard as I hit him," he mumbled, mostly to himself, adding in his mind, I can fix that. To have the nerve to show his face around here after that, to talk like that, almost like he was bragging... With a slow sigh, and a roll of his shoulders, the blond forced himself to relax, releasing the tension in his shoulders and back. "He just wants to keep you scared, hn," he murmured, stroking Sasori's back, trying to soothe him. He was shaking like a leaf... "I'm here, love. He's not going to hurt you. I'm not going anywhere." Still holding the redhead close, he rocked back and forth a little. Luckily most of the other seniors were on the campus proper by now, giving them at least a semblance of privacy for Sasori to get his fear back under control. The redhead slowly regained himself and backed away from Deidara, not enough to pull out of his arms but enough to look up at him. Sasori exhaled slowly before shaking his head and dropping his eyes to his own feet. He couldn't live like this forever... that much he knew.

"I… know," Sasori answered, looking again up at Deidara's bright blue eyes. "I... don't know if I can face this," he murmured. Few things had ever shaken him this badly before. The only other time he'd been so fragile was after his parents died. "I'm... I'm sorry." The blond stroked Sasori's cheek, turned his face a little upward to smile just a little as he shook his own head gently.

"Sasori... you're one of the strongest people I've ever met," he murmured. Anyone else going through what the redhead had... It would likely leave them shattered, completely broken, and yet here he was, even with these misgivings standing at the school gate, defiant. "I know that you can do anything you put your mind to, hn. You can show that bastard Orochimaru..." he spit the name like poison... "that you're stronger than him. Because you are. You're in a whole different league, love." He stroked at the red bangs that always seemed intent on blocking Sasori's eyes from view. He looked so fragile and frightened... But, looking hard, Deidara was sure that he could see the strength and stubbornness that made Sasori, Sasori. "If you want, I can take you back to my place and you can stay with Mom. Or we can face this together. It's up to you." He indicated the school with a slight tilt of his head. In the end, it was up to him. Sasori knew what he could handle now… And Deidara would do whatever was necessary to be there at his side every step of the way.

* * *

Reisha: Phew... What a roller coaster ride. Next week will be happier, I can promise you that, though the repercussions of what happened here will be felt for some time. Fun fact, chapter ten is far and away the longest chapter so far... Almost double the length of the second-longest. But then, there was a lot of material to cover. Anyhow, please read and review, and Kira and I look forward to seeing y'all next week for chapter 11. ^. .^


	11. Liberate

Reisha: What's this? A chapter that's actually on time? What a concept! ^. .^ Welcome back, friends, to What Lies Beneath. Here we have a lovely example of timeskipping, otherwise known as roleplayers not wanting to go through all the rigmarole in-between major scenes so just saying, "eh, forget it." Hehe. Anyhow, I'll let you all read on. Have your tissues ready (Kira and I aren't liable for any bloody noses. . .) pull up a chair and enjoy. =P

* * *

Sasori had no trouble from any of Orochimaru's group, save for murmurs and dark grins, as the days passed into weeks. He could feel himself healing, becoming gradually less frightened to see Orochimaru every day. Each following week was a little easier to deal with… He knew he was going to be alright, was more certain of it the better he felt. The flow of nightmares ebbed, as did Sasori's visions of Orochimaru stalking him in his own home. The redhead looked over at his cell phone for a moment. Deidara was at home with his mother, probably... She would have to go to work soon. He sighed alittle and picked it up, typing quickly.

'Mind if I stop by later?' Sasori hadn't been in school because of work and an appointment, hadn't seen Deidara at all. It was actually kind of strange to not hear from the blond.

Deidara was leaned close over his homework, scribbling like mad to finish the last bit when his phone buzzed in his pocket and startled him out of what had almost been a trance. He couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was from... He'd grown used, the first few days, to sticking to Sasori like glue, but had been glad to see him recovering. Even so, it had been strange... lonely... to not see or hear from him all day.

'I'd like that. Missed you today,' he sent back, sitting back in his chair with a sigh. That was the last of his homework... Stuffing the papers into his waiting backpack and reaching behind his head to braid his hair quickly, keep it out of the way, he made for the garage. In the intervening time he'd been able to get some serious work done on his car. Now, though it still looked like a hunk of junk, it ran almost perfectly... almost. Grunting a little as he laid on his back beneath the undercarriage, Deidara went about fine-tuning a few things. He had to keep busy, he knew... Otherwise waiting for Sasori would make him fidgety, which would drive his Mom crazy.

Sasori smiled a little to himself as he read the text and slipped his phone back into his pocket before pulling on his jacket. The walk to Deidara's had him almost frantic with déjà vu. Sasori forced himself to calm down, though, as Deidara's house came into view. His stride broke almost into a run as he neared. Sasori couldn't help but glance over his shoulder every now and then to make sure nobody was there as he knocked. Even as long as it had been, as much as he had healed, he still got paranoid… This was the place where he had been taken.

It was Deidara's mother, dressed for work, that opened the door and smiled, stepping aside to let him in. Sasori had spent so much time at her house over the past year, and the last few weeks, that she couldn't help but think of him almost as a second son.

"We always seem to catch each other in passing, don't we?" she smiled, digging car keys out of her bag. "Well, you know how it goes, Sasori. Make yourself at home." The woman waved as she left, climbing into her own car and drove off. The redhead waved as she pulled away, pushing the door shut behind himself. There was a moment of silence before a clatter sounded from the garage, followed by a cough and sharp curse. Deidara had been loosening the bumper, intending to take it off and pound out the dents, but hadn't been paying attention and dropped the metal on his chest, winding himself for a moment. The sudden sound tore Sasori from his thoughts. He jogged to the garage to where Deidara was, knelt beside him.

"Klutz... you okay?" Sasori laughed softly and raised an eyebrow. "You always end up injuring yourself with this damn thing, I swear."

It was so good to see Sasori, and to see him happy again. It was like things had gone back to how they had been before, but somehow better, somehow stronger. With a grunt Deidara pushed the car bumper out of his lap and dropped the bolts that normally held it on in the curve of the metal with a series of clatters.

"Nice to see you, too, stud," Deidara said, voice yet a bit strained as he forced air into his lungs, but a grin lighting his face. He shook himself a little, wiping the back of a hand over his forehead before pulling off the work gloves he wore and leaning back on the heels of his palms to meet the redhead's eyes. "To what do I owe the honor, hn?" he joked, blowing his fringe out of his face with a 'pfft' and a slight shake to his head. Sasori let a smile come to his face and he reached up to brush blond hair from Deidara's eyes.

"I just haven't seen you all day. I was starting to really miss you," he whispered as his smile widened a bit more. "It's a weekend, so... I was looking forward to spending a little of time with you. If you don't have a problem with me hanging around, that is." He chuckled softly. Deidara laughed in reply, lifting a hand and pushing his own fingers back through the other's hair to hook behind his neck, pull him a little closer.

"That's a silly thing to say. I never have a problem with having you here," he grinned. When something wasn't pissing him off, the blond was generally the happy-go-lucky sort... But having Sasori nearby always made him happiest, made things feel most right. He pressed a quick kiss to the redhead's forehead before pushing himself to his feet and offering a hand to the other, taking a final glance at his car, glad to finally be able to work on the exterior and interior now that all the mechanical kinks were worked out... But that could wait. The car would be here later. Sasori was more important, and the offer of getting to spend time with him was far more tempting.

Sasori took his hand and stood, cuddling close to the other's chest before backing away and looking at him. The blond brought his arms forward around his boyfriend's hips to hold him close and secure, comfortable in the moment. For a few long seconds, the silence grew between them until Sasori stopped chewing on his lip and swallowed a little nervously.

"Deidara... I want to try and be like we were before. I've had time to heal, and to face my demons." He looked away. "I don't want you to hold back anymore. I want to do the things that we used to do together; I wanna be able to kiss you without remembering Orochimaru." Sasori nodded, almost to himself. He wasn't altogether sure if he was ready to face this ultimate challenge… He wanted to try to be intimate with Deidara again, but found that he doubted himself. Deidara was quiet for a moment in thought. It was true, Sasori had stopped moving as though in pain a while ago, and to see him smiling, laughing, like before had felt like coming home from a long journey. Deidara couldn't help but feel a seed of worry, though. He knew what the redhead was driving at.

"You're sure it won't hurt you?" he asked seriously. "You know I'll wait for you, as long as you need me to. I... I just don't want you to rush into this if you're not sure you're ready to try, hn." He stroked again at Sasori's hair. "I don't want to hurt you." That was his worst fear, seeing his Sasori hurt again... and knowing it was his fault. The thought of that possibility frightened him more than anything else.

"I want to try," he said, looking back up at Deidara's face. "I don't want to live in the past anymore. I'm over it, I want to try to start over where we left off the night of our anniversary." Sasori said as he reached to set his hands on either of Deidara's cheeks, framing his face. "If something feels wrong I'll let you know. Promise." It was nice knowing that Deidara felt worry for him. It reassured Sasori that, no matter what, Deidara would never hurt him. The redhead remained silent and still for a long while before shifting closer, leaning up just a little to softly, passionately, place his lips against Deidara's. For the first time in almost a month, he was able to show Deidara just how much he loved him without any hesitation behind his actions. There was no doubt in his mind that he had started to break free of that night, that pain... all of it.

Deidara nearly melted at the feel of that kiss, at the passion he tasted behind it. He murmured softly against Sasori's mouth, nibbling along his lower lip until he had to pull away for air. The blond panted for a moment, sighed.

"Alright," he said gently, resting his forehead against Sasori's, meeting his eyes. "Just... don't push yourself too hard, okay? Hn?" It had been a significant amount of time... if the redhead decided it was time to try, Deidara knew that, despite his reservations, his own body was more than willing. He had been careful not to push the other, to not put pressure on him about being intimate again, giving him time and space to heal... But there was only so much relief his own hand could give him when he was alone and in private. Sasori smiled at the acquiescence and reached down for the other's hand, narrowing his eyes alittle in mirth.

"Just... No handcuffs yet, okay?" He chuckled some as he said it, with Deidara laughing and nodding assent. Maybe someday he would be comfortable with that idea again, but right now was still too soon. Sasori sighed softly and headed towards Deidara's room, closing the door behind the both of them. The blond sat at the edge of his bed, watching with quiet eyes, wanting to take in all of this. Sasori reached to the hem of his shirt and pulled himself out of it, revealing his healed chest and arms, no longer marked with bruises of Orochimaru's rough hands. He had missed so much of Deidara while he had been healing, physically, emotionally and mentally, for these last few weeks. Now he had realized just how much he wanted it back.

The blond smiled a little as he reached to rest his hands on Sasori's hips and drew him close. The marks were all gone, the bruises faded to nothing... To look at the redhead now, it was almost as though Orochimaru's hold over him had evaporated as surely as the purple-black bruises had. Now Deidara wanted nothing more than to remind him of how things should be, to make love to his boyfriend the way he deserved. With a sigh the blond slid his arms completely around Sasori's waist, nuzzled his stomach and kissed his chest, reminding himself to be gentle, to be careful, but wanting to leave no part of him untouched, as though his own touch could wipe away the lingering memories of Orochimaru's.

Sasori took a moment, breathing deeply and savoring the other's touch before he moved to straddle Deidara's lap at the edge of his bed. His hands reached up to run through the other's hair, coming to rest on the back of his head as Sasori leaned closer to press his lips to the blond's. Deidara took just a moment to pull free the tie that held his braid, nearly purring at the sensation of Sasori's fingers tangled into his hair, the taste of his mouth. Things had become easier for Sasori to deal with since he had been able to move on away from that night. No longer was he hesitant about kissing Deidara. He wanted to show the other just how much he wanted to remember how they used to be, how intensely intimate they were like that.

Deidara couldn't help the murmur that escaped from his throat. He'd held back for just short of a month... Having Sasori like this again at last, close and warm against him... It was better than anything else in the world. The blond slipped his tongue out to trace along the redhead's lips, tasting him slowly, unhurriedly, palming his hands up the other's back to his shoulders and then scratching slowly back down his spine. He wanted him to relax, let go of his worry... Deidara wanted to make him forget everything but this moment together. Sasori slipped his tongue out to meet Deidara's while his hands ran down over the other's stomach and chest, down to the bottom of his shirt. He opened his eyes just enough to watch Deidara's face as they kissed, as his fingers ran over the top of his shoulders. Sasori pulled away just long enough to tug the other's shirt off over his head before leaning closer again to continue where he'd broken the kiss off. It was so easy to want Deidara... he didn't even have to try anymore to make Sasori want him.

Deidara laid his bared back willingly against his sheets as his boyfriend pressed his hands to his chest, tangling his own tongue against Sasori's once more and murmuring in appreciation as the redhead's taste filled his mouth. Deidara was not going to push him further, faster, than he was comfortable going... But, God, Sasori hadn't lost his touch, not one bit. Already the blond could feel his desire rising, warming his skin. He grasped at his boyfriend's sides for a moment before trailing his hands along Sasori's chest, reminding himself of every curve of muscle, the feel of his skin. As far as Deidara was concerned, there was no one in the world more gorgeous.

Sasori chuckled as he leaned back from the kiss to rise up on his knees, slowly unbuttoning his pants and undoing the zipper. Rose-colored eyes locked with blue, his intention clear: he wanted to see that look that he remembered, that loving hunger that only looked right on his boyfriend's face. He moved his hips alittle as he pushed away with his own pants, letting them fall to the floor moments later. Deidara lifted his head, sighed and grinned a little in admiration.

"You're almost too beautiful, Sasori, you know that? Hn?" he whispered, stroking the redhead's hip and the top of his thigh, raking his nails gently towards his knee. It never took much effort on the other's part to turn him on... But now especially, Deidara could already feel his pants growing tight. With a chuckle, he inched his own hips upward, rolling them against Sasori, swallowing a groan at the sensation he couldn't help but feel even through the denim of his jeans. The redhead arched alittle, his body moving on its own as his hips responded to Deidara's movements. He could feel it too. Slowly he slipped away from Deidara, stood at his bedside to unhook the other's jeans and pull them away from his body. The blond was only too glad to help kick off the constraining fabric. Sasori took a moment before crawling back over him to run a palm over the others yet-hidden length with a lustful smile, earning a husky groan and a shift of Deidara's hips as he begged wordlessly for more. It was getting harder and harder to ignore that ache that demanded relief, and he wasn't sure if he could wait too much longer. Going for so long... even under the circumstances, it hadn't been easy and now he was seeing just how much all that desire had built up.

Only the redhead seemed to be able to draw out this side of Deidara, to create the need that coursed through his veins in times like this... That need which hadn't for a month already, and now was throbbing in his blood stronger than ever.

"God..." he breathed, arching his hips up a little into Sasori's touch. It was always different, always better, when it was his boyfriend instead of just himself. Sasori smiled, hooking his fingers underneath the other's boxers and sliding them away to leave the other completely bared to him. His fingertips trailed over his length again, skin to skin, all the way to his tip. Deidara couldn't help the whimper that escaped him at that delicious touch. Even as he teased, Sasori's free hand worked down his own boxers, the last bit of clothing that remained until it joined the rest of their clothing on the floor. After a couple more seconds of stroking the other's length he moved again to straddle his hips, looking down at Deidara with a needy smile.

"I'm ready for you, Dei." He whispered, setting a hand against his boyfriend's cheek. Deidara could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest, was already panting lightly. He smiled up at the redhead, hooking his hand around the back of Sasori's neck and pulling him down for a slow kiss.

"Alright," he whispered, stroking his cheek before his hands drifted down to settle on his boyfriend's hips. "Remember... if you want me to stop, tell me, and I promise I will, hn." Concern shone in his eyes, an odd mix with the lust that gleamed there, too. There was no denying that he wanted Sasori now, needed him... But more than that, he needed the redhead to feel safe and loved and protected. He steeled himself with a sigh, settling his hips a little against the bed before slowly pulling him down, first against his tip and then over his length, biting his own lower lip with a groan. How he'd missed Sasori's tight heat... It was a constant battle to go slow, but the fear of hurting him, the desire to make love to him instead of just fuck him senseless, helped Deidara keep control.

Sasori pushed his hips down to meet the blond, gritting his teeth at the remembered pain, and the real discomfort. Everything came back to him in a flood of memory and emotion, making his heart race and his jaw tighten for a long moment.

_Calm down. Calm down... Relax,_ he told himself with a whimper, biting at his lower lip as he settled himself completely around Deidara's length. His breathing had grown quick and almost panicked in the moment he felt Deidara pushing into him, remembering Orochimaru's face and the pain of how he'd relentlessly pounded into him with no restraint... He had to calm down. It was Deidara now. It was entirely different. Panting with the heat of Sasori's body around him, Deidara forced himself to pause, reaching to cup the redhead's cheeks, framing his face between his hands.

"Hey..." he murmured soothingly, having seen the panic, the remembered pain flit over the other's face as he'd pressed in. "You holding up okay? D'you want to stop, hn?" He stroked his boyfriend's face gently... That fear... That was what he wanted to erase most of all, that lingering hold that Orochimaru still had over Sasori. He felt the other relax gradually around him, stubbornly refused the insistent ache in his groin as he waited, making sure the redhead was okay, making sure he still wanted to do this now. Sasori took a moment to compose himself before looking down at Deidara with a small smile and a nod.

"I'm...I'm fine," Sasori said between panting breaths. "I want to do this," he reassured and nodded again. Sasori leaned over to rest his hands against the other's chest and press a kiss to his lips. The fact that Deidara was so concerned about him at a time like this, for his well being… That was what helped him to relax. He knew that for no reason would his boyfriend ever hurt him, especially like this... not like Orochimaru had.

"As long as you're sure, Sasori," he murmured, stroking the redhead's cheek before returning one hand to his hips. Deidara sighed slowly, pulling his hips back, withdrawing from the maddening, delicious heat until only his tip remained within. He paused for just a moment, swallowing before he pushed back in with a deep groan, eyes flicking closed for a moment at the sensation of having Sasori pressing around him. The redhead's name escaped his mouth in a slow groan as he rested within for another long moment, purposely keeping his strokes long and slow and gentle. Sasori shifted his hips down against him as he pushed back in, a soft whimper escaping his lips as his hips shifted away and then he pressed back down again. Softly, he mumbled the other's name, leaning down for a slow kiss. He could feel himself starting to loosen, to gradually melt into the feel of Deidara's hips pressing into him.

Deidara felt Sasori relax further, relaxed his own self-control just a little and increased his pace. The blond groaned against his boyfriend's mouth, inhaling deeply before deepening the kiss. He needed Sasori to know... needed to show him how beautiful and wonderful he was, how very precious and loved. Whispering the other's name, he slipped his tongue into the redhead's mouth to taste, feeling himself surrendering slowly to the pleasure blossoming through his body.

Sasori moaned into his mouth. Blue eyes flicked open quickly at the sound, darting over his expression to make sure the sound was born from pleasure, not pain, before relaxing, half-closing again with a smile gleaming there, mixed with lust. The redhead murmured the other's name against his lips as his tongue slipped out to run over his lips, and moved himself back against Deidara's body with every thrust in. This was how it was supposed to be. Making love... There was nothing about it now that he wanted to pull away from. Deidara drank in the redhead's expressions and sounds, the proof of his pleasure, like water in the desert. Tasting the other's moans and groaning back into his mouth, the blond's pace increased again, gradually. One of his hands drifted forward from where it rested against his hip to grasp at Sasori's length, stroking him from base to tip in time with his own thrusts, wanting to give the other as much pleasure as he possibly could.

Sasori panted roughly, moaning softly again as he felt Deidara's pace increasing further, heightening his own pleasure. Everything felt so right. He wasn't afraid anymore. Sasori could feel his gut tightening quickly as he rocked his body against Deidara's. Every subtle movement or sound he made was enough to drive him higher, faster than before. He wasn't going to last for long like this.

The pressure in the pit of Deidara's stomach was coiling into itself, increasing like a compressed spring. Deidara couldn't think, didn't much want to at the moment, content to simply be, to feel Sasori as he hadn't since before everything had gone wrong. The blond could feel his whole body tensing, preparing for release, but with a few gasping breaths he bought a little time, pushed the pleasure back, carefully measuring his strokes with the tension he felt in his boyfriend, as well. He wanted to try and time it perfectly, to arrive together... To make things right again and wipe away all the bad that had happened, even if only for a few moments. Sasori moaned loudly and arched his back suddenly.

"Dei..." he whimpered against his boyfriend's lips. There was no pain now… only pleasure. It was a whole different experience than before. Sasori's hands tightened on Deidara's shoulders as he pushed himself down around him one last time before the pleasure took over him completely. He tilted his head back and cried out with pleasure as his climax took over him. It was hard to breathe, hard to think with the pleasure that had suddenly consumed him like fire.

That was all it took. Deidara felt his control break at the same moment the pressure in his gut did. With a sharp gasp and an upward jerk of his hips he hilted himself in Sasori's heat, his grip tightening at the wash of pleasure that crashed over him. He only distantly heard his own voice as a counterpoint to the redhead's, a sharp groan in the shape of his name. The blond's arms tightened around his waist as he arched up, shuddering with his release, the feeling of Sasori's climax only feeding into his own. Deidara didn't count the seconds, but it seemed like almost an eternity before the wild release started to recede, leaving him to relax slowly back against his bed, panting mindlessly. Sasori shut his eyes tight, falling forward onto the other's chest and breathing heavily as he rode out the waves of pleasure that slowly disappeared. He swallowed as he clung to his boyfriend's shoulders, panting hard.

"Deidara..." He whispered, nuzzling the side of the other's neck. There was always something magical about the moment immediately after. Sasori reached to brush a hand through the other's hair, murring softly. The blond panted hard still, slipping his arms upward from around Sasori's waist to his chest, holding him close against his own yet-racing heart. Deidara blinked slowly, groggily, as though working to pull himself from a dream, grinning a little when the redhead's face came into focus. He pressed Sasori close, not wanting any space between them now, basking in the warmth of skin on skin and the afterglow of their retreating climaxes. He chuckled softly, kissing his boyfriend's shoulder, and then the side of his neck.

"H-how was that, hn?" he murmured a little thickly, a little short of breath. Deidara hadn't felt this relaxed in two weeks, this content and sated... But now, things were right again, and he savored every heartbeat. Sasori's lips turned up in a smile.

"Wonderful." He whispered, nibbling softly at the curve of the other's neck. He never wanted to forget this. Slowly he set his hands against Deidara's chest to push himself up enough to look down into his beautiful face. Sasori couldn't help but feel now that the horrid tie to Orochimaru had been severed at last. With everything that had happened... He smiled alittle more as he leaned down to press his lips to Deidara's again, savoring a soft slow kiss. His boyfriend grinned a little.

"I'm glad," he murmured, happy to see the fear, the pain that had shadowed Sasori's face for so long vanish. Deidara murred quietly against the redhead's mouth, reaching with one hand to stroke his hair, playing with it slowly. He loved this, loved having his boyfriend warm and sated and nearby, not minding in the least having his weight on top of him... Sasori wasn't very heavy, really, especially not in moments like this, moments that he treasured so deeply. "I love you, Sasori," the blond whispered quietly, forming the words against the softness of the other's mouth, savoring the way the words tasted mingled with the flavor of Sasori's lips. Sasori pulled his mouth away slowly, smiling down at the one beneath him.

"I love you too, Deidara." He spoke, setting a palm against the side of the other's face. With a small sigh he shifted to lie beside him, nuzzling against his chest. Nothing could feel more right at that moment. All of his fears had seemed to vanish completely. Everything was back to the way it had been before things had turned around on him. Deidara turned a little toward him, holding him close, tight... He never wanted to let go, never wanted to risk losing Sasori. He was far too precious to get go of, ever. For a few long minutes he was quiet, content to bask in the redhead's warmth, eyes just barely open and not daring to look away from his handsome face. Eventually a thought rose in the blond's mind and he scratched slowly, languidly, at his boyfriend's shoulderblades and back.

"Are you spending the night, or am I driving you home later, hn?" he asked lazily. He didn't like the thought of Sasori walking alone at night anymore, especially between their two houses. There had been too many instances of Orochimaru or his cronies causing trouble... First when the wonder twins had jumped Deidara, and then tried again to be chased off by Sasori, and then Sasori's kidnapping... for there to be any doubt that they knew where both of them lived. He knew that in a pinch the redhead was more than capable of defending himself, but it would be better, in his mind, to avoid the situation altogether. Sasori smiled softly, bringing his hands up against the other's chest.

"I wanna stay here with you. It's been far too long since I have been able to be with you like this, Dei." He whispered. To be honest, he wanted to stay like this forever. It didn't matter what was going on outside of this room anymore. Not right now. Deidara was here with him, and he felt safe in his arms. The blond grinned, nodding his understanding. To be honest, Deidara agreed completely... While it was true that he and Sasori had spent much time together, at the beginning almost every moment, it was different now than while he was healing. This was softer, warmer, more intimate... Even if he tried, though, the blond couldn't think of a way to properly describe it, and do this justice. With a mental shrug he gave up trying and contented himself with nuzzling against Sasori's hair, breathing his scent in deeply. Deidara sat up for just a moment, reaching to gather the covers around their tangled legs and draw them up around their waists, but was happiest to cuddle back down again, playfully biting his boyfriend's earlobe for a moment, tugging a little before resting his head down with a sigh, watching with half-lidded eyes.

Sasori shivered alittle at the feel of Deidara's teeth against his ear. He couldn't help but chuckle alittle, though. He closed his eyes then, cuddling as close to the other's body as possible, a gentle smile coming onto his lips.

"Forever..." He whispered, trailing off as he felt himself starting to fall asleep. He'd never been able to do something like this before, falling asleep next to the one he loved with such complete satisfaction. Deidara was the only one he could ever love so much. The blond smiled, stroking his fingers back through Sasori's hair as he watched him fall asleep.

"…And always," he finished in agreement, kissing his boyfriend's forehead slowly. "I promise, Sasori, hn," he breathed against his ear, nuzzling his temple and feeling his own drowsiness creeping over him. With a sigh, he pulled the sheets up over the both of them, tucking the covers in around his Sasori before cuddling close again and slowly shutting his eyes. They were safe here... The door was locked, and his mom had learned to not try to walk in long ago after a bit of an embarrassing incident one morning. The redhead was the last thing he saw before sleep overtook him, leaving him completely content, happier than he'd been in a long, long time.

* * *

Reisha: There's no such thing as too much fluff in the world, as far as I'm concerned... Which is a good thing, since there's seriously some uberfluff in upcoming chapters. Guess this one was one of those "more sex than plot" chapters... But there's nothing wrong with that, right? =P Well, folks, it's the usual schpiel, please read and review, and we'll see you next week for chapter 12. (Dang, this thing just gets longer and longer. Wonder if we'll hit the 100,000 word mark by the end of it?...)


	12. Spit It Out

Reisha: Aww, man... And I was doing so well with keeping up with the chapters for awhile. Darn it. My apologies, readers and friends. Silly work keeps popping up and demanding to be taken care of. Anyhow, there will be two chapters up this weekend. However, it's possible that chapter 13 will not be up until sunday, since I'll be out of town on saturday... Well, later today, technically.  
Anyhow! I have a chapter to hold you over until then. This was the result of a "what-if" that Kira proposed that got both of us laughing uncontrollably... We couldn't resist, and had to write it up. Please, read on and enjoy... But try not to get too excited. =P

* * *

Sasori had spent most of his time the past weekend with Deidara, and now that school was back on for the week... he didn't get to see him as much between his job and school. Senior year was going by too damn slowly. Sasori looked over at the time with a sigh. He should probably get a shower before he fell asleep... He sat up in his bed, grabbing some pants and making his way to the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and started the water as he got undressed. Sasori narrowed his eyes alittle as he started thinking about everything that had been happening recently. Oddly, he found his mind wandering to some of the more intimate times he'd spent with his boyfriend and quickly found himself starting to shift alittle, his blood boiling and he felt desire forming in his body. Deidara's mom was home tonight, and it was pretty late... That meant he couldn't... Sasori swallowed hard and stepped into the shower, taking a deep breath. His palm ran over his chest and over his sides down to his stomach where his fingertips brushed over his base.

* * *

The blond enjoyed having his mom home for once, being able to just hang out since they usually just caught each other in passing, perhaps had a few hours between him coming home and her leaving. It was a lazy evening, laid-back, with take-out food and a movie... But before too very long Deidara let his mind wander, smiling a little as he thought back over the weekend that had just ended and everything that had happened. Sasori's smiling face rose in his mind's eye... and before much longer he remembered the weekend. The blond closed his eyes for a moment, smirking a little as he savored the memories, remembering how it had felt to fall asleep next to Sasori and wake with him still there, the way they fit together... His eyes cracked open after a moment, feeling a familiar ache beginning. Inconspicuously he shifted, covering his lap... This could be an issue... His mom didn't look away from the news as he announced he was going to go take a shower, grabbing a clean pair of boxers and pajama pants before walking- it took control to not run- to the bathroom and turned on the water. He stripped down quickly, shaking his head as he glanced down at himself. God... Sasori wasn't even here and he was making him hard. The redhead would certainly have gotten a good laugh out of that. Loosing his hair, the blond stepped into the shower and turned his back to the spray, a few trickles finding their way over his shoulders and down his chest. Blue eyes closed, trying to forget that he was alone in the shower as he stroked the side of his neck and chest with one hand, the other resting low on his stomach, digging his nails in just a little to the top of his thigh, pretending it was Sasori's touch.

* * *

Sasori exhaled slowly, alittle shaky. "Deidara..." he whispered, bowing his head and letting the water run over his shoulders and down his body. He brought a hand over his chest as his other gripped firmly on his length, slowly stroking to his tip in a smooth steady rhythm, imagining that it was Deidara's hand. Sasori's mind wandered to that last time they had ended up in the shower, both extremely horny... He bit his bottom lip to stifle a soft moan at the remembered pleasure and leaned over against the wall. Deidara didn't know just how sexy he was... how easy it was for Sasori to need him.

* * *

The blond shook his head a little and tilted it back, letting the water run back through his long hair, warm, soothing against his scalp... If he used his imagination, Deidara could almost make himself believe that it was Sasori playing with his hair. He sighed slowly, letting the images float to the top of his mind, remembering sights and scents and sensations and feeling how they made his blood heat. Murring softly to himself, the blond cradled his length in a hand, drawing circles around his tip with the pad of his thumb. Exhaling, he stroked his underside and drew a shiver from himself as he tried to remember how Sasori touched him, tried to replicate it. It wasn't the same... Only the redhead could touch him in his unique way. Deidara moaned quietly, eyes shut but seeing Sasori in his mind's eye, remembering the way his expression changed as they moved together, the way he sounded in those times.

* * *

Sasori let his face fall forward and he shuddered with another soft moan. He swallowed hard as his hand's motions began to pick up as tension increased. It was so hard to keep himself quiet as he thought about the way that Deidara could just barely touch him, how so little contact could start intense fires in his body. It was torture when he teased... but it was delicious at the same time. The feeling of helplessness when he was shackled to the other's bed, Deidara laying above him, on top of him, moving in time with his body as they both neared their climaxes. "Oh... god, Deidara..." he mumbled, hips beginning to shift against his hand.

* * *

The hiss of water reminded Deidara of the first time the redhead had spent the night, remembering how he'd been watched in a situation not too far removed from this one, where it had led. God, Sasori had looked gorgeous, even more than usual if it were possible, wet, pinned between his own body and the shower wall and helpless with pleasure. "Mmm... sh-..." he hissed a little to himself as his hips gave a little jerk into his own hand. Throat bobbing as he swallowed, Deidara loosed a panting sigh and grasped himself, stroking a bit more quickly, more firmly, trying to convince himself for a moment that the warmth of his hand was the maddening heat of Sasori's body, swallowing a groan as he felt pressure growing in his stomach at the mental image. "S'sori..." he murmured, hearing his own voice echo against the smooth tiles of the shower.

* * *

Sasori felt his knees going weak as his body began to tense more and more. The feel of Deidara's body moving against him… It sent shudders throughout his body. He loved the way that Deidara groaned his name as he hit his climax, how it ended up sending him into his own... The heated kisses... All of it. It was just too much to take. The image and remembered sound of Deidara's groans against his ear sounded just as he hit his limit, releasing suddenly. It tore a soft desperate whimper from his lips that became a small moan. Sasori panted roughly as he moved to kneel, leaning against the wall of the shower to calm himself. Now that it was all done and the moment of lust had passed, he found himself missing Deidara more, knowing all of it had just been him fantasizing.

* * *

The blond whimpered suddenly, feeling his body tense and his legs go weak, leaning a shoulder against the wall to support himself. His free hand flew to his mouth... Biting at the side of his hand, Deidara tried to stifle a deep groan as his climax swept over him, leaving him shuddering under the warm spray of the shower. He stood there, mindless and panting, for a long moment, blinking as he came back to himself. He inhaled deeply, sighed quickly... God, he missed his Sasori. It wasn't just for the fact that he was gorgeous, or that he was- there was no way around it- great in bed, though that was a part of it. Sasori was his first. The blond dearly hoped that he would be his only. Knowing what it was like to have him close, to wake up and see him, to feel him in his arms... It made having him far away so much harder. It was an ache, the desire to hold him close, worse even than the insistence in his groin when he was horny because it lingered so long, with no easy way to get relief. Sighing again, still caught up in his thoughts, Deidara finished cleaning himself and rinsed the shower, just to be safe, before stepping out. He dried himself absently, wrapping up his hair in a towel as he pulled on his boxers and pajama pants. The blond was reserved as he wished his mom good night and headed for his room to be alone with his thoughts... and his wishes that he wasn't alone tonight.

* * *

"Dei..." Sasori murmured, sighing softly, hair hanging in his eyes as he shifted to stand up. It was always difficult to be without Deidara at night, now more than ever after what had happened only last friday night... He wanted to fall asleep next to him again. With a sigh he turned off the water and dried himself before pulling on his sleep pants and headed to his room. For a while he looked over at the clock, seeing it was late. Deidara was probably sleeping... He wanted to hear his voice so badly, to be next to him. Sasori picked up the phone at his bedside, narrowing his eyes alittle to see he had no new messages. It worried him how suddenly he had stopped seeing the blond as often as he was used to. Sasori looked to his feet, seeing the photo album there by his bed he reached down to pick it up and flipped through the pages, running his hand over one of them together. Nights like these were always so hard to deal with... He set the photo album back at his bedside and lay down, starting to type out a text to Deidara but stopping just short of pressing the send button. Why was he feeling so suddenly different, so odd? He couldn't help but fear the worst. Was the blond losing interest in Sasori?... That thought stung, but he pushed it away. He would never do that. Not after everything... That wasn't at all like Deidara. Sasori looked over at his phone again, and the waiting text message. With a soft sigh he pressed the send button before rolling over onto his side, curled up in a ball where he lay.

'I wish you were here, Dei... I miss you so much.' He felt the beginning of tears in his eyes but he stubbornly pushed them away. He missed the feeling of being so close against his boyfriend's chest... the mornings where he woke up in his arms. Now more than ever he wanted that back.

Deidara snatched at his phone at his bedside when it buzzed, flopping back against his bed as he read. Blue eyes slipped distantly half closed at the short message, mouth pressing into a line not sure if it wanted to smile or not. He was so glad to hear from Sasori, always glad... But it only served to remind him, those words on the screen, that the redhead was far away from his arms.

'I miss you too... God, this sucks. Driving me nuts, not having you close.' He hit the send button and dropped his hand, phone still in his grip, onto his chest, staring at the ceiling. Sasori was just down the street... But for all the good that did, he might as well have been on the other side of the country, the other side of the world.

Sasori was alittle surprised to hear his phone buzzing. He turned onto his back to read the message, a sigh coming from his throat.

'I want to be in your arms so badly right now. Tomorrow's not coming fast enough,' he sent back, moving to sit up on his bed and run a hand through his still-damp red hair. Sasori set his chin against his knees and narrowed his eyes alittle bit. Things were so difficult now... It seemed the closer the two of them became, the harder it was when they were apart.

Deidara rubbed at the towel around his head, drying his hair a bit before lifting the buzzing phone from his chest.

'I know. This just feels wrong. Do you want me to pick you up a little early tomorrow so we can have some time before class?' The promise of time together later would do little to ease their loneliness now, but there was nothing he could do with his mom home... Plus, the thought of Sasori sneaking out to see him, walking alone at night, still made him nervous. Grumbling at the conundrum, Deidara pulled his pillow out from under his head and hugged it to his chest, wishing it were his boyfriend... Though if he breathed deeply enough, the blond thought that perhaps he could still catch just a hint of his scent from friday night.

'Yeah. That'd be great...' Sasori sent, laying back and staring at his ceiling for a long while as he relaxed again. If only things would be easier... Sasori looked to his phone again, scrolling through his contacts till he stopped at Deidara's and with a smile rolled onto his side and pressed the send button, setting it to his ear to listen to it ringing. All he wanted was to hear his boyfriend's voice before he fell asleep for the night, since he wasn't able to actually be there with him.

Deidara was reading the text when his phone buzzed again, a call this time. A crooked smile spread over the blond's face when he saw who it was. The phone beeped a little as he picked up and lifted it to his ear.

"Hey there, stud," he murmured, sounding mellow, grinning a little. What had started as a joke when he'd found out about Sasori's job as an underwear model had evolved into a nickname, in the same moment lighthearted and completely honest. Deidara couldn't call anyone else by that nickname... It would just seem wrong. His Sasori was a stud, though, and that was that, the irrevocable truth as far as Deidara was concerned. The redhead smiled a little at the sound of the other's voice.

"Hey, Deidara," he whispered, pulling a pillow tightly against his chest and sighed alittle bit. "I miss you... I can't wait to see you tomorrow." Sasori ran his fingertips over the pillow as he held it close. "This is driving me crazy. I don't know if I can stand being away from you like this for too much longer."

"I know. It's messed up," the blond murmured in agreement, nodding though he knew Sasori wouldn't be able to pick up on the gesture. Deidara raked his fingers back through his hair with a sigh, thinking. The more he got to love the redhead, a little more every day, it got harder to sleep apart from him, to simply be apart from him. If he had the choice, he'd never leave Sasori's side. "I guess... we just have to endure it for now, hn," the blond sighed. "We have the weekends... and it shouldn't be too much longer 'til break, I think," he said, smiling a little at the thought. Break was always welcome, some time away from school- it helped soothe the senioritis that Deidara fought against every day he had to get up too early to get to class- and a chance to spend more time with his Sasori.

"Yeah," Sasori said softly, closing his eyes for a long moment. "Couldn't stop thinking about you all day today." He pulled his legs up against himself and curled up tightly again. "After we're done with school, things should start falling into place though... Hopefully." Sasori chuckled. The thought of being able to see Deidara without having to hide or worry about time... it was something he was looking forward to. Eventually, though there would be a time where his mom would have to know... if she didn't already have suspicions. Even with how 'close' they were as friends, and how careful they had been, Sasori couldn't help but wonder if she'd picked up on the little subtle things...

"We'll make them fall into place," Deidara assured him, smiling. They were in this together, would face anything that came their way together. After all, everything that had happened had only made them stronger in the end, hadn't it? Deidara wasn't afraid of any trouble the world could throw at them... Except one. He knew that his mom probably already had a clue that there might be something more than friendship between him and Sasori... She wasn't stupid, not in the least. Deidara knew that he should have told her long ago... She deserved to know. It just scared him, the thought that she might push him away because of this. The silence had drawn out as he thought, and slowly, passing a hand over his face, the blond spoke again, this time sounding hesitant. "Sasori... my mom, I... I want to tell her about... us," he finally said, feeling as though a weight were resting on his chest. He hadn't been this scared in a long time, a slow fear that froze his stomach. Sasori nodded and smiled softly. It was amazing, sometimes, how their minds seemed to work along the same lines.

"Alright. I'll be there for you if you want me to be... You're going to be telling her tomorrow?" he asked, bringing an arm behind his head. It would be huge... telling her that her son had fallen for another male... Sasori knew that his parents would have had quite the shock, too, if they were still around. He was just thankful that he had Chiyo there for him. No matter what, she was always supporting him.

"Yeah..." he said. "Otherwise I'm just going to keep putting it off.' Deidara sighed, shut his eyes for a long moment as he rubbed at his brow. He didn't want to hide this anymore, not from his mom. She was his family... It's just that he was afraid of losing her, too. But even if that was what ended up happening, he knew he had to tell her. "Thanks, 'Sori... I love you, hn."

Deidara hadn't slept well that night, though he'd tried. It wasn't normal for him to be this nervous about anything. He'd spent too much time worrying, planning, trying to think of the right things to say but always coming up with the wrong words. He'd focused through his classes through sheer willpower, refusing to let himself think about it until after. Deidara felt the cold weight settle again in the pit of his stomach as he pulled into the garage, sitting still for a long moment after he'd turned off the engine, steeling himself. He had no doubts that Sasori was the one for him, that wasn't the issue... what made his heart race, his grip on the steering wheel white-knuckle tight, was the fear of her rejection. Sasori stayed silent too, closing his eyes and sighing softly as he looked over at Deidara and set a hand on his for a moment.

"It's gonna be okay," he whispered. Even Sasori wasn't altogether sure what she would say... how she would react. "I'll be here, no matter what happens." It was obvious, the look on Deidara's face... he could read the worry and fear there. Sasori had made sure, assumed the worst possible situation, and had spoken to Chiyo about it, what Deidara was planning, just in case things went wrong. He had somewhere to go if the worst really did come to pass. The blond glanced to where Sasori's hand rested on top of his, loosened his grip on the wheel and turned his hand over to lace their fingers for a moment. The contact, the supportiveness, knowing that Sasori wouldn't leave him alone, helped dull the edge of his fear.

"Thanks..." he murmured, waiting for one more moment, before inhaling deeply. "Let's... Let's just get this over with, hn," he finally said, clearing his throat, giving the redhead's hand one last squeeze before standing and going inside. His mom was lounging on the couch before the tv, a magazine open in front of her, grin changing into a look of confusion when she saw her son's expression.

"What's up, Dei?" she asked with a tilt to her head. He swallowed.

"Mom... there's something I've been... meaning to tell you," he said, trying to calm himself as he sat next to her. She sat up and turned off the tv, suddenly attentive, worried... She wasn't used to seeing her son so rattled. Blue eyes, so much like Deidara's, glanced up at Sasori as though he would offer an explanation before turning back to the blond, resting his elbows forward on his knees, head a little bowed. She scratched his shoulders slowly to try and comfort him, leaning down to try and see his face.

"What is it?" she asked softly. Deidara bit his lip. This was it... The real moment of truth, in so many ways.

"I... I'm not..." the blond paused in the midst of his stuttering with a tsk. He was getting nowhere. "Mom... Sasori and I... we're more than just friends. We're dating, hn," he said, voice flat, emotionless, a statement of fact. He glanced from the corner of his eye to try and gauge her reaction. She looked surprised, but not nearly so much as he would have thought... She must have caught on more than he'd given her credit for.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked evenly, voice neutral, glancing between her son and Sasori. Her face was carefully unreadable as her surprise faded... Deidara could usually read his mom, but now she was like a closed book. Sasori leaned against the wall, looking away as he heard the words come from Deidara's lips. He went to speak, but decided against it, quickly closing his mouth to allow Deidara to talk. It didn't feel right to speak for him right now. His eyes trailed back over to look at her, saw that flat emotionless expression come over her face. Now he was starting to worry… What was she going to say to the rest of this? He didn't want to see Deidara be pushed away by his own mother because of what had happened. The silence drew out, and Deidara didn't need to look to know the patient, expectant look that would be on his mother's face.

"Since... the beginning of junior year," he admitted, hand tightening on the leg of his pants without him seeming to realize it. The woman looked away and sighed, passing a hand over her face as she ordered her thoughts. The silence seemed interminable to Deidara, but he didn't dare move, not an inch. The longer it drew out, the more he was convinced that she was going to tell him to leave and never come back. "I... I love him, Mom, hn," he whispered, stubbornly closing his eyes against tears of fear and hopelessness that blurred his gaze. Her eyes closed a little tighter, thinking for another moment before she sighed and opened them again. When she spoke, it was without looking at her son.

"I'm disappointed-" she cut herself, seeing the blond curl into himself at the words as though trying to protect himself from a physical blow, as though a weight increased on his shoulders. With a small shake of her head, she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Let me finish, Dei," she commanded gently, waiting, sighing when he didn't relax but continuing nonetheless. "I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me... but I understand why." She nodded slowly. She knew that her son tended to hide whatever was bothering him, internalize and put on a strong face... She only wondered how long he'd been fighting with himself over when and how to break the news. The woman had had her suspicions, but had always given them the benefit of the doubt. "Dei," she called to him, waiting until he'd opened his eyes and turned them towards her, even if he was still too nervous to look her full in the face. "Are you sure about this? Completely sure?" The blond bit his lip and nodded, whispering a broken 'yes.' The blue-eyed woman sat up and turned her eyes onto the redhead appraisingly. "Sasori?" she asked, posing him the same question with a slight lift of her brows, wanting nothing but the truth. Sasori pressed his lips together, looking away from her for a moment.

"I've... never been so sure of something in my life as I am this," he said, looking over at Deidara. He had to push back the urge to go to him to comfort him, it wasn't right, right now. "I love Deidara, more than anything." Sasori let a smile come to his lips. The worst really hadn't come to pass after all... for that he was thankful. The awkward tension had started to slowly loosen, and he felt a great weight come off of his shoulders that he hadn't realized had been there.

She closed her eyes and nodded with a sigh before leaning down on her own knees next to her son. "I'm going to be honest, Dei... It's not what I would have chosen for you." She reached to stroke his hair. "But I trust you to make good choices and take care of yourself. I won't stop you." The blond swallowed, panted as he felt his tension slowly begin to unwind, a bit of disbelief replacing the fear in his face, as though he'd just dodged a bullet.

"I was afraid you'd... tell me to leave, hn," he admitted. His mother shook her head.

"Dei, no matter what, you're always going to be my son, and I love you. Nothing is going to change that," she said with a smile. With a sigh she sat back against the backrest of the chair, glancing back and forth between her son and his boyfriend. "I'm just going to need you two to give me some time to get used to the idea is all. I wasn't expecting something like this when I got home."

The first statement out of her mouth sent a bit of guilt through Sasori... He knew what she meant, understood, but it was hard to not take it personally. To be honest, he had wondered often if Deidara wanted to ever have children... a family. That statement brought that question back. Quite obviously he wouldn't have the chance of children as things stood now. Sasori reached up to run a hand through his hair. Sometimes he hated how much he tended to worry about little things... but this was a serious matter. Thoughts still alittle jumbled he nodded to Deidara's mother and forced a small smile. "Of course. I understand." Deidara nodded as well, still in a state of disbelief. From the moment he'd decided to tell her, he had fully expected his mom to throw him out. That she hadn't seemed almost like a miracle.

"I'm... going to walk down to the park, hn," he said, resting his hand over his mom's for a moment with a grateful look before he stood. Giving her some time to herself to work things out in her mind, would probably be the best thing to do. Smiling a little, emotion still dampened a bit by his disbelief that things had actually worked out, the blond stopped at Sasori's side, paused for a moment before taking his hand. He could see that something was on the redhead's mind... They could talk about it there, unless he wanted to retreat to somewhere nearer by.

Sasori looked to him with a nod before following him out the door. After all had been said and done, and the fact that the weight had been lifted from the blond's shoulder, he had thought that he would feel happy that they were now no longer hidden... but it still bothered him that the possibility of being a father was lost in the relationship that they now had. Without thinking or even consciously realizing it his hand tightened in his boyfriend's. Sasori knew perfectly well that Deidara could see right through him, could see something was on his mind.

* * *

Reisha: A little drama, a little fun... a lot of, ahem, "fun"... What more could anyone want? =P Oh, but wait, dear readers, for the next chapter. It only gets better from here. I'd suggest preparing a few packets of tissues before chapter 13... It's gonna be more sex than substance, as occasionally happens when Kira and I get into a mood to write that sort of thing, but it's gonna get steamy.  
By now y'all know the drill: please read and review, and help yourself to the complimentary pudding. Why pudding? Prolly better that you don't ask. But it's there, and pudding is delicious.


	13. Natural Life

Reisha: Yeah... I know I'm late again. Leave it to me to forget about father's day, huh? -. .-; Sorry for the delay, all... But look! It's a whole huge chapter full of fluff and gratuitous sex! I mean, it's ten pages of almost no plot. Surely that makes up for the wait... right? Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara held Sasori's hand tight, staying close as he led the way. The park was deserted when they arrived, as usual. With a soft groan, the blond sat in the grass at the foot of a tree, shoulders resting back against the trunk with his knees pulled up a bit. Tilting his head back some to meet the redhead's eyes, he reached for his other hand, lacing their fingers before he spoke.

"What's bothering you, 'Sori?" he murmured softly. He didn't like to see his Sasori worried, bothered by something... It always made Deidara feel the need to wipe it away, to see that beautiful smile return to his face. The redhead watched Deidara for a long while before moving to sit between his legs and lean his back against the other's chest.

"I can't help but feel that... I'm keeping you away from a future with a family." Sasori mumbled, bringing his knees up against his own chest. "It's been bothering me for a long while now." His eyes closed some as he felt the wind pass, gently blowing through his hair and blowing it around in his face some. He loved Deidara with every single bit of his being, and wanted to see him happy no matter what. The blond slid his arms forward around Sasori's middle, holding him close as he listened. To be honest, he'd never really thought much about it. After all, he was only in high school, had never been in love except with Sasori. Sure, he liked kids well enough... more than once his mom's friends had asked him to watch theirs while they went out to run errands or whatever... but he'd never really, seriously, thought of himself as anyone's father. It just felt weird. Deidara sighed slowly, resting his chin on the redhead's shoulder.

"Sasori... _you_ are my family and my future," he said softly. "It doesn't matter to me if I end up with any biological kids or not... I love you. Couldn't love anyone else if I wanted to, hn." He turned his face to nuzzle the side of his boyfriend's neck gently. Sasori brought his hands up to rest on Deidara's arms and leaned back against him alittle more. His eyes closed and leaned his head back to rest against the top of his shoulder.

"Alright." He whispered, looking up at the sky, the clouds passing by... He'd never been in love like this before, and it was hard to remember what it had been like before he'd found Deidara. The blond turned his face to nuzzle against Sasori's throat gently, kissing the side of his neck. He wanted to live the rest of his life with the other by his side... That's what was most important to him, that and the other's happiness.

"We're still young," he murmured, smiling a little as his arms tightened a little around his precious redhead. "But if we do get to the point where we decide we want kids... I guess we could adopt, hn." Surely there were options... Deidara would be more surprised if there weren't. Of course, there might- probably would- be trouble, but he knew that they could get through anything the world threw at them, together.

Sasori nodded and ran his hand back through Deidara's long blond hair, looking over at him from the corner of his eye. For right now... he would just live his life for the other the best he could, try to make the best out of it. Sasori knew that with Deidara at his side, anything and everything was possible.

"I'm glad things worked out okay with your mom. I was scared for a second that she wasn't going to accept it..."

"Me too. She scared the hell out of me at first," Deidara admitted. He was used to being able to read his mom... Usually she was a very open person. When she'd closed up like that... Even though she'd tried to be gracious, the blond knew she was hardly thrilled to receive the news, but then, he hadn't expected her to be. It had gone over much better than he'd feared it would, but... "Even though she didn't throw me out... It might be best to keep our distance until she gets used to it, hn," Deidara said. He could see home being very awkward until everything had sunk in. "...Think I could stay over at your place tonight?"

"Of course," Sasori said with a nod and smiled alittle more at Deidara. He let his hand rest against the other's cheek for a second. He understood completely why it would be alittle strange to face her again, at least till she had become more comfortable with the new information. The blond pressed his cheek a little into Sasori's hand, turning to nuzzle his palm for a moment before shifting to press his lips against the redhead's for a moment.

"Thanks, love," he murmured, smiling into those beautiful eyes, like dusty roses, like nothing he'd ever seen before. He pulled his boyfriend close against his chest. "Thank you for everything," he smiled at him, running a thumb over Deidara's bottom lip.

"Don't thank me, I haven't done anything." He whispered and chuckled some, moving to sit with his legs over the other's and he cuddled close to his chest. Deidara smiled, nibbling gently at Sasori's thumb, loving how warm and soft he felt when they were cuddled close with the redhead on his lap. Deidara kissed the pad of the redhead's thumb slowly, shaking his own head slightly as he held the other's gaze.

"You've done more than you could ever imagine, hn." The blond lifted a hand to stroke at Sasori's bangs, push them back from his face and pushing his fingers back through his hair. "God, I love you."

Sasori ran his hand over his chest, looking into his eyes. "I love you too." He whispered, leaning up to press his lips against Deidara's, tasting slowly while his arm wrapped around his neck. Only Deidara could ever make him feel like this, so vulnerable. He loved how easy it was to melt into the feel of his lips. If he could, he would spend forever like this with him. Deidara murmured wordlessly against his boyfriend's mouth, enjoying the slow surrender of loving him. He nibbled at Sasori's lower lip, palming his hands over his sides, scratching slowly down his back. There was nothing better than this, especially now that the last of his worries were gone. Things couldn't possibly get better than this.

Sasori smiled against his lips as his tongue ran over his lips, asking permission. Deidara was more than willing to part his mouth to his probing, slipping his own tongue against the redhead's with a soft moan, sucking gently. Fingertips trailed over the side of his blond boyfriend's neck, along the curve of his jaw. Sasori knew before long things were going to move farther, and they wouldn't be able to go too far here, not out in public in broad daylight. The blond leaned himself fully back against the tree and pulled the other against him. He didn't care for the moment, just enjoying being close. They would need to find somewhere more private if things kept going the way they were, he knew, but he didn't want to move just quite yet, savoring having Sasori in his lap, their hands on each other, tasting each other's sounds.

Sasori mumbled against the other's mouth, his eyes slowly opening to watch Deidara's face. He felt his heart racing in his chest, desire taking over him. It was so simple to fall into the feel of his hands of his mouth. The sounds he was making. Sasori felt heat spreading through him, his face flushed already from all of this. He shifted some at the sudden feeling of uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Sasori murmured the other's name as he slowly pulled away from the kiss, panting just a little. Deidara swallowed, tracing his tongue over his own lips, catching traces of Sasori's taste there between panting breaths. He looked down for a moment, chuckling when he saw they were both in a similar state. As much as he wanted to grind against the redhead, tease them both and find relief, he kept his hips still for the moment.

"Your house, hn? Or..." his eyes drifted to the side, behind them. There was a stand of trees behind the park, left to grow wild beyond the cared-for limits and neatly-cut grass. The idea made him chuckle a little, almost a joke as he lifted an eyebrow at Sasori. He followed Deidara's gaze, narrowed his eyes.

"Hm..." The more he thought about it the more it sounded like a fun idea. Slowly he got up from his lap, helping the blond up and heading over to the heavy cover, looking over to Deidara with a smile, looking to make sure they were well hidden before drawing closer again, moving hips up against the other's groin with a shuddering sigh. Deidara groaned at the contact, rolling his own hips slow against the redhead's in response, slipping an arm around his waist and pulling him against himself.

"D'you have any idea... just how damn sexy you are, hn?" he grinned, hungry, reaching to stroke his cheek and run his fingers back through that messy red hair. He swallowed another groan as their contained lengths rubbed against each other, bowing his head some to nip an earlobe, tugging a little as he tasted with a soft growl. Sasori bit his bottom lip, gripping the other's shoulders and moaned softly again. He brought a hand down against Deidara's chest and over his stomach to the bottom of his shirt where his fingers gripped the fabric to pull it over his head and set it aside. All the while he continued to move his hips against Deidara's body.

The blond tilted his head back for a moment, savoring the sensations in his groin and the feel of the breeze, rustling through the brush, over his bared chest. With a groan he leaned his head forward again to suck on the side of Sasori's neck. His arm around the redhead's waist shifted, the backs of his nails ghosting up his spine and pushing up his shirt until Deidara's free hand pulled it off with a growl, discarded it. It was an annoyance, an unwanted barrier between Sasori's skin and his. Pressed chest to bared chest, groin to groin, grinding his hips into his boyfriend's almost as though to music no one could hear, the blond bit against his skin and savored his taste.

Sasori leaned his head back with a moan at the feel of Deidara's teeth against his neck, biting... He brought his hands down the blond's sides before slipping down underneath his pants, over the skin of his hips, pushing them down along with his boxers. Sasori took a deep breath before he spoke.

"God, I need you so bad Dei..." Deidara shifted, helping Sasori to push his pants down, relieving himself of the constriction around his length.

"I'm all yours," he purred, lust thickening his voice. Resting his own hands low against the redhead's stomach, he pushed him gently back, pressing his boyfriend's shoulders to a tree before hooking his fingers under the fabric. He sighed in admiration as he pushed his pants and boxers away, taking a moment- all he could before his body demanded he draw close again- to admire Sasori, his beauty. The setting only made him more irresistible, and the blond couldn't help but reach down to stroke the other's length and tease his tip slowly. Sasori's back arched suddenly, head falling back and his hips pushing up into Deidara's hand with a soft moan. It was so delicious... The feeling was amazing and oh so familiar. Sasori stepped out of his clothing, hooking a leg around the beck of his boyfriend's knees, to pull him nearer

"Pl-please... Dei..."

The blond smiled, bending a little to hook a hand behind Sasori's knee and lifting it to his hip.

"Alright, 'Sori," he murmured, pressing close, trapping the redhead between himself and the tree trunk. Exhaling slowly, he bent his knees, shifting until he felt his tip pressing against his boyfriend's entrance. His free hand stroked the other's face for a moment before slipping down over his hip and rear to brace him. Blue eyes glazed with lust and love held Sasori's in a meaningful look, warning him before the blond started to press in, groaning at the familiar and yet so addictive sensation.

Sasori hooked his legs around Deidara's hips as he felt him enter and he couldn't hold back a soft whimpering moan. The small hint of pain seemed to vanish as soon as he let himself relax and adjust around him. Sasori swallowed hard and gripped tightly at the other's shoulders, his cheeks turning a faint bit of pink. God... The feeling was so intense, all he could do was cling to his boyfriend and wait for him to move.

Supporting Sasori easily, Deidara bowed his head for a moment, sighed as he got control of himself and finally moved. Withdrawing slowly, the blond couldn't help the groan that escaped from deep in his throat as he pressed quickly back in, finding a rhythm quickly. He thrust quickly, smoothly, every return to his boyfriend's tight heat like nothing else, better than anything else.

"Shit... S-Sasori..." he muttered with eyes closed, biting against the ridge of the redhead's shoulder and collarbone. Sasori tilted his head forward with a sharp moan, his eyes closing tightly. All of these sensations were starting to build in his stomach, forcing the pleasure higher. He leaned closer to Deidara, his arms holding desperately around his neck.

"D-Dei...dara..." He whimpered against his boyfriend's neck, panting helplessly as he nuzzled the blond's neck.

Deidara breath came rough and harsh as his pace increased. Only Sasori... he was the only person who could ever make Deidara like this, make him need someone like this. Sasori was the only person he ever wanted to need. Shifting his arms, how they supported the redhead's weight, he freed a hand and slipped it between their stomachs. Groaning as his own pleasure rose higher, and higher yet with every return to that maddening heat and every bit of friction, he stroked his boyfriend's length firmly, grasping him in time with the thrusts of his own hips. This need... it ate through his blood like a poison, and Deidara never wanted to find the antidote. Sasori's hand fisted in Deidara's hair at the back of his neck and moaned sharply, biting at the skin of his shoulder. He was desperate for release and he wasn't going to last too much longer. He murmured against his boyfriend's neck as he felt release drawing closer.

"I... I won't last much longer, Deidara..." he whimpered, clinging to his body helplessly. Deidara swallowed, knowing that he didn't have much time left, either... And Sasori's sounds were only pushing him closer to the edge. He loved the sound of his redhead's voice in times like this, the way his own name fell from those delicious lips.

"'S okay, Sasori..." A groan interrupted him, his pace increasing, thrusting fast and deep. "Just let go, hn... Let it come." He forced himself to hold on, though he could feel his willpower failing. He wanted to wait just a bit longer, wait for Sasori. He clung to the other just as desperately, needing him more than air. Sasori's breath suddenly caught in his throat, feeling himself tightening more and more until it was just too much to take. He arched his back and moaned loudly as he broke, releasing suddenly, and he whimpered as his climax took over and consumed him, along with the mindless pleasure.

"Dei!.." He cried, gasping sharply. Deidara's breath hissed in sharply through his teeth, feeling Sasori's release, feeling how it pushed him over the edge and into his own. Gritting his teeth, he groaned the redhead's name sharply, pressed into him, burying himself to the hilt. Sparks exploded behind his eyes as pleasure raged through him like fire, consuming him as he shuddered, mindless.

Sasori panted, attempting to get his breath back to normal. He nuzzled the other's neck, breathing against his skin for a long while before he unhooked his legs from around Deidara and stood, alittle bit shaky at first, unsteady as he came down from the high. He swallowed hard and set his hands against the blond's chest.

"God..." he mumbled, leaning forward some, bracing a forearm behind Sasori's head against the tree. With a shaky sigh, Deidara rested his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder, his other arm slipping around his waist to hold him close. He shivered a little, panting as his pleasure ebbed, the wind ghosting over his bare skin. "Sasori..." he breathed. The redhead's arms slowly wrapped around Deidara's shoulders and he pulled himself closer, smiling against his skin.

"Dei?" He answered in a whisper, closing his eyes. Never had he imagined such a happiness to be possible, to even be obtainable. Especially for someone like him. The blond nuzzled slowly against Sasori's neck, kissed him slowly.

"I love you... so much... hn..." he whispered between pants. With the two of them like this, close, sated, relaxed... It was hard to care about anything else in the world, hard to remember that outside the privacy of this little stand of trees the world was waiting. Sasori was all that mattered here.

"I love you, too... So very much." He hung his head, trying to get his desperate panting under control. "Forever and always." He added, hands moving up along the blond's sides and over his back. Sasori leaned his forehead against his shoulder for a moment.

"Forever and always," he repeated, smiling, holding him close. "I promise, hn." Deidara nuzzled slowly against the redhead's hair, nibbling a little at his ear. He remained quiet for a while longer, simply listening to their breathing, to his heart as it slowed, the wind in the leaves. "We should probably get dressed before we scar some little kid, hn," he grinned. Sasori couldn't help but laugh at the thought but nodded, hesitantly pulling himself away from Deidara to gather their clothes and get dressed himself. Now more than ever, he was grateful to have someone so dearly close to him. So long ago he had given up on friendships and pulled himself away from everyone to protect himself. He was a monster to everyone who saw him. Right now, in these kinds of situations, he felt so comfortable showing his true face to Deidara, and everyone had always turned a hateful eye to him. Not once had he ever seen that despising look cross his face, even before all of this. Before Sasori pulled on his shirt he reached up to run his fingers over the tattoo on his shoulder blade, smiling just a little. With a soft sigh he finally reached to pull his shirt over his head and ran a hand through his hair.

Deidara dressed quickly and almost immediately moved close again, slipping behind Sasori and draping his arms forward around the redhead's shoulders and chest. Murring a little with a smile, he leaned his head forward to kiss his boyfriend's temple slowly.

"We might have to keep this place in mind, hn," he joked, grinned a little. He'd hardly expected what had just happened when they'd come to the park... Though, he had no reason at all to complain. He'd enjoyed it... to make a massive understatement… and the stand of trees had been quite helpful, indeed. It was just that now he was relaxed... not quite sleepy, but perhaps in a little while. Having Sasori close was enough for now, enjoying his warmth even if they weren't skin to skin. Sasori let a smile come to his face and he leaned back against his body, closing his eyes and laying his head against his shoulder.

"That... was amazing, Deidara." He murmured, moving a hand back to run through his hair and rest at the side of his neck. To be here like this with Deidara... it was incredible. Every moment spent together with him was amazing. It was the very intimate moments where he saw just how close they were. From the very beginning their lovemaking had been incredible, better than Sasori had ever thought it could be. The blond purred a little at the feeling of Sasori pressed close against his chest, his hands in his hair, at his scent and how it mingled with the smells of being outside.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," he whispered against the redhead's ear, nibbling, sucking gently on hs earlobe. Sasori was so delicious... both the flavor of his skin, and just in his person, the way he spoke and held himself, the way he faced his challenges and the way he laughed. If Deidara was addicted- and he was certain that he was- he never wanted to break this cycle. This was something far too precious to let go of, ever, no matter who or what tried to take it away. What the two of them had was worth fighting for as few other things were. Sasori's lips turned up in a smile.

"I did." He whispered into the other's ear, his smile widening alittle bit. When they were together like this, it was hard to remember just how difficult being apart was. Deidara made him feel like there wasn't a thing in the word that could go wrong, nothing could ruin what they had. He leaned his head up just enough to nibbled at the side of his ear and along the curve of his jaw. Deidara murmured at the touch of Sasori's mouth, chuckling as he tilted his head a little to the side to give him a better angle. Even sated for the moment, the feeling sent a delicious shiver down his spine... Only his redhead knew how to do that, to make him feel like this.

"Yeah... definitely gotta remember this place," he murmured as though to himself, grinning. Deidara kissed slowly at his boyfriend's exposed throat, biting gently there with a soft laugh as a hand stroked slowly over the other's chest. He loved these slow, warm moments after, these moments where they spoke softly and touched and teased and felt as though it would last forever. Chuckling again, the blond paused in his teasing with a smile. "I'm so damn lucky, hn," he whispered against Sasori's neck. Sasori laughed alittle himself, looking over at Deidara from the corner of his eyes with a smirk.

"Nah. I'm the one that got the better end of this whole thing." He said and let his smile return to his face. "I know you don't think so, but it's true." Sasori added, bringing a hand back through his hair and leaning again to bite softly at the side of his neck. Deidara was just as stubborn as he was... neither of them were going to win at this, but it was fun to try.

"Says the underwear model who just _happens_ to be my boyfriend, hn," Deidara countered with a grin, sighing a little at the feeling of Sasori's gentle biting, exposing more of his neck to the teasing. He leaned back some, resting his back against the tree trunk and holding the redhead close against him. How could there possibly be anything better than this, just being together, the two of them, the rest of the world out of sight and out of mind? How could there be anything more wonderful than his Sasori?

Sasori made something like a 'tch' sound at Deidara's comment and shook his head. "Hmm... You could make a damn sexy underwear model yourself if you wanted to, Deidara." He whispered and chuckled, moving to bite at his ear with a gentle tug and a sigh. "If you wanted, I could get you a job there with me. Of course… you might not be able to help yourself, hm?" The blond paused for a moment, glancing at Sasori with eyebrows raised and a chuckle in his throat. He wasn't brave enough for that, he thought. It would be weird, knowing that people all over had seen him in his underwear... And anyway... He grinned slowly.

"I'm not sure I'd be able to keep my hands off you if that happened, stud... And I doubt they'd want any pictures of me with a hard-on. Bad publicity, hn." He laughed, shifting his hips a little against the redhead's rear, knowing just how much truth was behind that joke. He knew how seeing Sasori in advertisements affected him... Being there, in his underwear as well, he'd probably end up wanting to just take it off. Smiling, he scraped his teeth slowly over his boyfriend's throat. "If they're looking for any new photographers, though..." he said, lifting an eyebrow at Sasori, eyes mischievous as he trailed off. He loved taking pictures of the redhead... Although it was safe to bet that, if he was hired, more than a few of the shots might end up in some kind of personal collection. Sasori shifted his hips back against Deidara's with a small chuckle.

"I'll have to see what I can do, then." He whispered and smiled. Whatever it was in the blond's voice and in his face it had started sparking desire again in his body. Maybe it was that shift against him, it actually probably was. "You trying to turn me on again, Deidara?" He whispered, biting alittle more firmly against the other's neck, tugging some at the skin. "You're doing a damn good job of it, if you are." Deidara shivered a little at the slight pinch of Sasori's mouth at his neck, but even with the hunger he felt rearing in his blood again at the redhead's admission, he did his best to feign innocence.

"I dunno what you're talking about, 'Sori." He widened his eyes a little, blinking slowly at the redhead, managing to hide the beginnings of lust behind mild confusion and feigned innocence. "Why would I do something like that, hn?" God, it was hard not to laugh...

"Your body tells me a different story, Deidara. You may be able to act innocent, but I can tell that you're getting just as turned on as I am." Sasori bit more firmly against the skin of his neck. "There's really no point in lying to me when I can so easily figure you out," he whispered huskily against Deidara's neck, a hand running over the inside of his boyfriend's thigh to the growing bulge in his pants. "You make it so easy." The blond shuddered at the touch, sighed as he dropped the innocent act and let a hungry grin spread over his face, let his eyes fall half-closed as his gaze rested on Sasori.

"What can I say?" he murmured, the facade dropped completely as though it had never been there in the first place. With a low growl he leaned his head forward and sank his teeth into the skin of his boyfriend's neck for a moment, tracing his tongue slowly over the dents when he let go. "You're just too delicious and too damn gorgeous for me to resist, hn." Looping his arms around Sasori's waist, he pulled the redhead's hips back against his, grinding slow and hard against his rear as one hand dropped to palm over his length through his pants.

Sasori arched his back to push himself back against Deidara with a soft gasp, his hand moving to rest against the back of his neck and he bit down again with a soft growl. His free hand reached back to grip the other's hip, fingers tightening against his jeans. It was so damn easy for him to need more of his boyfriend, Sasori couldn't resist even if he had wanted to. He was addicted to Deidara… that much was obvious.

Deidara's breath hissed through his teeth at the friction growing quickly against his length at their grinding, tossing his head back for a moment to shake his hair from his eyes. God, there was nothing like it, delicious torture that left him needing more. He loved the sound of his boyfriend's gasps, the way his skin heated and flushed when he was turned on. Nuzzling the collar of Sasori's shirt aside, he bit the ridge of his shoulder, sucking with a low growl. The blond wanted to hear more. Not more than a few moments had passed after the thought crossed his mind before he had his boyfriend's pants unzipped, only bothering to push them down enough to free the other's length and grasp him firmly. Chuckling huskily, he moved his hand slowly along Sasori's shaft, leaving no part of him untouched, teasing at his tip with the pad of his thumb. Sasori suddenly tensed and arched his back more, moaning quietly. He felt himself already giving in to Deidara, his body seeming to naturally melt into the feel of his hands. He panted softly as he bowed his head, shuddering with every single breath and pushed his hips against the movements of Deidara's hand. Another small moan came shooting from this lungs and he reached to grip tightly at the other's bicep.

Growling as the redhead arched away into his hand, Deidara's arm around his hips pulled him back against himself and held his boyfriend still, grinding hard again for more of that addictive friction. He swallowed a groan of his own, not wanting to miss a single one of Sasori's sounds. A blue gaze eyed the exposed back of Sasori's neck before the blond nuzzled there slowly, biting into his skin, tasting, savoring his taste.

"Mine," Deidara whispered heatedly, voice husky and just a little harsh, between bites, continuing his slow, firm strokes on his boyfriend's length, squeezing a little, increasing the pressure just as he felt his own pants putting pressure on him. Sasori moaned again, panting alittle heavier with each passing moment.

"All yours, Deidara." He said softly, swallowing hard before he bit his bottom lip. It was so easy to fall for the feel of his hands, so much better than his own hands. He murmured wordlessly, his head falling forward again. His body was on fire with the sensations Deidara was creating, and he was unable to think straight at all right now.

He loved the feel of this, how Sasori fit so perfectly against him, how warm he was with need... Every little shift, every tiny sound, was making it harder and harder to hold on. Deidara could feel his own length straining against his jeans, almost painful with his own aching lust. Panting a little, he pulled his arm from around the redhead's waist, fumbling blindly with his zipper until he managed to free himself... but the sudden lack of pressure only increased his ache, it seemed. Murmuring his boyfriend's name thickly, Deidara pushed Sasori's pants down a little further. God, he needed him so badly... Sasori murmured wordlessly and tilted his head back, moaning Deidara's name. His hand gripped the other's hip just alittle tighter and he whimpered pleadingly.

"Dei... " Sasori whispered breathlessly, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth, desperately trying to get his breathing back under control. It was impossible to think or to even do much of anything at this particular point in time. Not with Deidara's hands on him and this ache growing more and more intense. Sighing, trying to slow his panting, Deidara leaned his shoulders back against the tree trunk, bending his knees just a little to line himself up. Gently he guided Sasori back some, pulling him against his chest and stomach, swallowing as he felt his tip press against the redhead's entrance. He waited just a moment longer, trying to get a grip on himself, get himself under control against the insistence of his groin. Panting, the blond shifted once more before setting his hands at his boyfriend's hips, pulling him back as he pressed slowly in, savoring his tightness and heat.

"Nnn... God, Saso-ri..." he groaned, eyes shutting tight and head falling forward. He needed nothing else in the world, nothing but his Sasori. Sasori tilted his head back and moaned sharply, shuddering with the pleasure that came as the pain melted away. With a deep breath he allowed himself to relax, leaning on Deidara's body as he felt himself relaxing around him. All he could do was grip tightly on the other's hips and wait for him to move.

He nearly whimpered at the sensation as he paused, buried, giving Sasori a moment to adjust. Deidara buried his face in the curve of the redhead's shoulder for a few long seconds, panting before turning his head to bite against the side of his neck as he began to move. He withdrew with a slow sigh, leaving only his tip, pausing for a moment before returning with a quick thrust. Repeating the motion, he couldn't help but groan against his boyfriend's neck. He needed relief... And the only person who could help him, the only person who mattered in the whole world, was Sasori.

Sasori bit his bottom lip to quiet himself as he felt Deidara's return, and then again. Softly he cried out his boyfriend's name, unable to keep himself quiet for long. He tilted his head back to press his lips hungrily to Deidara's. He was panting heavily already... and he felt tension increasing in his body with each of Deidara's movement. The blond fell into a quick rhythm, groaning with eyes half-closed and lust-glazed as he slipped his tongue into Sasori's mouth. He drank in the sight of his boyfriend like this, needy, vulnerable... so incredibly beautiful in the dimmed light that filtered through the stand of trees. He groaned deeply against the redhead's lips, reaching one hand forward, picking up where he had left off with stroking along the other's length, wanting him to have as much pleasure as possible, loving every moment they were together... Loving Sasori as he had never loved anything or anyone before.

Sasori moaned into the other's mouth, his tongue slipping out to meet Deidara's. It was already getting to be too much to take. He didn't want it to be over too soon. Willing himself to wait, he allowed the tension to build slowly in his body, but knew that despite his best efforts it wasn't going to be long no matter how much he willed himself to hold on.

The taste of his boyfriend, the way he sounded, the way he so willingly surrendered... All of it was simply increasing the pressure in the pit of Deidara's stomach, feeding the ache in his groin as he buried himself again. With a whimpering groan, the blond increased his pace, seeking relief, needing release, striving toward it and yet making himself hold back. Not yet, some part of his mind that was still sane despite the heat and hunger in his blood reminded. He wanted to arrive with Sasori, if he could, to be swept away together... And so he sucked gently at the redhead's tongue, knowing that he didn't have much longer, no matter how hard he tried to hold on. Sasori forced himself just a little while longer before the pressure was just too much, and he felt release sweep over him and send him into mindless pleasure that he couldn't hold back a loud moan. It was a climax that had him whimpering as it washed over him and left him mindlessly calling the other's name into his mouth. He had to close his eyes, blocking out everything except the feel of Deidara's body against him, still pushing into him, and the pleasure that it had created.

Deidara felt his boyfriend's climax just as his own broke free, the pressure in his body flooding loose in a heartbeat. His grip tightened on the redhead's hip, thrusting a few more times, quick and unsteady before pulling him back, pressing forward to bury himself with a cry that drew out into a deep groan of desperate relief. A shudder raced up his spine, left his legs feeling weak... It was as though the whole world had vanished in that moment, only the precious redhead pressed against him, surrounding him, felt real, felt important... so very important. Stars exploded in his vision, and for a moment he could hardly breathe, caught in the grip of intense pleasure, mindless as he stood there with Sasori, his voice dying to a soft whimper as it peaked and slowly began to fade.

Sasori could only stand there, panting hard as he leaned back against his chest to close his eyes as the pleasure began to slowly vanish and left him completely drained, exhausted. He had to support himself on Deidara as his strength began to gradually come back to him again. He moved to lean forward, away from his boyfriend to turn around and cuddle back against his chest with his face buried in his neck.

"God... Deidara... That was... wow," He said between sharp panting breaths.

"Y-...yeah... hn..." he panted out, blinking his eyes back into focus as he slipped his arms around Sasori's middle to hold him close. Slowly the last of his climax faded and Deidara loosed a slow sigh, relaxing back against the tree. He licked at his lips slowly, almost absentmindedly... The way he felt now, tired, limp, completely satisfied, it was hard to remember just how wound-tight, how anxious and afraid he'd been only a few hours ago. This felt so right, he thought with a small, still-panting smile as he rested his cheek against Sasori's hair. More right and more real than anything in the world. Sasori tightly held around Deidara's neck, sighing against his skin. After the first time, he had been satisfied and alittle tired. Now, he was struggling just to keep his eyes open. The final climax had been more intense than he had originally thought it would, and now he was tempted to fall asleep right here.

"Should.. probably get back to my place before either of us ends up dozing off." He whispered against Deidara's skin. The blond agreed, but he couldn't help the soft chuckle that escaped his throat as he stroked the other's hair for a moment.

"Should probably pull up our pants first, though, hn," he said with a small grin, kissing Sasori's temple before acting on his own advice. He was hardly in any state to deal with being charged with indecent exposure... To be honest, what he most wanted at the moment was a bed to curl up on, with his boyfriend beside him, and to fall asleep. He could feel himself getting dozy even against the rough bark of the tree he was leaning against... Deidara didn't trust himself to lay down. Sasori leaned away hesitantly, pulling up his pants before looking back at Deidara. Twice in the matter of a half hour... He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes as if it would help him wake up alittle more.

"Hope you don't have any plan of going again when we get home... I don't know if I could do it," Sasori said with a joking chuckle as he made his way out from the brush. Deidara laughed softly as he followed, taking Sasori's hand and tangling their fingers lazily as he fell into step back towards the redhead's house.

"Me either," he admitted, a yawn interrupting him, surprising him a little. The blond smiled a little wryly after it had passed. "Only thing I think I'm game for is some sleep, hn." That had been completely new, going twice back to back, and intense... God, so intense. And in the middle of the park, too... the thought of that made him smile. Deidara found himself hoping mostly, though, that the walk wouldn't take too long... as it was, he was more sleepwalking than actually awake.

Before long they came into sight of his house, and he fumbled with his keys to unlock it and stepped inside, heading for his room without another thought otherwise. Sasori pulled out of his shirt and pants before flopping down on the bed, nuzzling a pillow before he rolled onto his back and ran a hand over his face. He wouldn't allow himself to sleep just yet. It was early, still before nine in the afternoon, but he felt as if he hadn't slept for days on end. Deidara followed close behind, closing Sasori's door behind him before kicking off his shoes and following the redhead's example. He sighed as he sat for a moment at the edge of the bed, bowing his head forward and pulling out his ponytail, shaking his head some before laying back. His knees still hanging over the edge of the bed for the moment, the blond rested his head on Sasori's stomach, turning his face towards the other. Blinking slowly, smiling, he stroked the back of his hand and fingers gently over his boyfriend's chest.

"I love you," he murmured after a long pause, voice quiet, serene. Sasori looked down at him, smiling wide as he brought a hand down to run through his hair, the other resting against Deidara's chest.

"I love you, too," the redhead whispered, narrowing his eyes alittle, trying to fight off sleep. It was a battle he was losing quickly. Sasori yawned alittle, shaking his head once. The yawn was contagious, though Deidara's was hardly a small one. Sighing as it passed, he shook himself a little, shifting to lay next to Sasori. Moving slowly, the blond scooted close against him and rested on his side, reached to drape his arms around his boyfriend and draw him near. With a murr, he nuzzled the redhead's temple, his messy hair before pulling his head back, just a little, resting against the pillow and content to watch his Sasori with sleepy eyes that blinked more slowly with every passing moment.

Sasori moved so he could cuddle closer, tangling his legs in Deidara's and closing his eyes. Today had been interesting, and a new experience. He already felt himself drifting to sleep as he got comfortable against Deidara. Finally he gave up and closed his eyes, yawning softly again before nuzzling the other's chest.

"Good night...Deidara," he whispered just before he dozed off and not long after had fallen asleep in his arms. This was most right, and always would be. Deidara nuzzled Sasori's hair again slowly, gently though he doubted he'd wake him anyway, curling around the shorter redhead as much as he could and pulling the sheets over both of them. He sighed slowly, contentedly.

"G'night, 'Sori," he mumbled, finally allowing his own eyes to close, cuddling down into the covers and against his boyfriend's warmth before giving in and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Reisha: Silly, silly, horny boys... What're we gonna do with you? Hehehe. As y'all can see, this is where things start getting really fun, though there's still a ways to go yet. Can you believe the dirty scenes actually get worse than that? Maybe it would be a wise investment to go and pick up that value-pack of Kleenex, in case of nosebleeds...

As always, read and please, please, please review, for reviews are made of chocolate and and win. ^. .^


	14. Animals

Reisha: Late, late, late... It's the sad result of life exploding. But, hey, we just finished the 4th of July. Things are supposed to explode then, right? Meh, maybe I'm just mental. As usual, sorry for the delay, and there will be two chapters this weekend. I'll try to have chapter 15 up by tomorrow, but it depends on what other gaskets blow. In the meantime, though... Sasori has an evil plot, and Deidara has no choice but to participate. Not that he objects, of course. D Read on and enjoy. Oh, and keep those tissues handy.

* * *

Spring break... Deidara was glad of the vacation. With graduation, the end of high school, looming closer every day, it was getting hard to sit still in class and concentrate. He was ready to be done. But, now he and Sasori had a week off, and had managed to convince both his mom and Chiyo to let the two of them spend it in California, had left right after school got out. The blond couldn't remember how long it had been since he'd been to the beach, was looking forward to it. The windows were rolled down to let the comfortably warm air in as the highway raced by them. Deidara grinned as the passing wind played a bit with his hair, pushing his fringe back behind his ear again. His first road trip... he was glad to have Sasori along, glancing over at him for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road, and the sky. They'd decided to try and reach the next town... but it didn't look like the'd make it until well after night had fallen... The sun was already halfway below the horizon, painting the sky in golds and reds and purples. It didn't matter, though, he thought to himself with a smile, squinting into the setting sun. It was part of the experience, part of the fun... and most importantly, it was an experience he was allowed to share with Sasori, just the two of them.

Sasori had been all too anxious for spring break to come, and to have the chance to get away from his crazed fangirls. They still persisted, clinging and occasionally trying to seduce despite frequently getting a defensive Deidara after them. But, annoying as it was, there wasn't a thing they could do to get between them. The two of them had gone through so much, experienced so much good and bad together... he never wanted to think about anyone else in the way that he thought of the blond. The longer the drive dragged on, though, the more an idea formed in his mind. A sly smirk formed slowly at his lips, though Sasori did his best to hide it. Deidara always got to tease… not that he didn't like it, of course, but still… and now he was preoccupied with driving.

Deidara was completely unaware of the plotting that was going on in the seat next to him, his eyes on the road in front of them, mostly empty but for a few cars far ahead, a shipping truck well behind. He was content, happy to be there next to Sasori, excited to think of what awaited them in California... Whatever happened, he was certain he'd enjoy it as long as the redhead was there. With a sigh he settled back a little more into his seat, shifting and getting comfortable, glad he'd managed to get everything on it finished, including the upholstery, before break. The blond hummed along with the radio a little absently, a song he knew well, not really listening, simply enjoying the freedom from classes and homework, and being away from home for awhile. Sasori smirked alittle, leaning over so he could whisper into the other's ear.

"You look a little bored," the redhead murmured silkily, breath ghosting across Deidara's ear and the back of his neck.

"Hn?" Blue eyes slid over to glance at Sasori in mild confusion at his whisper, caught a little off-guard and pulled from his contented thoughts.

"How about I give you some entertainment?" the redhead laughed, nibbling on the side of the blond's ear, tugging softly at his earlobe as one hand moved to run over the other's thigh, down to his knee and up the inside of his thigh. Sasori knew just how easy it was to seduce the blond, to make him need. Deidara inhaled a little sharply at the feel of his boyfriend's mouth and teeth, the touch of the redhead's hand along his thigh. Blond brows lifted, glancing between the road before them and the one leaning so close beside him. Deidara saw now, clearly, some sort of idea... an evil idea... gleaming in the other's eyes, swallowed as he wondered... and at the sensation of his body beginning to wake at Sasori's touch and nearness. God... it was so easy for the redhead to turn him on, almost too easy... of all the times... Clearing his throat a little, the blond glanced over to turn on his headlights as the sun dipped below the horizon. Should he pull over?...

"What kind of entertainment?" he asked, having more than just an idea of what Sasori had in mind. The redhead's free hand slid over to undo the other's pants, sliding them halfway down Deidara's thighs. That done, he reached to stroke over the blond's length slowly.

"You'll see…" he whispered, nibbling on his neck before returning up to tug on Deidara's ear lobe. Soon he slipped his tongue out to tease his tip, his hand still moving over him. Sasori was going to make this as slow as possible; he wanted to hear the blond's soft cries and whimpers.

Deidara shifted some in his seat, shivered as Sasori touched him, tasted him. Quickly he rolled up his window before gripping the steering wheel before him in both hands, desperately against the small jolt of pleasure that raced up his spine. He whimpered softly at the redhead's teasing fingers and tongue, a distraction as he tried to focus... and yet there was something delicious about this, something deep in him that wanted Sasori to continue. His jaw clenched, worked a little. Leave it to his boyfriend, though... leave it to him to wait until there was nothing Deidara could do (though the redhead was irresistible anyway) but try to keep himself under control, essentially helpless, vulnerable to the redhead's explorations and teasing. Sasori smiled to himself as he drew his tongue over his boyfriend's underside, circling his tip once before taking the tip into his mouth and sucked softly at it, his hand beginning to work up and down once again. His hand tightened on Deidara's hip to prevent him from moving as he slowly bobbed his head once then twice along him before leaning up and away from the other's length again. Sasori had every intention of driving Deidara completely mad with need, and only giving him enough to crave more.

Sasori's plan was definitely working. Deidara's hips strained a little, futilely, against his seatbelt and the redhead's restraining hand. His own grip on the steering wheel tightened, trying to keep his mind there and not on his groin, already starting to ache, trying to drive as though everything was normal. He desperately hoped that they didn't pass any cops... The blond highly doubted he'd be able to explain this away, especially considering the state his boyfriend was putting him in.

"Sasori..." he mumbled as the redhead pulled his mouth away, meaning to growl a little though the sound came out more like a whimper, "you're a damn tease... you know that? Hnn..."

"Thanks, Deidara. I try," he whispered, breathing over the blond's length once more before slipping his mouth back over him, sucking softly as he lowered his head again up and down over him more. Sasori closed his eyes, his hand moving in time with his mouth, over him… careful to go slow, teasing mercilessly. Usually it was him in this position, not the other way around, and he was going to savor it. Deidara bit his lower lip to try and stifle a groan with only marginal success, his grip on the steering wheel white-knuckled. His hips tried again to shift into the warmth of Sasori's mouth, seeking more of the taunting pleasure, again unable to with his hand restraining him.

"Nnn... God, 'Sori..." he whimpered in false protest, chest arching a little forward as he laid his head back against the headrest, panting a little open-mouthed as he glancing down at his boyfriend's head in his lap, transfixed for a long moment until he managed to tear his eyes away and back to the road. Damn, he was good at making Deidara need him.

Only then did Sasori begin to pick up his pace, taking a little more into his mouth. He loved hearing the way the blond said his name like that. Those sounds were making were making it difficult to keep himself under control. Sasori shifted alittle, starting to feel the tightness of his pants as his own desire began building. It was getting so hard to keep calm… Eventually, his hand left the other's hip to unbutton his own pants, freeing himself of the uncomfortable tightness. While still moving along the other's length his other hand reached to stroke himself, he gasped sharply at the sudden sensation, moaning alittle against Deidara's sensitive skin.

Deidara couldn't help himself, glanced downward again and groaned at the sight. Not only did his eyes catch sight of Sasori still teasing him, but there, his other hand, playing with himself... The blond shivered, feeling the redhead moan against his flesh. Up ahead, the blond saw what he had been hoping for, like an oasis in the desert... an emergency truck pull-out.

"That's it, hn," he ground out desperately, pulling quickly off of the highway and turning off his car and its headlights. The blond freed himself from his seatbelt with a metallic click, turned, forcing himself to pull away from Sasori's mouth and snatching at the other's wrists. He pushed his boyfriend back into his own seat, pinning one hand to the window and the other against the backrest, getting one of his own knees under him as he leaned over and pressed his mouth against the redhead's with a hungry growl. That was enough teasing from him... now it was the blond's turn, and he intended to leave his Sasori as breathless as pleasure as he was, biting at the other's lower lip before slipping his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth.

Sasori gasped against his mouth, returning the kiss just as hungrily. He let his eyes fall closed before he moved to pull off his shoes and the pants that were at his ankles. Softly Sasori mumbled his boyfriend's name, shifting his hips to move himself along Deidara's length. He tried to force his wrists forward, to try to regain control of the situation, but with a soft murr he gave up, letting his fists loose and allowing the blond to take over. The blond kicked off his own shoes and pants before moving to straddle Sasori's thighs, pressing his naked hips forward to grind hard and slow against the redhead's length, savoring the friction of skin on heated skin. Swallowing his own groan, Deidara pulled his mouth from his boyfriend's, turning his head to leave a trail of bites down the side of his neck until he reached the collar of the other's shirt, nuzzled it aside to sink his teeth into the skin covering Sasori's collarbone. There was something about Sasori that drove the blond mad when he surrendered like that... and it only compounded with the redhead's teasing, making him need as never before, as Deidara doubted he could ever need someone else.

Sasori arched his back suddenly against Deidara's teasing touch. His eyes closed and he tilted his head to the side alittle to allow the other better access. The redhead murmured the other's name softly, shifting his hips up against the blond in reaction, dim rose eyes opening slowly, half lidded to look down and watch. There wasn't a single thing better than this, the feeling of having Deidara so close, feeding his desire for release and pushing him even higher.

Deidara grinned hungrily, biting again, sucking at the side of Sasori's neck and savoring the taste of his skin. Deidara had never tasted anything more delicious than his boyfriend, especially in moments like this. The blond loosed his hold on the other's wrists for a moment, reaching for the bottom hem of his shirt and pushing the fabric up, away from the other's body, eyes gleaming appreciatively at the sight before letting the clothing fall away, at the moment too consumed by need to care where on the floor it fell. Sasori opened his eyes to look at Deidara, seeing the lust and desire in his gaze. He was sure that he had the same needy look... Again he murmured the other's name, not moving his hands from where they were pinned until the blond pulled away his shirt. He loved it when Deidara took control of him, the way that he could touch and tease that left Sasori desperate for more.

Deidara ground against his boyfriend again, muffling a groan against Sasori's skin as he bit at the redhead's throat, dipped his tongue into the hollow between his collarbones. Between Sasori's teasing from earlier, the sight of him now, naked beneath him, and the contact, the blond was in desperate need. He inhaled deeply, swallowed, pulled away some... there wasn't enough room in the front, not for this.

"Back seat, hn," he murmured huskily to his boyfriend before following his own suggestion, discarding his shirt before resting his shoulders against the corner created between the backrest and the door, propping himself up halfway, looking over at Sasori meaningfully as he traced a hand down his own chest, waiting and on display.

Sasori smirked back at Deidara, crawling in back with him, almost instantly moving to straddle his hips. He looked down at the blond as he leaned closer for a hungry kiss, mumbling as he did so. It was so hard to ignore that ache in his groin, an insistent desire that refused to be ignored anymore. He needed Deidara, and soon, he knew that much. His eyes opened as he pulled away from the other's lips and he moved away from him beckoning him closer, setting himself on the other side of the seat. Sasori wasn't going to be the one to go to the blond… it would be the other way around. Deidara's brows rose and his eyes narrowed, head tilting a little to the side as though considering his options. When he did finally move, gathering his legs under him and shifting forward to put weight on his hands, as well, it was leisurely, unhurried. His blue gaze drifted slowly, predator-like, over the redhead as he moved a little closer, pausing to rest a hand on the inside of Sasori's leg, raking his nails down the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, spreading his legs a little.

"Tease," he whispered, never once pulling his eyes from his boyfriend's as he drew his tongue along the redhead's tip, slowly, letting all of his lust show in the unhurried movement and in his eyes. He loved this battle of wills, each trying to outdo the other, loved how it made his pulse throb in his ears. Deidara could see the need written across Sasori's face... it was just a matter of who gave in first. Sasori arched his back, rising up to rest on his hands, tilting his head back before biting his bottom lip.

"You are too," He murmured in argument, bringing the top of his foot up to run over the bottom of Deidara's length, chuckling just a little. The blond gasped softly at the unexpected touch and the small wave of pleasure it created. The longer this went on, the more desperate he was growing, the more he had to struggle against it. "You can't tell me you don't like it, though. It'd be too easy to just let you do whatever you wanted all the time, wouldn't it?" Deidara grinned as he hooked an arm behind Sasori's knee and lifted it to his shoulder.

"What would be the fun in that, hn?" the blond agreed before turning his head to bite slowly along the soft inside of his boyfriend's thigh, stopping just short of his groin. Deidara just barely touched as he nuzzled Sasori's tip, pulling away after a few seconds. "But then again..." he purred, shifting a little to bite low against the redhead's stomach. "_You_ can't deny that you like when I take the initiative, hn." Sasori sighed a little, eyes narrowing slightly in irritation. The blond was intentionally dragging this out, making him wait. Somehow, though, he managed a sly smile in response to Deidara's comment.

"Mm... yeah I do. But then again, it's not all that often that I get to have fun with you like that is it?" Sasori grinned and ran his tongue over his lips, remembering the taste of just a few moments ago, making sure Deidara knew exactly what was on his mind. "You sounded like you were enjoying it, too."

"Hmm... touché, hn," Deidara conceded with a grin, moving to press his chest against Sasori's, arching his neck to peer down into that gorgeous face. "How could I not, though? After all, it's you." He paused to nibble at the redhead's earlobe, tugging just a little before whispering against his ear. "There's no way that I couldn't love what you do to me, no matter if you're the one 'having fun'..." He lowered his hips some to grind their groins against each other, almost painfully aware of how hard he was. "... or vice versa."

Sasori mumbled some against the other's lips as he captured them, pushing his hips up to grind against Deidara. No matter how much Sasori teased the blond, it always ended up the same. He loved being under him like this, completely vulnerable to the other.

"I couldn't say no to you... You know that, don't you? I think you know just how damn irresistible you really are, and how I can't stop what you do to me like this."

"You just keep stealing my lines, stud," the blond chuckled huskily, stroking a few strands of red hair back from Sasori's face, admiring him in the moonlight. His boyfriend truly was beautiful, Deidara thought to himself... More gorgeous than he, himself, would ever be. But that was fine by him. "Sometimes I really do think you can read my mind." With a sigh, he shifted, resting his tip gently against Sasori's entrance, fighting the urge to push inside for a bit longer. "I love you, 'Sori. More than life, hn," he whispered. Sasori brought his hands up to run through Deidara's hair, a smile coming to his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Dei." He whispered, a hand coming to rest at the side of Deidara's neck and the other on top of the blond's shoulder. With a small shaky breath out he wrapped his legs around his hips. The blond smiled down at Sasori, the expression a little softened though lust still gleamed bright in his eyes. Deidara braced a hand behind the redhead, his other resting at the other's hip, lifting him a little. The blond bent his head for a slow kiss, shifting against his boyfriend's entrance, teasing both for a moment longer before finally pressing inside, groaning almost immediately when he felt Sasori's heat, his tightness, pressing in around his aching length. Deidara buried himself, already panting, paused for a moment before shifting to pull away for another thrust. Even after all the teasing, the waiting, the wrestling for power... all of that only made this better, more delicious. There was nothing in the world that he needed more than Sasori... his Sasori.

Sasori moaned at the sudden sensation of being filled. The pain soon faded though, as Deidara began to withdraw himself. He let his eyes close and leaned to set his forehead against the top of the other's shoulder, panting softly. Deidara had always been so gentle with him, that was what had been able to push the thoughts of Orochimaru away, and left only these moments remaining. He knew now the difference between just sex and making love, from his experience with both. These slow moments where he could almost feel how cautioned Deidara was at first, they were short but they made him realize just how deep their bond was.

The blond waited until he felt Sasori relax around him before increasing his pace a little, rocking steadily into the redhead's body, addicted to the way they seemed to fit together so perfectly, to his boyfriend's sounds when they were like this... sounds of pleasure. Swallowing around a groan, his breath coming in soft, though needy, pants, Deidara pressed a kiss to the side of Sasori's neck, nibbling slowly along the ridge of his shoulder and then back along his collarbone, loving how the other's taste filled his mouth, almost made him dizzy. Sasori brought his hands back against Deidara's bare shoulders, closing his eyes tightly and nibbled along his skin, biting his lip to stifle another small moan. His nails left faint trails along the others back as they ran back up to his shoulder blade and then back down again. Sasori swallowed hard before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh god Deidara... I... I need you so bad…" Sasori whispered against his boyfriend's skin. It was things like that, in Sasori's voice, that set the blond's blood on fire.

"I'm all yours, Sasori," he murmured, pressing deep before picking up his pace, thrusting faster into his heat. "Only yours," he whispered before another groan escaped his lungs. He pressed his nails into the skin of his boyfriend's hip for a moment, leaving shallow crescents before moving to stroke the redhead's stomach, rubbing gently against his base before gripping his length, rubbing the pad of his thumb over Sasori's sensitive tip as he stroked in time with his rhythm.

He panted heavily, holding desperately to the other's body, lifting his hips in time with the blond's thrusts to meet him. Tension was starting to spread rapidly through his body, and the ache in his groin only grew more and more until it was almost painful.

"Nnn… I can't last much longer," Sasori mumbled, biting against Deidara's skin, closing his eyes tightly. Deidara nodded agreement, pressing his face into the curve of his boyfriend's neck for a moment to try and get ahold of himself. He could feel the pressure building up in his gut, quickly now after all the teasing and playing from before, from the incredible sensation of Sasori's body surrounding his own. Blue eyes shut tightly, holding out for a little longer.

"T-together," he murmured against the redhead's ear, panting as he bit gently at his earlobe, tugged a little before kissing behind the redhead's ear. Sasori was so precious, so very important...

Sasori managed to hold out for just a few more seconds before the pressure and tight tension finally just broke loose, sending him into violent waves of pleasure with his release. He moaned loudly against Deidara's neck, clinging helplessly as he gave in to his climax, whimpering desperately with the intensity of his release. Deidara heard Sasori, felt his climax, just as his own control failed and drew a desperate cry and a groan in the shape of the redhead's name from his lungs. The pressure behind his groin snapped free in less than a heartbeat, leaving Deidara to press close, arching his back to bury himself to the hilt in his boyfriend's body and try to ride out the flood that stole his breath away and threatened to drown him. He shuddered, eyes shutting tight even as sparks exploded behind his eyelids, and his release blotted out the world, took away everything to leave only Sasori and himself, the whole world in just the two of them.

Sasori panted heavily, laying his head back against the seat beneath them, closing his eyes and trying to get his breathing back to normal. It took a good while for him to calm down and come down from his high, and after the pleasure had faded he was left limp, clinging to Deidara's body as tightly as he could, a soft smile coming to his lips. Slowly the pleasure faded, leaving Deidara to lie nervelessly on top of the redhead for a long moment, panting against his shoulder. The blond sighed slowly, wrapping an arm around Sasori's waist, lifting his other to stroke back through his boyfriend's hair. Even as tired as he felt, Deidara lifted his head to smile down at the redhead, leaning down to press their mouths together in a gentle kiss. The lust had burned out of his blood... Now he was spent, sated, content to be close against his boyfriend.

Sasori opened his eyes enough to look at Deidara as he pressed softly back into the kiss, pulling away to set his head back down and watch his blond. He snorted alittle as some of the blond's hair fell in front of the other's face, tickling over his skin. With a soft chuckle he reached up to brush it back and see his boyfriend's beautiful face.

"You're amazing… You know that?"

"'S what you keep telling me, hn," Deidara mumbled with a soft chuckle, reaching to help Sasori hook his fringe behind his ear, out of the way, before tangling their fingers. Deidara didn't say it, knew that it would only lead to an argument... an argument that, at the moment, he didn't have the energy for... over who got the better end of this deal. As far as the blond was concerned, his boyfriend was a blessing he'd never deserved, never could, a treasure that he never intended to let go of.

"Just thought I should bring it up again. Being with you like this… it's the greatest thing in the world," Sasori whispered, eyes narrowing just a little. Any time that they could be together was another memory of just how far he had come since they had first met junior year… Another chance to treasure the feeling of belonging that Deidara gave him. The blond smiled, blinking slowly as he leaned up a little.

"Sasori..." he murmured, nuzzling against that messy red hair, not minding that it tickled his nose a little. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me," he whispered, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's forehead. "You're brilliant..." He paused to kiss one of his eyelids. "...kind..." The blond pressed his mouth to the other. "...incredibly sexy, even when you're not modeling underwear..." He grinned before kissing the tip of Sasori's nose and pulling back to look into his face for a long moment. "... and I love you as I never thought I'd be able to love another person." He smiled, pressing his mouth slowly against his boyfriend's, kissing softly before cuddling down a little closer against him.

"Mm... took the words right out of my mouth," Sasori mumbled with a smile, holding on to Deidara and closing his eyes for just a moment before dozing off. He was suddenly so tired… so perfectly comfortable in the other's arms. He didn't even realize that he'd accidentally fallen asleep.

Deidara was still for a few minutes more, smiling contentedly as he watched his boyfriend sleep. The blond would have liked to join him... but doubted it was an option. His car was hardly roomy... the back seat, while sufficient for their teasing and lovemaking (though not by design, of course,) wasn't wide enough to really stretch out on, or lay beside each other. He didn't want to risk having a curious policeman or onlooker peek in either, anyway. With a sigh, the blond pushed himself slowly up off of Sasori so as not to wake him, pulling on his own shirt and tucking a blanket he'd left behind the driver's seat- a precaution in case he or the redhead had decided to nap while on the road- around his boyfriend's nude form. Crouching to keep from bumping his head, he reached in front of the driver's seat to retrieve his pants and boxers, managing to pull them on after some quiet wrestling. Not bothering with shoes, he settled back into his seat, buckled, turned on the engine and headlights. It had gotten rather late... But Deidara drove on for a bit more than an hour until they reached the next town, pulling into a parking lot behind a shopping plaza, shutting off the car again, locking the doors and tilting back his seat to catch some sleep, himself.

* * *

Reisha: Yeeeah... Kira and I had to write this. Whenever an idea from one of our random "what if" sessions makes us laugh as hard as this one did, it is the unwritten rule that we have to write it out. To be honest, I'm glad we did... Things are definitely getting steamier. Hehe. The boys are certainly gathering quite a list of unusual places to- ahem- have fun, though, huh? Oh well. Y'all know the drill by now... Please do read and review. Leftover 4th of July sparklers for everyone who does!


	15. Shallow Bay

Reisha: Yeeeah... I need to do better with deadlines. This is what happens when work and life conspire against me and explodes. But, hey! I've got two chapters for y'all, and then there'll be the third one, the one properly due this week, up in a day or two. So, please, read and enjoy.

* * *

Sasori's eyes opened slowly as the sun rose and cast its light in through the windows. It took a long moment before he was fully awake, and even then he reached with his left hand to pull the blanket more securely over himself, turning so that he could curl up on his side in the seat. His eyes remained half open as he simply lay there, reaching to run a hand through his messy red hair and rested on the back of his neck. Sasori didn't even remember falling asleep last night.

Deidara groaned in his sleep, arching his back and shifting as he tried to find a more comfortable position. He'd managed to fall asleep only because he'd been exhausted between driving all day, stopping for awhile after Sasori's teasing, and then driving some more. His head lolled a little to the side against the headrest before resting against the inside of the car with a sigh, an arm rising limply to drape awkwardly across his face and block out the light of the rising sun.

Sasori looked up at Deidara with a smile and a small laugh. It was always amusing to watch him wake up in the morning… The blond really wasn't the type to wake up gracefully. Sasori somehow managed to get himself moving, sitting up and running the back of a hand over his eyes. With the blanket still wrapped around his chest he moved to sit in the front seat, pulling on his boxers and pants, grabbing for his shirt to pull that on next. That done, Sasori leaned back against the seat with a sigh, folding the blanket and setting it back behind the seat.

The blond inhaled deeply, starting to come out of his restless sleep. With a grumble he rubbed his thumb and index fingers against his eyes as he stretched back over the seat, back popping a few times as he straightened out a few kinks and groaned. Sighing, he flopped back against the seat, bowing his head forward and rolling his shoulders before glancing over at Sasori with tired eyes, a little surprised to see him dressed.

"Mornin'," he mumbled, a little smile turning the corners of his mouth. Even waking up like this, having the redhead next to him couldn't help but make life better. Sasori looked over at the blond and nodded.

"Morning, Dei," he said, reaching to brush his boyfriend's hair from his eyes, hooking it behind his ear again. "Didn't sleep well, did you?" Sasori asked with a small tilt of his head, a hand resting on Deidara's cheek. He could tell by how tired the other looked that he'd had a hard time sleeping well at all. "Sorry I fell asleep last night. I closed my eyes for three seconds and before I knew it I was asleep." Deidara smiled, shook his head a little.

"'S arright. I'm glad you did. You looked peaceful, hn." He laced his fingers into Sasori's, turned his head to kiss his palm before letting go and righting himself in his seat. "We can grab some breakfast before heading out... Some coffee'n I should be fine. We're only a couple hours away now, I think." Managing a bit of a crooked grin in the redhead's direction, he started the car. He'd seen a few places last night that looked promising... mostly fast food, but a few little diners, too. Sasori nodded at him and shifted back in his seat, getting his hair into some sort of order so that it didn't look completely like sex hair.

"Breakfast would be good…" the redhead said and looked out the window for a long while, caught up in his thoughts, seeing people passing by on their morning walks or driving to work... It was incredible just how far he'd come since his junior year. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to do it without having Deidara in his life that was for sure.

In the end they'd picked up breakfast sandwiches and a couple coffees from a fast food restaurant. The food, caffeine, and few minutes out of the car to stretch had done wonders... Deidara was surprised to find that he actually felt conscious, though he knew that he'd end up sleeping well that night... as long as Sasori didn't get any ideas to the contrary, of course. Grinning as they hit the road again, the blond admitted to himself that it didn't matter what the situation was... There was no way he could deny Sasori anything, didn't want to anyway. The pine forest they had been driving through eventually dried out, mountains flattened into scrublands and desert before growing green again as they drew nearer to their destination. Time seemed to fly by on the road, and Sasori couldn't help but get anxious as they neared their destination. He'd always wanted to see the ocean, ever since he was little, but had never had the chance.

"Dei... can we go to the beach?" He asked, looking over at his boyfriend for a second. Sasori couldn't remember ever swimming besides in a pool. It was a strange thing to just suddenly realize. The blond glanced over, grinned, nodded.

"Sounds like a plan. We can walk over after dropping off our stuff, hn." They had a while longer before the air grew a little more humid, the unique salt-smell of the ocean overlaying the scents of the city. They pulled into the motel Deidara had booked a couple hours past noon, checked in, carried their bags into their room. The blond had taken the opportunity to change out of his rumpled clothes, pulling on a pair of swim trunks, a tee-shirt, sandals and sunglasses... He couldn't remember his last trip to the beach, but it was exciting, fed by Sasori's excitement. The beach was only two blocks from there, an easy downhill walk in the sun. Grabbing a rolled up beach towel, the blond waited for his boyfriend to be ready, for some reason not able to stop grinning. This just felt right. Sasori changed quickly and grabbed his own towel before appearing from the bathroom. He was excited to be able to spend his first time at the beach with his boyfriend. Sasori pulled one of his shirts over his head and sighed his impatience.

"Ready to go?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head. Inside he wanted to pull Deidara behind him and run down to the beach, as excited as he was. The blond could read Sasori's eagerness written over his face, in the way he moved, grinned knowing that he was nearly as excited, himself.

"Let's go," he laughed, turning out the door and heading to where he could see the ocean gleaming blue and white in the sunlight between buildings. Deidara couldn't help the quickness in his step... He was eager to start their spring break, the actual break, not just travelling to a destination, at last. Before much longer the asphalt and sidewalk ended, giving way to sun-baked sand for a stretch before the water. The blond stopped just short for a moment, grinning over at his boyfriend. "Shall we hn?" Sasori nodded, slowly walking to the edge of the water, throwing his towel back and pulling out of his shirt and sandals.

"Let's." He said, smiling at the feel of the water washing up over his feet, the coolness of it inviting. Just being here with Deidara like this... it was incredible. The most amazing feeling in the world was being together with Deidara, and being able to do things together with him, explore new things. The blond grinned, pulling off his own shirt and sunglasses, kicking off his sandals and leaving everything in a small heap next to Sasori's things in the sand before walking up behind the redhead. Lifting his arm to rest an elbow on the other's shoulder, Deidara breathed deeply as he looked out over the ocean, glanced over to his boyfriend, savored all of it. There were other people here at the beach, swimming, wading, sunbathing... They didn't matter right now. What was important was that they were both here, together, free.

Sasori looked over at Deidara for a moment before he smiled some, reaching to take his hand and moved out to the water where it came up to his stomach. These moments where they were together... it was something Sasori would cherish always. He reached a hand down into the water, his smile turning into a mischievous grin and he flicked some water up at the blond with a grin as it hit him right in the face.

"Payback!" Sasori said, chuckling alittle. Deidara sputtered a little in surprise, spitting salt water before turning a grin on Sasori.

"Oh yeah?" he growled, laughing before bending, scooping both hands through the ocean, kicking up a double-handful of salt water that splashed across the redhead's chest and stomach before trying to run away. His escape was hardly a fast one, the water around his stomach and the waves breaking against him making it more of a slow wade in the opposite direction than actual running. Sasori shook the water out of his face.

"Oh, no you don't!" He yelled, grabbing Deidara's wrist before he could get far. The blond yelled as Sasori jumped on his back, clinging to his shoulders as they fell face-first into the water. Sasori quickly pulled himself up out of the water, shaking his hair to get it out of his face. Deidara came up coughing a few seconds after. Squeezing his eyes shut, Deidara shook his head like a wet dog, long hair spraying water everywhere and sticking to his face and shoulders as he turned. Laughing, he leapt at his boyfriend with a mock roar, ducking the redhead underwater for a second before a wave caught him off-balance and sent him tumbling to surface a few feet away. He couldn't remember it... but the blond was certain that his last trip to the beach hadn't been this much fun, not by a long shot.

Sasori gasped alittle as he was pulled beneath the water, a small laugh coming as he surfaced again, making a face as his medium length red hair fell in his eyes. With a quick shake of his head he pushed it out of his eyes and looked over at Deidara. It was nice to let everything go for once, and just enjoy the time he got with his boyfriend. His eyes suddenly shifted over to the sandy water's edge to see a group of girls gathered, watching with unusual attention… More than typical peoplewatching, that much was certain. Even here too?... They were clearly staring at him, and it made Sasori suddenly unnerved. Deidara shook his fringe from his face, grinning over again at Sasori before following the line of his gaze as he stood. He knew that peoplewatching was common at the beach, one of the reasons people went there... But standing at the water's edge, just staring at them... It was a little creepy. Pushing wet hair from his face, the blond waded back towards Sasori, purposely putting himself between his boyfriend and the gawkers. Turning his back to them and blocking him from clear view, he reached to stroke a few strands of red from the other's eyes before cupping his cheek.

"What do you want to do?" he asked simply. It would be a shame to leave just because some girls were staring, but it would be weird knowing that they were being watched so intensely. There was always the chance that confronting them would make them disperse from embarrassment... But in the end, it was Sasori's choice. Deidara didn't care if anyone stared at him... staring at his boyfriend like that, though, was a completely different story. It made him protective, more than usual.

"Let's just... ignore them," Sasori mumbled, moving so that he could set his forehead against the side of the blond's neck, wrapping his arms around him for a moment and sighed. "I still haven't gotten used to being stared at... like that." He pulled away, allowed his arms to drop at his sides. "I'm not gonna let them ruin our break."

"Alright," he said with a small nod, pushing a hand back through Sasori's wet hair. Deidara didn't know any of the girls staring, but he doubted that they could be as stubborn as some of Sasori's fangirls at school... Plus, he had no qualms about acting like a jerk to them if it came down to it. It wasn't as though he'd be seeing them again after today. "If they bother you too much, tell me, okay? I'll make 'em leave you alone, hn." After a pause, the blond dropped his seriousness, grinning again at his boyfriend. "Although, with that many spectators... if there weren't any kids around, I'd almost be tempted to give 'em a show," he laughed.

"You mean like we did in the middle of the cafeteria?" Sasori asked with a wide grin, remembering the look on all of the girls' faces before his thoughts shifted again. "...We should come back here later tonight after everyone's gone, and go for a walk. That's something I've been wanting to do for a long time," he mumbled, reaching to take the blond's hands into his own and stare up into beautiful blue eyes, like the sky, like the sea. "Call me a romantic... I know it's cheesy." Deidara tangled their fingers, taking a moment to lift their twined hands to kiss the back of Sasori's. He tasted the ocean on his skin, but more than that he tasted his boyfriend, smiled at him over their hands.

"I don't mind cheesy," he said with a quiet chuckle. These little moments, with just the sun and the water and his Sasori... it was easy to forget about everything else, forget about the gawkers on the beach. Deidara was not in the least bit ashamed for loving the redhead, had no reason to be. "I like the idea. Tonight, hn," he promised before a grin spread over his face. "We still have a couple hours of daylight left, though. Whaddaya say we make the most of it?"

"I'd like that," He murmured, smiling up at him as he drew close, leaning up for a soft kiss. "As long as I get to be with you I'm happy, Dei." Sasori pulled away from his lips to cuddle close against his chest. He didn't care in the least that there were people watching them. There was no reason for him to care about what they thought of him, for good or ill. Deidara was his, and he had him in return. The blond nuzzled against Sasori's hair, bringing his arms around the redhead to hold him close. This was right, being close, being in love. Deidara was glad to have the redhead here... Having his boyfriend close and happy made life so much better.

"Love you," he murmured, kissing the top of the other's head before resting his cheek there for a long moment. Sasori smiled, nuzzled into his boyfriend's chest in response. Slowly, a grin spread over Deidara's face, a bit of an idea coming to his mind. He considered for a few seconds before deciding, laughing as he tightened his arms around the redhead to keep him from pulling away and let a wave push them over, falling back with a splash, grinning at the other from under dripping hair when he surfaced again. Sasori gasped alittle as he was forced under the water and surfaced again, pushing his hair back out of his eyes and looked up at Deidara.

"Damn you," He muttered, but quickly just returned to cuddling against the other's body despite his words. Sasori could think of nothing better than spending time like this with the one he loved so much. Deidara chuckled. Sitting there, holding the redhead close against his chest with the ocean breaking against them... it was wonderful. For awhile longer he was content to stay like that, gaze shifting between looking out over the water and the precious redhead in his arms. Finally, though, he loosed a hand from around his boyfriend, lifting it from the water behind the other to peer at his fingers critically... So pruny... He made a face.

"I stay in the water much longer, 'm gonna shrivel up, hn," he laughed quietly, moving to stand and to help Sasori up. Their things were still on the beach, unmolested. At the moment, spreading out a couple of towels on the beach seemed like one of the best ideas Deidara had had in some time. Sasori looked to the shore, glancing sidelong at the watchers for a moment before he nodded to Deidara and smiled.

"Yeah. Me too." He looked to his hands and noticed they were starting to prune, too, from being in the water. Hesitantly he pulled away from Deidara and went back over to where their clothes and things were, laying out a towel and laying back with his eyes closed, using his shirt as a sort of pillow under his head. Deidara slid his sunglasses onto his face before shaking out his own towel, brushing off the sand. With a bit of a smile, he flicked it at a seagull venturing a little close, probably hoping for a handout, sending it waddling lazily away before setting the towel down next to Sasori's and stretching out on his back, hands cupping the back of his head with a sigh. They'd been lucky to arrive when they did, it seemed... It was the perfect day for the beach.

"We should come back here after graduation, hn," the blond murmured, tilting his head a little in his boyfriend's direction, grinning as he admired the redhead for a moment before shutting his own eyes, too, to bask in the warm afternoon sun and Sasori's closeness. Sasori looked to Deidara, opening an eye and nodding slowly.

"Yeah. That would be fun." He lifted the corner of his mouth in a smile. Sasori relaxed, luxuriated in the warmth of the sun and sand, the sound of the ocean… But opened his eyes again when a shadow fell across him. He eyed its owner, a girl somewhat younger than he and Deidara, wearing an all-too-revealing bikini. The blond cracked his eyes open, hearing the girl approach, eyed her silently, warily. "...Can I help you?..." Sasori asked with a raised brow.

"Uh... you're Sasori right? You're like... so hot." Sasori blinked as he watched her, eyebrow raising more. She was blushing and obviously nervous, likely from some combination of the oddity of approaching a complete stranger, the expression of disinterest on the redhead's face, and not realizing that even the underwear models from her magazines were people, too. "Um… You wouldn't happen to be single and… interested, would you?" Deidara pushed himself up on an elbow with a quiet growl, obviously offended but still holding his tongue… for the moment, at least. Sasori sighed in mild annoyance.

"No. I'm not interested." She seemed about to reach to touch his shoulder, but he grabbed her wrist suddenly, stopping her dead. "Please don't touch me." His eyes narrowed. "People creep me out when they do that." He added, shifting his eyes to the blond beside him. Whatever it was she was trying to do, it was getting annoying. The blond glanced over the top of his sunglasses at the interloper, eyes a little narrowed. These girls never seemed to take the hint... They thought that just because they had been told that they were cute or beautiful or hot that every guy in the world would fall begging at their feet. It irked him... especially since they always seemed to go after his Sasori.

"Sorry," he said, his tone making it quite clear that he was in no way apologetic, "but Sasori's already spoken for. You're wasting your time, hn." He shifted closer to the redhead... close enough to make it clear that they were more than just friends, close enough to be protective as he laced the fingers of his free hand into his boyfriend's. Sasori gripped the other's hand tightly with a sigh as the girl pulled away suddenly, surprise and embarrassment finally getting the better of her.

"Oh... wow... o-okay..." she stuttered before hurrying in the other direction. He growled a bit before turning to rest back down on his beach towel with a sigh.

"They just need to leave me the hell alone…" Sasori grumbled with a sigh, looking over to Deidara and his hand tightening in the blond's more. "Thanks for that." Blue eyes watched the girl's retreat for a moment... she looked shell-shocked as she talked to her friends... before turning downward to smile into Sasori's face. Pushing back his sunglasses for a moment to rest above his forehead to see him better, Deidara shook his head just a little.

"It's not worth thanking me for. It annoys me almost as much as it does you," he admitted. The blond didn't look up, didn't have to, to be able to feel the eyes on them, chose to ignore them as he dipped his head for a slow kiss before settling again onto his back without moving away again. "You really are too sexy for your own good sometimes, though, stud, hn," he chuckled, glancing over with a grin before closing his eyes. "...'Specially when you're wet." Sasori looked over at the group for a moment, before returning his eyes to Deidara.

"..Not like I can do anything about that," he murmured, moving close to set his head on the blond's chest, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feel of having Deidara so close against him. "It's great to just be here with you," He said nuzzling against the other's skin. "Even before I became a model, you loved me for me... despite my past and everything that had happened. You saved me from my loneliness. You gave me a reason to be happy again. I just want to be at your side forever, never want to be alone like that again."

"I'm not going anywhere," Deidara murmured, draping an arm around the redhead's shoulders, glad to have him close. "As long as I have a say in the matter, I'm gonna be right here beside you." He cracked his eyes open and lifted his head a little to look down at Sasori, playing a little with his hair. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me, remember? I couldn't go back to how I was before even if I wanted to, hn." And he didn't want to, never wanted to go back to being the drifter around the edges that no one trusted, no one bothered to get to know. Even just one person, someone so dear to him, was enough to make life worth living. Sasori didn't say anything, rather he set his arm over the other's chest and pulled his other up against his own chest. He was comfortable here, enough to fall asleep if he wanted to. Deidara was all he would ever need to feel alive, to feel needed now. He actually felt himself starting to slowly drift off at Deidara's side.

"You're comfy, Dei…" Sasori mumbled against the other's chest. The blond smiled gently, hearing his boyfriend's voice grow a little fuzzy with sleep. That was the thing about travelling... It did, somehow, make you tired. Deidara stroked the redhead's shoulders and back gently, letting himself fall into a doze as well. They were on vacation... there was nowhere they needed to be, no reason to hide, no reason to worry. The whispers and giggles of their 'audience' faded, unimportant, behind the rushing of the waves, the cries of seagulls and other people enjoying the beach. He had nearly fallen asleep when a shadow fell across them. Clouds?... Deidara cracked his eyes open, sighed a little in annoyance to see another of the gawkers standing nearby, likely the leader by her appearance and her bearing, if she was anything like the girls back home. She had the air of one who knew what she wanted, was used to getting it. He lifted his brows in irritation as she took a seat in the sand beside the towels, arranging herself to best display her... assets.

"Hey," she greeted softly, clearly trying to sound seductive... All it did was make the blond clench his jaw a little. They never took a hint. Sasori's eyes opened only part way to look at the girl sitting beside them before his eyes closed again and he snuggled closer. He knew that eventually the sun would set and it would start getting too cold for sitting out here in just swim trunks but for now he was comfortable to lay at Deidara's side, completely oblivious to anything or anyone else around them. Deidara brought his arm a little more securely around Sasori, waiting in silence for the girl to either try, as so many before her had, to wriggle between him and his boyfriend, or get uncomfortable and leave. In the end, she did neither, flicking a few strands of highlighted blond hair from her face before speaking again, apparently unphased by the less than enthusiastic reception.

"You two make a really cute couple," she complimented, met only by an even blue gaze, wishing she'd get to the point or leave. She just tilted her head coyly, arched her back some. "I haven't ever seen you around, so... I was wondering if you boys would care to... get together tonight? I could show you around, have some fun." The way she said, lifted an eyebrow invitingly, it left Deidara with no doubt what she was really asking behind those apparently innocent words. This girl was many things, no doubt very attractive to guys who were so inclined… But she was clearly anything but innocent.

Sasori's eyes opened slowly again, this time turning up at Deidara for a moment. He was completely unsure of how to respond to such an... "invitation." All he could do was glance from this bold blonde beachgoer to his boyfriend as if asking, what the hell do I say? Sasori had guessed that it was just a matter of time before someone got overly brave and decided to ask something like that, but it was still unexpected. Deidara gazed down into Sasori's face for a moment, secretly relieved to see that he was just as confused as he, himself was, and glad to see that he showed just as little enthusiasm. Composing himself, sighing, he turned his eyes back to the girl and shook his head firmly.

"No," he said simply. She pouted full lips at the flat refusal, started to speak, to try and convince him before the blond cut her off sharply. "We're not interested. Not in you, not in your friends. Get that through your heads, hn." Deidara knew he was being harsh, but he was too irritated to care. All he wanted to do was spend time with his boyfriend, and he had a hunch that this girl wouldn't have dared approach a straight couple with such an offer. "If you're so desperate for a threesome, then go trawl a frat party or something. You and your friends have nothing to offer that we want, hn." He looked away from her with finality, not caring that she huffed, offended, nearly strutted back to her friends with hurt pride as she tried to show Deidara what he'd just denied. He couldn't care less.

Sasori watched as she disappeared, cuddling up against Deidara again with a relieved sigh. He couldn't think of ever wanting someone else. This was something that he wanted forever, to remain close, and know that Deidara was the same.

"I love you, Deidara," the redhead murmured and nuzzled against his chest. Deidara's irritation melted away at the sound of those three words from his boyfriend, brought a smile to his face as the blond arched his neck to press a kiss to the top of Sasori's head.

"I love you too, Sasori," he whispered, cuddling back against his towel, feeling the heat of the sand still radiating up against his back, and the warmth of the redhead cuddled against his side and chest. Maybe now they'd have some peace... Some of the girls appeared to have left, at least, probably having been told what a complete jerk the blond one was. He didn't care... Let them think what they wanted of him. He had something most of them had likely never experienced before.

* * *

Reisha: I don't think Deidara shares well. =P Of course, I'd imagine having people hitting on your boyfriend while you're right there would get old very fast. I give him credit for holding out so long, even if he does occasionally turn into a jerk. Anyhow, read, review, and I'll get chapter 16 up in just a little bit for your viewing pleasure. ^. .^


	16. Lay Your Hands on Me

Reisha: And voila, here is chapter 16, known colloquially by Kira and I as "the uberfluff chapter." This is what happens when our writing goes off the fluff scale... Prepare for an overdose of cuteness, dear readers, and several instances of "aww"-worthyness.

* * *

The day went on without any interruption from the other girls. Sasori was content to simply remain at Deidara's side for that time. Before long, though, the sun began to set and a sharp chill took root in the air, blowing in from the ocean. Sasori mumbled some and moved to grab his shirt from behind his head, pulling it on. Everyone had left for the night, it seemed, leaving the beach oddly quiet except for the sound of the water washing up along the shore. Deidara sat up after a moment longer, rubbing at his eyes... He must have dozed off. Blinking, he rested his forearms on his pulled-up knees and looked out over the ocean. Just a sliver of the sun remained, reflected in the water below, as was the sky painted bright in sunset colors. He sighed a little in admiration before glancing over at Sasori, grinning as he pulled on his own shirt and rested his shoulder against the redhead's.

"Looks like it's just us, hn," he murmured, not wanting to break the calm of the setting as he breathed deeply of the cooling night air. Sasori leaned back on his hands, looking out at the water with a look of amazement. It was so beautiful... It took a moment for Sasori to pull himself out of his daze and looked over at Deidara.

"Hey... wanna come with me for a walk?" he asked with a tilt of his head, moving to stand. Something so simple seemed so romantic, and he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his boyfriend. Deidara smiled, nodded as he stood and laced his fingers slowly into Sasori's. The blond left his shoes as he moved to follow his boyfriend... The sand was still warm under his feet as the two of them left footprints behind them where the waves had smoothed the beach, like a canvas readied for the artist's stroke. Deidara was in no hurry, had no destination in mind. The time between, the time with his Sasori, was what was so very important and precious to him. No matter where they were, if they were together he was happy... But the last of the sunset fading from purple to deep velvet-blue, the pale moon rising to reflect over the waves... It only made all of this more wonderful.

Sasori's hand tightened in Deidara's as they walked. It seemed almost like a dream… A wonderful dream. All of this was just so perfect. The wind passed over them, carrying the scent of the salty ocean with it, played with Sasori's short red hair.

"It's just so amazing, Deidara... all of what has happened is incredible," he murmured, sighing softly in contentment.

"I know..." he agreed in a whisper, turning his gaze from the dark ocean to Sasori's face with a smile. It was serenely surreal, as though the city not so far away were in another world, leaving just the two of them in this place. With a soft chuckle, Deidara nuzzled the side of the redhead's neck for a moment, kissing his cheek before glancing back over his shoulder with a small grin. "We've come so far, hn," he said softly, peering back at their footprints in the sand, side by side before smiling back into his boyfriend's face. So much like the past... They'd come through so much together. Sasori nodded.

"I couldn't have made it this far without you, Deidara," he murmured, hand tightening in the other's just a little more and he drew closer to the blond, so they were walking shoulder to shoulder. "I'm so glad that I got to do all of this with you. Meeting you, having you by my side for so long... It's a dream come true. To be able to love someone, it makes me feel like I'm not who I used to be. That day... in chemistry, I sometimes catch myself replaying it over and over." Deidara chuckled, remembering.

"You didn't think much of me back then if I remember correctly. Thought I was just another brat, trying to pick a fight, hn." He grinned, stroking his thumb over Sasori's. Things had been rocky at first... After all, they'd both had reputations. Sasori, the one no one liked, but no one messed with unless they had something to prove... Deidara, the class clown, someone to laugh at, but never to trust, never to let into your circle. Those two had certainly made an odd pair, first as friends, then more. Sasori and he were both much changed from back then. "I like to think about the walk home after," he admitted, smiling. "...Remember? In the snow?" Sasori nodded, glancing away for a second.

"I thought... at first that I had scared you away. I was so paranoid that you wouldn't talk to me ever again. I knew I liked you more than friends even then, and the thought of losing someone so important..." He paused for a second to run a hand back through his hair. "It scared me so much."

"I was... confused, at first," the blond admitted, looking down at his feet as he remembered. "Having you close felt right... but I'd never let anyone in before. I couldn't get the feeling out of my mind the whole time I was warming up." He laughed once, more a quick sigh than anything else. "I was afraid it was just me until you told me you felt the same way." Deidara squeezed his boyfriend's hand, not minding Sasori's tight grip in the least, knowing his was likely just as tight... He never wanted to let go. Glancing up, his free hand reached to turn Sasori's averted face back towards him a little. "But here I am... Here we are, hn." He smiled at the sight of the redhead's eyes, like nothing he'd ever seen before. "Forever and always."

"Forever and always..." Sasori repeated with a nod. He wanted that to be true, hoped it would be so. A life without the blond was scary... especially after he had fallen so in love with him. At first it was just simple attraction that had brought them together, now... it hurt just to be apart from him for a long while, to not have his boyfriend near. "You'll always be here with me? You won't ever leave?" he asked, tilting his head to the side some. Deidara slowed, stopped, pulled Sasori into an embrace for a long moment. He held him close, held him tightly, needing the redhead to know just how important and precious he was. Slowly he pulled his head back from where it had rested at the other's shoulder, blue eyes intent, intense in the moonlight as he spoke.

"Sasori... there is _nothing_ in the world that could make me walk away from you," he promised. It was one of the few things that he was certain of in this life, one of the few absolute truths that he was certain of. "Living without you would be like trying to live without air." He shook his head slowly. "I couldn't do it. Ever, hn."

"Thank you, Deidara," he whispered, reaching to hold tightly around his boyfriend's waist, stepping slowly closer. There wasn't anything that he wanted more than to grow together with Deidara. Sasori wanted to be able to live his life, through the hardships and the happiness and to share them with the other. He was positive, nobody knew just how he felt, doubted that anyone could love like this. "Should... probably head back before it gets too late," he said with a sigh.

"Alright," he murmured, holding Sasori for a moment longer before letting go to hold his hand again and backtrack, following their footprints back the way they came to grab their things. He slipped on his sandals, after a moment of contemplation shook the sand from his towel and draped it over his shoulders against the cold. It was warm here this time of year, but this close to the ocean the breeze was strong and still held a chill. Smiling, he grabbed a corner of the towel and lifted his arm invitingly to Sasori... it was easily long enough for the two of them to share on the walk back. Sasori smiled, drawing close to the other's side as they started walking. This would be… no, already was… the best spring break ever. He knew that things weren't always going to be this easy or wonderful... but with Deidara at his side they would deal with whatever might come their way. Sasori's eyes peered upward as they neared the motel they'd be staying at. Together... that was the word he loved more than anything.

The motel wasn't by any means opulent, but it was clean and comfortable, close to the beach and other areas they'd talked about visiting. Deidara smiled over at his boyfriend, nuzzling the side of his neck before pulling away, digging through his bag for a pair of sleep pants and boxers before heading to the bathroom. He could feel the salt from the ocean, the sand from the beach still clinging to his skin, wanted to rinse it away before letting himself fall asleep, though the blond was certain he wouldn't have any trouble sleeping once he finished.

Sasori pulled out a pair of some sleep pants and boxers, sitting down on the single bed with a sigh and rolling his shoulders somewhat. After falling asleep in the backseat of Deidara's car last night having a bed to sleep in seemed like a luxury. Sasori ran a hand back through his hair, yawning alittle. He would need to take a shower too before bed.

The shower turned on with a hiss, Deidara letting the water run for a moment to warm as he stripped down and pulled out the tie that held his hair, leaving his fresh clothes on the toilet seat. He didn't bother to lock the door as he stepped into the tub and pulled the curtain closed, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back some as he let the water run down over his throat and chest. His skin was a little reddened with sunburn... though to be honest, the blond didn't even notice the slight sting and the water, slightly warm but not hot, soothed it some. He sighed in contentment... He'd never had so wonderful a spring break, smiled a little to himself when he recalled that it was only the beginning of a whole week of freedom.

Sasori yawned alittle and ran a hand over his face. He was so tired... Though suddenly, the sound of running water caught his attention, gave him an idea. With a little smirk he got up and made his leisurely way to the bathroom. It brought back memories of when he had first spent the night over at Deidara's house. He pulled out of his swim trunks and shirt, quietly stepping into the shower behind him, admiring his boyfriend for a moment before stepping closer, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist and nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Hey there, beautiful," he murmured, kissing the side of his neck.

"Mm..." Deidara murmured, smile widening a little as he covered Sasori's hands with his own and leaned his head a bit to the side, exposing his neck more with eyes still closed. "Fancy seeing you here, stud, hn." Deidara chuckled quietly, stroking his palms slowly over the backs of the redhead's hands and forearms, glad that he was near... Now things were perfect. Having his boyfriend close always made things perfect. Sasori's smile widened as he kissed the side of his boyfriend's neck again.

"Kind of started missing you, so..." he murmured and tightened his arms around Deidara's waist, moving closer to press his chest to the other's back. Sasori bent his head to nibble on the curve of his shoulder and his ear. "You looked a little lonely, too," he whispered. Deidara cracked his eyes open, looking a little distant, relaxed, but content as he chuckled again.

"You know me too well," he murmured, pressing back against Sasori's chest. He purred a little at the feel of the redhead's mouth against his skin before turning his head to nuzzle against the hair that fell against his boyfriend's forehead. "I'm glad you're here with me, 'Sori."

"I always will be." He whispered, opening his eyes to looked at his boyfriend, kissing his mouth softly for a moment and running his hands over his sides. "I promise… no matter what, I'll be here at your side forever." Sasori nuzzled against the blond's neck again before setting his chin on the top of his shoulder. Deidara smiled, lifting a hand to stroke slowly back through his boyfriend's hair.

"I love you," he murmured, resting his head sideways against Sasori's temple. These were the moments that felt most right, slow, tender moments with just the two of them, together, no eyes watching them with hunger, or with disapprovingly. They were in love, and nothing would stop that... that was what was important. Deidara's gaze didn't shift, didn't want to break the moment, as he reached for a washcloth, lathered it with soap, stroked it slowly back over Sasori's side and hip where they pressed against him. There was nothing better than these moments.

"I love you too," Sasori murmured and ran his hands over the other's chest. His eyes closed slowly, and he nuzzled against the other's neck and, his forehead against his shoulder. Slow, loving moments like these... they were priceless. Having Deidara at his side, his touch and his voice... it was worth dealing with all the looks everyone gave them. The moments where they were alone was what gave Sasori such happiness.

The washcloth moved in long, slow movements over Deidara's chest and Sasori's forearms as the blond lingered happily in his boyfriend's embrace, almost hypnotized by it all. With a sigh he turned around in the redhead's arms to face him, nuzzling against the top of his head and kissing his temple as he washed Sasori's shoulders and chest with gentle strokes. Blue eyes gazed quietly at the precious one in his arms, admiring, loving. If this could go on forever, if the water cascading through Deidara's hair and down his back would never grow cold, if time would never run out, he was certain that he could happily remain like this forever. Sasori sighed happily, watching with a smile. He looked up over the blond's shoulder for a second and reached for a bottle of shampoo, squeezing a bit out and running it through beautiful blond hair. Deidara may not ever really accept it, but to Sasori he was the most beautiful person that he'd ever seen. His eyes closed and he nuzzled the other's neck, running his hands through his hair.

"You're so beautiful," Sasori whispered, kissing the top of his shoulder. Deidara purred at the feeling of his boyfriend's hands in his hair, eyes closing for a moment in simple enjoyment. He bowed his head forward to nuzzle the side of Sasori's neck, to kiss the corner of his jaw. The blond didn't think of himself as particularly attractive... but he was happy to hear that Sasori did, even if he didn't see it in himself.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he murmured against the redhead's neck before pulling back a little to press a kiss to his temple.

"You didn't have to do anything, Deidara... you just being here with me is enough," Sasori whispered, kissing his shoulder, running his hands all the way to the ends of the blond's long hair. He'd never seen such beautiful golden blond hair in his life. It only added to just how gorgeous he was. Deidara murmured wordlessly in response, draping his arms around Sasori shoulders.

"Where else would I be?" he asked softly with a quiet laugh, washing the back of his boyfriend's neck and shoulders gently. "This is where I belong... I'm yours, hn." His hands trailed down the redhead's back, washing away the ocean salt and sand from his skin, marveling at the other's softness, his smoothness and subtle strength. As far as Deidara was concerned, there was no one so perfect in the world, no one else that he would rather belong to, not for all the money or power in the world. Sasori leaned over to softly nibble and suck at the side of the other's neck. Having Deidara so close... it was incredible. He ran his hands through Deidara's long blond hair, washing out the shampoo. His beautiful blue eyes almost matched the color of the ocean... and the combination of that and his golden locks... It was no wonder why he was so irresistible. Sasori was actually alittle unsure of how Deidara went for so long without finding someone else before meeting him.

His hair clean, Deidara slipped his arms around the redhead's waist and turned both of them slowly, allowing the spray to rinse the soap lather from Sasori's back. The blond murmured happily at the feel of his boyfriend's mouth before lifting a hand under his chin, turning his face a little upwards. For a long moment he simply stood there, smiling into those eyes like dusty sandstone, eyes like nothing he'd ever seen before, before pressing his lips against the redhead's, kissing unhurriedly, savoring the last bit of salt on Sasori's skin and how it mingled with his unique flavor. Sasori leaned up into the contact, closing his eyes to melt into the feel of his boyfriend's lips. There wasn't a thing he would trade this for. He murmured against his lips and brought his arms up around Deidara's shoulders to pull himself closer. He loved the feel of his skin against the blond's, the way that he could so easily melt into the feel of his body.

"I love you so much," Sasori murmured against the kiss.

"I love you too," the blond whispered against Sasori's lips, holding him close, holding him as though he would never let go. If he had the choice, he never would... This felt too right to ever let go of. He'd spoken nothing but the truth on the beach when he'd told Sasori that he couldn't live without the redhead... The idea held nothing but loneliness for him, and a creeping fear that froze in his lungs, and so he pushed it away before it could rise in his mind and poison the moment. Nibbling gently at his boyfriend's lower lip, Deidara lifted an arm to turn off the shower, reaching blindly for a towel and draping it gently around the redhead's shoulders with a smile against the other's mouth. Sasori brought his hands up to pull the towel tightly around him. Slowly he broke the kiss, smiling up at Deidara for a moment, leaned up to set his forehead against his neck.

"I suppose you're pretty tired from not sleeping very well last night," he mumbled, kissing the skin of his boyfriends shoulder.

"Mmm... I could sleep... hn," Deidara murmured as he nuzzled Sasori's temple, trying to play it off until a tremendous yawn broke his facade. Smiling, he shrugged helplessly... The truth was that he was tired, plain and simple, and liable to fall asleep just like this, standing up, in his boyfriend's arms. He didn't want to pull away, but had to, to step out of the tub and pull on his fresh clothes. Deidara wrung water from his hair and toweled it a little dryer before hanging his towel over the rack and smiling back at the redhead with sleepy eyes. "Come to bed with me?" Sasori stepped out of the shower behind Deidara and smiled to him.

"Of course. I could use some sleep myself." Sasori ran the towel over his head and set it next to Deidara's on the rack before he followed the blond to the bed, sitting down with a soft sigh and laying back, resting on his elbows. The blond sighed as he nearly flopped into bed, shifting some to get comfortable before rolling onto his side, resting his chin in his palm for a moment as he watched Sasori. Already he was beginning to blink more slowly, contentment and the excitement of a full day beginning to ease him into sleep. Deidara lifted his free hand to stroke over the redhead's cheek for a moment, then down to rest against the curve of his neck.

"I love you, Sasori," he mumbled, knowing he was repeating himself, but not caring... those were three of the most important words in the world when it came to his boyfriend. Sasori smiled over at him and cuddled close to his chest.

"Love you too, Deidara," he murmured, kissing Deidara's chest and sighing a little, content. If this was how the rest of their spring break was going to be, Sasori figured that he would be happy for the rest of his life and then some. "Forever."

Deidara brought his arms around Sasori, holding him close and secure as he settled back against the bed, nuzzling his cheek into his pillow. There was nothing more in the world that he wanted more than his boyfriend's happiness. As long as he had the redhead by his side, it felt as though nothing could go wrong... And if something did, they would get through it together.

"Forever and always," he murmured with a smile, voice growing quieter with each word as he drifted off, curling protectively around Sasori as much as he could before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Reisha: I've written few scenes more fluffy than that one... I mean, I'm certain there's one or two, but none come to mind as I sit writing this. What can I say, though? Something Sasori, Kira, Deidara and I all have in common is that we're all hopeless romantics of the first degree... But, as Dei said, there's nothing wrong with cheesy. Please, friends, once you've returned from your cuteness overdose, read and review, and prepare yourselves. The next chapter is a complete change of direction, I promise you this.


	17. Wait and Bleed

Reisha: Holy crap, thunderstorm... I just heard the biggest peal of thunder in my life. Rattled the whole bloody house. o. .o Anyhow, yes, tangent. Back on topic. I know I owe you all several chapters... Those WILL be up this weekend. Luckily I've got a little time off work until things get crazy again- the joys of moving and college starting back up again- and Kira will be helping me to remember to do this. Anyhow, friends, I'd suggest you brace yourselves for this one. It's not going to be pretty, I can tell you that much.

* * *

That week was easily one of the best of Deidara's life as he and Sasori explored everywhere they could, experienced all they could in the time they had. They had a few more run-ins with admirers, though they weren't nearly so bad as that first afternoon at the beach... The blond couldn't help but wonder if, somehow, his reputation as a sharp-tongued bastard had spread among the beachgoers of California from that bold girl who was so certain of her charms.

The drive back home at the end of the week was bittersweet, having to leave behind the freedom of break, but knowing they were that much closer to being done… and in any case, it was more time spent with each other. Somehow, Deidara managed to keep his mind on classes the first days and weeks after break despite his senioritis, his preoccupation with finally being free from high school.

Deidara had had to leave school a period early on a Friday, two weeks after they'd returned, for a check-up... It only reminded him how little he liked the dentist. He had never much liked the concept or the sensation of having someone poking around in his mouth, at his teeth- not that he'd ever had braces or cavities anyway. But, he thought when he got home, Sasori would likely show up at some point before it grew too much later. It had become normal to spend the weekends together at each other's houses. With a sigh, the blond sat down to his homework to finish before the redhead showed up.

Sasori had gone home long enough to drop off his backpack after school, started for Deidara's house not much later. He'd finished his homework, had managed to get some time off of work to go and visit his boyfriend. He wasn't altogether sure whether Deidara was expecting him or not, but he hadn't seen him at all after he'd finished with school and was starting to drive him crazy. It was odd: the more time they spent together, the harder it was to be apart, especially so soon after having spent their spring break together.

The sun had only just started to sink toward the horizon, lengthening shadows as darkness slowly took over for dimming light. He walked leisurely, relaxed, as he turned the corner to go up to Deidara's house… for a moment didn't recognize the sudden pain as he felt a sharp crack against the back of his skull. He staggered for a moment, disoriented… was consumed by thoughtless, empty, spreading dark as he fell forward as though in slow motion, didn't feel it when he hit the ground.

When the redhead awoke, it was almost like déjà vu for a moment... tied up in a cold basement with a throbbing head, unclothed and vulnerable, helpless. No, not déjà vu, he realized as he flexed his wrists a little and felt that his bindings were very real, indeed… It was a nightmare long put to rest rearing terribly up again in the waking world. It was a nightmare forced once more into his life. There were hardly any light, just a half-dead bare bulb hung from a chain at the ceiling. The raw, naked light revealed little to his gradually-clearing gaze, left corners and boxes and the space under the wooden stairs in deep shadows. Sasori didn't need light, though… He recognized this place all too well and felt himself shudder in disgust and a sinking fear.

"Good morning, Akasuna... Hmm, well, it would be evening by now, I suppose, wouldn't it? I was just admiring your face as you slept." That voice sent chills through him, icy and silky-smooth. The voice of a hunting serpent as it tried to hypnotize its prey, edged closer for the killing bite, for the chance to squeeze the life from something weaker than itself and enjoy the struggling and cracking of small bones. Not again, Sasori whispered in his mind, begged as he felt himself shrink away. No, please, not again…

"This time your boyfriend won't be coming to… interrupt us like last time." Orochimaru's purr sounded more like a hiss as he crawled over Sasori's vulnerable, naked body. The redhead tried to press his legs together defensively, but the pale boy simply shoved his knee between them, bruising as Orochimaru shoved them forcibly apart again and settled to keep Sasori from trying again, too close for the vulnerable boy to lash out at and kick.

"Get... get away from me..." Sasori pleaded brokenly, struggling to hold onto the shreds of his composure, felt a hand over his mouth silence any further begging. Cool, mostly smooth but a little rough in places, like shed snakeskin… Fingers thin but strong as iron where they clamped across his jaw. It was a terrible memory gripping at him once more, hands so very different from Deidara's warm touch, the gentleness that balanced the blond's strength. Sasori tried to hold tight to the mental image of his boyfriend, tried to use it as a shield, a bit of magic that would make this nothing more than a dream again, make him wake up and be safe in the blond's arms… But the vision faded, consumed by fear and despair and a feeling of utter wrongness as Orochimaru pressed threateningly against his entrance, drawing a whimper from the redhead.

"I don't think you have much say in what happens now, Akasuna," He whispered, pressing in roughly. Sasori felt the pale one's nails dig into his hip as Orochimaru's breath hissed inward through clamped, grinning teeth, felt blood running over his skin from the crescent marks. That pain, combined with the roughness made his back arch sharply, yanked a harsh scream from his lungs. The pale one was as rough as Sasori remembered it… No, if possible he was even more so, more vicious as he began pounding relentlessly into the redhead's body. Sasori tried desperately to force himself away... but it was hopeless. He only backed himself closer against the pole pressing hard and cold and unforgiving against his spine, bent his body even more painfully under Orochimaru's onslaught.

The redhead cried out again as Orochimaru dragged his nails, neatly trimmed and yet terribly sharp, down his chest, breaking skin and leaving raw, parallel lines to ooze red. He forced his eyes closed and tried to relax, to force the pain away. He tried to think of Deidara... But it was too much, too much pain and hopeless, helpless anger.

"Does it hurt, Akasuna? Hm? Do you want more?" Sasori could only scream more as he felt pain searing from his hands tied above his head, didn't dare open his eyes as though seeing would only make the fresh wounds pain him worse. A warm liquid seeped out, ran sluggishly down over his wrists and forearms. Sasori didn't need to see to feel the knife buried into his palms, passing through both... So much pain from so many sources, each new wound felt as though it was cutting at his sanity, his very soul.

"S-stop... please... no more..." He sobbed, unable to open his eyes behind the pain… It would be worse if he saw what Orochimaru was doing to him. He was certain of it with an animal knowledge, a survival knowledge. The pain only increased when the pale one slowly dragged the blade out of his palms, blood trickling more freely down over his forearms, unimpeded.

"Does it fucking hurt? Tell me!" Orochimaru snarled, narrowing his eyes at the redhead trapped beneath him. He needed this, needed to be in control and know that he could wield complete power over someone… Could reduce someone as cold and withdrawn and strong as Sasori, as bloodthirsty, murderous Akasuna, to begging whimpers, to tears and screams of pain, while satisfying himself. This was what gave him the most gratification, the most pleasure… Taking something that someone else held dear and wanted to protect, twisting it around and making it his own, marking it as his, breaking it down. Sasori was not so much a person to him as a tool, a toy… Something that he had been enjoying destroying, when he had been so rudely interrupted. He had no intention of losing his prize a second time, not until he was done with it.

"Y-yes..." Sasori finally whimpered in a tiny voice, swallowing hard around the white-hot pain. It was everywhere, all of him… It was every fiber of his being. He had no warning, wasn't expecting the sharp hurt just below his chest, the slow drag of the knife point that pulled a shrill cry of pain from him.

"This is only the beginning," Sasori heard Orochimaru hiss, the rancid butter smoothness of his voice fading gradually, almost as though it truly was a dream. Sasori didn't fight the dark, welcomed the slow creep of the void where nothing existed, not even the pain in his body, not even the helplessness and shame of being trapped and hopeless… weak. He welcomed the nothingness and passed out while Orochimaru continued his abuse.

Sasori's eyes opened slowly when he finally came to again, blinking slowly at the gritty feel, the tightness of dried tears and sticky blood on his face… everywhere. He didn't know how long he'd been unconscious. He looked up at his hands, the shackles that bound them, and slowly worked them free. His still-bleeding hands left his palms just slick enough to pull painfully loose after much working. He had cuts and gashes everywhere… blood everywhere. Somehow, he picked up his clothes and got his pants on, struggled to stand. He wasn't sure how many times Orochimaru had raped him after he'd passed out, but he was certain it hadn't been just once or twice. The pain was even worse than the first time he'd been broken. Single-minded in his need to escape, Sasori managed to find his phone, not far away and put that in his pants pocket… it didn't matter that his swollen, bloody palms left it reddened and sticky. He had to get away from here.

It was instinct and animal will that drove him through his pain, up the stairs and out of the grave-silent house. He limped and ran as fast as he could, needed to get to Deidara. Sasori wasn't positive if Orochimaru was following him or not… somehow was able to still feel fear through his pain and his exhaustion.

Sasori was almost surprised to find himself at last in front of Deidara's house. He half-lifted a throbbing hand to knock, crumpled into himself on the concrete porch as he was hit by a wave of pain. He reached into his pocket, hands still bleeding badly and slowly typed out a painful text.

'Come outside' was all he could manage before laying his head down on his elbow, feeling his consciousness gradually slipping.

Deidara had just shut his geography book with a heavy thud, done studying for the night and rolling the tightness from his shoulders when he felt his phone go off. He smiled, seeing who it was from and when he read the text, wondering just what it was his boyfriend was planning. His smile faded when he opened the door, saw no one there, and then vanished completely as a trail of red up his driveway caught his sight, drew his eye downward. Blue eyes grew wide with shock and something nearing cold terror at the sight of Sasori battered, broken, streaked with his own blood. At first nothing worked, his voice just barely squeaking out the redhead's name before something snapped. Immediately he was on the ground beside his boyfriend, careful, horrified at his wounds as he slid his arms under the other's shoulders, cradled his head.

"'Sori..." he called, fear in his voice, seeing consciousness fading from his eyes. "Sasori... hold on, love," he said, voice cracking as his hand dove into his pocket, dialed 911, quickly gave the operator his address. "I need an ambulance... No, I don't know w-what happened, but my boyfriend he... he needs help." He didn't hesitate, but there was just so much blood... Sasori's hands bled freely, pierced through, and another gash, hidden behind his clothing, stained his shirt heavily. How far had he come like this? An accident? Deidara gritted his teeth, but couldn't stop the tears that burned like liquid fire down his face. "Look, I don't know, okay?" he said sharply as the operator tried to calm him, voice tight, painful in his chest, hand white-knuckled around his phone. "He's... he's hurt bad, hn. Tell them to hurry... Please... please don't let Sasori die..." his voice cracked as he bent low over his boyfriend, as though to shield him from the world, rocking. "Stay with me, 'Sori... Please stay..." he whispered, stroking at that messy red hair, trying to wipe away blood just as crimson from his boyfriend's face.

Sasori reached up slowly to set his hand on the side of Deidara's neck, leaving a smear of sticky red there. His mouth opened as though trying to say something, but the words wouldn't come out past the knotted pain. He felt so heavy, felt as if his entire body was becoming stone. His eyelids felt so heavy, too… it was like his body was starting to shut down.

"Oro… chi-maru..." He mumbled, voice cracking under the effort of forcing the words from his throat. "Again... he..." Sasori somehow forced his body to keep functioning. "Came... after me." Deidara's teeth gritted painfully, but he didn't care. Again... Again he hadn't protected Sasori. He leaned down to press his forehead to his boyfriend's for a moment, not caring that his clothes were getting bloodstained, pushing away the guilt and hatred for the moment... He needed to make sure the redhead was safe before any of that would become important.

"Shh..." he whispered, voice trembling as he tried to calm himself for the redhead's sake, eyes jerking up as he heard the wail of sirens approaching before looking down again to Sasori, stroking his hair. "Save your energy, love... You're safe now. Just stay awake... Don't leave me, 'Sori, please don't leave, hn," he said, almost a prayer as the ambulance pulled to a stop before the driveway, paramedics jumping out, one pulling a gurney from the back. "Don't go where I can't follow…"

"I won't. Promise," Sasori whispered, bringing his hand to rest on the blond's chest. "Love... you." His dusty rose eyes met Deidara's blue as he spoke. It hurt to breathe... It felt as if his entire body was on fire with how much pain was consuming him. Sasori felt himself being moved gently onto the gurney and managed a small smile at the blond before he was taken away into the back of the ambulance. The blond moved to follow, but one of the paramedics blocked his way, saying something about not having room for passengers.

"I'm not leaving him!" Deidara insisted, calling to the redhead when he was refused again, "I'll be right behind you, 'Sori. I promise, hn." They shut the back of the ambulance, sped off towards the hospital as he raced inside for his keys and wallet, grabbed a set of clean clothes from his bed without bothering to look... He'd change once he got to the hospital, after he knew Sasori was okay. He had to be okay.

Deidara locked the door hastily behind him, dodged around the streaks of his boyfriend's blood on the porch as he raced to his car, tore the door open and threw his things into the passenger seat. Sasori had to be alright, had to be able to pull through this... The blond didn't dare to think of the alternative.

* * *

Reisha: Phew... It's shorter than many other chapters, but I'll tell you one thing. Pulling this part of Kira's and my roleplay and editing it to a workable length was draining. Is it a little strange when you end up wanting to murder one of the characters that you're, y'know, playing as? Seems to be it'd be a form of suicide, really... One thing that's a constant truth about this fanfiction, it's really an emotional rollercoaster. Next chapter should be a little better though, so don't fret too much. As always, reader reviews are much loved. Fancy band-aids for everyone who does. (Or am I the only freak who likes the fun band-aids with pictures and stuff on them?...)


	18. Dance With the Devil

Reisha: Why does life always insist on going bonkers right when I want to sit down and edit these bloody chapters? Ah, well... I know it's past the weekend, and you all have my apologies, but I will have us back on track within these next few days. In the meantime, please, read and enjoy. We've got a bit of steam to let off after last chapter.

* * *

The doctors managed to stabilize Sasori in the emergency room within the space of a tense hour and a half. Machines were hooked up all around to monitor his condition, a pint of blood hung at his bedside and pumping into his body to begin making up for what had been lost.

Deidara had arrived only minutes after they'd taken Sasori into the emergency room, had paced restlessly like some mad, blood streaked animal until an aide finally emerged to tell him that his boyfriend's condition had stabilized. Only then did the blond duck into a bathroom long enough to rinse away the blood as best he could with paper towels wet from a sink and change into his clean clothes, trying to distract himself while they moved Sasori to a recovery room. He had called Chiyo from the hall outside the redhead's room while he was unconscious, the full burden of his guilt coming to bear as he told her what had happened, told her where to find Sasori, what room number he was in. The blond had taken a seat close to his boyfriend's bedside to wait then, his hands fidgeting restlessly, every minute dragging out with worry.

It took a couple hours before the redhead's eyes slowly opened and he slowly faded back into consciousness. It didn't help the pain in his body, though… Everything seemed to hurt. Both his hands were wrapped in gauze bandages, and yet more wrapped all the way up from his stomach to his chest, encircled his thighs in places. The sheer amount of bandages, of stitches, made it clear how much damage had been done just to his body. Turbulent blue eyes glanced up as Deidara heard the redhead's breathing shift, dared to look a little hopeful as the other's eyes opened. For awhile he'd been afraid that the redhead wouldn't wake up...

"'Sori?" he asked in a hesitant whisper, unable to shake the feeling that he didn't have the right to speak, not anymore, but unable to stop himself. Sasori's eyes shifted to the side, a smile soft with fatigue and relief coming to his face.

"Dei..." He called back, eyes narrowing some as he shifted a little towards the blond. He felt so weak, so tired... "I'm okay. Don't worry," Sasori murmured, seeing just how troubled Deidara looked. The blond tried to smile for his boyfriend, forced the corners of his mouth a little upward, though the expression didn't reach his eyes. Even with his cuts cleaned, the larger wounds in his hands and stomach stitched up, the blood washed away, it was clear just how much of a beating he'd taken. Deidara couldn't even imagine what else he had gone through at Orochimaru's hands before managing to escape. The redhead took a deep breath, trying to ignore the spike of pain when it stretched his stitches. Sasori closed his eyes, furrowed his brow for a moment. It still hurt just to breathe, he thought. It would be a couple days before he could even think of leaving.

This is my fault, the thought kept running through Deidara's mind. If I had been there, I could have stopped this. I should have been there to protect him... I promised... Clenching his jaw, the blond hung his head and sobbed, ignoring the tightness of his throat and chest as he shut his eyes tight. The hurt was nothing compared to what Sasori was clearly fighting.

"Sasori... I'm s-sorry..." he whispered, voice breaking as he shook his head. My fault, the thought echoed again. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't... don't apologize... Deidara... It wasn't something that you knew was going to happen. It's not… your fault," Sasori murmured, eyes narrowing. "Look at me... please..." Deidara inhaled deeply, his breath shuddering, swiping the back of his hand over his eyes before looking up at Sasori as he'd asked. "It's not going to change anything to blame yourself. Nothing's going to change it," Sasori murmured, breath shaking from his lungs as he spoke. Sasori winced once as he shifted again. "Please..."

As far as Deidara was concerned, the redhead had no reason to _not_ blame him… no reason to forgive him for not being there. He'd promised that Orochimaru wouldn't hurt him again... and he'd failed to keep his word. He sighed slowly, pressing his lips together. Everything that that bastard had done... Why Sasori? He'd never deserved this... But for his boyfriend's sake, he tried to hide the guilt still sitting heavy in his chest.

"Sasori... I..." The blond closed his mouth, dropped his eyes for a moment as he shook his head. He didn't deserve to speak, didn't know what to say anyway except to apologize again, though he knew it would do no good, heal none of his boyfriend's wounds.

"I... don't like seeing you get upset..." Sasori said, his eyes moving away from Deidara as he relaxed his head back against the pillow. "I love your smile. I love the way your eyes light up when you're happy." He looked over to Deidara again from the corner of his eye. "It... hurts me to see you sad or upset... Don't beat yourself up over this... please…"

Blue eyes glanced up at Sasori again. Why, he wondered... Why did the redhead still love him? He didn't deserve it, not in the least... There wasn't anything he could do to deserve his boyfriend's love. With a sigh he pushed himself up from his chair, rested a hand lightly on the redhead's forearm- one of the few places he wasn't stitched or bandaged- and bent over him to press a gentle kiss to his brow.

"Alright, 'Sori," he whispered, stroking his bangs back from his face as he met those beautiful eyes, trying to keep his own from watering at seeing the redhead so badly damaged. "...Do you want anything? I could ask the nurse, hn..." If there was anything he could do, he wanted to do it, no matter what it was Sasori needed. He didn't care... so long as it helped his boyfriend heal. Sasori smiled alittle up at Deidara, moving his other hand to rest on Deidara's.

"Just staying here with me is enough. I love seeing you smile… seeing you happy," Sasori whispered. "I'm sorry for scaring you, Deidara. I just didn't know where else to go... I blacked out after I got away from him and ended up at your house." He sighed. "I'll try get out of here as soon as possible so we can go home together." Deidara shook his head, stroked at his boyfriend's hair.

"It doesn't matter... I'm just glad that you're okay. You just work on healing, love..." Deidara kissed Sasori's forehead again before hooking his ankle around the leg of his chair, pulling it against the side of the redhead's bed and sitting. "I'll be right here, hn." The blond managed a smile in response to the redhead's, glad that somehow, despite all of this, he was able to keep going... It was one of the many things he loved about his boyfriend. For awhile he sat there quietly until the insistent buzzing of his phone broke the silence. Squeezing the redhead's arm gently, he extricated his hand and pulled out his phone, for a moment staring dumbly at the screen before something like foreboding darkened his expression.

"It's my mom, hn..." he murmured by way of explanation, glancing at the clock... She'd probably just gotten home... and he hadn't cleaned up the patio, had been too distraught to think of something like that. Sasori's brows rose suddenly, also remembering the mess that he had left eyes suddenly wide. He'd probably left a trail up their driveway too.

"She's probably thinking that something happened to you..." Sasori muttered, looking up at the clock… 5 am... "What are you going to tell her?..."

"No clue, hn," he admitted, hitting the answer button and lifting the phone slowly to his ear.

"Hullo?..." The blond almost immediately flinched and yanked his head away as his mother's voice, loud with alarm, blasted through the speaker, asking if he was alright, there was blood on the driveway and patio, what had happened? "I'll be right back," Deidara mouthed as he stood, stepping out of the door. "Mom, calm down... Mo-... Mom! I'm alright. I'm at the hospital.- No, not for me. I just said I'm alright, didn't I?... No... No. If you'd ju- Mom! Be quiet for a sec and I'll tell you, hn." He sighed and apologized, raking his fingers back through his hair. He loved his mom, but sometimes she worried too much... Though, considering the situation, he couldn't blame her. Turning a little aside, he told her what he knew. She was worried, asked about Sasori, but understood when her son said he'd be spending the weekend at the hospital. After a minute or so more, he hung up and flopped back into the chair by the redhead's bed.

"She needs me to clean up, but doesn't mind my staying here," he said, leaning back over the backrest to pop his spine. "You gonna be okay if I go for an hour or so?" Deidara knew that he'd have to hose off the patio and driveway soon, before the blood dried much more... People driving by would certainly have questions that he didn't care to think about. Even from inside the room, Sasori had heard the conversation. He rested his head back down with a smile.

"Yeah, that's fine. You'll be back soon... right?" His eyes turned to look at Deidara again as he said it. Right now he was, above all else, afraid to fall asleep or be alone for too long... Maybe it was irrational, but it still scared him to death, being alone right now.

"I promise, hn. I'll clean up and come right back here," he said, leaning over to stroke the redhead's cheek. The blond didn't want to leave his boyfriend alone even for a moment, not like this, but... "If you want I could call someone to come in and stay with you, or I could ask Chiyo to come back." Sasori's grandmother had showed up not long after Deidara had first called her, had had to leave but asked the blond to keep her in the loop.

"No. It's fine. I'll be okay until you get back," Sasori said with a smile, bringing his hand to rest against Deidara's for a moment. "I'll give you a call if I need you back here..." Sasori murmured, sighing alittle.

"Alright," Deidara murmured, standing, kissing the redhead's brow. "I'll come back as fast as I can... Promise, hn."

* * *

Orochimaru had not been happy about his prize escaping before he'd decided he was finished. Luckily, though, he thought with a thin-lipped, predatory smile, Akasuna had left him a lovely little trail to follow, crimson drying to brown along the sidewalk. He followed at an easy stroll, unconcerned… Certainly Sasori couldn't have gone far in his state… The pale boy was nearly certain he'd find the redhead passed out in some dark front yard, easy enough to pick up at return to his basement before dawn. There was still unfinished business to take care of, more fun to be had with his toy.

* * *

Deidara was as good as his word, getting right to work hosing off the driveway in the pale predawn as soon as he got home. He'd just finished the porch and started toward the driveway when he paused, eyes narrowing at the person he saw coming up the street, clearly following the spattered trail that Sasori had left during his escape. The blond's jaw tightened, his vision narrowing a bit, a red haze of rage tingeing the edges. That bastard... he'd almost killed Sasori, had raped him not once, but twice. And now he was trying to track him down... to finish the job? Deidara wondered, baring his teeth some before pressing his lips into a thin line. Orochimaru would not make him break his promise again... He would never hurt Sasori again.

The pale boy's eyes were fixed securely to the sidewalk as the blond cast the hose aside into the grass and started walking, closing the distance. He would not give him the chance to escape, curling his hand into a tight fist as he ran the last few yards. With a snarl, his fist connected solidly with the side of the other's head, making him stumble. Deidara was too enraged to stop, pressing his attack, his other fist hooking up from below to catch Orochimaru's jaw and snapping his head backward.

"S-son of a fucking bitch," the blond whispered icily, wrapping his hand around the back of the dazed boy's thin neck and flinging him forward to the sidewalk, momentum smashing that pale, thin, almost aristocratic face into the asphalt. Almost immediately he was there again, flipping a dazed Orochimaru onto his back with a vicious kick to the ribs, resting a knee heavily on his chest as he knelt down with a mad grin. "Glad I got to you before the police, hn," he hissed, pressing a hand down over the other's throat, tightening his grip, feeling the pale one's pulse beneath his fingers. It would be so easy to kill him right now for what he'd done... But Deidara, though enraged, was yet in control of himself. He didn't have an Akasuna to take over and make him black out, to make him unconsciously vicious… He had only the fierce need to protect the ones he loved, by any means necessary. He made his choice.

"You... are going to wish that you'd never been born." Fists made hard from fighting on military bases, and harder yet with pent-up rage and seething helplessness, rained down on Orochimaru, a grim satisfaction dawning on the blond's face as he felt a jaw crack, a collarbone, a cheek and nose, had the chance to stand and deliver another kick to the ribs and bring his heel crashing down on the other's knee before his mother's voice behind him, sharp, a little scared, broke him out of the enraged trance. Deidara was panting heavily, looking down at the pale one unconscious on the sidewalk... As far as he was concerned, it was just more blood, worthless blood, he'd have to wash off the sidewalk.

"Mom... call the police, hn. Tell them I got the guy here who raped... who almost killed Sasori... hn..." He glanced over his shoulder at her, walked dismissively away from Orochimaru. The pale boy wouldn't be going anywhere soon… And not without help when he did. Deidara's mother looked scared to see such rage from her son… It was a side of himself that he'd rarely loosed, and that she had never realized. "It's okay, Mom... I'm back under control," he murmured with a slow sigh, suddenly drained. The woman looked at him searchingly, a little strangely, as though he was halfway a stranger, before turning inside to make the call.

Sasori managed to doze off not long after Deidara had left. He slept fairly peacefully, for a time… Though the peace soon gave way to something darker. He winced a little in his sleep, restlessly tossing, small, unconscious murmurs of pain escaping from his dreams and from his body. Memories, buried visions... they returned in a chaotic, painful rush. He came awake suddenly, sat bolt upright and cried out at the sudden pain in his stitched stomach. The redhead half-fell, half-lay back against the bed, shaking a little, breathing heavily. Sasori reached for his phone, dialed Deidara's number and held it to his ear. A few rings... nothing. Voicemail. What was Deidara doing? He held the phone to his chest, panting alittle and trying to calm himself, slow his racing heart. Just a nightmare...

Orochimaru was starting to regain consciousness when the police finally arrived, had to be supported on both sides- apparently the blond had managed to break or at least fracture his knee, among other damage- as he was taken to the back of a car. Deidara watched in silence, didn't care if he ended up charged with assault for this, though from the questions the police asked it didn't look like that was going to be an issue. He sighed, feeling suddenly drained as the cops pulled away, taking the pale one with them. There was more than enough evidence to convict Orochimaru of rape and assault... Now he'd never get the chance to hurt Sasori again. Almost as if on cue, his phone buzzed... a missed call. From Sasori. He cursed sharply under his breath as he hit the send button and lifted the phone to his ear, resting his shoulder against the garage door as it rang.

Sasori glanced down at his phone as it rang, holding it up to his ear and pushed the answer button on his phone. For a long while all he could do was force himself to breathe, composed himself.

"D-Deidara?..." Sasori whispered, still alittle shaken but not quite as bad.

He sounded so small, so scared... Deidara remembered from the first time, the kind of nightmares that had haunted his boyfriend.

"I'm here, 'Sori, hn," he murmured, glad that he almost had his own panting under control... The last thing he wanted was to worry his boyfriend. "I'm here... Sorry I missed your call. You okay? Nightmare?" Sasori swallowed hard and exhaled slowly.

"Y-yeah... Bad nightmare... Where are you?" He asked softly, forcing himself to breathe and calm down. It had been longer than an hour... "Y-you were gonna come back, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes. I had to take out some garbage, hn," he murmured, pushing away from the garage and grabbing up the hose, rinsing away the last few spots of Sasori's blood, and then the streaks of Orochimaru's... Except for the water on the pavement, it was as though nothing had happened. The nozzle squeaked as he turned off the hose, coiled it again on the side of the house and headed for his car, trading glances and a nod with his mom as she came to check that it was done, stepped back inside and closed the door. "I'm heading back now, love. Do you want me to pick anything up for you, or should I just hurry over?"

"Just... come here as fast as you can... please..." Sasori said, trying not to sound too shaken, but he knew that his voice was betraying him. He closed his eyes and shifted onto his less injured side, curling up into himself. "I just wanna see you," the redhead whispered, looking up and out his window. The sun was rising, cast a bit of light into his room. Deidara put the phone on speaker, set it on his dashboard as he turned on the engine.

"Alright... I'm on my way," he assured the redhead, pulling out of the driveway.

A few minutes later Deidara trotted through the hospital doors, didn't stop until he came to the room where Sasori was staying, seeing him laying on his side, turned away from the door and curled into himself. Stepping around to where the redhead was facing, Deidara crouched at his bedside, stroking gently at his hair.

"Hey," he called softly to his boyfriend, mustering a smile for him. Sasori looked up at him, smiling just a little and reached to set a bandaged hand on his cheek.

"Hey, Deidara," he murmured and turned his head so he could look up at the blond. "H-how come you didn't answer the first time I called?" Sasori asked, not accusing Deidara of anything, just curious. It wasn't like Deidara to not answer his phone calls.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. The blond refused to lie to Sasori, but didn't want to worry him, didn't want to tell him just who had shown up and why unless he had no other choice. "Someone showed up at my house... I got a little distracted, didn't feel my phone go off, hn." Deidara resisted the urge to nuzzle into the redhead's palm, wary of the still-fresh stitches he knew were under the bandages, contented himself with stroking the back of his boyfriend's wrist and forearm gently. He hoped that Sasori would leave it at that as he straightened, sat sideways on the edge of the hospital bed and rested his shoulders against the plastic headboard. With a sigh he settled next to the redhead, careful as he slipped an arm beneath his head and shoulders. Sasori's brows lowered just a little and he sighed, pushing his boyfriend's half-answer away to the back of his mind. He had a feeling of just who had followed his bloody trail to Deidara's house... but he wasn't going to ask. He leaned his temple over against the other's shoulder.

"Thanks for being here with me, Deidara." Sasori closed his eyes to relax against his boyfriend. "Doctor should be coming in soon to change the bandages," he murmured against the blondes neck, kissing his skin there. Deidara stroked his free hand over the other's cheek and through his hair, wishing that Sasori didn't have to be here, wishing that what had happened, hadn't... But wishing wouldn't change things. At least his boyfriend was safe now, completely safe, and wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"I want to be wherever you are, no matter where that is, hn," he whispered. The blond was glad that it was the weekend, at least, and his homework was done... It meant he wouldn't have to go anywhere, could watch over Sasori for at least a couple days without having to leave. He didn't want to move... Didn't want to leave his boyfriend's side. Sasori nodded with a sigh.

"Thank you..." he repeated, nuzzling his chest before turning onto his back as the door opened. The bleeding had stopped in his hands and in his stomach, and the dirtied bandages needed to be changed out for new ones. The doctor took a seat next to him, and Sasori held his hand out obediently as the bandages were carefully unwrapped.

"How does it feel?" Sasori looked at the ugly black stitches standing out against his slightly pale skin, half-furrowed his brow.

"Still kind of tender..." he admitted, narrowing his eyes. The man nodded to Sasori and began wrapping some fresh bandages over it.

"Try not to do much with your hands, it will help heal faster." Sasori could only nod and offered his other hand for bandaging. "Can you sit up enough for me to change your others?" Sasori nodded.

"Can try." He said, getting his elbows underneath him, struggling a little and gritting his teeth as he levered himself slowly up. Deidara reached behind the redhead's shoulders to steady him, quietly grateful that the doctor didn't get embarrassed, or flustered, or look strangely to see them close. He'd grown used to the looks... they came with the territory, were worth enduring or ignoring so long as it meant that he was able to have Sasori near... but that didn't mean that he enjoyed them. That quiet acceptance was comforting. The blond bit his lower lip at the sight of the stitches... He'd never had to have so many, and even though they probably looked worse than they were, they still looked painful.

Sasori sighed a little and looked down at the stitches as they were revealed. It was a two inch injury, the same black stitches all along the cut, suturing the clean-cut edges together. After the bandages were changed, the doctor looked to Deidara then back at Sasori, quiet, patient.

"How... How long until I can leave?" Sasori asked softly.

"Give it about a week or so. We'll see how your healing, and then decide whether or not to send you back home," Sasori nodded. After another moment, sensing he wasn't needed anymore at that moment, the doctor got up to leave. A week... stuck here for that long. Sasori sighed softly as the door shut and lowered himself back down to lay on the bed.

"Dei... you'll come to see me during the week right?... After school?"

"Every day, every spare minute I can get, hn," the blond promised, settling back again next to Sasori and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. A week... and it was close to the end of school, too, only a few weeks left until they were supposed to graduate. Just more troubles to pull through, the blond supposed. They would get through it, though, together. He was certain of it. Sighing, he slid an arm behind the redhead's shoulders, was quiet for a moment before he chuckled. "Maybe I should ask if they'd lend me some extra blankets, hn." There was a recliner in the corner, a little worn from use... If it meant that he could stay close to Sasori that much longer, watch over him, it was more than worth a shot. Sasori nodded to the blond and snuggled closer, settling his forehead to his boyfriend's chest.

"I... love you.. so much." He whispered, a small smile coming to his lips. It would take some time to physically and emotionally heal again from this... the second time had been much worse, and now there would be scars to remind him of what had happened… Scars on his body as well has his mind that would heal, but only imperfectly to leave him marked.

Deidara leaned a little more towards his boyfriend, stroking the backs of his fingers slowly over the redhead's cheek.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

* * *

Reisha: 'Sori's not the only one with a temper on him, it seems... Just that Deidara's doesn't make him black out like Akasuna does. Not a separate personality, just a very, very angry blond. But, at least now things can start getting better. There'll be a bit of a timeskip- Kira and I do that quite a bit, huh?- between the end of this chapter and the start of the next. After all, there's only so much you can write about a hospital... Especially when your own memories of being there are less than wonderful. Anyway, please, read and review. Anyone who doesn't... Dei's gonna turn the hose on you. You've been warned. . .


	19. Blow Me Away

Reisha: Evening, all. You'll be getting two chapters tonight... Perhaps it's better this way, since this chapter's a touch short. But, nonetheless, I suggest y'all grab a seat and your tissues. As always, Kira and I aren't liable for any bloody-nose-related... well, anything, really. You've all been warned. Enjoy. ^. .^

* * *

The hours always seemed to pass more slowly when Deidara had to be away, in school, and it took some convincing before his mom finally gave in and let him spend his nights at the hospital with Sasori. Eventually, though, the week passed and the redhead had recovered enough that he was allowed to leave. Deidara drove carefully back to his boyfriend's house, glad that he was finally able to be home... His or Sasori's, he didn't care which. Each spent enough time with the other that both houses could be called home. The blond grinned a little at the other in the passenger seat.

"Welcome back, hn," he murmured, pulling the key from the ignition with a small grin. Sasori sighed a little and looked to Deidara.

"It's good to finally be out of there... I was getting sick of waking up to that gross sterile smell," he said with a soft chuckle. Deidara chuckled, nodded in agreement. After all, he'd woken up to the same smell for a week... There was something distinctly unnerving about it, and the way the hospital always seemed muted, too quiet. Being back in what felt like the world of the living again was refreshing, and having Sasori there too, even still carrying stitches and scars from his ordeal, made it all the better, made it seem like things were getting back to normal again. The redhead slowly pushed the car door open, carefully standing and looking out at everything gratefully. He still hurt, but his wounds had started healing some, and the smaller exit wound on his right hand had completely healed, leaving an ugly vertical scar along the skin just between his index and middle finger. The first stab through, though, was just starting to heal and was still incredibly tender. Sasori exhaled softly and started heading for the front door. It was a Saturday, so he wouldn't need to deal with facing his stalkers at school yet. It was a small blessing, but he was most grateful for how it was nice it felt to be back home after so long.

Deidara locked the car and jogged a bit ahead to grab the door for the redhead... Sasori was still under instructions to use his hands as little as possible. Luckily, no irreparable damage had been done, but the less use they got, the quicker they would heal. Sasori nodded thanks to Deidara, walking inside and stopping to wait for him. The feel of being back where he recognized his surroundings was nice, and having Deidara here with him only made it that much better. Chiyo wouldn't be home for a long while, and so it left just the two of them.

"What now?" Sasori asked, tilting his head some. The blond shrugged as he shut the door. It had grown normal for them to hang out together on the weekends, doing whatever suited their desires, whether that meant going out to the park, or a movie, or simply lounging the day away... Although, after so long in the hospital, the blond doubted Sasori would want to go anywhere... He knew that he certainly didn't. Of course, they'd done other things on the weekends, as well, when it was only the two of them at the house... But Deidara resolutely pushed _those_ memories from his mind. The last thing he needed was to get horny, not around Sasori when his wounds, mental and physical, were still so fresh. He was not going to hurt his boyfriend, would rather hurt himself instead. With a sigh he moved to flop down on Sasori's couch, familiar, comfortable, grinned over at the redhead as he draped an arm over the backrest.

"I guess we could just hang out, watch TV or something, unless you have any ideas."

An idea did cross the redhead's mind, and he simply smirked over at Deidara once it took root.

"I... Want to try something new..." he murmured, moving to stand in front of the blond, resting his knees on the couch and straddling his boyfriend's hips to press his mouth to Deidara's neck, kissing and nibbling softly. "Just relax," He whispered, smiled a little. It would be something new, completely new, but he wanted to explore more things together with Deidara. With a slow sigh he moved from sitting at his lap to kneeling between his legs on the floor, bending to pull the button and zipper of his pants loose with his teeth, then reached up to hook his fingertips under his pants and drag them down to his knees with his boxers, watching Deidara, smiling a little as he waited for the blond's reaction. Despite his best efforts to think about anything but sleeping with his boyfriend, Deidara was already halfway hard. He couldn't help it. He bit at his lower lip. Sasori was just so gorgeous, and when he used his teeth like that... The blond suddenly blinked, swallowed as he leaned forward a little.

"'Sori, you..." Even as turned on as he was, the redhead had surprised him with this. "You're sure about this?" He didn't want the other to go further than he wanted to, before he was ready… Especially as hurt as he still was. He wasn't complaining, not in the least, and couldn't help the secret hope that Sasori wouldn't change his mind- although he did give himself a mental shake for that selfishness- but he was more concerned about his boyfriend's well-being than with whether he, himself, was horny or not.

Sasori nodded, bringing his hands to Deidara's hips and arching his fingers, nails gently scratching over his skin. As if to prove he meant what he wanted to do, he dipped his head to run his tongue over his boyfriend's tip, along the skin of his shaft and then back along his underside. Maybe he wouldn't be able to actually have sex with Deidara yet… but that also wouldn't stop him from pleasing his boyfriend, from drawing out his sounds and seeing his pleasure, from being intimate. The redhead's nod and the sensation of his tongue was all it took to sweep away the blond's reservations. Blue eyes flickered closed for a moment as Deidara rested his shoulders against the backrest again, tilting his head back some with a soft groan. With effort he made his breathing come slow and even as he cracked his eyes open again to watch, enthralled.

Sasori smiled slightly at the sounds, leaning away for a moment to take a deep breath and fill his lungs. Only then did he lean forward again to kiss the blond's tip and slowly slid his mouth around him, sucking softly before he began bobbing his head over him. The blond gasped, panted at the warmth of Sasori's mouth around him, at the sensations the redhead was creating along his length. Intentional or not, Deidara's sounds encouraged him… made him want to draw more of them from his boyfriend's lips.

Deidara couldn't pull his eyes away, transfixed by the sight of his boyfriend, reaching a little hesitantly to push the other's bangs from his eyes and run his fingers back through his hair. Another moan in the shape of his name escaped as the blond fought to keep his hips still, despite his efforts pressing a little forward toward Sasori, his free hand tightening some on the armrest of the couch.

Sasori gradually took more of him into his mouth, taking his time to explore and taste, sucking a little more firmly as he went. He was nearly taking all of the blonde's length into his mouth, did nothing to stop his boyfriend from shifting against him. Soft suckling noises escaped with every pull back away from Deidara's shaft. He wasn't going to pull away from this, he had actually missed the sound of his boyfriends groans and cries. He wanted to hear them again, and feel Deidara's release… even if feeling it this way would be completely new.

"A-ah... God, 'Sori..." Deidara nearly whimpered, eyes narrowing, wanting to close but unable to look away. Damn, he was good... The sight of his boyfriend like this, the feel of him, and God, the sounds... Slowly he fell into a rhythm, hips pulling just a little away and then pressing back into the redhead's mouth. Deidara could feel the pressure building behind his groin, growing with every movement of Sasori's mouth and tongue. He couldn't take much more of this... The blond could feel his limit approaching. His hand tightened more on the armrest. "Shi-... S-Sasori, I'm..." He gritted his teeth, trying to hold back if only for a few seconds longer, though he knew the effort would be ultimately pointless.

Sasori's hands tightened around his boyfriends hips as the redhead quickened his movements over the other's length. His eyes opened to gaze up at Deidara's face. He wanted to see the blond as he gave in to his climax, watch as he hadn't ever before. His expression was odd… permissive, reassuring, almost urging Deidara on. Sasori murmured and took all of the blond's shaft into his mouth. By the look of it, Deidara wouldn't… couldn't… keep him waiting for too much longer.

The blond gave another strangled, gasping cry. The look in Sasori's eyes, his quickened attentions, the sensation of being surrounded by his boyfriend's warmth, though different from normal... everything pushed him closer to the edge, dangerously close. For a moment he almost expected the redhead to pull away... And then his control snapped, the pressure in the pit of his stomach breaking loose all at once. Deidara trembled, his back and shoulders arching sharply, eyes closed tight.

"Nn... S-'Sori!" he cried loudly, desperately as release flooded through him, for a few long, breathless moments flooding him through with pleasure. Sasori took him deep when he saw Deidara hit his climax, taking all of his seed, swallowing. He pulled away slowly and smiled, sighed, crawled back into his boyfriend's lap to nuzzle the his neck. It had been an odd, almost bitter taste, but hadn't been nearly as bad as he'd expected it to be. His arms reached to hold around the spent blond's neck. Sasori chuckled softly as he peered into the other's face.

"You like that?" He nibbled at Deidara's ear softly. For a long moment, Deidara could only sit there mindlessly before his eyes flickered weakly open again. He chuckled slowly between ragged breaths, lifting his arms around the redhead's waist.

"Damn... you're good... hn..." he panted with a small grin, nibbling at the side of Sasori's neck before turning his head to capture his mouth. The blond could taste just a hint of himself there... Curious despite himself, he nipped at his boyfriend's lower lip, slipped his tongue gently, probingly, into his mouth, eyes half-lidded and gaze still warm as he looked into Sasori's face. Sasori chuckled alittle bit, sliding his tongue to meet Deidara's for a slow kiss before he pulled away.

"And before you say anything… No, it don't want any in return. It would probably be best to wait until my body is healed to do anything. Besides, I wanted to... Explore a little more. Was actually kind of fun." He smiled down at the blond, running the back of his fingers over his cheek. Deidara sighed in mock annoyance, shook his head a little at the redhead.

"Alright. But I owe you, hn," he finally chuckled, reaching to pull up his pants, zipping them before returning his arms to his boyfriend's waist to hold him close. Sasori never ceased to surprise him, he thought with a smile, mildly surprised at how suddenly languid he felt considering how little he'd actually done. Leaning his head forward, Deidara nuzzled gently against his boyfriend's throat. "Love you, 'Sori," he murmured. Sasori shook his head and leaned closer, nibbling at Deidara's neck.

"Nah... You don't owe me anything, Deidara. You just being here... being with me is enough," he murmured and sighed. "By the way... I love you, too." He chuckled, kissed the side of the other's neck before pulling away and moving to sit with his legs over the blond's lap, leaning close against his chest.

Deidara simply murmured, smiling as he cuddled back against the couch, draping an arm over the redhead's knees and the other around his chest to hold him close. To be honest... it was a debt that the blond didn't think he'd mind repaying, once Sasori was healed, was ready… Only when he was ready. Sighing contentedly, he rested his head back against the backrest, letting his face fall a little to the side, blinking slowly as he admired the redhead in his arms.

"You... really are beautiful," he murmured softly. Having almost lost his boyfriend had made Deidara appreciate what a blessing he'd been given even more than before. Sasori leaned back a little and peered over at Deidara with a small smile.

"Thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself, Deidara." He chuckled, leaning his forehead against the blond's again. "I don't know where I would be without you, Dei..." Sasori murmured, pressing his lips against his boyfriend's for just a moment then pulled away slowly.

"Mm... 'S my line, hn," he mumbled, smiling contentedly. Languidly he lifted a hand to stroke through Sasori's hair, playing with it gently at the nape of his neck, massaging slowly at his boyfriend's shoulders. He'd gotten a bit of a tan while they'd been on spring break, the blond recalled distantly, chuckling a little at himself. He was fighting to keep his eyes open, between Sasori's "explorations" earlier and being close and comfortable now. Things were starting to fall back into place, starting to feel right, really right again. "I'll be here. Forever and always," he murmured with a smile, reaffirming his promise. He could never say it enough.

* * *

Reisha: To be honest... At the time, Kira and I weren't planning a scene like this, but at the point where she and I are talking and she randomly cracks up- like she did when telling me about the idea for this chapter- the rule is that we must write it. Plus, hey, it was fun. Alright, folks... Read and review while I get chapter 20 up and running.


	20. Phobia

Reisha: Alright, this one's a bit longer than the last... And frankly, this is the "turning point" where things start to get very, very hot, very fast. It took us twenty chapters to get here, but now things are going to get, I think, very fun. Alright, keep those tissues handy, folks.

* * *

It took some time before Sasori's physical wounds healed completely, the last of his stitches coming out two weeks after he'd been released. It had been a stressful time: he'd had to catch up on schoolwork on top of studying for his upcoming finals as the end of the school year drew near. Sasori found himself at home that next friday night, sitting on his bed, going over notes and through his books. Only a week left before finals, and then freedom... He leaned his head back on the wall at his back, absently running his fingers over the scar at his stomach, by now a habit. The redhead glanced over to his bedside, piled with books and finished paperwork. Deidara was probably busy studying for his finals too...

Deidara sighed, grumbled in frustration as he flopped his forehead down into the crease of the book laid out before him where he lay on his stomach. Finals were next week… He understood that and how important that was... But he hated studying, especially when he'd spent all day doing it already. It was just so boring, and this history book opened in front of him was the worst of the lot, luckily the last subject he still needed to study for. He stared blankly at the page for a moment more before rolling onto his side, digging his phone out of his pocket. 'I miss you,' he typed out slowly with one hand, hit the send button before shifting onto his back and stretching with a groan.

Sasori's eyebrows rose as he saw his phone's light turn on and it buzzed a little. He reached for it, read the text, sighed as he typed out 'I miss you too' and sent it back. He'd read book after book and had done so much makeup homework that he figured he would be able to easily pass the finals. Again his hand trailed to his bare chest and ran his fingertips over the scar just below it.

"Mmm... Damn finals..." He mumbled and lay back on the bed, running a hand through his hair.

Deidara shut the book with a thud, still stretched out on his back. He'd spent the last two weeks studying after having it pounded into his skull all year... If he didn't know the material by now, then he never would. The blond was just ready for school to be out for the summer, and then to move on to college... His rambling thoughts cut short, though, when he felt his phone buzz. 'Studying? Or would it bother you if I came over?' he typed out, hit the send button. Deidara knew that school had to come first now, especially with so much pressure to pass finals, but he missed Sasori, missed his smile.

Sasori looked at the text for a moment and chuckled alittle. 'I've been doing homework since the hospital. Don't think it would be a problem for you to be here. Never is,' he sent back, looking over at his pile of homework to be turned in at his bedside... He'd spent every waking moment reading material after material for homework and tests. It would be nice to get a break from all of it. Only a few tests remained before he would never have to set foot in that high school again.

The blond grinned as he read his boyfriend's reply. He knew just how much make-up work Sasori'd had... After all, he'd helped to carry it. But, if the redhead had no complaints... 'See you in five, then.' he typed out, sent as he moved to stand, leaving his books and notes spread haphazard around his room as he stepped into a pair of shoes, left a note for his mom in case he decided to spend the night, and made for his car.

Deidara considered going to the front door as he turned off the engine, grinned a little to himself as he decided to walk around the side of the house instead, knocking on Sasori's window before opening it and leaning in over the sill.

"...Hi, hn," he chuckled to his boyfriend. Sasori jumped a little, shocked to hear the blond's voice from the window. He slid from the side of his bed and looked out at the blond.

"Wh-what are you doing at my window?" Sasori couldn't help but laugh a little bit. A silly grin spread over the blond's face when he heard Sasori's laugh. He loved that sound. "I do have a front door, you know," he added with a shake of his head. "…Or are you going to come in through my window?..."

"Why not?" the blond shrugged, grinned. He knew that it was unexpected, was silly... but then, Deidara was still the class clown, even when class was not in session. He rested his hands on the sill, leaned into the redhead's room a little more, blinking a little at the pile of papers at Sasori's bedside... Damn, that was a lot of homework... before smiling back at his boyfriend. "Unless you have any objections, of course, hn."

"No objections... I just wasn't expecting my window to suddenly become a door." Sasori chuckled softly, leaning to take Deidara's hands in his own. The almost white scars there stood out obviously on his skin, and he couldn't help but notice them now. They were ugly... a reminder of what had happened. Sasori suddenly pulled himself out of his trance and shook himself. "Get in here before the neighbors think your trying to break in or something."

Deidara swung a leg up onto the sill, pushed himself easily inside and shut the window behind him. The redhead's pause, the line of his eyes hadn't escaped him... With a slow sigh, the blond closed the distance between them, brought his arms around Sasori to pull him gently close. He was glad to see that his boyfriend was healing, even if his scars were still fresh and stood out clear against his skin... Every day that he felt better than the day before was a blessing to the blond.

"Looks like you've been busy," he murmured, smiling a little. The stack of homework that graced Sasori's bedside table truly was impressive.

"Mm... Yeah. It's been kinda overwhelming to be completely honest," Sasori murmured, cuddling his half naked body against Deidara's, bringing his arms around his boyfriend with a sigh. "It's been hardest not seeing you for so long, though," He whispered and hugged the other alittle bit tighter. It had more than once become difficult to focus on his homework with so little time spent with his boyfriend. The blond smiled, bowing his head to nuzzle against Sasori's hair and breathe deeply, filling his lungs with his scent.

"I'm here now, though, hn," he murmured, closing his eyes to enjoy his boyfriend's closeness, tightening one arm some around the redhead's form as the other drifted up his bared back to scratch gently at his spine and shoulders. "I'm gonna be glad when finals are over," Deidara said quietly, pausing to press a kiss to Sasori's temple. "All this studying's cutting into our time."

"I've been thinking the same thing, Dei." Sasori bent his head to nibble at the side of Deidara's neck, sighing softly. There had been some time to deal with his fears again, and he knew now that Orochimaru had been found and arrested for what he did... Eventually he'd asked Deidara flat out, but luckily there had been enough evidence that he hadn't had to go and testify against the pale one. "More than anything... I want these memories to go away. I want you to take them away. I don't want to be afraid anymore…" Deidara murmured wordlessly for a moment, tilting his head a little to the side before lifting his eyes half-open to look over at the redhead. With a slow sigh he slipped a hand forward to stroke Sasori's cheek and push his bangs back from his eyes.

"If you're sure you're ready, I'll try my best to erase them, hn," he murmured, tracing a finger around the edge of the redhead's ear. He knew exactly what his boyfriend was asking... But, cautious as he was, careful to never hurt him, Deidara had to make sure.

"I want to... I want to forget them... to forget him…" Sasori murmured, eyes closing for a second before he opened them again to gaze up into bright blue. "I trust you, more than anyone. I love you... I don't want Orochimaru to hold me back from showing that anymore." Deidara's brows lowered for a moment as he smiled, shook his head slightly. He knew Sasori loved him, could see it every time they were together… But he understood. This was something for just the two of them, love at its most intimate, its most precious.

"Alright, 'Sori," he murmured, cupping the redhead's cheek as he met those pale-rose eyes of his. He saw the lingering memories there, dark memories... Deidara wanted to wipe them away, destroy them forever, didn't want to see any more sadness or fear in that gaze. Smiling gently, he rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Let's remind ourselves of how it's supposed to be," he whispered, trailing his fingers slowly along the redhead's jaw to tip his face a little upwards, sighing gently as he leaned forward to taste Sasori's mouth. Sasori leaned up against his lips, murmuring at the feel of them against his own. He allowed his eyes to close slowly, and melted into the feel of his boyfriend's kiss. There was nothing that the redhead wanted more than to remember the passion and the feel of Deidara's body against his. The intensity of their lovemaking... looking into each other's eyes as their bodies moved together... it was something that he never wanted to forget. Ever.

Deidara murmured softly against his boyfriend's mouth, nibbling gently, tracing his tongue along the redhead's lower lip. He was in no rush, wanted to take it slow, do this right. Sasori deserved to be made love to, nothing less. The blond rested his hands at either side of the other's neck for a long moment before palming over his bared shoulders, across his chest, his touch slow, warm, never pausing as though his hands could erase the memories of what Orochimaru had done, could wipe them away as though they had never occurred. His fingers traced down over Sasori's stomach, neither seeking out or avoiding the scar there, not pausing as he ghosted over it and passed his hands back over the redhead's hips, up over his sides and ribs. Even scarred, it was his boyfriend's skin, and Deidara loved every inch of him, every breath, every bit of his mind and soul.

Sasori slipped his tongue out to run over the other's lips, silently asking permission to explore further. The way Deidara's hands just barely touched, it made his heart speed up, his breathing quicken. No matter what had happened in the past, somehow, Deidara was able to touch him and make him need more of it. His hands ran down over the blond's back, over his shirt until he found the bottom hem and tugged up alittle bit. He didn't want it there, wanted to feel his boyfriend's skin against his own. The blond pulled away just long enough to be rid of his shirt before moving close again, chest to chest and stomach to stomach with Sasori, parting his own lips willingly to his boyfriend's explorations. Murmuring softly, eyes just barely cracked open, he slid his tongue against the redhead's, welcoming him, tasting him and savoring the way the other's flavor filled his mouth. Deidara's ghosting touches continued, exploring lightly over Sasori's shoulderblades and then down along his spine to rest around his hips, pulling his boyfriend close to grind slowly against him, rolling his own hips for a taste of that friction that always seemed to drive both of them a little higher.

Sasori set his hands against Deidara's hips, pulling himself up into him and gasping alittle at the feel of their still confined lengths running against each other. He felt the uncomfortable tightness of his jeans beginning to grow even tighter with every shift against the other's groin. Sasori slipped his tongue hungrily into the other's mouth, muffling the sound of a soft moan into his boyfriend's mouth. He tasted Sasori's moan, groaned quietly in return at the heat he could feel rising in his blood. Deidara felt this way for no one else, never wanted to... He belonged to his boyfriend, and the redhead to him. The blond's hands tightened a little on Sasori's hips as his own rolled again, rocking against the other's, feeling his boyfriend's need even though his jeans. Matching him step for small step, not letting any space between the two of them even for a moment, Deidara slowly guided Sasori back, away from the window and toward his bed, stopping just short of the edge.

Sasori looked up at Deidara, pulling away from him just long enough to sit back on the bed, moving so his shoulders rested against the wall. He brought his knees up, spreading his legs alittle as he reached to unbutton his own pants, sliding them down slowly till his jeans rested at his knees. Slowly his own hand slid underneath his boxers, stroking teasingly over his own length with grin on his face, as if he was challenging Deidara, daring him to do something about it.

The sight stole Deidara's breath for a moment before a thin, hungry smile appeared below half-lidded eyes. Slowly he leaned down to rest his hands on the bed between Sasori's ankles, lifting a knee on top of the sheets as well. Shifting some, almost catlike, he lifted a hand to catch his boyfriend's wrist, pulling the redhead's hand to his mouth to brush his lips across his knuckles, with the tip of his tongue pulling one of Sasori's fingers to his mouth, nibbling gently, sucking once before speaking.

"My job, hn." His blue gaze never wavered as he pulled the redhead's jeans the rest of the way from his calves and discarded them, prowling forward to rest on his stomach between Sasori's legs. Chuckling, he lowered his face to nuzzle against his boyfriend's tip through the fabric before reaching slowly, knowing he was on display for the redhead and loving it, to free his length. The blond stroked his fingertips lightly along Sasori's shaft, that hungry smile returning for a moment before he traced the tip of his tongue slowly along his underside, teasing, tasting, from base to tip. Sasori reached to run his hand through the other's hair, arching his back suddenly and tilting his head back against the wall, shifting his hips some. He whimpered just a little at the feel of Deidara's tongue against his length, his hand teasing over him. God it was so amazing how his boyfriend knew just how to touch him to ignite desire and make him crave more.

The blond flicked his tongue once against Sasori's tip before pulling away just a little, letting his breath ghost over his sensitive length. He pulled an arm from where it was curled beneath his chest, pulled out his ponytail and shook his head some to let his hair fall forward over his shoulders a little wildly. Deidara turned his eyes up to his boyfriend's face for a moment, smiling at his expression before reaching to pull the other's boxers away completely, baring him before moving close again. Slipping his arm beneath Sasori's thigh, he brought his hand around to rest just above his knee. He chuckled, arching his neck downward to slip his mouth over the redhead's tip, sucking for a moment before bobbing his head lower, taking in more of his length before taking up a slow, almost taunting rhythm, his other hand kneading gently at his boyfriend's base.

Sasori gasped sharply and closed his eyes tight, moaning the other's name softly, his hand fisting in Deidara's hair. The feeling that was consuming him was like nothing before, and he didn't want it to stop. He forced his eyes to open just enough to gaze down at his boyfriend, panting some. The look in his eyes, and the way Deidara moved over his length was hypnotizing. Even if Sasori wanted to he wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away from this. He murmured around the redhead's flesh in quiet response, a little muffled, though he didn't stop for a moment. Rather, the blond shifted, pulled himself a little closer to be better able to take more of Sasori's length, slipping his tongue along the redhead's underside, sucking softly whenever he pulled away. He remembered the sounds that reached his ears, the sounds that had made it so much harder for him to hold on last time, when his and Sasori's positions had been reversed, couldn't help but wonder how they would affect him. Curious, lust-glazed eyes lifted to meet his boyfriend's gaze, not faltering for a moment as he continued his attentions.

Sasori's dusty red eyes met blue, the look on Deidara's face... the sound and feel of him moving over his length... All of it hit him suddenly, made him moan sharply, his free hand tightening on the bed sheets below him. Even so, he didn't tear his own gaze away from that intense bright blue color of his boyfriend's eyes. If things kept progressing like this... it wouldn't take much more before he fell into intense pleasure and release. Blond brows lifted, something like amusement mingling with the heat of his gaze. He could feel Sasori getting closer, feel him beginning to tighten. Murmuring again, he inhaled deeply through his nose, filling his lungs before pressing his mouth the rest of the way over his boyfriend's length. It was a balancing act... He wanted the redhead just at the edge, just short, but not past his limit. Still tasting, still teasing, Deidara slowed his attentions, easing his boyfriend higher, taking his time. Sasori shifted his hips up against Deidara's warm mouth, whimpering alittle as he felt pressure increasing quickly. He could almost taste the beginning of his release. His eyes closed for just a second, his mouth hanging open, panting heavily. Sasori's body was screaming for release... so close now...

"D-Dei-dara... I...I'm gonna..." He was cut off as another moan escaped his throat. The tension was almost painful, coiling deep in his gut. Almost immediately Deidara stopped, held himself completely still for a few long moments before easing himself away. The blond released Sasori's length from his mouth, panting lightly as he had to push himself back up on his hands and knees... Between the sights and sounds of his boyfriend, the taste of his flesh and his need... Deidara's still-confined length ached terribly from being pressed into the sheets, neglected. Bracing a hand against the wall beside Sasori's head the blond turned his face to suck at the side of his neck and nibble at his earlobe, murmuring the other's name quietly, blindly working the button and zipper of his own pants with his other hand to try and relieve some of the pressure along his length.

Sasori took a long while to compose himself, the tension gradually fading and leaving him breathless and even more aching than he had been before. He spread his legs just a little more, swallowing hard and reached to undo the zipper of Deidara's pants and pulled them away and down to the other's knees.

"Mm... Dei, I don't know if I can wait too much longer..." he murmured, running the back of his fingers over the underside of Deidara's length before pulling his hand back completely, his hands resting on the top of his shoulders. The blond shivered at the touch... God, he was so hard it hurt. With an annoyed grunt, he kicked his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, baring himself before settling against the sheets. Deidara inhaled deeply, trying to get ahold of himself as he shifted close, stroking a hand down his boyfriend's side to rest at his hip, the other slipping around the redhead's shoulders and pulling him closer as the blond rested his tip against his entrance. Biting his own lip for a moment, wrestling with himself for control, the blond glanced up to Sasori's face, knowing how much each needed the other at this moment, but still, somehow, managing to make himself wait until his boyfriend was ready.

Sasori shifted to sit in Deidara's lap, looking at his face and meeting his eyes. He took a deep breath, tightening his hands over the other's shoulders when he began to lower himself around the blond's length, gasping sharply at the slight pain as he moved down, stretching him to the point where it was almost too much. He forced himself to wait, nuzzling the other's neck and relaxed slowly, whimpering as the pain started to fade as his body loosened around Deidara. The blond shuddered at the tight heat of his boyfriend's body surrounding him, his head falling back for a moment with a deep groan. He felt Sasori gradually relax, swallowed hard as he lifted his head to peer into the redhead's face with eyes heavy-lidded with lust and heat.

"'Sori..." he breathed huskily, bringing an arm securely around his waist and holding him close as he leaned back on the other. It was maddening... Already panting, Deidara shifted his hips down, into the sheets and away from Sasori, lifting the redhead just a little in the same movement, pausing a moment, before pressing back in again with a hiss of pure pleasure. Sasori gasped against the blond's neck as he returned, whimpering just a little as the last of the pain melted away and pleasure took its place. He closed his eyes for just a second, setting his hands against the other's chest as his leg wrapped around his boyfriend's hips and he slowly shifted, leaned back against the bed. He peered up at Deidara as one hand reached behind his neck and pull him down into a hungry desperate kiss. Sasori had had time to deal with his fears, he wasn't afraid of Deidara hurting him as Orochimaru had. This felt so completely different.

He groaned against Sasori's mouth as he leaned willingly forward, his own hunger evident, written clear across his face and in his eyes. The blond withdrew, returned again, before long finding a steady rhythm that sent him deep into the redhead's maddening, welcoming heat. Deidara cupped a hand against the back of his boyfriend's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss, nipping at his lower lip with another groan, this one in the shape of Sasori's name... The blond needed him now as he needed nothing else, not even air. Sasori gasped into Deidara's mouth, bringing his hands around the other's shoulders. Every one of his boyfriend's returns was met with him lifting his hips to push against Deidara's thrusts. He was already desperately panting, trying to keep himself under control for the moment. He slowly opened his eyes to watch the blond's face, to drink in his facial expressions. Suddenly, Sasori growled alittle and he dug his nails into his shoulders just a bit. He remembered something that they hadn't been able to do since before Orochimaru had first hurt him… wanted to prove something to himself and to the blond.

"Deidara… Pin me. Don't stop," he whispered huskily against his boyfriend's mouth. Not since the night he'd first ended up in that dank basement had Sasori been able to let himself be pinned, even by Deidara. It had made his heart race and his blood run cold, made him tense with remembered fear. But even despite that he remembered what it was like to be handcuffed to his boyfriend's bed, submissive and loving every moment. Sasori wanted to feel it again, wanted to break away from his fear completely.

Deidara's breath hissed at the sting in his shoulders but didn't stop, paused for only a moment as the request sank before a slow, almost predatory grin turned his mouth. Freeing his arms from around Sasori's waist, he grabbed at the redhead's wrists, pressing them securely to the bed to either side of his boyfriend's head, his grip firm. He shifted to lay lower, pressing his chest against Sasori's, using his weight, his position to further pin him, hold him still. Deidara turned his teeth against the other's throat with a sound that was more growl than groan, sinking in against his soft, delicious skin. Sasori tilted his head back to give Deidara better access to his throat, moaning with the feeling of being completely helpless against his boyfriend's wishes. He felt something shudder in his chest… but it wasn't terror, not this time. He was certain of himself, put his faith and trust in the blond. All of it only pushed his pleasure higher, to where it was nearly too much pleasure. He loved this side of Deidara, the almost animal dominance and he loved to submit to it, to give in to the intense pleasure.

All it took was Sasori's permission, his surrender and moans of pleasure, to break down the blond's inhibitions. He'd held back while his boyfriend healed from his ordeal, had made himself be gentle... The chance to free this side of him after so long was delicious, as delicious as the redhead beneath him as Deidara bit against a collarbone, leaving dents in Sasori's skin before dipping his tongue into the hollow at the base of his throat. The blond's pace increased, thrusting deep, fast, seeking satisfaction for his hunger, needing Sasori's pleasure, his whimpers and moans and panting breaths, to sate him. Another growl as he scraped his teeth over his boyfriend's throat, and then again a little higher, almost begging to hear the redhead's voice as he paused to nuzzle under his jaw.

Sasori moaned again, this time alittle bit louder as he felt Deidara's pace increasing steadily. He didn't want this moment to be over yet, he knew that before long it would become too much to deny release, but he had enough control of himself still that he could force his climax back. This was the kind of moment where he knew his place, and found out repeatedly just how much he loved it. Sasori whimpered alittle as he felt tightening beginning in the pit of his stomach, and he tried to force himself to wait alittle longer before he would allow his climax to take over him, but no matter how hard he tried to unwind that pressure it kept steadily growing. Every single thrust in every show of dominance Deidara put on was making him quickly lose control of himself.

Distantly, Deidara knew he was nearing his limit, but the growing pressure behind his groin only served to make him more desperate. He ached for it, for that moment of release that he could feel coming and yet tried to hold out against, to wait just a little longer. The redhead's noises, the feel of him helpless, tensing beneath him with the buildup to his own climax... With a snarl, the blond bit along Sasori's jaw, tugged at his earlobe. They were both so close, he could feel it, taste it. Grinning despite the tension, almost painful, consuming his body like fire, he whispered low, voice husky and just a little harsh, against his boyfriend's ear.

"'Sori... Scream for me, stud... Say my name, hn..." Chuckling low from his chest, the blond bit again, into the curve of the redhead's neck, pressing his teeth against his skin and knowing that he only had seconds left, himself. Sasori grit his teeth, feeling the tension beginning to reach critical.

"Nn... Dei..." He whimpered, panting heavily, tension beginning to become tight pain in his stomach and groin and before too much longer it broke violently, consuming him completely. Despite having Deidara's weight down on his body his back arched against his boyfriend, closing his eyes tightly, his hands becoming tight fists under the blond's grasp. With a sharp cry of release, he screamed the other's name in desperation. His climax seemed to shatter his body with how intense it was, leaving him crying out in pleasure, moaning his boyfriend's name repeatedly as he was consumed with the most intense sensation of pleasure he had ever felt.

Deidara savored his boyfriend's climax, the way he writhed beneath his body, the desperation and relief mingled in his voice when the blond heard his own name fall loudly from that beautiful mouth. Suddenly, it was all too much. Biting hard against the ridge of Sasori's shoulder, the blond felt his own tension spike, making his own spine arch sharply with a growl before it suddenly broke. He lost his rhythm, thrusting wildly, deeply into the redhead's body as he heard his own voice cry out with his climax, heard himself grit out his boyfriend's name before mindless pleasure exploded through him, tore him apart, left him shuddering with the power of it. Blue eyes shut tight as Deidara tried to force air in ragged gasps into his lungs, failed, surrendered with a bone-deep groan that faded slowly into an exhausted sigh as the tension ebbed at last from his body.

Sasori whimpered softly as his climax eventually started fading away with the slowing of Deidara's thrusts, leaving him completely limp, unable to move even if Deidara didn't have his arms pinned down. It seemed he had no feeling in his body at all for a long while before his body began to get sensation back. Even then, all Sasori could do was lay there underneath the blond still gasping desperately for air. Panting open-mouthed, Deidara slowly relaxed, nerveless and limp along Sasori's body. A few small shivers still raced along his spine, the aftershocks of easily one of the most intense releases he could ever recall having. Swallowing at last, blinking his eyes sightlessly open, the blond loosened his grip on his boyfriend's wrists, let go, slipped his fingers a little upward to tangle loosely with the redhead's. Still panting, though now less harshly, Deidara blinked his vision back into some sort of focus, resting his cheek against Sasori's chest as he turned his face slowly upward to catch a glimpse of the other's.

"'God... S-'Sori..." he mumbled thickly, amazement worming through the fatigue in his voice. Sasori's fingers laced with Deidara's, though they were loosely tangled. He swallowed hard, opening his eyes to look down at his boyfriend.

"Dei… H-how... the hell did... you do that?" he asked, alittle shocked at just how incredibly intense his climax had been, and just how loose he was now afterwards. Sasori was unable to even move much, had no strength left after that. The blond swallowed again, still panting as he tried to remember, tried to push his way through the soft fog building now on the edges of his mind.

"... Dunno... Sh-shit..." He gave an exhausted, panting laugh. He felt completely limp, as though someone had loosened all his joints, like a marionette with its strings cut. It was through sheer force of will that Deidara mustered enough energy to withdraw from his boyfriend's body, roll sideways off of him with a slow, shuddering sigh. "Th-that..." he laughed again, the sound breathy. "...Wow... hn..." he finally mumbled, giving up on trying to find the right words. Sasori rolled onto his side, moving to curl up against the blond's body and tucked his arms close against his chest, he knew that if he closed his eyes now he would fall asleep almost immediately.

"Hnn... Yeah. That was incredible, Deidara..." Sasori nuzzled against his boyfriend's chest. "God... I love you so much," he mumbled sleepily as his eyes finally forced themselves closed. Sasori had never felt so completely exhausted ever in his life.

"Love you too... 'Sori... hnn..." He draped an arm over his boyfriend, drawing him closer with arms that felt as though they had no strength left, yawning wide as he moved to curl around the redhead a little. Murmuring incoherently, Deidara nuzzled against the other's hair, messier than usual, but too nerveless and exhausted to care that it tickled at his face. "Love you..." he mumbled again, repeating himself with eyes closed, surrendering to weariness that crashed over him like an ocean wave and dragged him into dreamless sleep.

* * *

Reisha: Yeeeah... Now you see what I mean? The sexy, silly boys are all grown up and, frankly, acting like it. xD Oh well, what'cha gonna do? By now y'all know the drill. Please read and review... Oh, and there's a few fans over there in the corner, and some sodas if it got a bit too hot for you. And to think... it actually gets better... Wow...


	21. Fever

Reisha: Hey, look, it's a chapter! I'll be honest with y'all... This chapter and the one immediately after was probably one of the most fun to write. Kira and I had actually been planning out this particular scene for some time before writing it out. We're crazy, silly plotters, we are. Ah, and just in case anyone's curious... The chapter title and the song referenced in this chapter is Fever by Adam Lambert. Thought I'd clarify since Fever is, apparently, an extremely popular song title... Hell, even my ipod has three different songs by three different artists all with that title. It makes for good listening, actually, while you're reading. Just my two cents. Anyhow, please, enjoy. ^. .^

* * *

Finals came and went, and both passed without any great trouble. With all that they had been through, there was a sense of pride when they both crossed the podium at the graduation ceremony. The summer that followed was full of planning and change... Deidara was hired in the photography department for Sasori's modeling agency, at first as a set assistant before managing to work his way up. He didn't always get to work the redhead's shoots, but it was a better summer job than he'd ever been able to find before, and he was glad Sasori had been able to put in the good word for him.

There was a sense of excitement in the air as the days of freedom came at last to an end and they started seriously packing for college... They'd managed to get a room together in one of the dorms, had simply been a matter of requesting each other in their paperwork. The campus was a few hours drive from home… Deidara tried to contain his excitement, but still it simmered in his chest, kept him from sitting quite still in the drivers seat. When they arrived, the blond couldn't help but roll down his window and stick his head out to look around with an irrepressible grin. It was a new start, he thought as they found their dorm building and he pulled into the parking lot. A new start with Sasori at his side... It felt as though nothing could go wrong.

Sasori looked around as they came to a stop in the parking lot. It was strange to be away from everything he had become familiar with back home, at the same time a little exciting. With a quick glance over at Deidara and a small chuckle he pushed the door open and stepped out of the car, stretched for a moment, grabbed some of his stuff from the back seat. He took another moment to look around again. College... He could hardly believe that he was here already. It hardly felt as though enough time had passed since he had been a junior in high school... had met Deidara for the first time, had gone through everything he had.

They had both packed fairly light, but even then it would probably take several trips to get all moved in. Deidara checked the two of them in, got their room keys... They were assigned to the second floor. Navigating the stairs with the first of their bags and boxes was a little tricky, with other students and their parents hauling suitcases up to the second and third floors, and empty boxes and wrappers down to the dumpsters outside. Theirs was a corner room with only one neighbor, two tags with their names standing bright against the worn and scratched wood of the door. The blond stopped outside, leaned his suitcase against the wall and turned back toward Sasori, key in hand.

"Guess this is us, hn," he grinned, unlocking it, stepping inside. It wasn't by any means a large room, two single beds separated by a small refrigerator, a long desk with two chairs on the opposite wall, a couple of closets set into the wall. "Home sweet home," he said, looking around the bare-bones layout, already planning on how to cover the blank, whitewashed walls. The blond was suddenly glad that he'd brought so many photos and posters. Sasori followed Deidara, looking around the room with a small sigh, bringing his things in behind him, setting them aside for now, running a hand through his hair as he looked around alittle more.

"It's definitely smaller than what I'm used to…" It was nice in a way, though, he admitted to himself, to be away from home… to really be on his own with Deidara.

Sasori turned around to go grab more of his belongings, stopping quickly and stumbling back to avoid running into the much-taller raven haired male he'd nearly run right into. The other's expression was, for a long moment neutral before calm recognition narrowed his eyes a little. He spoke softly, voice like silk but no less intimidating for that fact.

"Sasori, isn't it?" The redhead blinked a little in surprise. How the hell did this strange guy know him?...

"Yes... and who are you?" The stranger didn't smile, didn't alter his facial expression one bit. He was as neutral as though he were carved from stone.

"Itachi Uchiha." He put an emphasis on his last name, and Sasori's brows rose, eyes widening. Oh god... Uchiha... He must have some relation to Sasuke, by the look of it an elder sibling. To be completely honest, Sasori wasn't sure how to react.

Deidara left off his planning, forgot for the moment about asking Sasori for his thoughts on bunking the beds (since it was unlikely they'd end up using both, most of the time, and it would free up more floor space) when he heard the exchange and turned. Uchiha... the last name definitely rang a bell. Perhaps the blond wasn't particularly great with names, but that one he remembered. He moved to stand beside and a little behind the redhead in the doorway, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder, reminding him that in this, like everything else, he wasn't alone. He almost dared this new arrival to try something... There was something about his eyes that put Deidara on edge. Perhaps it was that they seemed so flat, and in that he sensed something like judgment.

"Itachi, huh... Name's Deidara." He eyed the dark-haired one appraisingly. "You're... down the hall, then? Hn?" He wouldn't be outright aggressive, not unless Itachi tried something, but the way the blond held himself, the tone of his voice, made it clear that he wouldn't stand for anyone trying to hurt his Sasori, trying to ruin this experience. Itachi's dark eyes shifted to the blond and he shook his head.

"I'm on the other side of the building." He said and looked over at Sasori for just a moment longer. Unknowingly Sasori had shifted himself alittle closer to Deidara, almost as though withdrawing toward the safety of his boyfriend. He didn't like what he had done in the past to Sasuke... and it wasn't like he was the same person anymore. The blond cleared his throat. He hated those eyes more and more the longer they were in his view, but would rather have them on himself than the redhead.

With a secretive, almost-amused smile Itachi finally turned to go down the stairs and left the two alone. Sasori hadn't even realized he had been holding so much tension in his body, didn't know he had been holding his breath, until he finally let it out all in a rush and let himself relax. Never in his life had anyone scared him nearly as badly as the Uchiha had. Something about the way he talked and the way his eyes seemed to look right through you... it put Sasori on edge. The blond was relieved to feel his boyfriend relax, rubbed the back of his neck soothingly for a moment. Itachi had unnerved him... But it seemed as though Sasori had been scared, actually scared.

"You okay?" he murmured, turning to meet the redhead's eyes, a little concern there as he pushed a few strands of hair from the other's eyes, not caring who saw and who cared, if anyone did. He had been about to suggest that Sasori go ahead and start unpacking while he made a few more trips to bring up the rest of their things, but... with Itachi knowing where they were, even if he hadn't been overtly threatening, he didn't want to leave the redhead potentially exposed to someone who affected him so.

"Yeah... I'm fine…" Sasori muttered, sighing and rubbing his forearms where they had suddenly gone cold, goose bumps forming over his skin. "Just... some things that I'd much rather forget," he added, taking a moment to step close against the blond's chest. "Th-thanks..." Sasori mumbled, slowly moving to step away, shivering alittle. Those eyes of Itachi's... he couldn't get them out of his head, the intimidating stare that he'd received. Sasori had never met someone who could intimidate him... not like that. He looked at the redhead for another long moment, pushing back Sasori's bangs before smiling at him.

"C'mon... let's go get the rest of our things and get settled in," he murmured, hoping the distraction and activity would help soothe his boyfriend's rattled nerves. It took two more trips and having to dodge a few people- a girl with vividly blue hair helped to the third floor by a heavily pierced and brightly orange-haired boy (who they later discovered was their only neighbor, and the girl's boyfriend,) and a foul-mouthed male with white hair slicked back carrying a box of... Deidara wasn't quite sure what, but noticed that the contents were covered with what appeared to be blood spatters before the other turned down the hall- before everything was piled on the desks and beds and floor of the dorm room. The blond was glad they'd come up a few days before classes were to start... It would take a while to get everything put away and get settled in.

Sasori allowed his mind to wander as the rest of their stuff was brought back up to their rooms. He couldn't help but notice as he carried their things up there was a strangely colored male at the end of the hallway, speaking with Itachi. He was huge... Sasori had never seen someone so tall and broad before... he forced himself to tear his eyes away from him and followed Deidara into their room. It would be interesting... getting used to being around so many different people constantly. College promised new experiences in ways he had never considered.

* * *

With the start of classes, things fell into a routine, and the hectic pace of people moving in settled into a fairly comfortable community. Itachi didn't drop by again to intimidate Sasori, and between the two of them they made a few new acquaintances and friends. Deidara grew busy with his classes, majoring in journalism, minoring in art... Now more than ever his camera never left his side. And even with their schedules conflicting in places, the blond was glad to have more time with Sasori.

That was why he thought it strange, a few weeks into the semester, that he'd not seen his boyfriend much... Only really when he woke for his early-morning classes. Perhaps, he thought as he lowered his camera from his face and adjusted the lens between shots, he'd ask after this event. He'd been asked to photograph an annual GSA event after someone had seen his pictures, and it was certainly interesting enough... But leave it to college students to come up with a fashion show where all the models had to cross-dress, Deidara thought with a grin, shifting to kneel in front of the catwalk.

He had to admit, as he snapped a picture of one girl sporting an impressive quantity of leather, some of them were incredibly convincing. If not for the fact that this one was wearing men's clothes and looked like a male, he wouldn't have known. She struck a pose, and the blond took another picture as she turned away, found a new angle for his next shot. He glanced up as he heard the music shift, grinned a little as he held up his camera. Everyone had been allowed to pick their song for their moment on the catwalk... Whoever was coming up next had made quite an interesting choice. Fever, indeed...

Sasori couldn't help but smile from the wings, shaking his head as the song reached his ears. That was his cue. He'd been planning for this since he'd found out that Deidara would be photographing the event. His eyes shifted over to where he saw the blond with his camera and chuckled. Taking a deep breath, he made his way out to the catwalk. His ash-red eyes never once left the blond's face, waiting expectantly for his reaction, even when he heard whistles from girls and guys alike. He knew just what reaction Deidara would have to the schoolgirl outfit he had on, and was anxious to see that familiar look come to his face.

The blond had the chance to take one photo of the male strutting down the catwalk in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit amid laughter and cheers and catcalls before it registered just who it was. Deidara's eyes opened wide, a sudden hot blush coloring his face when he met the pale-rose gaze locked on his own. His jaw dropped a little, the beginning of a crooked, almost disbelieving grin pulling one corner of his mouth. Needless to say, the blond was stunned, for a moment forgot what he had been asked to do as he stared at his boyfriend and, unbidden, felt his blood begin to heat at the sight. He'd have never thought that Sasori could look so damn sexy in an outfit like that... He was transfixed until a particularly sharp wolf-whistle just behind him snapped him from his trance. The blond tried to hide his confusion... and arousal... by lifting his camera again before his face, knowing well that Sasori had already seen his expression and probably read the thoughts that were going through his head as he snapped another picture, and a third, suddenly very anxious for the show to be over.

Sasori couldn't keep himself from chuckling, taking just a second to wink at the blond. He trailed his tongue over his own lips before turning around, walking the other way. He knew perfectly well just what he was doing, what he had already done. It amused him to think about just how quickly that familiar face had been taken over by contained lust. Sasori couldn't get that look of Deidara's out of his mind as he turned to disappear behind a curtain and the music switched. He was also glad, though, that he had gone near the end of the event too.

Deidara somehow managed to focus on the last three who came down the catwalk, though he found that his mind kept wandering back to Sasori, the look on his face, the way he strutted, the way he _knew_ what he was doing to his boyfriend. He clenched his jaw against the tightness he felt growing in his pants at just the thought, tried to force it away unsuccessfully. The show ended, and he got a final shot of all the models onstage for their curtain call before the crowds started to dissipate, talking, laughing loudly, in some cases couples hanging all over each other and making their way out to find more private places... An idea that sounded quite appealing to Deidara. Putting his camera away, the blond leaned forward against the front of the catwalk on which Sasori stood, using it to camouflage his contained length as he threw a heated, meaningful look at his boyfriend. Sasori's eyes drifted down to Deidara, who still had that familiar look in simmering in his eyes.

"Hmm? Can I help you?" he asked, tilting his head alittle bit to the side and allowing a grin to form on his own lips. He smiled just a little, bending to run his deep green painted fingernails over the front of Deidara's chest, up along the blond's jaw and chin. Deidara grinned hungrily at Sasori's teasing, a shiver racing along his spine at the touch... This was not helping in the least. The redhead knew _exactly_ what he was doing, of that he had no doubt. With a low growl, the blond gripped his boyfriend's wrist, eyes gleaming with lust as he nibbled along the edge of the other's thumb, bit slowly where it met his hand at the base.

"Yeah... I think you can help me, hn," he chuckled after a pause, gaze drifting over the schoolgirl outfit that Sasori still wore and then back up to his boyfriend's face, free hand tilting his face as he leaned a little closer. "You're such a damn tease," he purred with a thin smile.

"Hmm... you aren't much better yourself, you know. I can remember quite a few times when you decided to tease me, too. Besides… you're so damn easy to turn on. I can't help myself," Sasori muttered, moving to slide his body between Deidara's and the catwalk, hooking a leg behind the blond's knee, able to feel just how hard he was from seeing Sasori like this even through his boyfriend's jeans. He leaned just close enough so their lips brushed for a second before pushing the blond back, pulling away from his body. "Mm, but more importantly... what are you gonna do about it?" he murmured, one hand on Deidara's chest trying to keep the blond from closing the distance again.

Deidara was getting tired of talk, the ache in his confined groin growing more insistent. With a husky chuckle, the blond's hand tightened on Sasori's wrist and pulled the redhead toward him again as he was pushed back, lifting to spin his boyfriend around and press the other's back against his chest. An arm around the redhead's middle held him secure, held him close and still as the blond ground his hips forward against his rear, bowing his head forward to bite at the side of Sasori's neck where it curved into his shoulder, nuzzling aside the collar of his outfit to bite again, a little harder.

"I may just have to take you back to our room... Sasori-chan," he murmured huskily, laughing at the odd taste of the addition to his boyfriend's name... But then, considering his Japanese schoolgirl outfit, it wasn't too outlandish. Sasori's grin widened a little and he bent his head forward.

"Mm... Maybe... I'd like that," he murmured, closing his eyes for just a moment. "I'm actually a bit surprised that you haven't already, Deidara." He whispered, turning his head to look at the blond. Something about the way Deidara said his name like that... it wasn't helping to keep him from thinking about just how the other was in need of his body. The fact that Deidara called him '-chan' didn't make it easier either.

Chucking, Deidara took the hint, loosed his hold on his boyfriend's waist and led the way back to their dorm. He was glad of his camera bag on the way... It helped camouflage his need, though it was the first thing to go, set aside inside the door after it had closed, before the blond turned, using his own body to pin Sasori's against the side of a closet, pressing chest to chest with hands resting just to either side of the redhead's shoulders.

"Now then... what am I going to do to you, hn?..."

* * *

Reisha: What's this, a cliffhanger? No, not really. This chapter was just terribly, terribly long so I decided to break it up a little for easier reading... And Chapter 22 will be up in a matter of minutes, anywho. You might as well take the opportunity to go and make sure you have enough tissues to staunch the bloody noses that are sure to follow.


	22. For Your Entertainment

Reisha: Aaand here we are... The good stuff, as it were. Heheh. Reading over y'all's reviews of chapter twenty, I think you may enjoy this. I know that Kira and I certainly had fun writing it, and getting to go over it again for editing was good times. In any case, I'll shut up and let you read and enjoy.

* * *

"Now then... what am I going to do to you, hn?" Deidara purred, grinning, tilting his head a little down and to the side to peer at his boyfriend with half-lidded eyes and raised brows. With a slow sigh, he rolled his hips into the other's, against the skirt he wore, seeking more of the friction that he'd been teased with only a few minutes ago. Sasori smirked up at the blond, returning the movements against his groin with a shuddering gasp.

"Anything you want to, Deidara," he murmured, lifting a leg to drape over the blonde's hip and allow him closer as he shifted his own length against the blond's teasing. "I _am_ your sub after all, am I not?" Sasori murmured, leaning to nibble on the blond's lower lips and chuckled.

"Sounds about right," the blond grinned, dropping a hand to palm up and down Sasori's thigh, the backs of his nails trailing up under his skirt to his hip, stopping at the fabric of the underwear- women's underwear, Deidara noted with a soft laugh, Sasori had gone all out- only to rake back down again. With a growl, he cupped his free hand around the back of his boyfriend's neck, pulling him almost possessively closer, tilting his head back as he kissed him hard, biting before slipping his tongue along the redhead's lips, and then between them, grinding close, but slow and heated against the other's length. Only Sasori could make the blond need so badly, and with so little a thing as a glance, a smile, teasing like this.

Sasori nibbled the blond's lower lip for a moment, the corners of his lips turning up into a grin as he slipped his tongue out to enter Deidara's mouth. He couldn't help but moan softly against the other's teasing, into his boyfriend's mouth between those beautiful lips. He was getting so turned on so fast now, with their bodies rubbing together... and being pressed so close, anticipating hungrily, it was hard to keep himself under control. The blond sucked on Sasori's tongue, bit gently as the redhead's flavor, delicious, addictive, flooded his mouth, seasoned with the taste of his moan. There was nothing more gorgeous in the world, Deidara was sure, than his boyfriend, especially in moments like these.

The blond slid his nails up the other's thigh again, resting against his hip under his skirt as he guided the both of them away from the door and towards their bed... As he'd expected when first seeing their room, only one of the two provided got any real use, the other usually serving as another place to store things. With a forward press of his chest and hips, the blond pushed Sasori back against the bed, kicked off his shoes and moved to straddle his hips a moment later.

"D'you have any idea how hot you are?" he growled huskily to the one below him, planting his hands to either side of his head as he arched down to leave a trail of slow bites along the side of his boyfriend's neck.

"Mm... I may have a bit of an idea," Sasori mumbled, reaching up to run his hands over the blond's back, tilting his head back to allow Deidara to continue his explorations and touching. Nothing could compare to this. When Sasori was so desperate, longing for more of his boyfriend's body... nothing would suffice except to have him close, making love to each other the way that it was meant to be. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he reached to his bedside, grabbing the remote to their CD player and pressing the play button. He had to cycle through a few songs, but Sasori smiled as the song 'For Your Entertainment' finally started, set the radio to play it on a loop. He couldn't help but be amused by just how accurate it was to their relationship… to moments like this. The blond paused, glanced sideways as the song started before a grin spread over his face, chucking at Sasori's 'idea.' Speaking of which... That gave Deidara an idea of his own.

"Stay," he whispered against the redhead's ear, before pushing himself off the bed. It was only a few steps, but the blond made the most of them- it was his turn to be on display. He bent to grab something from a box at the back of his closet before turning, eyeing Sasori narrowly, smiling thinly as he closed the distance again, strutting for his redhead, peeling off his shirt and tossing it carelessly aside, pulling out the ponytail in his hair and shaking it free. He moved to straddle his boyfriend again, sitting up and resting low on his knees to grind against him again, the rattle of metal overlaying the song as the blond twirled a pair of handcuffs slowly around his finger.

"Give me your hands, 'Sori," he purred down at the redhead, arching his neck and rolling his shoulders back as he spoke, hair draping a little wild down his back and over his shoulders as he shook his fringe from his face. Sasori knew exactly what Deidara had had in mind even before he'd seen the flash of metal or heard the rattle of chain.

"Of course." Sasori reached to run a hand back through long blond hair just a moment, then brought his hands up to rest against his chest lazily. "Whatever you want. I'm all yours, Deidara," He purred, a seductive grin working onto his lips. The blond closed the metal loops slowly, click by click, holding the redhead's gaze with his own the entire time. When the cuffs were tight he grabbed the short chain between them, looped it around a bedpost to get Sasori's hands out of the way, stretching his arms above his head. Deidara sat back on his heels for a moment, observing his handiwork with a grin before slowly undoing the ribbon tied at the redhead's chest, leaning down as he undid the buttons of his blouse to leave a trail of slow bites along his revealed skin. The blond pulled the bottom hem of the blouse from where it tucked into the skirt, arranged it messily around his boyfriend's bared stomach and chest. Biting low against Sasori's stomach, he trailed the tip of his tongue upward, stopping to bite at the base of his throat before leaning back again, tilting his head to the side as he observed, rather like an artist observing a work in progress. Cupping his own chin for a moment, he smirked.

"I know what's missing, hn," he murmured, reaching behind him for a length of black leather, slipping it behind and then around Sasori's neck, buckling it with a little give. "Much better," Deidara purred with a nod, slipping a finger through the D-ring at his boyfriend's throat and pulling his head upward as he leaned down. "Don't you think so, stud?" he asked with eyes gleaming in humor and lust, grinding down on the redhead again as he turned his head to bite against Sasori's throat again, above the collar. Sasori gasped alittle at the sudden jerk at his neck, but couldn't help the soft purr that came from his throat. Deidara knew just what he was thinking... he knew how to drive Sasori to the edge and yet make him beg for more.

"Mmm... I think you're enjoying this just a little bit too much," Sasori whispered, shifting his hips up against Deidara's in response, giving a soft moan at the sensation. "But of course... I'm not gonna complain. I have no reason to..." He murmured, tilting his head just enough to tug on the blond's earlobe with his teeth.

"Too much, huh?" he chuckled, raking the nails of his free hand down Sasori's chest, resting against his stomach for a moment as he leaned down to whisper against the redhead's ear. "But I'm here for your entertainment, hn." Slowly his free hand moved to hitch up the skirt of his boyfriend's outfit, stroking him through the thin fabric of the underwear beneath for a few long moments before pulling the barrier away. He pulled his hand away for a moment, peering down along Sasori's body to admire him in all his glorious disarray, lifting his eyes again with a smirk. He purred in satisfaction, wrapping his fingers around his boyfriend's bared shaft, giving him a hard, slow stroke. "Sasori... tell me you're mine..."

Sasori's back suddenly arched and a small whimper came from his lungs that transformed into a moan. He panted softly as he shifted his hips into Deidara's touch.

"Deidara... I want you... only you." He said softly, leaning up to tug at his earlobe again and sighed against his ear. "I'm all yours, Dei. Only yours," he murmured and sighed against the skin of his neck. The blond chuckled, dipped his head to tap his teeth against the ring on Sasori's collar teasingly as his free hand palmed down his boyfriend's side. Deidara loved the sound of the redhead's voice, but when he spoke like that, made those sounds... They only made him want to hear more. Tasting the other's throat and then moving lower to trail bites over his chest as he explored, Deidara settled into a slow rhythm, teasing his boyfriend, pushing him gently higher as he tried to draw out more of the sounds that he loved.

Sasori shifted his hips against Deidara's hand and moaned once more, his back arching just a little. It was so hard to hold back the soft cries of pleasure that his boyfriend was creating in him. His head fell back against the sheets with a sigh. The blond was always so slow at first, he intentionally dragged it out to further tease and torment him... Sasori raised his head just enough to watch, biting his bottom lip to hold back another cry.

Biting at Sasori's stomach, Deidara turned his eyes up to meet the redhead's with a grin. His boyfriend always seemed to love watching himself be dominated... Which made another idea gleam bright in those blue eyes. With a husky laugh, he reached behind the other's head, pulled the case away from the pillow there, released Sasori's length for a moment to tie it around his eyes and forehead and block his vision. Pushing himself up on hands and knees to peer down at the redhead, he chuckled again, moved slowly so as not to rock the bed too much as he crouched between the other's legs.

"Let me hear you, stud," he purred as he bent low, breath gusting over the other's length, hands resting on his bare thighs to hold him down as Deidara licked slowly along his underside and slipped his mouth down over his tip. Sasori arched suddenly, trying to shifting his hips up against the other's mouth, moaning once more when he felt him being held down. All of this was just so damn sexy... and there wasn't a thing he could do to stop it, either. Not that he wanted to, of course.

"Oh... god... Deidara," he murmured, spreading his legs just a little more with a shuddering breath. The blond laughed, sucking as he bobbed his head along the redhead's length. Deidara loved all of this, the way Sasori moaned his name, the way he so willingly submitted... If his pants had been tight at the beginning of this, they were painfully so now. Not once stopping his attentions, the blond let go of his boyfriend's thighs for a moment, undoing the button and zipper of his own pants, freeing his length and stroking in time with the bobbing of his head. He drew a groan from himself, a little relieved to no longer have his own flesh neglected, knew that things could only get better... But he wasn't quite done teasing Sasori, not yet.

The feel of Deidara's mouth around him and the way he groaned against his sensitive length brought an intense tension suddenly to his stomach and groin that made his breath hiss between clenched teeth. His hips shifted of their own accord against the blond's hot, moist mouth, earning a soft whimpering moan.

"Dei... I-I'm gonna come..." he murmured. It was so soon after he had started but all of what was going on... Not long after he said it his hips shifted up more and he moaned loudly as the pressure began to break.

"Not yet, hn," Deidara murmured as he pulled away quickly. "I'm not done with you yet, Sasori." For a few long moments he waited, letting Sasori's tension loosen some, come back under control, before reaching under the skirt to pull away his underwear and toss it aside. Kicking off his own pants, the blond positioned himself slowly, resting his weight down along the redhead's chest and stomach, pinning him. He hooked an arm around one of his boyfriend's legs and pulled it up against his own hip to keep Sasori from pressing back against him too soon, ignored the pulsing ache in his own flesh as he rested his tip against the redhead's entrance. "Do you want me?" he growled against the redhead's ear, grinning, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from his boyfriend's mouth. Sasori whimpered with just how close his own release had been, shifted alittle as his desperate ache returned.

"Nnn... God, yes... I need you so badly, Deidara... please…" He begged, panting heavily, desperately trying to keep himself calm and wait for the blond to move. Deidara was pressed against him, so tantalizingly close and yet entirely out of reach.

The blond smiled, though he knew Sasori couldn't see it with the makeshift blindfold, pressed his lips again to his boyfriend's ear.

"Your wish is my command," he breathed, tugging at the redhead's earlobe as he hitched his leg a little higher and pressed his way inside, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. He could never grow tired of that tight heat, Deidara was certain. He groaned to feel it pressing in around his shaft, turning his teeth on Sasori's throat, the collar wrapped around it like the ribbon on a present, his shoulders and collarbones to distract himself while he waited for the redhead pinned between his body and the bed to adjust to his intrusion.

Sasori wrapped his legs around the blond's hips and loosed a slow moan from his throat at being filled so suddenly. The pain of the sudden intrusion vanished almost as quickly as it came, and left him panting, wanting more. Sasori chuckled just a little, leaning up to whisper in the blond's ear.

"Take me as fast as you can go… Make me scream for more Deidara. I know you want to."

Sasori always seemed to know his mind... but especially so in moments like these.

"Alright then," the blond purred huskily, shifting his hips a little experimentally, feeling that his boyfriend was ready. He withdrew slowly, leaving only his tip within the redhead's body, shuddering with anticipation as he slipped two fingers under Sasori's collar and pulled his blindfolded face closer to his own. A hungry grin twisted his expression.

"Scream for me, Sasori... Tell me how much you fucking need me, hn." He was too hungry to think that anyone might hear, too lustful to care as he bit hard against his redhead's throat with a snarl, pinning his chest down with his own weight and shoved his hips forward roughly. He wasn't slow, not gentle, pounding hard and fast and deep from the start... He wanted to hear his boyfriend, wanted to make him cry out with pleasure and know that those sounds were because of him alone. Sasori arched against the contact, which brought a loud scream of pleasure from his throat, turning into a desperate whimper.

"Jesus Deidara..." He murmured, needing to pause a moment as another sharp moan came from his throat. "God, y-you feel so fucking amazing," he said alittle brokenly, lifting his hips to meet each of Deidara's thrusts. His hands still bound together by the cuffs tightened, and his body seemed to react perfectly with Deidara's, tightening around him. His grin widened as Deidara tasted the redhead's scream vibrating from his throat, turning to sink his teeth against the ridge of his shoulder before a hiss, a groan of pleasure so strong that it was almost painful tearing through him.

"Christ, you're tight," the blond snarled as he buried himself again, and again, unable to resist Sasori's body, his need, even if he'd wanted to. Another bite, feeling the resistance of the redhead's collarbone beneath the softness of his skin, already marked in several places by Deidara's teeth. "Delicious, too," he hissed, kissing the other roughly for a moment, biting at his lips before pulling away with a harsh sigh to bite at the side of his neck. The last thing the blond wanted was to silence him, to keep Sasori's voice from singing out. Even if Sasori tried, he wouldn't have been able to hold back the sharp desperate moan that shot from his throat again.

"A-Ah... Sh-shit..." The redhead mumbled as he felt tension forming in his groin quickly as release drew nearer. "God... Deidara... Nnn, fuck..." Between the other's hard, fast pace and the feel of his teeth... "H-harder, Dei..." A husky laugh, more like a growl than anything else, escaped Deidara's throat, followed by a groan.

"Y-you got it, stud," he snarled, panting as he lifted Sasori's hips more, repositioning him and ramming down into his unbearable heat and growing tightness, the friction and pressure driving him mad. The blond could feel his climax racing up behind him like a freight train, bearing down on him, inescapable. At this rate, neither of them was going to last much longer. Hissing as he drove into his boyfriend again, to the hilt before he withdrew to repeat the action, he pulled Sasori's ear against his mouth with a tug on his collar. "Beg for me, 'Sori..." he panted out roughly. "Beg... for me to come inside you, hn."

Sasori loosened his legs around Deidara's hips, bringing his knees up to his own chest for just a moment before he brought his legs up to rest against Deidara's chest, his calves against the top of the blond's shoulders, allowing him to thrust harder and deeper than ever before. A lusty smile turned Sasori's lips below the makeshift blindfold as he spoke.

"Hnn... Fill me up, Deidara. Come in me, sexy…" he murmured, moaning again as he felt tension in his gut growing to where it was painful.

Deidara groaned at the sound of his boyfriend's voice and his request, hearing Sasori's need and feeling it feed his own, feeling the ache behind his groin and in the pit of his stomach nearly throbbing with the desire to let so. Panting open-mouthed and harshly, blue eyes fogged with lust stared down at the redhead, the sight of him cuffed, collared, blindfolded, arching just so to allow him deeper than ever... Entirely submissive. The blond held out as long as he could, shoulders gradually arching forward and a growl in his throat as he strove for a few more seconds... and then he could hold on no more. Deidara gritted his teeth, breath hissing inward as he felt himself slip as though in slow motion before the pressure in his groin broke all at once, the sensation of pure, white-hot pleasure flooding through his body, coursing through his blood.

"Nn... A-ah! S-Saso-ri!" he heard himself scream, the breathless cry ripping itself free from his throat as his back arched, burying his length to the hilt for a few last wild, desperate thrusts as he spilled his seed, emptied himself into his boyfriend. Sasori tilted his head back as Deidara's thrusting grew crazy, insane with his pleasure. He felt his boyfriend's release inside him before his own took over him, his body clenching tight around the blond's length. Sasori couldn't hold back the loud cry as his body was taken completely over by mindless, delicious pleasure. His own warm seed covered his stomach and his chest as he released and the waves of intense pleasure began to slowly fade away, leaving him limp and completely exhausted.

For a long moment Deidara didn't move except to shudder in the throes of his powerful climax, head arched back and eyes shut tight until it began to fade. Slowly his head fell forward again with a soft groan, his body sagging as the pleasure and the tension ebbed away to leave him weak, nerveless. Arms that felt suddenly heavy reached forward to brace the blond, resting amid the messy sheets to either side of his boyfriend's chest. Blond hair fell forward over Deidara's shoulders to tickle gently against the other's skin as, panting, he managed to lift his face, reached a hand to push the makeshift blindfold from the redhead's face.

"G-God, 'Sori," he panted, managing a weak smile down at the other, an uneven, breathless chuckle escaping him. Sasori's eyes slowly, weakly, opened to take in the image of his boyfriend above him, still coming down from his climax.

"Yeah… I'd say," he whispered with a chuckle and shook his head slowly, looking down at the state his clothes were in, and just how intense his release had been was evident by the substance all over his chest and stomach as well. "N-now look what you made me do," He joked with an unsteady laugh. Their lovemaking had always been incredibly intense... But that had been mind-blowing...

"H-heh... You started it, stud," the blond murmured, arching down for a slow kiss. All his urgency and need was gone now, leaving only a sensation of being supremely content in the afterglow of their climaxes. After a long moment he sat up again, let his eyes trail down over Sasori's beautifully disheveled appearance, pale skin flecked with the redhead's own seed. Deidara didn't want to pull away, his softening length still resting in his boyfriend's body... He sighed and shook his head a little. "...but I suppose I should clean up my messes, hn."

Moving slowly, he withdrew and pulled away, not bothering to dress as he dampened a washcloth from the sink in their room, smiling a little as he glanced downward. His camera bag... The blond bent, pulled out his camera, stopped at his closet for the key to the cuffs before sauntering back. He sat at the edge of the bed with a soft groan, couldn't resist the urge to steal a quick snapshot of his boyfriend still cuffed and collared.

"For my personal collection," he chuckled in explanation, setting it aside before getting to work. Gently he pulled off the redhead's shoes and socks, setting them aside at the foot of the bed before pulling away the skirt, as well. Bending low for another gentle kiss, he took out the barrettes in Sasori's hair and undid the cuffs with a metallic snap, setting them aside and slowly pushing the blouse from the other's body, leaving it with the rest of the clothing. Smiling, he rested a hand on his boyfriend's other side and leaned over him, the washcloth cleaning away remnants of sweat from the redhead's brow, soothing bite marks in slow, gentle circles. With another chuckle, the blond shook his head again at Sasori in mock amazement, circling a few marks on the other's shoulder that would probably end up bruising as blue eyes drifted down over his chest and stomach.

"Geez, 'Sori... what a mess," he teased. It truly was impressive... He'd managed to clean some away, but most of the washcloth had been used already. Looking at the cloth critically, Deidara draped it dismissively over his own shoulder and leaned down, nuzzling against his boyfriend's belly before tracing his tongue gingerly along that soft skin, purring softly as he lapped up the rest of Sasori's seed, not minding the unusual taste as he swallowed. Chuckling, he glanced over at the redhead as he continued... even though it was strange, the flavor was uniquely Sasori, and anything that was Sasori's was worth savoring. The redhead couldn't help but chuckle alittle as he peered down at Deidara, his soft tongue sending shivers up his body. The sight of him, licking at the last bits of his climax... It was almost hypnotizing.

"Should probably get a shower…" he mumbled half-absently, pushing the off button on the CD player remote mid-song only to hear soft moans, quite obviously female, from the room beside them accompanied by music, from the beat clearly serving much the same purpose as their own had.

"Seems we weren't the only ones who decided to..." He cut himself off and shook his head. It was no secret who their neighbor was dating. Everyone knew that Nagato and Konan were together. Sure, they made for a cute, if strange couple… Sasori really didn't want to think about them having sex, though...

Deidara cocked his head a little as he finished and pushed himself up again, laughing a little.

"I guess we're a bad influence, hn," he murmured quietly, pushing a hand back through Sasori's hair, cupping the back of his head and pulling him close to kiss his forehead. "... Let's give them their privacy. A shower sounds great." He wasn't too excited about listening to someone else having sex, either. He stood, wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his things. The bathroom was on the other side of their floor, but there wasn't any danger in having only a towel for the walk... A few of their neighbors had learned that trying to steal Deidara's only earned them a very quick fist to the stomach.

Sasori nodded and pulled a towel around himself, reaching to get his hair into some sort of order... after a sort. Sasori's hair was usually messy, but right now it was a disaster. He mumbled alittle and gave up, shaking his head. It was always so wild and stubborn... And now it refused to lay down normally, as if it wanted everyone to know what had just happened. His eye twitched a little. The blond chuckled, raking his fingers through Sasori's hair a few times, trying to help with little success before shaking his head with a shrug. His boyfriend's sex hair was entirely untamable. Deidara grabbed his key, waited for the redhead before pulling the door closed and locking it, turning to pad barefoot down the hall. It had gotten late... There weren't many people out and about, not many doors open. Most of the rooms were quiet, the occasional TV noise or burst of laughter sounding, muffled, through the doors. Deidara had grown used to sounds like that, but couldn't help pausing, surprised, to hear a distinctly masculine moan... from Itachi's room? He stared blankly for a moment, brow lifting as he heard the Uchiha's voice follow, blinking quickly.

"Huh," he mumbled, halfway to himself. He would never have pegged Itachi, of all people, even if he did look more like a woman than a man some days. Sasori's eyebrow rose at the sound of moaning that was clearly Itachi's.

"Hmm... Wow. Never would have thought Itachi would be like that..." Sasori mumbled and chuckled, looking to Deidara for a moment, and headed into the bathroom. It was strange to think that Itachi Uchiha like that… like them… to be completely honest, Sasori thought as he started the water in one of the showers. Deidara nodded in agreement before following, taking the shower next to his boyfriend's. As much as he would have liked to share... Something like that could possibly get them kicked out of the dorms. Hanging his towel on the hook beside the shower, the blond pulled the curtain closed and turned on the water, stood under the spray with a sigh. He simply stood there for a long moment before moving to wash his hair, rinsing away the evidence of his own climax only a few minutes ago, smiling to know that Sasori was right beside him, even if he was out of sight.

Sasori ran his hand back through his hair as he dropped the towel outside his shower and relaxed beneath the water. He wanted to be able to hug and cuddle with Deidara under the water, but knew that it would likely end up getting in deep shit if they did... After awhile and getting washed up he reached to turn the water off, wrapping the towel back around his body as he stepped out. Deidara's shower was still running... Sasori shook his head and went to push the shower curtain aside and was content to watch him for a while before reaching to set his palm against the side of his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. The blond was so damn beautiful... It took his breath away to just watch him.

"Missed me?" the blond chuckled softly, rinsing away the last of his body wash, turning away just long enough to shut off the water. Wringing out his hair for a moment and throwing it into a quick braid- he hadn't brought a tie, but it would hold its shape until it started to dry- Deidara reached for his towel to wrap around his hips. He stroked gently at his boyfriend's cheek... there was no way he could deserve Sasori, he thought. Never, and yet they belonged to each other. The redhead was his greatest blessing. He smiled, paused as a yawn stretched his features. Between a full day of classes, photographing an event, and then making intense love with his boyfriend, Deidara felt as though he could fall asleep standing up if they waited much longer.

"Mm... Yeah you could say that." He muttered, paused, and then he sighed softly, yawning in reaction to Deidara's yawn. He was tired, too... incredibly tired. "Let's get some sleep before I pass out right here," he said, turning away to head back down the hall to their room. Once there, Sasori practically flopped down on the bed they shared, leaving the towel around his hips, too tired to really care at all. Deidara followed, smiled some. He flipped out the lights with a sigh, leaving the room dark except where a little moonlight gleamed softly through the window. The blond didn't bother turning on his alarm clock... His classes weren't until the afternoon tomorrow, anyway.

Mumbling some, he rested his knees on the bed, moved around to lay behind his boyfriend, slipping his arms forward around his waist and drawing Sasori's back against his still slightly-damp chest with a contented sigh. Smiling softly, he nuzzled the other's hair... They'd both probably have terrible bedhead in the morning, sleeping with wet hair, but he didn't care.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing a slow kiss to the side of his boyfriend's neck, untangling the covers a bit to pull over the two of them, savoring the simple rightness of being close. Sasori cuddled back against the blond with a smile, closing his eyes to enjoy the moment before he fell asleep. It actually wasn't too long before he started dozing off in Deidara's arms.

"Love you too, Deidara," he whispered just as he allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

Reisha: Just a disclaimer, on the highly unlikely chance that people get ideas from this roleplay-turned-fanfiction: police-issue handcuffs aren't safe for bondage. They aren't designed with that use in mind, and can cause nerve damage in the hands if not used carefully. Please use caution, for everyone's sake. Anyway, now that the public service announcement is over... Y'all know the drill. Please, read and review, and meanwhile I'll do my best to get chapter 23 up on friday, as it's meant to be. ^. .^


	23. Interloper

Reisha: Life... just one crisis after another, innit? At least I managed to get this chapter up on the proper weekend. It's an improvement, heh. Anyhow, friends... this one is a little harsher. Kira came up with the concept for this one, but we both liked it and ran with it. After all, what's a good story without some conflict, besides, y'know, boring? But, I'm rambling. Time to shush, Reisha, and let the people read.

* * *

The school year marched on, with both Sasori and Deidara experiencing and learning more new things than they could ever have imagined they would. College had always been called a time of exploration... and that it was.

One thing that remained a curiosity for Deidara, though, were the parties. Freshmen weren't usually invited, he knew that... But he couldn't help himself when he finally did hear about one where everyone was invited one friday night. Even if the one who told him about it was Tobi, the blond wanted to go. He didn't understand the dark-haired male who had apparently developed a massive, overt crush on him from the moment they'd met, even despite his and Sasori's attempts to make it crystal clear that Deidara wasn't available.

He expected to be back later that night... Was fuzzily surprised when he woke to morning light with a throbbing headache. He groaned, shutting his eyes tight. What had happened?, he asked himself. He remembered going to the off-campus party, getting curious and having a few beers... and then a few more... God, his head hurt. It made it hard to think straight. Slowly he cracked his eyes open, looked sluggishly around before opening his eyes wider in confusion, despite his aching head. This wasn't his room...

The blond sat up with a soft groan, looked down at himself, clenching his jaw to see that he was naked. He didn't remember stripping down, or even leaving the party in the first place. Deidara moved to stand, breath hissing inward... Fuck, he was sore, an odd type of soreness. The last time he could remember feeling like this was the morning after Sasori and he had switched roles that one time... The blond stopped dead. He knew that Sasori hadn't been at the party, and this wasn't his room. He looked out the window... This was the other side of campus.

Blue eyes glanced sharply down at the bed he'd just left to see none other than Tobi curled up there, face buried in a pillow. He hadn't...

"Shit," the blond hissed, suddenly very motivated to ignore his aches and find his clothes, yanking them on and sneaking out of the other's room as quickly, as silently, as he could.

* * *

Sasori had been unable to sleep... At all that night, had called Deidara's cell phone over and over with no answer. Still he paced restlessly in his room as he had for hours. The last he had heard from his boyfriend was after Tobi had told them about the party off campus and he'd figured Deidara would go... But he'd expected him back after... Sasori looked at his phone again, no missed calls or new texts. God, He was a nervous wreck. He'd called probably twenty times last night before giving up. It wasn't like Deidara to do something like this…

* * *

The blond's phone buzzed as he managed to find his way out of the strange building, made him look down absently until he checked his missed call log. Sasori had called so many times last night, left so many texts... Blue eyes staring blankly, Deidara leaned back against a tree with a flop.

He couldn't remember anything... No, that wasn't quite true. He could recall fragments... Stumbling giddily in the dark, leaning heavily on someone as they led him down the sidewalk... Being pressed back against a wall, kissed hard by someone taller than him but not caring... Whimpering as someone pushed into his body, pain breaking a little through the alcohol fog. Bowing forward, phone still in hand, Deidara buried his face in his palms and shuddered, feeling tears well up in his eyes as the truth hit him like a truck. Oh God... what had he done?

* * *

Sasori ran his hands through his hair, looking outside at the early morning light... Where was Deidara?... He threw his phone onto his bed in frustration. Sasori would have gone out to look for him, but he had no idea where he would look, didn't want to risk missing the blond if he came back. After a long while he picked his phone up again, sending yet another text.

'Dei, where the hell are you? Are you okay? Please reply... I'm so fucking worried right now.'

* * *

His phone buzzed against his forehead. Deidara took a shuddering breath, pulled his head back to see. Sasori... Sasori didn't know. The blond stared hard at the text. What should he do? He was terrified to tell his boyfriend... what if the redhead left him for this? God, he deserved it... but the thought scared him. He couldn't imagine trying to live without Sasori by his side. But, this situation... the enormity of it, plus the fact that it was Tobi- the blond's mouth twisted and he spit sideways into the dirt as though to spit out the few things he could recall, one of them being the other student's face hovering over him as he took him- would ensure that this could never stay a secret.

Hissing out another curse, Deidara bit hard where his thumb met his hand. He didn't want to lie to Sasori... but he was scared. Blue eyes looked again to the screen of his phone... He wasn't okay, not by a long shot.

'On the other side of campus... Be home soon. I'm sorry." He hit the send button, started walking like a criminal to his execution. There weren't enough apologies in the world to make up for what he had done.

* * *

Sasori looked at his phone, reading the text with an odd mixture of relief and worry. At least Deidara was okay... There was something that settled in his stomach though, an uneasy feeling that Sasori didn't understand. He just wanted to see Deidara again... To see that everything was okay, that things hadn't changed...

* * *

Deidara trudged slowly between the aches of his body and head and the fear gripping his chest, finally making it to the dorm that he called home. He paused, looked up, blue eyes scanning the windows on the second floor to pinpoint his. He thought perhaps he caught a flash of red hair... And again his guilt crashed down on him like a tidal wave, bowed his head forward as he raked a hand back through his hair in a nervous gesture. The blond was certain that he'd screwed everything up. It was only a matter of time now. Sasori deserved to know... but what was he going to say? How could he even think of letting the redhead see him like this, rumpled, hurting, traces of last night's alcohol still on his breath... terrified to his very core?

As much as he wanted to, Deidara knew he couldn't put it off much longer, trudged slowly towards the doors on the ground floor, made his way for the stairwell. Sasori didn't know... But once he did, the blond was sure it was as good as over. Deidara gritted his teeth as he made his way up, ignoring the pain of his body, steeling himself against the far greater pain he was certain would come soon. There, that was their door, their names marked in black on the colorful tags their RAs seemed to enjoy making so much.

For a moment he simply stood there staring at the door, decorated with pictures of the both of them from high school, summer, that one spring break... So many good memories, so much hope for the future killed by his mistake. Pressing his lips into a thin line and bowing his head some, The blond unlocked the door and stepped in, closed it behind him gently... And even then the click as it shut seemed incredibly loud.

Sasori heard the door open and almost immediately ran to Deidara, not caring that he looked like a mess and threw his arms around the blond, holding him tightly. Deidara moved as though to lift his arms to hug Sasori back but hesitated, stopped. He didn't deserve this... Deidara had never deserved his boyfriend, what a blessing he was... but this was a new low. With a sigh he dropped his arms... He had no right to hold the redhead close, especially knowing that he would probably pull away in any case. No right to trap him.

"God, Dei... You had me worried sick... Where have you been?" Sasori smelled the alcohol, but paid no mind to it… It was the look on the blond's face, rather, that sent cold chills over his entire body. "...Wh-… what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Sasori..." he whispered, voice scratchy, dry, trying to hold back the emotions welling up in him. It wouldn't be right to let the other see his tears, to make him guilty when it was Deidara who had sinned. "I... messed up... big time, hn..."

Sasori's face, momentarily relieved, clouded over once more with worry. He lifted his hands to frame the blond's face. "Talk to me, Dei... Please... Tell me what happened," the redhead said softly, lifting the other's face so he could see those eyes again, welled up with tears. Whatever had happened, it had Sasori scared again...

Blue eyes shut tight for a moment, forcing back the tears that burned his eyes, clouded his vision. They opened again slowly, sighing shakily as Sasori's face filled his view. He was so beautiful, so kind and gentle, warm, perfect... And what hurt most was that Deidara knew the hurt that would be written there when he found out.

"You're not going to like it..." he mumbled, trying to prepare the other, dropping his eyes to the side. He didn't want to see pain in those pale red eyes again, that gaze like nothing he'd seen before... Knowing that he couldn't lie to him, that the pain that was going to blossom there would be completely his fault. "... You're going to hate me."

In a way, Deidara hoped so, hoped his boyfriend would hate him. Even anger, righteous fury, being struck in rage, would be easier to deal with than the redhead's pain. He deserved Sasori's hatred for this. The redhead's brows lowered alittle.

"Okay, Deidara… You're seriously scaring the hell out of me... What the hell is going on? What happened that's got you so choked up?..." he murmured. There it was again... That nervous ball of tension settling in his stomach. "Did something happen at that party last night?"

The blond was quiet for a moment, sure that this would be his last having Sasori so close, having Sasori love him. Deidara swallowed around the lump in his throat, pulled his face from the redhead's hands and let it fall again, heavy with the weight of his guilt.

"Last night, I... I got drunk, hn," he mumbled, almost immediately cursing himself under his breath. It sounded like an excuse for something that was inexcusable. "I don't remember l-leaving the party... but, Tobi..." even as scared as he was, the blond spit out the name like it was poison. It was that name, the person it belonged to, that had made it possible for him to ruin everything. "...h-he took me back to his room, and..."

Deidara's eyes wanted to shut tight, block out the expression he knew was about to come over the redhead's face, but he forced them open, guilt, an apology, a pain of his own gleaming there. He had no right to block out the hurt that he had caused. The blond's voice was hardly a whisper. "...I sl-slept with him..."

Sasori's eyes suddenly flew wide, tears immediately threatening to form in his eyes and roll down his cheeks. "Wh... what?..." He has heard clearly enough to understand, but for a moment his mind seemed to freeze, to rebel against what Deidara was saying. His throat seemed to close up, left it difficult to breathe. Sasori recoiled, somehow managed to find his way to the unused bed. He sat unsteadily and tried to force his own trembling to stop. Feeling Sasori pull away, seeing the shock and pain there on his face... Deidara had been right. That was far worse than any hangover, any pain his own body could physically register. What strength he'd had left the blond. Leaning back against the door he slid down, legs pulled up in front of him.

The redhead's mind raced madly in circles. Tobi had... With his Deidara… and Deidara hadn't resisted. 'Slept with' was much different than what Orochimaru had done. Only he had ever been allowed to be with Deidara and now... He bit his lip to hold back a sob, feeling a small bead of blood run over his chin. He'd bitten harder than he'd intended. "And you... You enjoyed being with... with him...?"

Deidara saw the drop of crimson trail down the redhead's chin, wanted so badly to go to him, wipe it away and comfort him... But, he reminded himself as he had so many times already, he had lost the right. Why would Sasori want him, anyway? Deidara wanted to lie, to say that he'd hated every moment with Tobi... But Sasori was too important to lie to. This wasn't at all like what the redhead had been through. The blond hadn't been forced, hadn't been hurt any more than was usual. Aside from being too drunk to realize, to care that it wasn't Sasori he was with, he'd been obliging enough. He rested his elbows on his knees, dug his fingernails into his scalp… But that small pain did nothing to distract him.

"It... felt good, hn..." he admitted, hating himself for having gotten pleasure from it. "I'm so sorry..." he whispered brokenly. Deidara's admission stung far worse than anything the redhead had ever felt. Sasori let the tears flow freely down his cheeks, unwilling, unable to hide them any longer.

"I-if you... had wanted me to do something differently you should have asked me... I would... I'd do any-thing for you... I l-love you more than anything, s-so why..." He shook his head, having to unable to speak for a long moment as his sobs and whimpers grew uncontrollable. He wouldn't be good enough to satisfy anyone, no matter how hard he tried... He wasn't good enough for anyone. That realization cut deep, left him hating himself. All his life he'd tried to be better, especially after he'd met Deidara... Why was he always falling short?...

The blond heard the hatred in Sasori's voice, heard how entirely it was misdirected. He was blaming himself...

"No..." he forced the word past the knot in his throat, stumbling to his feet. It wasn't right. Sasori had done nothing wrong, had no reason to hate anyone but the blond. "...S...'Sori..." Deidara stood next to the bed, wanted more than anything to gather the redhead into his arms as he had so many times over the years and hold him close. It was all wrong. Shaking his head violently, feeling hot tears trail down his own face, the blond sank down onto his knees beside the bed.

"Sasori... please, listen... W-what happened... was _nothing_ like being yours, hn. It could never compare." His hands tightened on the comforter as he made himself look up, trying to meet those eyes he so loved, eyes that seemed as though they could look into his very heart... He wanted those eyes to see his heart now, see the truth. "Love... blame me. It was my f-fault. I'm the one... The one that screwed up." His breath shuddered painfully. "I'm such a damn idiot," he sobbed around the tightness in his chest. "S-Sasori... I l-love you. Hate me, tell me to g-go, hurt me, if you want... B-but don't..." He was shivering, didn't care. The redhead was so precious, so important, and he had caused him so much pain. "D-don't... Don't blame yourself. I'm the one th-that sinned, hn." He didn't deserve forgiveness, but as long as Sasori knew that the blame rested with the blond, and not himself, could find a way to be happy after this, Deidara could stand it. Sasori's tear-glazed eyes lifted for just a moment before he had to look away again.

"Y-you were my... my first... The only one who I ever l-loved. I w-wanted to believe that I... I was good enough for someone, to be able to make someone so happy... I w-was hoping I would be right... B-but..." Sasori trailed once again to stop, his hand absentmindedly running over the scar he'd gotten from Orochimaru.

"I've never been happier than when I was with y-you," Deidara whispered. It was painful to speak with the lump in his throat... but pain he could deal with, would willingly face more of, for Sasori's sake. If only he could show him the truth... That it was Deidara who had fallen short, not him, not ever... Sobbing, the blond extended one hand a little toward the other's, wanting to take it in his own, stopping a little short.

"'Sori, you deserve s-so... so much better th-than me," he choked out, not bothering to wipe the hot trails that stained his face, tears of shame, self-hatred, for allowing himself to lose control and lose Sasori's trust. Slowly the redhead slid off of the bed to kneel before Deidara, suddenly reaching up to grip his shirt tightly.

"Stupid... Don't you realize by now?... I have nobody else that I can possibly love... I don't care... I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you... If I'm not good enough for you, if I... fall short of what you want then I'm the one that doesn't deserve you. I..-I'm so fucking scared of being alone again..." he murmured, burying his face into the blond's neck. "I don't want you to find somebody else who can love you better... And give you what I can't... I'm so scared you will…"

He was so close... Even though Sasori knew, he wasn't pushing him away, quite the opposite. Trembling a little, hesitant as though expecting the redhead to change his mind, Deidara brought his arms around the other.

"I promise, 'Sori... n-no one can take me away from you, hn." The desperation in Sasori's grip made Deidara tighten his own, clinging to him in return. "I love you... only you. There's no w-way I could live without you." With a sigh, he rested his forehead against the redhead's shoulder. "You're the only one I ever w-want, Sasori... I need y-you..."

Gradually the redhead's trembling stopped, as did his frantic breathing and sobbing. Sasori's grip on the blond's shirt loosened and his arms fell into his lap. He had been so scared of this for so long... terrified that Deidara to find someone better and leave him. To be honest, he was still terrified of it. Deidara was all he had left anymore that made him feel really alive, truly safe and loved.

"I can't bear to lose you to someone else. It...it would tear me apart…" Sasori whispered. Deidara slipped his hands forward to cup the redhead's cheeks, framing his face. He took a deep breath to steady his voice, glad that Sasori seemed to be calming some.

"No one can take me from you," Deidara repeated slowly, firmly, as though carving his promise into stone. "The only person who can make me go is you, Sasori." Looking into those pale red eyes, a gleam of familiar metal caught his eye. Slowly the blond pulled his left hand away, showing the back to Sasori, the silver ring on his finger still shining as brightly as the day it had first been put there. He had never taken it off since then, not once, and even if he had it had marked a band into his skin, pale and soft compared to the rest of him… It was as much a part of him as any other part of his body. "I love you, forever and always, Sasori. Nothing will ever change that, hn."

Sasori's eyes glazed over again with tears, looking at the silver ring... "F-for… ever and always..." he murmured, leaning to bite softly on the outside of the blond's hand. "Dei... If you wanted me to be your seme… you should have asked. I don't care... Just... please... don't do that ever again...I-it hurts just to think about you and... him..." Sasori said, bowing his head, taking a moment to breathe. "I would do anything for you, Dei..."

"I know… I promise," Deidara murmured, cupping the redhead's face again and tilting it up so Sasori could see the sincerity in his eyes. He was quiet for a long moment. Perhaps it would sound like excuses, but Sasori needed to know the whole story. The blond bowed his own head before speaking in a whisper.

"I was too drunk to realize... exactly what was going on until it was too late. It didn't register that it wasn't you. He... mostly just pushed me down and went for it, hn... I want nothing to do with Tobi... less now than ever." He sighed, staring at his hands as they dropped to rest palms-up in his lap, shook his head slowly. "It doesn't matter to me... who takes top or bottom. Just so long as it's you, Sasori. Just so long as long as you love me... hn..." He didn't deserve to be forgiven for this, Deidara thought, couldn't possibly be worth loving still, and yet somehow the redhead still did. His own love had never wavered... Only his senses, and his sense, had been blurred. The blond's jaw clenched. If that was what alcohol did to him... he would never drink again.

Sasori was silent for a long while, hanging his head. "It's... difficult... to understand all of this. I feel like I should never trust you again. I should leave you and move on but... I c-can't... You've done so much for me, and I love you more than I've loved anything or anyone else." He moved to rest on the balls of his feet, suddenly throwing his arms around the blond's shoulders and pulling himself so he was straddling Deidara's lap. "I want to be with you forever. I want to be yours and only yours... Always."

The blond clasped his arms around Sasori's waist, burying his face against the redhead's chest. After everything that had happened, by rights the other should have pushed him away, should hate him, and yet... here he was, so close and warm and perfect. Deidara swallowed against the tears rising in his eyes again.

"'Sori... I want to try and earn your trust again. Just... tell me what I have to do, anything, and I'll do it, hn." He nuzzled close against the redhead's... his boyfriend's, his beloved's... shirt. Through the alcohol fog last night, something had been nagging at him, a sense that something was wrong, though it had kept slipping out of his grasp. It had been the memory of this, how right it was to belong to Sasori. "I swear... it will never happen again. I only want you... Want to be only yours. Forever and always, hn."

"I was so scared...that something had happened to you... I was so worried I'd never see you again after you hadn't come home last night..." Sasori felt tears rolling down over his face again, dampening the blond's shirt. "I don't want t-to lose you... I need you more than anything. You're all that I have left, Dei." He said, burying his face against his boyfriend's neck. "J-just stay with me... That's all I need you t-to do." Sasori felt himself losing his control to sobs and whimpers again. He wasn't crying because of what had happened, he was just so happy to see that Deidara was okay.

"I'll always be here for you," he whispered, tightening his arms around the redhead, rocking both of them slowly back and forth. Sasori had been holding back so much worry, so much tension... He needed to let it out. Deidara didn't mind the dampness at his neck... couldn't help but feel that it was starting to wash away at what he'd done, just a little. Even though he had been drunk, that didn't excuse him... but the blond was prepared to do whatever it took, no matter how long or hard the battle, to earn back his boyfriend's trust. Sasori deserved that, and so much more. "Shh," he comforted, voice trembling a little as he felt a few tears of his own slip down his face, wiped them away on the redhead's shoulder. "I'm right here... I'm not going anywhere, hn..." Sasori reached up to set a hand on the blond's neck, fisting into beautiful long hair.

"I can do better... I will give you anything you want, if you just ask me," Sasori murmured, slowly leaning away, brining his free hand to rest at the side of Deidara's face. "I...I know I'm not very good at this whole... love... thing... I'm not as attractive as other people. I... I'll do better, I promise."

He was still blaming himself... Deidara's brows lowered a little. He had to make him see. Sighing, the blond reached a hand for Sasori's chin, made sure that those pale red eyes were intent on his own.

"Sasori... listen to me, love. What happened was my fault, not yours." He shook his head slowly to emphasize his statement. "I went where I was led without stopping to think about what was happening. I'm the one who failed, 'Sori." Leaning forward, Deidara rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. He had to make him see just where the true blame lay. "You are... the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You're smart and kind and gentle, and somehow you still love me after all this, hn. Sasori... you are perfect. I'm the one who fell short of what you deserve." He stared intently into those eyes, trying to show the redhead everything on his mind, in his heart. "Do you understand?" Sasori said nothing as he watched beautiful blue eyes with his ash-rose ones. It took him a little while to think of something to say.

"I just want you to be happy... I want to be the one who makes you happy. You're important to me..." Sasori looked away for just a moment. When his eyes returned to the blond's face he leaned in closer, just enough so that he could feel the warmth of Deidara's skin just before his lips met his boyfriend's. Sasori put as much of emotion into it as he dared, mumbling against the feel of his lips. Anything that he could do to make the blond happy, he would. Deidara murmured softly at the touch of his boyfriend's mouth, stroking his fingers gently back through Sasori's hair... It was always so messy, but so soft, too. He felt his own emotions bleed through into the kiss, all his guilt, the sorrow for the hurt he'd caused, all of the apologies he couldn't quite put into words.

Only when his lungs screamed for air did the blond pull away, only enough to draw deep, panting breaths. "All I ever need to be happy... is you, hn... You and your smile." The redhead was so radiant, the way his smile lit up his face, his whole person. "There's nothing, no one, in the world that could ever make me as happy as seeing you happy."

Sasori let a small smile come onto his face, leaning in for one last kiss. "Thank you, Deidara," he whispered.

He hesitantly pulled himself away from the blond's lap and he sat on the edge of their bed, opened his mouth to say something before there came a knock at the door. With a sudden sigh he stood again, making his way there and opening the door. He had regained some measure of composure, had relaxed and released much of the tension he had been holding onto… But nonetheless he felt felt his sense of relief boil into sudden rage at the sight of the visitor at their door, voice dropping to a low growl.

"…What do you want, Tobi?"

* * *

Reisha: Yeeeah... Sorry to all you TobixDeidara fans. Neither Kira or I are particularly fond of the pairing, so it's roleplay fodder. I just find Tobi annoying in general, really. You can always trust him to screw things up... such as by showing up just when things are starting to calm down. Sorry to tease, but y'all will just have to wait 'til next week to see what happens. In the meantime, you're welcome to review, as always. High-fives for everyone who does. ^. .^


	24. Rain

Reisha: Hello to all you out there in fanfictionland! Hope everyone's week has been good... And yes, I realize that, yet again, I'm late late late. That's what happens, though, when you move 150 miles to a house that has no internet. Should have it all set up by tuesday, though, if my provider is to be believed... And I do plan to make the pilgrimage up to campus tomorrow (friday) to post up chapter 25, as long as circumstances permit. Anyhow, you're not here to hear... read... whatever... me. Onward to the good stuff!

* * *

"What do you want, Tobi?" the redhead snarled. Tobi waved his hands in front of his face, a little alarmed at the harsh greeting, trying to defuse Sasori's rage without success.

"I'm just here to see my boyf-" Sasori gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes, his anger crackling almost tangibly in the air.

"You don't want to finish that sentence... Get out of my sight," the redhead warned in a growl. Tobi managed to look confused, entirely oblivious to the circumstances. The dark-haired student tilted his head a little to the side, blinked before speaking.

"Deidara told me last night he wanted me, though. That means he doesn't want to-" Sasori grabbed him by the neck, squeezing hard so nothing else could escape.

"Do you WANT to die?" Sasori snarled, throwing Tobi away from himself just as quickly. "Deidara your 'boyfriend's' here to see you..." Sasori mocked, turning away and going back to sit on his bed, critically eying the one in the doorway. Even though the redhead's scorn was directed at Tobi, his tone, the way flaring anger had so quickly replaced the beginnings of a smile, sliced sharp through Deidara.

This was his fault. The blond pushed himself up with a grunt, blue eyes hard, cold as glacial ice as he looked sidelong at the other student, staying well out of arm's reach. His jaws clenched tightly... When he looked at Tobi, he didn't see only the one who had taken advantage of his drunkenness... He saw his own failure embodied in the dark haired student, and hated him, and himself, all the more for it.

"You knew from the beginning... that Sasori and I belong to each other. You _knew_, but you still..." Breath heavy with anger and hatred for both Tobi and himself hissed through the blond's teeth as he trailed off for a moment. "Stay the hell away from me, Tobi. Don't touch me... don't even fucking look at me. I love Sasori... and you..." he spit the word, eyeing the other coldly, snorted derisively. "..._You_ are not going to change that, hn."

"Whoa whoa... Last night had nothing to do with me, Deidara... You came on to me, remember? You were the one who was all like, 'Sasori won't know' and then you said you wanted me instead of him." Sasori winced as if he'd just been struck, at the guileless confusion in Tobi's words. Deidara had said that?... He pulled his legs up to his chest, trying not to think about it. Some part of Deidara, then, saw him as unworthy, insufficient... Sasori shook his head and forced the thoughts away. The wounds dug deeper still as Tobi kept talking. "You said that you were gonna dump him for me."

It was as though ice had settled in Deidara's stomach. Had he said something like that?... A blue gaze laced through with confusion turned away, staring hard at the floor, brow furrowing deeply as he tried to dredge up memories that were fuzzy at best, in some places complete blanks. He couldn't remember. But... how could something like that be true? He'd never been remotely attracted to their black-haired peer, found that he grated horribly on his nerves, was incredibly annoying the way he was always hanging around, always... clinging. And then that he'd come on to Tobi... How? He hadn't even known who he'd slept with until he woke up and looked over. Even if most of the party and... after... was a blur, Deidara was certain that things couldn't have happened like the dark-haired one said. It didn't fit, couldn't be true with how badly he needed Sasori in his life, next to him. Even as drunk as he'd been, it couldn't possibly be the truth... and that certainty drove him nearly mad with rage.

"Liar..." Deidara snarled. The blond's head snapped up, breathing harsh, eyes sharp, focused on Tobi's face, seeing everything he hated in himself and the other at that moment. "You fucking LIAR! HN!" He closed the distance in a heartbeat, brought a fist crashing up into Tobi's jaw. He didn't care, didn't care if he got in trouble... He wouldn't listen to Tobi lie any more, hurt Sasori anymore with those words.

Tobi stumbled away, setting a hand on his jaw. "I've got nothing to gain from lying to you, Deidara. I wish I'd have recorded your voice to prove it to you... You fucking said it! I remember it clearly. Stop denying it!"

Sasori couldn't take it anymore. The more he heard of what had happened, the worse it hurt. Without even thinking about what he was doing he took off down the hall, down the stairs and raced outside. Tobi had no reason to lie... Sasori ran as far and as fast as he could 'til his lungs ached, matching the pain in his chest. Fresh tears streaked down his cheeks and finally he collapsed into the grass, curled up into himself. Even if he wanted to he couldn't stop the tears as they ran over his face. Everything hurt so badly...

Deidara felt the wind of Sasori's passage as he fled, caught just a glimpse of red hair as he vanished down the stairwell before grabbing the front of Tobi's shirt, shoving his back into a corner. It didn't matter that the dark-haired one was taller than him... The blond's rage fairly crackled in the air around him, like electricity.

"Wrong," he snarled, voice deathly soft all of a sudden, words coming fast. "If you can break up Sasori and me, you think you'd have a chance," he hissed, eyes narrowing to icy slits. "But I'd sooner die than lose him... especially because of you, bastard." He shoved Tobi back into the corner once more and whirled, anger melting into urgency and lending him speed. He stopped for a heartbeat outside, looking around frantically. Where?...

The blond called to some people within sight of the door, asked if they'd seen a redhead, raced off in the direction they pointed. He needed to find Sasori... needed to comfort him... Needed everything Tobi'd said that he'd said to be a lie. Deidara was running aimlessly, stopped when his lungs burned, forced air into them and called his boyfriend's name loud, voice raw, not caring who else heard as long as Sasori did, praying he would answer.

Sasori pulled himself up against a tree, hung his head, sobbed uncontrollably. Everything was so fucking confusing now... He felt his chest contracting, growing unbearably tight. Deidara had said that he didn't want him to know… The redhead stood from where he sat, turning quickly to throw a heavy punch into the bark of the tree, repeating the action over and over until the pain snapped him out of his trance, blood covering his hand and trickling down his fingers. Slowly he slipped his injured hand into the pocket of his jeans, the blood immediately soaking through. He didn't care… Sasori started heading back the way he'd come, not hearing Deidara's call even as he drew nearer to the blond. A deep red stain covered the right side of his jeans, leaked down his thigh and spread down the fabric. Everything was so fucked up...

Deidara stood panting, shaking... praying that he'd hear Sasori call back. Instead a hint of red- a color he'd come to love so- caught the corner of his eye. There, moving as though in a trance... But, that stain spreading down his pants leg...

"'Sori!" Even though his legs were heavy, leaden, the blond forced them to move, nearly stumbling as he approached. "Sasori... wh-what happened?..." he murmured, alarmed. So much blood... He was walking fine, so it wasn't his leg... His pocket? "Let me see your hand?" he asked gently, lifting his own in request, worried. Sasori looked away, slowly bringing his hand out of his pocket. He held it up gingerly, shaking with how much pain he felt there, shaking uncontrollably. The rough bark of the tree had shredded his skin, laid his knuckles open nearly to the bone.

"L-Lost… control of... myself..." he mumbled, shivering with every breath he let out.

"God..." Deidara breathed, bringing his own hand delicately up under Sasori's, grabbing his wrist firmly to try and slow the bleeding. Even so, it kept up a steadily trickle. "C'mon... I'm taking you to the health center, hn," he murmured, switching his grip and bringing an arm around the redhead's shoulders. Guilt, anger, self-hatred all took a backseat to taking care of his boyfriend, making sure he'd be okay. He was trembling so badly... It scared Deidara, made him wonder how much damage had been done... physically and mentally, pushed the question he was afraid to answer away before moving toward the building that served as pharmacy and medical center for the college. Sasori followed without a word, his eyes narrowed alittle as he walked. He was too hurt, in too much mental and physical pain, to talk or protest. Again, he couldn't help but feel what had happened, had happened because he wasn't enough for Deidara... He simply wasn't good enough to satisfy him. Sasori wanted to talk about it... To get the truth from Deidara's mouth... He just didn't have it in him to ask.

The doctors swept Sasori inside quickly, tried to block Deidara's way and make him stay in the waiting room until they saw his eyes, saw something there that alarmed them and made them give way… something barely contained, a nearly feral protectiveness. They wouldn't let him into the room where they took Sasori, closing the door nearly in his face. With a sigh, the blond backed up, rested his shoulders against a wall, slid down to sit, to wait.

He felt like crap with everything that had happened, like he'd been steamrolled... His hangover still lingered, throbbing again from his running and yelling, his body aching from what Tobi had done to him the night before and his chasing after Sasori... His mind, it felt as though his very soul hurt from his mistake. Pressing his teeth together, Deidara wrapped his arms around his shins, rested his forehead on his knees, tried to clear his mind. As much as he wanted to believe that Tobi had lied... He wasn't certain, had to try and remember although he was afraid of what memories would appear. Closing his eyes, he let go, stopped struggling, let the memories come as he waited for his boyfriend to emerge again. It took some time, but the door finally opened again to frame Sasori. Deidara lifted his head slowly.

"...B...broke my hand... Tore it up bad… but It should be okay..." he murmured, moving to lean against the wall at Deidara's side. "C-can we go back... Talk about this?... Please?" His hand had a brace over it, to keep him from trying to move it much. "I just wanna figure this all out..." The blond nodded before unfolding himself and standing. Now that he'd taken time... he'd remembered some things, managed to piece together what had happened. Deidara sighed, fell into step beside Sasori. Never again, he promised himself. Never again would he be so stupid, cause so much harm, give his boyfriend reason to be so hurt and scared.

Deidara was relieved to find Tobi gone when they arrived, opened the lock in deference to the redhead's broken hand and stepped aside to let him in before pulling it closed. They needed time to figure this out, decide what would happen, and having the other show up again would only make it harder. So many things had gone wrong so quickly, Deidara thought as he sat on the bed that normally went unused with a sigh, so much hurt because he'd been an idiot. If Sasori did, somehow, give him another chance... he'd never be such a fool again. And if he didn't... The thought made the blond swallow in foreboding. It scared him as nothing else did.

Sasori took a place next to Deidara, glancing down at his bloodstained pants and sighed again, getting up and fumbling to unzip them and throw them aside, grabbing a fresh pair and attempting, unsuccessfully, to pull them on with one hand.

"Jesus... fucking..." Sasori mumbled, a couple more curses following under his breath before he gave up and tossed them aside with a mumble. He'd deal with getting dressed later, the redhead thought as he took a seat beside Deidara again. Right now it didn't matter. Even wrapped up in his thoughts, Deidara couldn't help but smile a tiny bit, just for a moment before it faded again as blue eyes gazed at the brace on Sasori's wrist. That was his fault, too... All the blame for this, everything, rested squarely on his shoulders, and he felt it like a tangible weight. The blond was silent for a long moment, resting his elbows forward on his knees, lifting a hand to push back through his own hair. What could he say? He had no right to ask forgiveness, couldn't apologize enough to make up for what he'd done, not in ten lifetimes... All he could to was tell the truth.

"I wish... this hadn't happened... hn..." he finally mumbled, softly, brokenly.

"Dei... I-It doesn't matter anymore, okay?... It's over and done with. Please..." Sasori reached over and set a hand on the other's leg. "I am _never_ going to leave your side unless you want me to, okay?" Sasori shook his head, moved to stand and run his good hand through blond hair as he crouched down to meet his boyfriend's eyes. "C-come lay with me?" he murmured, holding his hand to Deidara in an offer as he moved to sit on the bed they'd used for so long, cuddled on and made love on... fallen asleep on, together in each other's arms. "Forget it... F-forget him. Please?"

Deidara's gaze said that he didn't understand as he nodded and rested his hand gently in Sasori's uninjured one. The blond followed, sat next to the redhead, scooted back to rest his shoulders against the wall and lay down on his side. Still a weary confusion showed in his face as he looked at his boyfriend, his best friend, his lover, for a long moment in silence.

"Why..." Deidara began unevenly, pausing to sniffle, wiping his eyes for a moment on a forearm, trying to stall the coming tears that seemed inevitable, swallowed and sighed to steady his voice a little. "Why do you still want me?..." Sasori lay down at his side, curling his arm under his head and resting his temple against it. His left hand reached up to settle against the blond's cheek.

"Because... I'm scared of what may happen to you, and to me... if we were apart. The truth is… yeah, I'm hurt, but I still love you all the same. No matter what you said to Tobi last night, it wasn't you... I know you wouldn't ever leave me or hurt me. That was the alcohol talking. You're all I have anymore, Deidara."

The blond pressed his lips together, turning his head to bury his face in the pillow for just a moment. He remembered now, though things were still fuzzy around the edges... Tobi had been telling the truth. Those words _had_ come from his mouth last night. Now, sober, he was still shocked, so very guilty at the realization... even though Sasori's words were the truth, and there was nothing in the world that could make him walk away or consciously hurt the redhead. He lifted a hand to cover his boyfriend's, lacing his fingers between the other's.

"I never... never want to hurt you, 'Sori. I'm scared of leaving... hn..." His breath shuddered a little in a sigh. "...I can't say it enough, but... I'm so sorry." He swallowed, a little painful around the lump in his throat. "Sasori, I love you... I love you more than life." Sasori curled up against Deidara's chest, closing his eyes and sighing at the feeling of the familiar warmth there.

"Whether or not you said what he claimed you did... It doesn't matter... You're still my Deidara... And I am, likewise, yours. There isn't a thing anyone can do to change that," Sasori mumbled, lifting his head to nuzzle aside the collar of the blond's shirt and softly bite at his collarbone. "Mine." He whispered, kissing the side of Deidara's neck. The beginnings of a little smile turned the corners of the blond's mouth, his eyes narrowing softly.

"Only yours, hn," he murmured, a promise... One that he would never break again. Gently he brought his arms around his boyfriend, held him close. There was still guilt, still pain... but now they could begin to heal. Together, he was certain, they could endure anything and come out stronger for the struggle. For all his fears, he was certain now that they would come through the darkness and back into the light again, side by side. Deidara nuzzled against his boyfriend's hair, slowed, paused for a moment.

"Shower with me?" the blond asked quietly. If their floor in the dorm wasn't deserted, it was nearly so. Between people going home or hanging out with friends for the weekend, and word of another, bigger party spreading like wildfire, the halls were silent. The blond was even certain that their RA was gone, had seen him headed for the movie theater when he and Sasori had returned. They were as close to alone as they would get in the dorms... But mostly Deidara just wanted to be close and intimate, to be in love with his boyfriend and wash away the evidence and memories of his sin, if only for a little while. Plus, he told himself, with the brace on his hand, Sasori could probably use just a little help. Sasori nodded to Deidara, a smile coming to his lips.

"I'm gonna need you to help me with a lot of stuff until this…" He wiggled the thumb of his right hand as he held it before his own face to indicate his injured hand. "…is better. I can't even get dressed without it being a freaking hour-long struggle." He chuckled some, moving to sit up and slide from the edge of their bed. Sasori's earlier struggle with his pants came to the blond's mind.

"Well, we can't have that, hn," Deidara smiled... a true smile, glad to see a similar expression touching his boyfriend's mouth. It finally felt as though things were starting to become right again. He slipped from the bed, grabbed a pair of towels before returning to stand before Sasori. Chuckling softly, the sound familiar, reassuring after the stress of the day, he reached for the bottom hem of the redhead's shirt, pulled it off over his head. Resting his hands at his boyfriend's hips for a moment, he pushed away his boxers, stepped back for a moment to admire before wrapping a towel around the other's middle and working to strip himself. There was something in the way that Deidara undressed him that made Sasori begin to need… But he pushed it away for the moment.

It wasn't a minute later that Deidara led the way to the bathrooms. The halls were silent, would have been eerie if not for the redhead at his side. Everything was so still... It was easy to believe that they were the only ones here as Deidara moved to the furthest shower stall in the corner, smiled again at the redhead as he stepped inside and held the curtain back for him. Sasori stopped just short of the shower to lean up and kiss his lover's lips. He reached around with his good hand to pull out the tie in the blond's long hair, unwrapped the towel around his waist and set it aside. Almost without realizing he was doing it, he shifted his hips side to side as he turned around in the shower and raised an eyebrow, turning the water on and leaned his shoulders back as it fell over him, only partially realizing how entirely seductive he was being.

Deidara couldn't help but stare at the gorgeous redhead eyeing him invitingly, tilted his head some and smiling as he pulled the curtain closed behind them, cutting them off from the rest of the world. With a contented sigh, he closed the distance, stepping under the spray as well to drape his arms around Sasori's shoulders. He was irresistible and he knew it, Deidara thought with a soft chuckle. Murmuring his boyfriend's name, the blond dipped his head to nuzzle slowly against the side of the redhead's neck, kissing below the corner of his jaw... Here in his arms, this was his greatest blessing, and he never wanted to let go of that. Sasori smiled at Deidara with a soft chuckle, bringing his good arm around his waist and drew closer against him. The feel of having Deidara so close... it was amazing.

"Hnn... Dei... I love you so much," he murmured, lifting his head just enough to nibble at the side of his boyfriends neck. The blond purred softly at the rightness of it, tilting his head a little to the side to give Sasori better access to his neck. Smiling, he nuzzled the other's hair, nibbled at the edge of his ear.

"I love you too, 'Sori," he breathed, tugging a little at his earlobe. He didn't move away as he reached to the side, squeezed a little shampoo into his palm, reached to lace his fingers slowly through Sasori's red locks, rubbing through. "More than anything... more than everything, hn." Sasori sighed, running his hand down along Deidara's side and up over his back.

"I'm glad. I could never be without you, Dei..." He murmured and smiled, almost purring at the feeling of his lover's hands in his hair, and titled his head to the side, against his touch. The closeness of all of it...

"I never want to leave," the blond whispered, smiling as he pulled back a little to see the expression on Sasori's face. "I'm yours alone, Sasori. I promise." The blond massaged slowly at his boyfriend's scalp, pushing his fingers through the softness of his hair, pulling the redhead's face closer into a slow kiss. "I promise, hn," he repeated in a whisper when he pulled a little back. Sasori mumbled just a little when he felt Deidara pull away, his eyes opening to look into his eyes before he drew nearer again and pressed his lips to his boyfriend's for just a moment.

"Thank you," the redhead whispered against them, his palm rested against the middle of the blond's back pulling him so they were chest to chest in the kiss. The redhead was so warm against his chest, felt so perfect nestled there. Deidara murmured softly against his boyfriend's mouth, eyes half-open, drinking in the sight of Sasori's face. There was nothing he desired more than to see happiness there, especially if he could be the one that caused it. Gingerly he stepped forward, pressing his lover a little back under the water, smiling as he tilted the other's head back some to rinse out the lather.

"Close your eyes," he warned gently, careful to keep the soap out of Sasori's eyes, but wanting to be sure as he stroked his hand back, pushed it back through his beautiful hair... red like the sunset that one time at the beach, he recalled with a smile. Sasori leaned his head back, sighing as the soap was washed from his hair by the spray. Sasori shook his head a little and opened his eyes to look at Deidara with a smirk on his face, setting his palm against the other's stomach. Close moments like these were what he loved most. Everything outside of this small shower didn't matter at all right now. Deidara's stomach tensed just a little under Sasori's touch as he smiled back.

"Hm?" Deidara murmured, tilted his head just a little as he saw the redhead's smirk. The last of the lather rinsed from Sasori's hair, the blond pushed his fingers back to cup the sides of his boyfriend's neck, touch trailing slowly over his shoulders and collarbones. Here, together... this was their world. Right now, this was everything that was most important in the world. Sasori shook his head, looking up at Deidara as the smirk on his face grew.

"You should know better than anyone what's on my mind," he murmured, reaching up to run his hand through blond hair, tugging back to give himself better access to the blond's throat. "We're alone here... I think you know what I want," Sasori whispered, biting softly at the other's neck and over his throat again. The blond chuckled, murring at the feel of his boyfriend's biting at his throat.

"Mm... I might have an idea or two, hn," he purred, willingly tilting his head back a little more. He could feel a slow warmth starting to spread over him, through him... Perhaps it was the water still falling over the both of them, likely fogging up the mirrors outside their little sphere... but for some reason, Deidara thought with a small grin, he doubted that. Sasori knew how to make slow fire boil through his blood, could feel the sparks beginning to wake, rise into the first tongues of flame. Sasori was the only one that he wanted to have... that he wanted to have him... like this. His hands passed slowly across his boyfriend's chest, over his ribs... This was how they were meant to be. Together. Sasori chuckled to himself, slipping behind Deidara, setting a hand on his back to push him against the wall of the shower, biting against his neck and smiling softly.

"This time, I'm in control," the redhead whispered seductively against his boyfriend's ear, allowing his hand to drift lower, fingertips running over his length.

Deidara's breath escaped in a quick, sharp shudder from his lungs as his chest pressed against the wet tile, as he felt Sasori's mouth at his ear and the redhead's hand at his length. He swallowed, relaxed a little against the wall, tension leaving his body as he surrendered.

"All yours, stud," he said again in a murmur back over his shoulder before murring softly at the feel of his boyfriend's hand, pressing his hips a little against it. Sasori smirked at his reaction, his hand tightening around his boyfriend's length and stroking him slowly, firmly, running his tongue over the edge of the blond's ear. It had been so long since he'd taken control like this, it was an odd change from what he was used to. Deidara was so used to being in control, hadn't knowingly surrendered like this for so long... Only once that he could remember had he relinquished his dominance to Sasori, his thumb running absently along the ring at his finger at the memory. That had been the only time... But now, his boyfriend was taking the reins, and it felt as natural as breathing, if a bit unusual, to give in to him and his touch. This time, Deidara knew what he was doing. This was what he wanted.

"Mm... 'Sori..." the blond breathed, barely audible over the running shower, one cheek pressed to the tile as he shifted his hips against the touch, silently asking for more, wanting the chance to give himself to his lover. Another small smirk formed on Sasori lips, nibbling at the side of his boyfriend's ear once as he ground himself up against the other's rear, gasping just a little at the contact. Sasori quickened his hand's movements just a little. He was going to prolong this as much as possible, have Deidara begging for him before he'd give it.

Deidara was surprised to find himself panting softly already, arching to grind his hips back against the redhead's length with a small grin... He'd heard the gasp, couldn't help himself, wanted to hear another. Even so, all of this... Sasori's closeness, his warmth and the warmth of his touch, the way he was teasing... It was only make need rear itself higher in the blond's mind and in his blood. He whimpered softly at the sensations that were starting to cloud his mind, whimpered to let his boyfriend know how much he was needed. Sasori leaned down to bite at the side of the blond's neck.

"Beg for more, Deidara. Tell me just how badly you need me," the redhead whispered huskily, groaning against his boyfriend's ear, knowing just how much of an effect it would have on him. Sasori knew just how his soft moans affected him when their positions were reversed, and he wanted to see how they affected him in this situation. In a way of teasing his boyfriend further, he slowed his hand's movements over the other's length until he was no longer pumping over his sensitive skin.

The blond whimpered again, arching as he felt Sasori's words and groans and teasing make his need spike for a moment before ebbing just a little. His boyfriend knew exactly how to push his buttons, knew him as no one else did... As no one else ever could or would. Deidara squirmed a little against the wall, feeling the redhead's eyes on him, putting himself on submissive display for the other.

"Nn... 'Sori..." he murmured, glancing back over his shoulder with half-lidded eyes. He was helpless against his boyfriend's will, already missing the motion of his hand, the grinding of his hips. "Please... I need more of you... hn..." Sasori moved his hand away from his flesh and rested against his hip, slowly grinding forward once more, sighing when he came to rest just short of the blond's entrance.

"What do you want me to do to you, Dei?" He murmured against his ear, bringing his right arm around to securely hold around his stomach and prevent him from moving when he pressed his hips forward as if he was going to push into the blond, but pulled away as he felt himself starting to slide inside. "Tell me exactly what you want of me."

Deidara swallowed as he felt the redhead press against him, begin to enter, was distantly surprised to hear himself whine softly as he pulled back again. So close... but then, he wasn't surprised. Sasori was a tease in moments like this, their moments together... it was all part of his way of taking control. He sighed slowly, breath shuddering a little as he brought a forearm against the wall and rested his temple against it, his other reaching back to palm down his boyfriend's side and hip.

"I want you... inside me, hn," the blond panted softly, one blue eye intent on the face of the one behind him. "Sasori... take me... please..." he whimpered. Sasori's lips turned up and he chuckled, bending his head to nibble at the side of the blond's neck, shifting his hips forward slowly, reminding himself that this was completely different than what Deidara was used to. There would be nothing to dull any pain he felt, neither alcohol or experience.

"Alright," the redhead whispered, gritting his teeth as he felt his desire rising, forced himself to wait when he was completely buried in his boyfriend's body. Their positions were usually reversed, and so the tightness around his length was mind-blowing... he had to force himself to wait, using every bit of self control he had.

Deidara's eyes shut tight, teeth gritting around a sharp whimper that escaped his throat as he felt his body tensing suddenly at Sasori's intrusion. The blond's hand tightened on his boyfriend's hip, his other closing into a fist as he made himself breathe, told his body to relax. It hurt... and yet it was an addictive sort of pain, nearly pleasure, that he'd only ever gotten from the redhead. For a long moment he was still, feeling Sasori's length buried inside his own body, the way they fit together... Even if it was something he wasn't used to, the sensation of being stretched, filled by his boyfriend felt more right and real than anything in the world, anything that had happened over the past few days. Sighing slowly, he pressed back against Sasori's hips, cracking his eye open to show it filled with need and lust.

"I'm alright… Please, s-stud," he breathed, feeling how he'd relaxed, needed more, needed the other to move and remind him of how perfectly they were matched. Sasori nodded slowly, bringing his right arm lower, around the other's waist and his uninjured hand resting against the blond's hip as he withdrew himself and shut his eyes tight as he pushed himself back in. The heat and tightness of the blond... it was amazing.

"God… you feel so amazing, Deidara…" he mumbled against the blond's neck, withdrawing once again only to push back in with more force. Sasori angled himself just right to brush over his lover's prostate and arched his back when he felt the result of that action, an instant, uncontrollable tightening of his boyfriend's depths that brought a sharp groan from his lungs. What the hell was that?

"Sh-..." Deidara gasped, moaned sharply and arched at the sensation of sudden, electric pleasure that shot through him, made his body tighten almost convulsively around Sasori's shaft. It was as though that movement, that spot his boyfriend had brushed up against accidentally- he thought it was an accident, at least- sapped his strength, left him suddenly, deliciously weak. He'd never felt anything like that before... He blinked dumbly for a moment, comprehending. "G-God... 'Sori, do that again," he panted urgently, pressing back against him, nearly begging.

Sasori smiled just a little as he got a steady rhythm down, thrusting quickly into his boyfriend's warmth. He aimed for that spot each and every time he entered, never failing to hit it when he pushed inside. His boyfriend was so damn tight, but the second he hit that certain spot it was like the pressure around him grew tenfold.

"Jesus... you're fucking tight, Dei," he whispered, unable to hold himself back anymore with how his aching begging body desired relief. Sasori picked up his pace, thrusting harder and faster with every movement, not once neglecting that sweet spot he had managed to discover unintentionally. The blond bit hard against his own wrist, trying to muffle the desperately loud moans that he didn't seem to have the willpower to hold back. It was as though his body had a mind of its own, pressing back against Sasori's quickening thrusts, pressing harder against that spot that sent shudders up his spine and sparked fireworks in his vision. He was panting hard, ragged... It was incredible.

"W- ah... Whatever y-you do..." he paused to hiss in pleasure as his boyfriend found that spot again, lost his train of thought for a long moment, his voice strained when he managed to grasp it again. "God, S-Sasori... just don't s-stop!" He arched again, quickly biting into his own forearm to stifle the sharp cry that followed, gripping the other's hip tightly, trying desperately to pull him deeper into his own body.

Sasori's pace only increased, his eyes closing for a moment as he bit against the blond's neck, his free, uninjured hand reaching around to stroke over his length in time with his hard, fast, tempo. The way Deidara was screaming for him, moving so desperately against his own movements, was driving him mad, feeding his hunger.

"Come for me Dei… Scream out my name as you come..." Sasori whispered against his ear, biting alittle at his earlobe. He could already feel his own body beginning to lose control to the desire for release. "Tell me just how bad you want me to come inside of you," The redhead mumbled, tugging on his ear with a loud, deep, groan.

Between Sasori's thrusts pressing against his prostate and deep into his body, the redhead's hand at his shaft, the sound of his voice, thick, husky with lust as he spoke... Deidara could feel his grip slipping quickly. His throat felt tight... his whole body was tight, unbearably, painfully, deliciously so... as a desperate, whimpering moan escaped, his head tilting back.

"A-all of it..." he panted, trying to hold on for a few moments more. "I want all of it... stud, fill me u-" His voice cut off suddenly as he reached his limit, arched sharply and pressed himself back around the redhead's shaft. "G-... Ah! God, Sasori!" He didn't bother to try and stay quiet, couldn't... It was too much to handle as his climax broke free almost explosively over his boyfriend's hand and the shower wall, leaving him trembling, nerveless as he cried out his pleasure.

Sasori's eyes flew wide at the sight of Deidara's release against his hand, the feel of his climax around his length... He continued to thrust harder, deeper, for just a little while longer before his release broke through his body, making him moan loudly as it took over him. He thrust deeper and deeper as the pleasure of his release spiked before it slowly ebbed away and his desperate thrusts slowed, filling up Deidara with his seed.

Deidara's voice faded to breathless, open-mouthed pants, ragged as the tension ebbed from his body, left him to relax against the wet tiles of the shower... If not for the support, he was distantly certain that he'd collapse. Swallowing, trying to bring his breath back under control, he felt the warmth of Sasori's seed within, inhaled and sighed it out slowly at the feeling of it. Odd... but not necessarily unpleasant… Something he didn't want to forget.

"Sasori..." he moaned once more, softly this time as he turned his head back, reached to hook his hand around the back of his lover's neck and draw his face closer. "...'Sori..." he breathed, amazed, spent, as he pressed their lips together gently, savoring the feeling of the redhead still buried in him, of having his most precious gift so near. Sasori wrapped his arms around the other's waist, drew him closer when he felt the blond's lips on his own.

"Mm... Deidara..." he mumbled and nuzzled the blond's neck, his eyes looking down at his hand, covered with his boyfriend's release. With a soft chuckle he brought his knuckles to his lips, tasting it as he licked off what remained of it there and smiled at his boyfriend. Deidara watched with a slow smile, shook his head slightly at the sight.

"D'you... have _any_ idea... how damn sexy you are, stud?" he panted softly. He closed his eyes for a moment, rested his temple against the shower tiles, sighing before opening them again. "T-that was... goddamn, hn," he finally chuckled, unable to come up with the right words, knowing that somehow Sasori would understand his meaning. "I'm gonna h-have to keep that in mind... for next time," he mumbled with a small grin, shifting his hips just slightly side to side against the redhead, teasing a little. True, he was generally the dominant... but that had been incredible by any standards.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Sasori murmured, bringing a hand up to run though his hair. "You're so damn hot... the way you moan like that." He nibbled playfully at his boyfriend's ear. Sasori didn't want to pull away just yet, wanted to remain buried in his boyfriend's body for just a little while longer. "You remember the day at the park when you came out to your mother?" Sasori said, gazing over at the blond from the corner of his eye just for a second. "We have incredible lovemaking just once now... but... if you keep teasing me like that I might have to force you to make love to me again," Sasori whispered seductively with a chuckle.

Deidara chuckled as well... He remembered that afternoon in the wild-grown patch of forest behind the park very well, indeed. It was a tempting idea, once he managed to get his breathing back under control and slow his pounding heart.

"I don't know about _forcing_ me..." he murmured with a thin smile and half-lidded eyes, pulling Sasori close again for another slow kiss, nibbling slowly at his lower lip for a moment. "... after all, you can't force the willing, hn." It would take him a few minutes to recover from his last climax- he still felt a bit fuzzy around the edges from the sheer force of it- but there would be that much time between finishing their shower and returning to their room. With a sigh, he pulled a little away from his boyfriend, missing the feeling of fullness as he turned, slipped his arms around Sasori's waist. "Who knows... I might be pretty easy to convince," he whispered, grinning a little into his redhead's face. Sasori chuckled too, reaching for the washcloth and soaping it up before running it down over the blond's side to his hip and up his thigh.

"Mm.. cause... I have my ways of convincing you, don't I?" Sasori nibbled at the side of Deidara's ear as he ran the washcloth over his stomach and chest up to his shoulder. "Dare I bring up the cross-dressing event we had near the beginning of the year that got you so desperate to bed me right then?" The blond laughed softly, remembering... Nagato had given them strange looks in passing for a few days after before seeming to either forget or shrug it off. Apparently they'd been louder than they'd realized.

"What can I say? You surprised me... and I had no clue you'd be so sexy in a schoolgirl outfit." He purred a little under Sasori's touch, bowing his head to nuzzle along his boyfriend's shoulder and the side of his neck, kissing the corner of his jaw. "Though it wouldn't take such drastic measures to convince me, hn... Seeing you in that outfit... and getting to take it off... was just a bonus." Sasori could only chuckle more, sighing softly and shaking his head.

"It was just so much fun to watch you when we got back to the room... that is until you blindfolded me... Deidara," Sasori said and tugged on the blond's ear with his teeth. Sasori loved the look Deidara got when he had accidentally ended up doing one of his more sexy poses and ended up getting the other horny. Not like he planned to most of the time, of course...

"It didn't seem like you minded too very much... Sasori," the blond countered with a quiet laugh of his own. Sighing a little, he pressed close against his boyfriend, skin to skin, not minding that some of the soap on his body rubbed off on the redhead. Deidara nuzzled slowly against those soft red locks, tame for the moment after having been washed. "I just can't help myself sometimes, though..." he murmured with a shrug. "I love you, and I love making love with you, hn." The words were simple, but they were true. Sasori ran the soapy washcloth over Deidara's back and at the same time over his own chest.

"I love you, too. Likewise... both ways," Sasori replied with a smile, setting his forehead against the blond's shoulder for a moment before setting the cloth aside, squeezing a little shampoo into Deidara's hair- since his other hand was injured- and ran it through beautiful long hair with a sigh. "I've never seen hair such a beautiful golden blond before. It compliments your eyes well," Sasori mumbled against his neck, running a hand down to the very bottom of it. Deidara was his, that much was certain. In moments like these, it was impossible to see himself with anyone else. The blond chuckled softly, nuzzling again at the side of Sasori's neck.

"You sound like my relatives, when I was little. Always talking about how I had my mother's eyes and my father's hair, hn." His boyfriend had helped him heal... Deidara still found himself missing his dad, sometimes, but it wasn't a constant ache, a pain he couldn't forget, like it had been before Sasori had walked into his life. It didn't hurt to talk about the past anymore. He shook his head slowly. "You know, I've never seen eyes like yours anywhere else in the world," the blond murmured before reaching to stroke back his boyfriend's hair, twisting a little of it between his fingers. "And I can't help but remember walking on the beach at sunset when I see this red, hn." It was just the same color as had been reflected over the ocean, before the sun had dipped out of sight. "Remember?" he smiled. Sasori felt just a little bad for having brought the thought of Deidara's dad into the conversation. He looked away and sighed, resting a cheek against the back of Deidara's neck.

"I remember... that spring break was some of the best days of my life... I wouldn't trade those memories for the world." He moved away from Deidara so he could wash out the soap… though a nagging question lingered at the back of his mind and he wanted to ask, but he also didn't want to cross a line. Deidara moved under the spray obediently and paused, seeing the expression on Sasori's face. "Dei... how... how are you doing... dealing with not having him around?..." Sasori felt bad for asking, but he'd never gotten time to ask about Deidara's feelings- he had been too busy dealing with his own. With a sigh, Deidara cupped the redhead's cheek.

"I still miss him now and then... He was a big part of my life until he died, hn." The blond paused, shook his head a little at his boyfriend. "But he's not coming back, and holding onto it would only keep me from moving forward with you. He wouldn't have wanted that, I think. Not when I've finally found someone to love." Rinsed clean, Deidara stepped toward his boyfriend, drew him close against his chest gently. "I always admired... how he fought to protect what he loved and cared about. It's something I've tried to do too... But I still have a lot to learn, hn," he admitted. He'd failed so many times, and yet Sasori had remained by his side when Deidara was certain he could have so much better. He didn't understand it... But he was grateful, loved the redhead all the more for it. Sasori reached to pull Deidara closer and bury his face into the blond's chest.

"You've done an amazing job of taking care of me, Dei," he whispered and sighed against his skin. "I probably wouldn't even be here anymore if I didn't have you...I would have died at... _his_ hand long ago."

The thought made Deidara's arms tighten instinctively around his boyfriend, even though he knew that Orochimaru had been found guilty, sentenced to more than two decades of prison time... Even though he knew it was over, and no more harm would come to his Sasori from that creep, at least. The fact that he had hurt the redhead not once but twice, almost killed him the second time- the blond would still occasionally have nightmares about it, though he tried not to let his boyfriend know- was a failure in his view. He would do better, he promised himself, swore on his father's dog tags as he had the first time he made the oath to protect his Sasori. With a sigh, he rested his cheek against the other's hair for a moment, simply glad to have him here, and close, and that they were in love with each other.

"Let's... go back to the room, hn," he murmured. It wasn't late enough to have to worry about people coming back from the big off-campus party they'd heard of, but right now a bed sounded like a wonderful thing, especially if Deidara got to share it with one particular redhead, safe in each others arms.

* * *

Reisha: Long, long, long. I don't recall if this is the longest or second-longest chapter to date... Just that a lot happens. The original chapter was actually 24 pages before I divvy'd it up... You'll see it as Chapter 25, or, "in which the silly, sexy boys have more fun together." Hehe. Doubt I have to say it anymore, but it's part of the routine, the tradition, so I will... Reviewers are deeply loved. Kira and I both love to hear y'all's reactions to our writing, gives us all kinds of warm fuzzies. So, please do so, and I'll see youse tomorrow. ^. .^


	25. Thank You for Loving Me

Reisha: What? A chapter what's actually on time? Oh, God, the world's coming to an end... Oh, wait. We still have a couple years until that (supposedly) happens. Seems like a lot of hokum to me, the whole Mayan-calendar-end-of-the-world thing. Anyway. Tangents. Yes. Fun stuff. I'm gonna shut up now and let you get to what you're _actually_ here for... Deidara and Sasori being, well, Deidara and Sasori. ^. .^

* * *

"Let's... go back to the room, hn," the blond murmured. It wasn't late enough to have to worry about people coming back from the big off-campus party they'd heard of, but right now a bed sounded like a wonderful thing, especially if Deidara got to share it with one particular redhead, safe in each other's arms.

Sasori backed away from Deidara and nodded slowly. He turned to shut off the water, slipped out of the shower and grabbed the towels waiting for them outside the shower. He handed one to Deidara before he started drying off. Now his thoughts were all over the place... Sasori went to wrap the towel around his waist, eye twitching a little as his brace yet again got in the way.

"God... damn it..." He mumbled, fumbling with getting it tight around his waist before it fell around his feet. The blond shook his head slowly, smiled a little as he finished wrapping his own towel about his hips.

"Let me get that," he murmured, bending to grab the fabric, kissing once low against Sasori's belly before tucking the towel in around his waist and straightening with a small grin. He had no problem with helping his boyfriend with whatever he needed until his hand had healed enough for the cast to come off... It would just take some getting used to. Sasori felt so helpless... like this at least.

"Th-thanks," the redhead murmured, reaching to tangle his fingers in the blond's for just a moment before he pulled away to head back to their rooms. It was his own fault, though, for being so temperamental and prone to outbursts.

He hadn't had an incident where he'd lost control of himself for a long while… Sasori had actually started to hope that Akasuna had disappeared. He was still there, though, lurking under the surface. His broken and torn up hand was evidence of it. The skin of his knuckles probably wouldn't heal perfectly either. Just another scar… another bad memory. Deidara closed the door behind them with a soft click, closed the distance between himself and the redhead, slipped his arms forward around Sasori's waist to pull him gently back against his chest. Something in the way his boyfriend was carrying himself... He seemed troubled.

"What's on your mind, love?" the blond murmured quietly, kissing slowly at the side of the other's neck before craning his own face forward to try and read Sasori's expression. Sasori shook his head and leaned back against Deidara's chest. It still bothered him what had happened between his boyfriend and Tobi... it probably would for a long while.

"Nothing. Just a lot of things happened today, and after our shower… I'm just tired, I suppose," he said, moving out of Deidara's embrace with a sigh and moved to sit down on the edge of their bed. So much had gone horribly wrong in the last couple days... His eyes shifted to his braced hand at the thought.

The blond stood for a long moment, wrapped up in his thoughts. Sasori had plenty of reason to be troubled still, and to not trust him completely anymore... It would take time to fix the damage he had done, to heal the pain his failure had caused. But the redhead was worth any fight, worth facing any trouble that came Deidara's way. He'd been given another chance, and he wouldn't waste it.

With a sigh of his own, the blond sat next to his boyfriend on the bed, scooted back to rest his shoulders against the wall, rested his forearms against his pulled-up knees, not bothering to change his towel for boxers and sleep pants just yet. He stared at his own fingers, fidgeting slowly... Not nervous, he couldn't be nervous around Sasori, just unable to shake the feeling that things were off, and not able to think about how he could help them start being really right again.

Sasori shook his head and moved to sit next to Deidara, leaning up against his chest and laying his legs over his boyfriend's lap. Tobi had tried, whether he realized it or not, to take the blond away from him. He was still scared to death of being alone again... of being without Deidara. He was all there was left that felt right anymore. The moment that they had just shared in the shower... the fact that he had done that with somebody else... had, on some level, enjoyed it... Sasori didn't want to think about it, but it kept coming up in his thoughts, and before long felt slow tears rolling down his face. The redhead bowed his head some to hide them. It was instinct by now to wrap his arms around Sasori whenever he was near, and the blond did so without restraint, without thought... It was so natural and right.

"I'm here, hn," he whispered, rocking the two of them slowly back and forth. Together... this was right, this was truth. Deidara didn't understand how, even drunk, he could have wanted anything other than this. He could feel Sasori's breathing shift a little, saw how he bowed his head to hide his tears. "Sasori..." he murmured, reaching to gently wipe the pad of his thumb across a damp trail. "...Will you tell me what you're thinking? Please?" the blond murmured, having some idea of the thoughts going through his boyfriend's mind, wanting to ease his fears, his pain, however he could. "I'm not going anywhere, 'Sori... I promise, hn." Sasori shook his head slowly, pulling away from Deidara's hand when he reached to brush his tears away, instead burying his slightly dampened face into the side of his neck.

"It just... h-hurts to think about you and him." He murmured and felt his chest growing heavy at the memory of Deidara's words. "I don't want to think a-about it but I still... still do." The blond sighed a little as Sasori pulled his face away, stroked his fingers gently back through the redhead's hair instead.

"I... really messed up big time," he murmured, knowing that it was the understatement of the century. He almost wished that Sasori had been angry at him, instead of so very hurt... He hated seeing the pain in those gorgeous eyes, in that face he loved so much, hated knowing that it was entirely his fault that it was there. It would have been so much easier to take the redhead's rage than his pain. "I'm so sorry..." Deidara whispered again, knowing how worthless the words were now, but knowing that they were more true than anything else in the world. A long moment of silence, wrapped up in thoughts. What could he do to start making things right again? He wanted to wipe the shadows away from his boyfriend's expression, give him reason to smile again... But he'd fallen so far short...

Sasori shook his head again, "I..it wasn't you, Deidara..." he mumbled, though his voice broke, betrayed him when he spoke. Tobi had gotten ahold of something that had been only his for so long… Something he had wanted only for himself. Now, though... it didn't matter. It hurt to think about it, but no matter what had happened… no matter what, Deidara was still his. "Whatever you do... Don't… don't leave me… Ever."

"Never," the blond swore, resolute finality lending weight to his voice. "I promise, Sasori... hn." The blond's arms tightened a little around his boyfriend, holding him close, trying to make him understand how entirely serious he was. "I'll never leave... not unless you tell me to." Deidara hoped he'd never hear such a request from the redhead... But if he did, he would honor it. Sasori's happiness was the most important thing in the world to him, more than even his own.

Sasori brought his arms up around Deidara's neck and he let out a slow, shuddering sigh. The bond that he felt with Deidara was far too strong, ran too deeply to be torn apart so easily... of that Sasori was certain, but still... the thought of being alone again, losing someone so precious to him, scared him terribly. All he could do was sob softly against the other's neck, slowly getting control of himself.

Deidara was quiet, rocking the two of them back and forth gently, together, as things were meant to be... would always be, as long as the blond had a say in the matter. He felt Sasori beginning to relax slowly. "Nothing can take me away from you... I promise," he whispered, stroking his boyfriend's hair, trying to soothe his fears, trying to help him let go of the tension and start the wounds healing. There was nothing he wouldn't do for the redhead, nothing at all. "I promise, Sasori." The redhead looked up at him, slowly opening his eyes to stare into bright blue.

"Thank you," he whispered, allowing a small smile to come over his face. "You... always know how to make things better, don't you?" It was incredible just how easy it was for Deidara to make him happy, just a smile or the sight of his beautiful face. "I'm the luckiest man alive." He said and looked away for a long moment of silence. What had he ever done to deserve such an amazing boyfriend? The blond smiled a little, shook his head gently, but didn't speak at first. Sasori was so much more important, more valuable than he was. Deidara couldn't help but feel that the title the redhead claimed was, in fact, his own, but he didn't say it... He knew that the redhead would probably read it in his expression. He stroked his boyfriend's cheek slowly.

"I'm just glad to see you smile, hn," he murmured softly, wiping a little at the dampness still touching the other's face. "'Sori... thank you," he whispered, grinning a little into his boyfriend's face, treasuring him, treasuring this moment together. Sasori nodded to the blond, turning his face some into the other's palm for a moment.

"What're you thanking me for? I haven't done anything..." He murmured, dropping his eyes for just a second. "You've given me everything, and... I have nothing to give in return…" he mumbled, shaking his head slowly. Deidara shook his head again at his boyfriend, cupping his face between his hands and waiting for the other's gaze to rise again.

"No... You've given me more than you could ever imagine," he whispered, pressing a slow kiss to Sasori's forehead. "Sasori... you've given me love, and a reason to live. Because of you, I'm happier than I ever thought I could be..." the blond's smile was a little sad, still apologetic. "...and even when I mess up, you keep giving me second chances I don't deserve, hn." His blue gaze was steady as Deidara met his lover's eyes. "There's no way I could ever deserve you, 'Sori..." He leaned close, voice little more than a breath, even in the privacy of their room his words meant only for the redhead. "Thank you for being yourself, and thank you for loving me, hn."

"...Deidara..." Sasori wasn't exactly sure just what he would say... nothing came to mind as he fell silent for a moment. He shifted a little, wincing when he accidentally pushed down on his injured hand some and moved to straddle the other's lap. The pain didn't matter at that moment, though, and it passed in a few seconds anyway. "I'm not someone who can use the word 'love' freely... and I can get hurt really easy… both mentally and physically. I hate being so... vulnerable sometimes..."

"I know..." the blond murmured, dropping his face for a moment, resting his hands gently at the redhead's sides. "...Sasori... I'm sorry that I hurt you. Even if I was drunk, that's no excuse. There's no excuse for what happened." The blond pressed his lips into a thin line, fell silent for a few long seconds before lifting his eyes again. "I promise, love... I'll never hurt you like that again. I'd rather hurt myself than have that happen, hn." He was completely serious. Never again would he make the mistake he had. He didn't want to see that pain glaze Sasori's eyes ever again. Sasori nodded slowly and wrapped an arm around the blond's shoulders and leaned closer so they were skin to skin, chests and stomachs pressed together.

"I know," Sasori whispered, nuzzling the side of his neck and holding the blond tightly, letting his mind wander. He was thoughtful for a little while longer before a wide grin came to his face. What they had talked about in the shower came gradually to mind. "So… am I going to get to see my sexy seme Dei tonight?" Sasori whispered with a chuckle. Blue eyes blinked for a moment in mild surprise at the sudden change of topic, before narrowing a bit as though in consideration, brows lifting in the same moment.

"Hmm..." he murmured, rubbing at his own chin before a bit of a sly smirk turned his mouth. "Maybe..." he purred, pulling back a little and pushing his fingers back through Sasori's hair to see his face, let his boyfriend see his own expression. "...If you ask nicely enough," he purred with a small grin, tilting his head some, waiting for his gorgeous redhead's response. Sasori looked down into his boyfriend's face, a sly smirk coming to his lips.

"You know I love it when you take control of me," the redhead murmured, shifting away from him with a smile, kneeling on the other side of the bed as he undid the towel around his waist, his palm sliding over his own length once, giving Deidara a grin. Just the mention of being his boyfriend's uke, the thought of it and the anticipation, the memories were getting him hard already. So suddenly, he felt need boiling in his blood. "The question is... am I going to _let_ you be my sexy seme or not?" Chuckling, Deidara pushed himself to his feet beside the bed, stretching luxuriously, carelessly letting the towel about his hips fall away and putting himself on full display for the redhead.

"Well..." the blond murmured warmly, walking slowly to his closet, nearly strutting until he crouched, rummaging for something. "...if you don't 'let' me be your sexy seme..." he continued, standing, his movements still unhurried, though he grinned a little wider, a little more hungrily, to see Sasori already hard. He closed the distance again, standing just out of arm's reach by the bed, he showed the leather collar they'd used once before, twirling it by the buckle almost lazily with one finger. "...I don't know how I'll ever manage to put this on you, hn."

Sasori slipped back to sit on the bed, spreading his legs and looking up at Deidara with a hungry grin. "You could always... make it alittle more interesting and fight me for dominance. If you can… I _might_ just let you do whatever you want." Sasori said and moved to lean back on his elbows. "Although… it might be more fun to just let you do whatever you want from the start…"

"Hm... That _is_ a thought," Deidara chuckled, draping the collar over one shoulder and moving closer to rest one shin on the bed, leaning down some. Seeing Sasori like this, lust-driven and already heated, using all his little tricks to put the blond in a similar state... He was succeeding. The sight of the redhead sitting there, on display for Deidara and unashamed, hiding nothing... it made his blood sing through his veins, woke the heat and lust that had grown familiar but never lost its delicious edge, had only sharpened with time and deepening love. Taking his time, Deidara rested a palm on his boyfriend's knee, palmed slowly up a thigh as he leaned closer, pausing when his lips were just out of reach of Sasori's. "So what d'you think you'll do, then? Hmm?" he purred, pressing his nails slowly into the skin over the redhead's hip, leaving small crescent-shaped dents there after a moment.

"I think..." Sasori started, gave an amused smile as he paused for a moment before finishing his thought. "…that you need to figure that out for yourself." He shifting his hips up to grind against Deidara's length once, eyes half lidded with deep lust and desire. Sasori set the palm of his good hand against his boyfriend's stomach, drifting slowly lower, fingertips just barely grazing over his tip. Deidara growled softly at the touch, grinning as he shifted toward it for a moment, then away, reaching to grab the redhead's good wrist and trap it. His other hand rested just below the hollow of Sasori's throat, pushing him back against the sheets before slipping along his shoulder and arm to trap his boyfriend's other, avoiding his injured hand and wrist and grasping instead just below his elbow.

Chuckling from deep in his chest, the blond settled kneeling over Sasori's stomach, resting just enough weight down on the other to pin him, keep him from arching upwards. "You know what option I'll take, if you give me that choice, hn," he murmured huskily, either not noticing or not caring as the collar slipped from his shoulder and landed next to the other's head as he leaned down, ghosting his mouth across his boyfriend's temple and cheek, pausing before passing by his lips to kiss his chin and bite slowly at the underside of his jaw. Sasori attempted to shift his hips up against Deidara's body and murmured when he found his boyfriend's weight holding him down.

"I know very well which option you prefer," Sasori mumbled and tilted his head up almost without having to think about it to allow further attentions along his neck. "It doesn't seem like I have much of a say in what happens now, do I?"

The blond simply chuckled, nuzzling the line of Sasori's jaw. Deidara was certain the redhead knew that he could make him stop completely with little more than a word, no matter how far they had gone, that it would take so little to regain control if he wanted it back. He also knew, though, how much his boyfriend loved relinquishing control like this, how much pleasure he got from the helplessness. He nibbled along the softness of Sasori's skin, pausing to suck at a pulse point, growling softly as he sank his teeth against the redhead's throat and savored the taste of him, only him. Their shower earlier had washed everything else away but that flavor that was uniquely Sasori.

Sasori sighed alittle, closing his eyes. Deidara had so much of an effect on him in moments like these that he found it impossible to think straight. His arms underneath the blond's hold loosened, and he relaxed as much as he could. It was so easy to just give in to his hands and the feel of his boyfriend's mouth.

"God, you're delicious, 'Sori," Deidara murmured when he paused to draw breath, loosening his restraining grip a little to trail his nails along the insides of the redhead's arms and over his chest, leaving paler lines in their wake that faded back to Sasori's normal skin tone within moments. The pad of a thumb circled one of his boyfriend's nipples playfully, loving all of this... the feel of skin on skin, the warmth, the closeness and shifting of control. Being like this with the redhead... without fail, it made Deidara want to forget everything else, made the world unimportant in comparison to his beautiful, beloved Sasori.

Leaving a trail of bites up his boyfriend's throat, the blond finally came to his mouth, sighing happily as he traced the tip of his tongue along the other's lower lip, tasting slowly before biting there, too. Though Sasori felt the restraining grip leave his arm, it stayed where it was for the moment. His eyes opened only a little to look into Deidara's face as he pressed into the kiss with something like a soft moan. Sasori couldn't help but snort and laugh alittle when he felt his boyfriend's still wet hair fall into his face and reached to brush it away with his freed hand, tucking it behind his ear.

"You're so damn beautiful," Sasori mumbled with a smile. Deidara chuckled in response, too addicted to pull away from the feel and flavor of Sasori's mouth and the slow heat of the kiss. Lifting up a little, Deidara's hips shifted back to straddle the redhead's hips. Their lengths just lightly brushed... Even that little contact against his sensitive flesh made a soft groan rise in the blond's throat, quickly stifled. Only Sasori... Only his redhead could make him need so badly, so very easily. This time, he moved deliberately, lowering his hips to roll slow and hard against his boyfriend, breathing deeply at the sensation, the friction of the contact.

Sasori shifted underneath him, whimpering alittle against the other's lips as he pushed himself up against the other's length. He gritted his teeth alittle and arched his back at the feel of their skin rubbing together, creating deep desire and need in every subtle shift of their hips. Sasori couldn't help but murmur against the blond's lips at the feel of all of this, a slow building desire he wouldn't be able to suppress even if he wanted to.

Deidara murmured huskily, kissing the redhead's lips once more before pulling back, sitting up to grind down a little harder. God, the way Sasori was arching, squirming beneath him, the little sounds he was making... Smiling some, knowing how it affected his boyfriend, the blond put all of his growing need, his hungering desire, into a low moan. Lifting an eyebrow seductively, Deidara lifted a hand to his mouth, tracing his tongue along his own fingers... giving Sasori something of a preview, he thought with a chuckle.

"What should I do to you, stud?" he purred down to the other, catching his breath at another hard grind, licking his lips slowly at the sight of his boyfriend under him. "Tell me what you want, hn." Sasori stared up at Deidara, panting softly. Suddenly he reached up with his left hand and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist, pulling his hand down to his own lips, running his tongue over the tips of them and sucking softly, looking up at the blond from beneath his brows. Slowly he pulled his tongue away from the other's fingers and smiled up at him.

"You know what I want, Deidara." He whispered, eyes narrowing just a little and he swallowed hard, in an attempt to get his breathing under control. The blond grinned, chuckled in response as he reclaimed his hand and shifted backwards yet again to lounge on one side, resting with one arm wrapped around Sasori's thigh as he bent low, glancing up as he let his breath gust over his boyfriend's tip.

"Is this what you want?" he whispered huskily, eyes narrowing a little as he trailed his tongue up along the redhead's underside, circling his tip for a moment before pulling away just a little. Deidara managed to look thoughtful, despite the lust in his eyes. "Or... No, maybe something more like..." he trailed off, smirking, taking action instead as he slowly took the other's length into his mouth, tasting the softness of his skin, sucking gently as he pulled away only to bob his head back down again. Quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend, his eyes laughing, Deidara slowly circled a finger around Sasori's entrance, not pressing in... not yet... simply teasing the sensitive skin there. Sasori's back arched suddenly, his hand tangling in Deidara's hair.

"A-ah… God, Deidara," the redhead murmured, pulling his legs up and spreading them a little further. That was a somewhat new sensation… but god, did it feel amazing. He found himself begging for more, his mind screaming for more of that delicious sensation that he was creating. The blond chuckled at Sasori's response, taking more of the redhead's shaft with a purr. Still his fingers circled, pressing against the redhead's entrance, massaging, exploring. This was new for him, too... But Deidara had an idea, a plan. Murmuring wordlessly, giving his boyfriend's length a couple sudden hard sucks before settling back into his rhythm, the blond rested his weight a little forward, pressing down on Sasori's hip to restrain him.

Before the other could react, could tense up, he pressed a finger into his heat, pausing for just a moment before adding the other. He'd never felt Sasori like this, but to be safe, he waited for a few moments to adjust before curling his fingers a little, probing, searching gently for that spot that his lover had found in him not more than a half-hour ago, that had sent such pleasure spiking through him. Sasori bit at his bottom lip, arching his back and crying out softly. This was so different, and yet he couldn't help but open his eyes and watch, eyes just barely cracked. He had an idea what Deidara was looking for and he couldn't help but move his hips back and forth alittle in anticipation. His back arched sharply, suddenly, when Deidara managed to find his sweet spot, having to muffle himself against the inside of his arm, biting at his skin. It was like electricity arced suddenly through his entire body.

"Ah… God. D-do that again…" Sasori muttered, almost whimpering. There it was... God, the way he'd tightened when Deidara had found it had been incredible. The blond smiled around Sasori's flesh, continuing his attentions as he probed the redhead's prostate again, setting the pads of his fingers against that sweet spot and rubbing slow circles over and around it. Taking a deep breath, he pressed a little more weight against his boyfriend's hips... Even the accidental touch had made him arch strongly... and pressed his mouth down further still, wanting to give Sasori, his Sasori, as much pleasure as he could, wanting to hear him moan and cry out, feel him writhe with this new, powerful sensation much as he, himself had been made to in the shower.

Sasori tilted his head back and let a desperate moan come from his throat, already he felt himself tightening, tension building from Deidara's attentions. The way he was doing all of this... The tightness in his stomach and groin suddenly spiked, but he forced his release back, for right now somehow he had enough control of himself to hold back, at least for now.

"Dei... I-if you keep this up... I won't be able to hold... it back," Sasori murmured from between gritted teeth and harsh panting. Deidara sighed, slowly pulled his mouth away from his boyfriend's shaft, giving his tip a final lick. For a moment more he rested his fingers lightly against the sweet spot, memorizing where it was before pulling away, scissoring his fingers just a little before withdrawing completely.

The blond shifted, resting back on his heels for a moment, giving the redhead some time to relax again and simply admiring him in the low light, moonlight tinged a little with orange from the streetlight not far down the way from their window. He was so gorgeous, the most beautiful thing the blond had ever seen, was sure he would ever see. Slowly, despite the ache in his own groin, Deidara crawled on hands and knees back over his boyfriend, ghosting his lips over the other's, pressing his tip gently against his entrance without pressing in.

"Beg, Sasori," he whispered against the redhead's mouth, drifting a kiss over his cheek and to his ear. "Tell me how much you want me... how much you need me, hn." His voice was husky, deepened with lust as he tugged at the other's earlobe, waiting, needing to hear. Sasori swallowed hard, bringing his arms up around his boyfriend's neck, nuzzling the skin there before he dared to speak.

"I need you... so badly, Deidara. Pl-please... I want you inside me," he pleaded, his left hand scratching up along his back. It was so hard to stay focused now, with Deidara so close to him and with his desire so persistent. "Pl-please..." he breathed again.

Deidara arched into the scratching, hissing a little, grinning as the sting transformed into pleasure. He said nothing, dipped his head to bite against the side of Sasori's neck once before leaning back up again for just a moment, positioning. His tip resting up against his boyfriend's entrance, he lifted the other's hips with a hand, hitched the redhead's legs up towards his chest to give him a better angle. The blond lingered for a moment more, grinning in the darkness.

"You need me?" he purred, shifting against his boyfriend's center in anticipation, putting a little more pressure on the sensitive skin. "...Then cry out for me, 'Sori. Tell me how it feels, hn." With no more warning than that, he pressed his hips forward, pressed quickly into his lover's heat, brushing against his prostate as he buried himself. Sasori's eyes closed tightly and his back arched sharply. It hurt, but the pain was suddenly eclipsed by pleasure when he felt electricity spark through his body and force a rough moan from his lungs. The pain and pleasure was an odd combination, but it drove him higher.

"F-fuck... Deidara," he muttered, having to take a moment to pause, to breath. "Take me please, I'm all yours," Sasori whimpered, panting heavily. The blond had to pause, whimpering himself as he felt Sasori already tight heat tense even further around his length. It was intense, incredible... His breath shuddering a little, Deidara slowly withdrew, lingered for a moment with only his tip still buried, managing a panting grin down at his boyfriend.

"All mine," he repeated, savoring the words before thrusting back in with a grunt, striking the sweet spot again, groaning at the maddening, incredible tightness that pressed around him... It was incredible, like nothing else, as he settled into a rhythm, as quick as he dared for the moment for both their sanities' sakes, pressing against his lover's spot with every thrust. Sasori's eyes slowly opened to look up at Deidara as he felt him starting to shift and move. His mouth hung open alittle with his panting, desperate for relief.

With a slow shaking breath he reached with his left hand to run finger tips over his own length. Every single brush against his prostate sent what seemed to be arcs of electricity roaring through him and sent a loud moan tearing from his lungs. The image of Deidara above him, his own legs bent against the blond's chest... all of it was just so delicious.

"D-Dei..." Sasori whimpered, his eyes half closing again as another moan slipped past his lips. The sight of the redhead beneath him, hand on his own length, the sounds of his moans and whimpers... God, the feeling of being buried again, and again in that tightness that was so incredibly addictive... It was too much. Already Deidara's breath was coming hard and harshly, his pace quickening but never missing his mark.

"Fucking tight," he ground out in appreciation as he pressed against Sasori's prostate again, groaned as his body tightened... It was mind-blowing, forced a groan from deep in his chest. "Christ, 'S-Sori..." Sasori began to pump his own length with Deidara's thrusts. A sharp, desperate moan escaped his throat, his body tensing more and more with every single thrust inward.

"Faster, Deidara… I-I'm gonna come for you," Sasori muttered between moans and whimpers. So soon... his body was getting closer to release with every passing second. He didn't want it to be over yet, wanted more of this amazing pleasure his boyfriend was creating in him. Sasori's urging was all it took to push the blond on, thrusting hard, fast, as fast as he could into that delicious heat, returning to the tightness of the redhead's body with another grateful groan. Deidara's breath came in ragged pants and gasps, but even as incredible, as painful and wonderful as the pressure behind his groin was becoming, he didn't dare stop... It felt almost as though it would kill him to stop.

"S-scream for me, stud. Scream my name when you come... hnn..." Blue eyes shut tight for a moment as he resisted his own climax for a few seconds longer, as long as he could, needing to let go but needing more of Sasori, his tightness, the desperate pleasure of his release.

Sasori's hand pumping over his length grew almost desperately quick, in time with his boyfriend's thrusts. First it started off as a small whimper, he gritted his teeth as it grew closer and his body become tighter and tighter. At first it was in slow motion as the tension broke, that last thrust against his prostate... His back arched suddenly more, and he threw his head back as his release consumed him almost violently, explosively.

"F-fu... Dei!" Sasori screamed, his voice breaking with desperate whimpers, sharp moans. He arched even despite the blond's weight pinning him to the bed, his release spattering across his stomach, his chest and throat.

Deidara held out for a few racing heartbeats longer, a few more thrusts and rough breaths before he felt everything break loose all at once. His thrusts grew suddenly wild, rough into Sasori's body, his own shuddering hard, sharply. His back arched with a sharp cry to press his length in one last time, deeply, buried completely to the hilt as he felt his seed spill into his boyfriend's depths, filling him.

"G-God, Saso-ri! A-ah!" His desperate cry died to a whimper, and then into ragged breathing in the silence. The blond started to slump a little forward, still trembling in the wake of his climax, still buried deep in his lover's body with no desire to pull away. Pale red eyes opened slowly as Sasori relaxed, moved his legs to instead wrap around Deidara's waist. After the first time, he had been tired... but now he felt so completely spent that it didn't seem like he'd be able to move at all even if he tried, even if he wanted to. Still panting, he let his eyes wander down over his own chest and stomach, over Deidara's body that was helplessly slumped above him as well. There were no words to describe it... nothing could even come close to describing just how incredible their lovemaking sessions were.

"Christ..." the blond finally breathed, still a little stunned from the force of his climax, incredibly spent after this second time. Had he been this tired after that time in the park?... Distantly, Deidara doubted it. Leaning a little further forward, bracing himself on an arm beside his boyfriend, the blond cupped the back of Sasori's neck, pulled him into a slow, sated kiss with a soft groan. Pulling back a little, he managed a nerveless smile. "Please... wh-whatever you do, 'Sori... Don't ask for one more time, hn." A breathy chuckle escaped him, though through the joking he was completely serious... There was no way he could even manage to seriously consider another round like that. Sasori chuckled himself alittle, sighing in false disappointment.

"Damn... and here I was just about to..." the redhead managed a small smile, though he shook his head. "I wouldn't make it through a third I know that much. Not if they were even close to how intense that was." Sasori brought an arm up around the blond's neck, slowly pulling him down for another kiss. "If... if it gets any better, I think it just may kill me," Sasori muttered with a chuckle. The blond laughed against his lover's lips as the two of them parted again, letting his gaze drift down over the redhead's throat and chest and stomach. Brows lifted over half-lidded eyes as Deidara shook his head slowly.

"What a mess," he mumbled. "And just after we got all clean, too..." He smiled, putting his mouth and tongue to work cleaning up after his boyfriend, not minding in the least. It was still an unusual taste, but not necessarily bad... It tasted of Sasori, and that was enough as he trailed slowly over the other's skin, almost lazily, taking his time until he could see no more evidence of the redhead's release on him. Sasori's eyes narrowed just a little as he watched, almost as if transfixed by it. There was something about it that was incredibly sexy. His mouth turned up in a smile as he watched and couldn't help but shiver alittle at the feel of Deidara's tongue over his skin.

"You are so damn sexy when you do that," Sasori said finally as the last of his seed was licked away and he reached to run a hand through his boyfriend's beautiful hair. Deidara swallowed the last of his boyfriend's release, licked his lips slowly as he settled forward against him, skin to skin with a sigh.

"Can't help myself... Love the way you taste, hn," he mumbled with a sated smile, not wanting to move away. He was still buried in Sasori's body, the feeling of the redhead's warmth beneath him, and his heat around him comforting. It felt so right... More natural than breathing. Murmuring, he cuddled down against his lover, nuzzling the side of his neck before pausing, chuckling a little to himself. One hand moved lazily, fingers closing around and lifting the black collar that had fallen beside Sasori's head. "Look what we forgot," he whispered, laughing softly before letting his hand fall again, kissing against the corner of his jaw. Sasori smiled up at Deidara and looked to the collar for a moment, reaching to take it from his boyfriend's hand.

"Well, we can't have that next time," the redhead murmured with a laugh, lifting his head enough to pull it around his neck and fastening it. "I'm going to have to make sure we don't forget it," Sasori mumbled, then reached up to bring an arm around the others neck. He only planned on closing his eyes for a second, but before long he felt himself doze off and eventually fall asleep there. The blond murmured sleepy approval, tapping his teeth gently against the ring at Sasori's collared throat before settling again, resting against his boyfriend's chest. Blue eyes blinked slowly in the darkness, watching the other fall asleep, feeling slumber creep up on him as well.

Distantly, he knew that they would both wake up sore from this, but right then he didn't care... What was most important, most precious were these moments together, these moments when everything was as it was meant to be. With a sigh, Deidara pushed himself up on his elbows for a moment, passing a slow, gentle kiss over Sasori's mouth so as not to wake him before drawing the covers over both of them and settling down once more. "Love you, stud... hn..." he mumbled, letting his eyes close, yawning wide before surrendering to unconsciousness.

* * *

Reisha: Silly, horny boys... I hope tomorrow's a weekend for 'em, since I don't think either's gonna be walking right come morning. Hehehe. But, that's okay. Everything's finally getting back to normal for them, which is a happy thing. I'm a little surprised at how deeply these chapters seem to have affected y'all... But, I guess it's nice to know that I'm not the only one who tears up at stuff like that. My roommate thought I was a lunatic (well, moreso than usual, at least) when she came in and saw me roleplaying with tears rolling down my face. Hehe. Anywho, next chapter'll be up next week. In the meantime, friends, please read and review. We love to hear your feedback, Kira and I. ^. .^


End file.
